


Kyalin 400

by Avatarfanlin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sisterhood, young kyalin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 97,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarfanlin/pseuds/Avatarfanlin
Summary: A pillar of strength succumbs to mother nature, leaving behind daughters to pick up the pieces.Kyalin from the beginning.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 409
Kudos: 478





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but kinda not. i noticed that we were about to hit 400 Kyalin stories, and i couldn't help myself, hence the title. i've had this baby in my phone for a couple months now, and i feel like it's a good time to post.

"Spirits Lin, that was some good grub."  
  
The young earthbender removed the plate and placed it in the sink. "Hmph. Okay."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Kya."  
  
The waterbender stood from the dinner table and went to dry the dishes with a rag while Lin washed. "I may not be Toph, but I know when you're lying."  
  
"It's just," Lin sighed, head tilting side to side as she chose her words, "I try and I try to establish myself at work so that I'm not compared to Toph but everyone likes to remind me that I'm her daughter. Oh Lin, you're a spitting image of your mother, oh Lin you will be a great Chief someday, just like your mother, oh Lin we expect nothing less of a Beifong."  
  
Kya draped the rag over her shoulder, wrapped her arms around Lin's waist and lowered her head to rest on her strong shoulder while she continued to wash. "Lin, I've known your family long enough to know that you are anything _but_ your mother. You are fiercely determined for starters, which means you will be better than Toph. Your loyalty to me and your family is something to be desired and something I feel lucky to be apart of, also you're way hotter than she is." Kya bit Lin's earlobe, which made the bender flinch and Kya laugh.  
  
"You know that's a sensitive spot." Lin growled out, turning in her arms.  
  
"That's not the only spot that's sensitive." Kya let out a deep exhale and reluctantly pulled away from Lin when she heard the door open then slam shut.  
  
"Su! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Lin, with a blush still on her cheeks, crossed her arms and tried to put on her most intimidating tone.  
  
"Night time?" Suyin went over to the ice box, hoping to find something she felt like eating. "Are there any leftovers?"  
  
Lin grabbed a bowl and filled it with the fried rice she had made. "Here, don't say I never give you anything."  
  
Su stuck out her tongue. Just as she was about to take the bowl, it was pulled out of reach. "Oh fo-"  
  
"Magic words."  
  
Su rolled her eyes. "Please and thank you."  
  
Lin gave her the bowl. "So where were you tonight?" Lin asked, joining her at the table with an orange in her hand, she began to peel it.  
  
"Why do you care? You're not mum."  
  
Kya sat down next to Su and placed a gentle hand over hers. "Su, not everything has to be a fight. Indulge us in conversation that doesn't include layers sarcasm."  
  
Su spoke around a piece of hippo-cow in her mouth. "Damfing?"  
  
"Dancing?"  
  
"Mhm. It fum." Swallowing her food, the young Beifong cleared her throat. "We have a dance recital coming up." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper and handed it to Kya. "It's in a couple weeks. If you maybe, wanna, come?"  
  
Kya looked at the pamphlet and then to Suyin who had her head bowed, picking at her food with chop sticks. "I would love to. I don't think I have anything special on. What about you Lin?"  
  
"Can't. I have work. Speaking of, I have work early tomorrow so I'm going to go to bed. Kya, you can see yourself out." Lin threw her orange peel into the bin and left for her bedroom.  
  
The sound of a door closing signalled that Lin could no longer hear them. "Pfft work, work, work. That's all she ever cares about."  
  
"Ease off your big sister Su. She's just feeling the stress of it all."  
  
"How do you know? I've seen the way she treats you when you're around. I have no idea why you two are friends."  
  
"Lin may seem like a hard ass on the outside, but once you crack that shell, she's actually very sweet."  
  
"Shell? More like a diamond encrusted soul!" Suyin yelled, hoping that Lin could hear her.  
  
"Enough about the Big Bad Beifong, tell me about school."  
  
Su slurped another portion of her food. "I'd rather talk about anything else."  
  
Kya gave her a knowing smirk. "How many periods have you gone to this week?"  
  
"Only the classes I like. Phys ed, language and history. I can't stand math or science."  
  
"What I would give to be back in school."  
  
Su looked at Kya incredulously. "Why?!"  
  
Kya shrugged. "It was simpler. I used to go up to the roof and smo- smell the roses."  
  
"Nice save, Nomad."  
  
"Look, Su, I'm not here to lecture you, but you're only thirteen, barely, give school a chance, you may find something you like."  
  
Kya stood and pushed her chair in. "I've gotta head home, catch you later Baby Beifong." She opened the front door to see a bright flash followed by torrential rain that sent a torrent of water flowing down the street. "Or maybe not." Another flash, followed by thunder flooded her senses.  
  
Su popped her head under the arm that held open the door. "Bender or not, I wouldn't want to go out in that weather."  
  
"Do you think Toph would care if I slept over?"  
  
"Toph likes you. Sometimes I think more than Lin and me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Kya shut the door and they both walked back into the loungeroom, only to have the power go out.  
  
There was a thud, followed by a series of expletives from the bathroom. "Lin?!" Kya called out.  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
Kya heard a foot slam onto bare tiles. "Ha! She slipped in the shower."  
  
"Do you have any candles?"  
  
"I have a scented candle in my room."  
  
"Do me a favour and grab it. I don't have seismic sense."  
  
Su ran off to her bedroom and came back with a lit candle, then placed it on the low coffee table. "It's like we're kids again. Have any spooky stories?"  
  
Lin walked into the room, with an inside out, back to front, tank top, sopping wet hair obscuring her eyes, and white pyjama pants.  
  
"Never mind, that's scary enough."  
  
Lin ignored the comment. "Was it a fuse?"  
  
Kya walked to the window. "No, the whole street is out." Lin came to stand next to her, watching the mighty display before them. "It's amazing, all four elements on display."  
  
"Right. You're not going anywhere tonight."  
  
Kya lowered her voice so Su couldn't hear from her spot on the floor, watching the flickering flame. "Is that officer Beifong talking, or my girl?"  
  
"It's dangerous out there."  
  
"Officer Beifong it is." Kya looked over her shoulder at Su, a calming smile crossing her features. "How about a card game? Peasants, warlocks and scumbags."  
  
Su grabbed a deck of cards they kept in a side table drawer and brushed off the light layer of dust. "Spirits, it's been a while."  
  
Lin continued to watch mother nature, a scowl in place. Long tanned fingers grasped her pinkie and ring finger. "Come on, let your guard down, just for tonight."  
  
Lin's shoulders slumped as though her puppet strings had been cut. "No promises." She turned deliberately, took two long strides and snatched the cards from her sister's clumsy hands. "I'm dealer."  
  


* * *

  
When Toph was told of the dam being under pressure, she was livid. She had told the architects when they first built it that it would never be strong enough and now here she was, on the outskirts of Republic City, fingers buried into the mass of concrete, trying desperately to give her officers enough time to evacuate a small village, and any homes that may be in the path of water. Waterbenders were on top of the water reserve, trying to bend as much water away from the dam walls but it was a losing battle.  
  
"Chief! We can't hold this back forever!"  
  
"You will stay here Officer!" She knew he was right. Her feet relayed to her every significant crack that was being made from the pressure. It was only a matter of time before one would eventually break the camel-horse's back.  
  
She could feel down stream that they were nearly done evacuating, all that was left were the five men and women standing with her. "Officer Song, you first, release your hold slowly, everyone else, pick up the slack."  
  
"Chi-"  
  
"No arguments! You're a new parent, kids are a blessing on this earth," a tear slipped down her cheek, but no one would realise due to the overbearing downpour, "but that's only if good people are around to raise them! Now go!"  
  
Once he was clear, she directed her voice to another officer. "Okay, Setka, off you go too."  
  
"Chief, this is suicide!"  
  
"That is an order!"  
  
Setka looked to her fellow officers, then back at the Chief of police. "We're not going anywhere! We're with you 'til the end."  
  
"That's right chief!" A man with his helmet pulled low over his brow, gave her a wide grin, even though she couldn't see it. "We gotta show those kids what true heart is. We can hold this and more!"  
  
The officers, with chests puffed out, started to bellow. "Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam."  
  
Toph began to cry with her fellow officers. Joining in, her commanding voice could be heard with them, as one. "Little soldier boy, come marching home, brave soldier boy, comes marching home."  
  
A bright flash of lightning came down.  
  


* * *

  
Su, belly full of marshmallows and chocolate slept contently in the armchair of the loungeroom. It made Kya cringe and question how anyone could sleep like that, especially given her own level of comfort which was lounging with her back pressed into Lin's chest, white legs on either side of her brown ones.  
  
"Kids are incredible."  
  
"She's not a kid anymore." Lin mumbled, trying to keep sleep out of her voice.  
  
"She is in my eyes. Come on, let's go to bed. I actually get to sleep over without running out in the middle of the night." Kya rolled off the earthbender, getting a groan for her efforts then took Lin by the hand to pull her to her feet. "Put Su in her bed and I'll meet you in your room." She gave her a quick peck, and took the candle to guide her to the bedroom.  
  
Lin walked over to the armchair and took her sister into her arms. She thought she had woken her when Su curled into her chest. She froze at the sudden wave of warmth that came over her, reminding her of the simple times when Su was just a baby and she would spend hours holding her. Letting out a breath she had been holding, Lin gently walked to Su's bedroom and placed her into the single bed, then pulled the sheets up to her neck.  
  
She stayed to watch her for a moment, debating whether or not to place a kiss on her forehead like their mother used to do before she got busy with work, maybe a gentle hand through the short, thick, black hair, one of the few features from Toph they shared. "Night, kid."  
  
She closed the door gently behind her, then padded down the hallway, where Kya sat up on the covers of the bed, wearing an RCPD pair of black shorts and a white tank top. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like everyone else in my class?" Lin deadpanned.  
  
"What? Not sexy enough for you?"  
  
"Kya, I spend day in day out sweating in those clothes, completely miserable, while watching thirty other officers sweating it out, throwing up on those clothes, even my mother wears it from time to time."  
  
"Did you just compare me to your mother?" Kya queried, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
  
"Sorry." Lin sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her feet. "I'm still new to the whole dating thing. I'm not used to compliments. Receiving or giving."  
  
Kya crawled over to sit next to her and playfully nudged her shoulder with her head. "It's okay, I can wait. You handled tonight really well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You and Suyin. I've never seen you two so hospitable towards each other."  
  
Lin cocked an eyebrow. "She called me a bitch."  
  
"Because you were playing favourites with her and I, don't deny it. You made sure she lost every round."  
  
"Kid sucks at strategy games." Lin shrugged.  
  
"Yes, but you can lose. It's okay to lose every now and then."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Can you at least reconsider her dance performance?"  
  
"She doesn't want me there and I have no desire to go."  
  
Kya quickly slid around Lin so she was now straddling her waist and pushed her down onto the bed. "Lin, this isn't about liking dancing, it's about showing your support for your sister. I know she invited me but she wants you there, I can see it. She just wants someone from your family to say they are proud of her. Surely you can remember what that was like. It wasn't long ago that you were telling me that you wished your mother congratulated you on graduating from the academy."  
  
Lin looked away, not so much as a huff in disagreement.  
  
"Hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the sound of me winning the first of many arguments." Kya laughed that sweet laugh, and continued when she was pushed off of Lin's body. "Don't be like that!"  
  
"Night Kya." Lin rolled onto her side, away from her girlfriend. "I want those clothes washed and returned when you finish with them."  
  


* * *

  
"Chief! Chief Beifong!" Waterbending officers had descended on the new river in an effort to find those who were once at the base of the dam. After hours of torrential rain, it had finally stopped and now all that remained was a mist in the calm night air.  
  
Officer Song paced alongside the shores, hoping to catch anything that may surface. So far, only a few foul and koala sheep bloated to the surface.  
  
"I found her!"  
  
Everyone ran to the sound of the voice. A rookie, no more than nineteen of age held a lamp, signalling everyone to his location.  
  
Officer Song pushed past the other officers, with a waterbender on each side. He removed her armour and they got to work. One removed the water from her lungs. "Airways clear."  
  
They pressed a hand to her stomach, and an ear to her mouth, counted for ten agonising seconds. "No signs of breath, commencing CPR."  
  
"Readying one unit of adrenaline." The medics went through the motions, something they practised on a regular basis, all the while everyone watched on with baited breath.  
  
"Injecting."  
  
"Continuing compressions."  
  
A third waterbender was knelt down on her side, water roaming over her body in search of any obvious injuries that may be preventing her from gaining consciousness.  
  
No body wanted to admit it but after an hour of compressions, various drugs, breaths and healing waters, a senior metalbending officer stepped forward to give a nod to the medics that it was okay to stop. Five other metalbending officers stepped forward and together, they picked up their commanding officer and loaded her onto a stretcher while everyone stood, forming a guard of honour.  
  
"Someone needs to notify her next of kin."  
  
Officer Song stepped forward, his helmet in his hands. "Sir, I know Lin Beifong. I- I'd like to be the one to notify her."  
  
He was given a nod. "Take Akane with you. I need to notify the council, and the Avatar."

* * *

Lin and Kya woke to the sound of banging at the front door. Lin raised her head from Kya's chest to look at the clock. "It's barely five in the morning."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"That's my line." Lin pushed herself from Kya and stood. She groggily stumbled down the hall and opened the door. She knew what this was, her mother had done plenty of them and would always drunkenly ramble that they were all the same. The helmet in their hands, the sombre look of the officers, the unshed tears.  
  
Lin stepped away, her back hitting the opposing wall in an effort to keep herself standing. She couldn't speak, even as a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Lin, I-"  
  
"How did she, how?" Was all she could get out.  
  
"The dam. It was collapsing from the pressure being built up. She, she drowned. We're still looking for survivors."  
  
Lin nodded. Still yet to let a single tear fall. "Thank you Officer Song and Akane. I have to tell my sister and get ready for my shift."  
  
"Li-"  
  
"I said thank you."  
  
The officers gave her a curt nod, put their helmets back on and left.  
  
"Lin?" Kya had peeked her head around the hallway corner.  
  
That was it, the sound of Kya's voice cracked her shell and she finally broke down on the hallway floor.  
  


* * *

  
They were curled up on the couch together, Kya had Lin in her arms and was stroking her hands along defined arms. Her own tears having stopped, Kya finally broke the heavy silence. "What are you going to tell Su?"  
  
Lin blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision. "Spirits, I don't even know. She only just turned thirteen. So much needs to be done."  
  
"One step at a time"  
  
"I need to tell her."  
  
"Lin, it's barely past six, let her sleep a little longer."  
  
Lin wiped her clammy hands on her pyjama bottoms then proceeded to Su's bedroom, leaving her girlfriend on the couch.  
  
She pushed her sister's door open gently. Su was still curled up asleep, a small smile graced her lips. Lin took stock of the bedroom. A few pro bending posters adorned the walls, a stuffed animal or two littered her desk which had coloured pencils and drawings of mystical creatures. Su, from what she could tell, was happy and she was about to ruin it.  
  
Silently, she crawled into the bed and held her close, something she hadn't done since Su had a nightmare when she was five and their mother was not around to comfort her.  
  
If Su could be granted this moment of innocence, who was Lin to deny her.  
  
Kya watched from the doorway, her own arms wrapped around herself, with tear stained cheeks that were once again finding themselves wet.  
  


* * *

  
Su was surprised to find herself in her bedroom, she was more surprised that she wasn't alone. She made a move to sit up but a heavy arm kept her in place.  
  
She managed to crane her neck enough to see her big sister, peacefully asleep. "Lin?"  
  
Slowly, the woman in question opened her eyes. "Hey kid."  
  
"I need to get ready for school but your fat arm is trapping me."  
  
"Su, you're not going to school today, or the week."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Su, mum is-"  
  


* * *

  
"You're lying!"  
  
The sudden outburst caused the plate of fruit in Kya's hands to drop.  
  
Su burst into the loungeroom, ran straight past the kitchen and to the front door where she was met with bright flashes, an officer barricade and reporters trying to get through. It was all she could do to shield her eyes until a tall figure was standing in front of her. "Uncle Sokka?" She noticed that his eyes were brimming with tears, just like hers.  
  
"Come on Little One, back inside."  
  
Suyin allowed herself to be ushered into her home where the sight of Lin and Kya hugging and crying permitted her own walls to break. She buried her face into Sokka's stomach and grieved. "Please tell me it's not true. Please!"  
  
Sokka wrapped his strong arms around her and picked her up as though she were a child again. "I'm sorry Su. I'm so sorry."  
  


* * *

  
Lin and Su found themselves sitting at the head of the table while the adults, Katara, Sokka and Aang spoke, but to the Beifong women, it just sounded like white noise.  
  
"She deserves a state funeral."  
  
"Agreed but she wouldn't want one."  
  
"Toph never knew what she wanted."  
  
It just seemed redundant. Lin was starting to have enough, the arguments for funeral arrangements had been going on for hours. She slammed a fist down on the steel table. "Enough! You may be her friends but Suyin and I are her daughters. We will be the ones to decide."  
  
The adults sat back in their chairs, giving Lin their full attention.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, breaking the tension. "Tenzin, could you?" Katara asked, not taking her attention off the distressed earthbender.  
  
Tenzin looked up from his hands that were buried in his lap, disappeared, then reappeared with a short stuffy man in a suit. "He said he's the Beifong attorney?"  
  
"Mister Shen is my name. I have been in the Beifong employment since your mother took control of the Beifong estate five years ago, after the passing of your grandparents."  
  
Mister Shen gestured to the last empty chair and with the flick of her wrist, Lin moved it for him to sit. "Thank you. I bring with me documents that dictate how Toph wants to be remembered." He opened his brief case and handed each adult a copy of the funeral directives. "As you can see, she wanted a State funeral if she dies 'on the job.' Just a reminder a lot of this is in her words. 'I don't want a bunch of yappity yap at my funeral, my kids can decide who's speech is best at worshipping my existance' she wants her burial to be at the Beifong estate in Gaoling next to her parents, and for a huge statue to be built in front of police headquarters, and I quote 'so that all those Lilly Livers at the station are reminded everyday that I am the best earthbender to have ever lived.'"  
  
Mister Shen flipped over the paper to continue. "No flowers 'they smell like crap and I could never see them anyway so don't say _because they're pretty_ , to defend your argument. Looking at you sugar queen'."  
  
"Even in death she thinks she's funny." Katara mumbled, but in reality, whenever mister Shen spoke, Katara imagined her friend was right there in the room with them.  
  
"'I want an open bar. My officers can drink anyone under the table, so prepare to dig deep for the tab.'"  
  
"There is more here but it is only for her heir's. This is a legal document so I must follow her requests."  
  
Lin gave him a nod. "You can talk to us in her study." Lin lwd the way, with Su right beside her. They closed the door so that they couldn't be heard.  
  
Mister Shen reached into his bag and pulled out two vinyls. "Lady Beifong thought it best to record you both private messages. This one is for you Lin, and this is for you Suyin. She suggests you listen to them alone, but she also says 'do whatever you want, I'm dead, losers.'  
  
"Lin, she has left the Beifong fortune to you, the house and its contents and any holdings, along with her titles. You are named as Suyin's guardian as well."  
  
"What?!" Both girls asked incredulously.  
  
"The will was updated when you turned eighteen, Lady Beifong. She made amendments throughout the years but that is one thing that hasn't changed."  
  
Lin felt like she was about to pop a blood vessel in her eye from pure shock. "You can't be serious."  
  
"It is tradition for the eldest to take on the titles, along with financials, it is what I personally advised. She agreed, but she asks that you consider splitting the fortune with your sister when she is older and when you feel she is ready."  
  
"And me being Su's guardian?!"  
  
"She said you were the best choice. It isn’t written in her will but she and I did have a long conversation. I suggested the Avatar and his wife but she said they would be too stifling, then councilman Sokka but apparently he is too busy and travels too much. She said you, and your current romantic involvement would be up to the task."  
  
Lin's eyes widened. "Romantic partner?"  
  
"She didn't say who, but it's on the vinyl."  
  
"Are you back with Tenzin?" Su asked Lin.  
  
"No. Never mind it now. Is there anything else mister Shen?"  
  
"Yes Lady Beifong, you and I will need to schedule an appointment to discuss your living will and testament. The sooner the better." He handed her his card. "We are at your service. Any financial or legal questions you have, feel free to call."  
  
They filed back into the kitchen where mister Shen gave his condolences, a deep bow then left with a simple "Lady Beifong."  
  
"Lin? What happened sweetie?" Katara asked in her motherly voice.  
  
"I think I’m going to be sick." Lin ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Katara was soon at her side, with healing water running over her back in a soothing motion. "This is too much, it's too much." She spluttered between breaths.  
  
"What happened? What did he say?"  
  
"I'm heir to the Beifong fortune."  
  
"That's a lot of mo-"  
  
"I own everything," Lin shuddered, "of Toph's, house included."  
  
"That's not to-"  
  
"I'm Su's guardian."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Oh, and apparently I'm 'Lady Beifong' now. Aunt Katara, how am I meant to grieve with everything that was just dumped in my lap?" Lin closed the lid and flushed the toilet. She took the glass of water Katara handed her and rinsed out her mouth. "I need guidance. I can't raise a child."  
  
"Lin, you need to calm down. We aren't just going to abandon you. You may feel like it's just you and Suyin left but we are your family. You can call us whenever you have a question, or you feel overwhelmed, we are here to help, let us help you."  
  
Lin gave a nod, then her head started to race, her breathing increased and she was at the toilet's side once more.  
  
Katara froze her own hand in ice and placed it to the nape of Lin's neck. "It's okay, just breathe."  
  
Lin took a moment to gather herself then started to cry. She cried only a few times in the past ten years, once when she broke her arm playing tag with Tenzin when she was eight, when Tenzin broke her heart, and when she was bullied at school. The last two were behind closed doors where no one knew, this was the first time she allowed herself to be held.  
  
Katara held the woman she had known for over twenty one years close to her chest, allowing the cry to turn into a wail. "Shh, it's okay, let it out."  
  
It took a few minutes until the wails subsided, and only tears to remain, before Lin spoke again. "Why aren't you crying?"  
  
"I cried too much during the hundred year war. We lost parents, friends, comrades. I will cry, I have lost a great friend, a sister, but right now, we are here for you and Su. I will grieve later."  
  


* * *

  
Lin laid awake in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. Everyone had stayed in the home, Tenzin, and Sokka were happy to sleep on the couches with Katara and Aang in a spare bedroom. There were no questions when Lin offered Kya to share her bed, they did it all the time when they were kids and they were both women after all.  
  
"Are you going to listen to it?"  
  
"I can't. If I do I will only cry again and I'm too exhausted to cry anymore."  
  
"I know the feeling. I'm here for you, you know that, right?"  
  
Lin turned on her side so they were now face to face. "If this is too much for you, you can leave."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"I don't want you to feel pressured into a relationship with me. Or be with me out of pity."  
  
"Lin," Kya reached out with her hand to caress her love's cheek, "I'm with you because I love you."

Lin rolled onto her back, to stare at the dark ceiling while Kya snuggled into her chest. _Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, and those who followed from Family of a Different Kind (FOADK). truly awesome that i can prove i'm not just a one trick pony.
> 
> I'm trying to keep this Lin more true to herself, I'm sure you guys will call me out if i decided to saaaaaay, have her run off and join a circus for example. 
> 
> this is the second chapter, still debating to make it M or not. i feel like it's leaning that way, just need an extra push.

“Mum is awake.” Kya stated with eyes still closed when she felt Lin roll towards her, bringing the blankets up higher to cover them better.

“Mm.”

“You don’t have to get up.” Kya reached out with a gentle hand to caress Lin’s side. “I could bring you breakfast, and we could spend the day lying in bed.”

“I think that may raise too many ey-“ She was silenced by a soft kiss.

“Don’t think about them.” Kya leaned down slightly, resting their foreheads together. “You can grieve any way you want.”

“My way of grieving is rather… aggressive.”

“Aggressive how?”

Lin inclined her head, capturing her girlfriend’s lips with her own.

Kya was surprised by how slow the kiss was. She was enthralled when Lin took her lower lip into her mouth, sucked on it roughly before taking it between her teeth to pull back just enough until there was nearly no contact, before diving back into the kiss with just as much ferocity.

Bit by bit, Lin tactically used the kisses to direct Kya’s head until she began to roll on her back, then seized the opportunity to slide, in one fluid motion, between parted thighs.

Using her body to pin the waterbender in place, Lin ground her pelvis into the woman’s below, eliciting a soft moan of approval. Warm hands found themselves clutching at the metalbender’s strong back for purchase, only to glide off the planes of lean muscle.

Lin grunted when she felt the hands slide under her pants to grasp her backside to drive her hips at a pace and angle her girlfriend found pleasurable. After a few moments of allowing Kya’s hands to roam over her body, she grabbed them before they could undo her bindings, and pinned them to the mattress. Their noses brushed as Lin teased her with light touches from her lips, only to roll off to the side. “I’m sorry. I won’t do that to this relationship.”

Kya took a shuddering breath. “Lin, what do you mea-“

“I’m going to work out.” Lin got out of bed and dressed for the day in black, loose fitting, pants and a grey RCPD tank top, then left the room.

“How are you feeling Lin?” Katara asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

“Yeah.”

 _Not very descriptive._ “I can make you an omelette if you’d like.”

Lin opened the back-sliding door, not bothering to look over her shoulder at the woman currently preparing breakfast. “I’m going to train.” Lin walked out to where a punching bag hung from the veranda and started laying punches into it. _She’s gone._ _Never coming back. Never going to tell you she’s proud._ A single tear ran down her cheek as she punched harder and harder. Her form deteriorated as anger took over and the bag swung violently on the platinum chain it hung from. She continued to lay a series of punches and kicks, not caring that she was being watched.

Katara observed from the kitchen window as the person who she considered to be like a second daughter continued to throw her feelings at an inanimate object. It broke her heart. Lin was never one to cry. Through all the years she had been at Lin’s side, she had only seen her cry a handful of times.

“Hey aunt Katara.” Suyin sniffled.

Katara pushed away from the table and pulled Su in for a tight hug when she saw the young girl still crying. “Hi darlin’ did you sleep okay?” She felt a shuddering breath and her head shake ‘no’ into her shoulder. “It’s okay, you can cry as much as you want.”

“It hurts.” A whimper escaped the young earthbender as she clutched onto Katara’s shoulders.

“It’s okay. We’re all here to help.”

Su pulled away, tears still brimming in her eyes. “I want Toph though. I want her to finish my training, to see me dance, to see me grow up and have my own family.”

“I know, I know. I felt the same way after I lost my own mother.”

“Yeah, but you had your dad and Sokka. I have,” She gestured outside to Lin who landed a spin kick into the bag, “that.”

Katara couldn’t help but chuckle. “Lin can be caring when she wants to be.”

“Yeah right! When I broke my arm, she threw an icepack at me then told me to ‘bend a bridge and get over it.’”

Katara stood up and went to the stove to start cooking an omelette for the young girl. “Give Lin a chance. I think she may shock you by how supportive she can be.”

“Katara, the spirit world would freeze over before that ever happens.”

“Just, go easy on her. She’s going to make mistakes from time to time, and you need to be accepting of that.”

“I know, but she’s so controlling. I wanted to go to a birthday party at the beach and she chaperoned. She’s no fun.”

“Lin can be fun in the right setting. In that instance, did you ever think she was perhaps only looking out for her little sister?”

Suyin folded her arms across her chest. “I don’t need her to look out for me.”

“Suyin Beifong,” Katara turned to give the young teen a stern stare, “do not take for granted the only family you have left. If you see her trying to be there for you, accept the help, otherwise you two will only grow further apart.”

Su stared back at the table, her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment from having just been told off.

Kya stumbled into the kitchen, still wearing borrowed clothes. “What are we talking about?”

“Lin apparently being a caring person deep down. Like really deep. Like, largest underwater trench deep.”

Kya looked out the window to see Lin laying into the punching bag to the point she thought it may break. “I think she can be compassionate when she wants to be.”

“You’re kidding, right? When Momo died, she slapped Tenzin on the back and told him to ‘buck up’. I honestly have no idea why those two ever got together.”

“They loved each other.”

“Could have fooled me. Tenzin tried to put his arm around her shoulders during the trip to Ember Island and she earthbended him into the ocean. They were a year into their relationship.”

“Speaking of the Airhead, where is he?” Kya asked, pouring herself a cup of tea.

“He, your father and Sokka went to City Hall to address the press about Toph.” Katara placed the breakfast she made in front of Su and watched her pick at it with chopsticks. “Stop playing with it and eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Hi ‘not hungry’ I’m Katara, the waterbending master who has ways of making stubborn children eat their food.”

Suyin looked to Kya, whose face went white. “Don’t test her Su.”

The sound of something crashing made all three women jump. Looking through the glass to outside, they saw the boxing bag Lin had been laying into, torn from the rafters, and resting a good distance away on the back decking. “Kya, go see if she’s okay, I’ll make you _both_ something to eat.”

Kya placed her teacup on the table then went outside to the panting officer. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Stomping over to a steel barrel filled with compacted sand, Lin began to punch once more.

Kya reached out to touch Lin’s shoulder. “Lin, come inside.”

“I’m training.”

“I can see that, but you’re scaring Su.”

Lin halted her movements mid punch to look up through the glass at her younger sister, who was staring at her with frightened eyed and slightly parted lips. “I-“

Kya moved her hand gently down her arm to grasp a few of the fingers of Lin’s splayed hand in her own. “I know, you didn’t mean too. You’re angry and you can be angry, but right now, she needs you to appear in control. Come on, mum’s making you something to eat.”

Lin wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. “I’m not hungry.”

“Yeah, I’m not telling her that, you can dig your own grave without my help.”

Sighing, Lin pulled her hand from her girlfriend’s grasp and marched inside to plop down in the chair next to Su. “Hey kid.”

“Umm, hi.” Su felt her chest become warm from the use of the affectionate term her sister had started calling her since she joined the force.

“You sleep all right?” Lin tried when Kya gestured for her to say more.

“No. Did you?”

“As well as one can in these circumstances.” Lin cast a knowing sideways glance at Kya and received one back.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Hmm?” Lin looked to her shirt

“Your hand.”

Lin turned her hand over to see that she was indeed bleeding from a cut knuckle. “I’ll be ‘right.” Plates were placed in front of both Kya and Lin. Just as she was about to take a bite, Katara sat down across from her and took the bleeding hand. “I’m fine auntie.”

“You should wrap your hands before going so hard.” Pulling water from the sink, she placed it to Lin’s hand until it glowed.

“It’s not the first time.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

There was a roar of an air-bison coming from the backyard, signalling the men’s return.

They looked emotionally drained as they sat down at the kitchen table. Sokka removed his sword from his back to lean it up against the counter as he spoke. “State funeral for Toph is in five days, then the day after, there will be a separate one for the fallen officers.”

“Mum wouldn’t want that.” Lin narrowed her eyebrows at the table and she tried to clench both her hands in anger, but Katara’s firm hold kept her from doing so. “She would want to be remembered alongside her fallen officers.”

“And we told the council that, but the council said they spoke to the families of those officers separately and came to the conclusion that for Toph’s role in building this city, and being a war hero, she deserves a separate funeral to remember her properly.”

Aang placed a hand on Lin’s shoulder, only to have her shrug it off. “Lin, we tried, but it was a democratic decision.”

Lin pulled her hand away from Katara’s grasp and stood up from the table.

“I haven’t finished.” Katara tried to stop Lin from leaving, but the earth under her feet shifted, moving her out of the officer’s path.

“I’ve got this.” Kya followed Lin into her bedroom, just as the door was about to slam shut.

“You’re meant to be on the other side.”

“Part Air Nation.”

“ _Hmph.”_ Lin grunted as she removed her clothes, changing into her green pants and top that she wore under her uniform.

“What are you doing?”

The steel quickly attached itself to her body. “I’m going out.”

“You can’t go out.”

Lin kept her head down as she turned in the direction of her girlfriend, scowl in place. “Why not?”

“I-“

Lin brushed past her and into the garage where her motorbike sat.

“Lin, don’t go.”

“I’ll be back later. I have to do something.” Toeing the bike out of neutral, Lin raised the roller door with her bending, revved the engine and took off past the media camped out on the lawn, slamming the door back down behind her.

* * *

Lin got off her bike and ducked under the police tape that blocked off the road leading to the site of the dam. It was strange as she walked through dense bushland. Birds still chirped, small insects scuttled over rocks and dirt, animals grazed along the floor, it was like nothing happened. Lin shook the thought, that she found her surroundings to be almost peaceful, when she finally saw the dam.

The dam was huge. At least one hundred meters long, stretching from one side of the river to the other, and ten meters thick. She could see why her mother never approved its design. The river stretched from the deep in the Earth Kingdom, and the dam itself was located between two mountains.

 _They should leave nature to run its course._ Her mother’s words echoed in her ear. As much as Toph was in favour for the progression of technology, having heard Sokka drone on and on about it over the years, if it meant disturbing mother nature, she would oppose. Unfortunately, this was one fight she and her friends couldn’t win.

Walking down the side of the mountain to the rivers edge, the level had evidently dropped from having its pressure released after years of build-up and she could now make out the tops of the underwater trees. She made out a few sets of footprints in the mud, most likely belonging to fellow officers.

Using her spools, Lin launched herself to the top of the dam wall and looked out to where it now flowed. She remembered taking a few calls for assistance in the village. She never liked those calls. She could always feel the vibrations from upstream and always remarked to herself that the people living on the new river’s edge were brave.

She then looked to where the water burst through. Even as she stared at the destruction that took her mother, Lin couldn’t believe that this was the thing that managed to defeat her. Even from one hundred and fifty meters down at the structure’s base, combating the elements, holding back a river, it should have been an easy feat for the mother of Metalbending.

Lin sunk to her knees. _She’s gone. She’s actually gone._ She felt defeat as she buried her head into her hands and screamed an angry scream.

* * *

“It’s getting late and she’s still not back.” Tenzin looked to the clock, then back at his father. “I should go out and find her.”

 _She doesn’t want anyone Airhead. Give her some space._ Kya thought from her spot in the kitchen as the adults gave Tenzin their full attention.

“We know you two still care for each other, but Lin is a grown woman, if she wants to be alone, there isn’t much we can do.” Aang placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, trying to ease his worries.

_Pfft, still cares for each other. What a load of air bison shit._

“I just love her so much and I know she still loves me i-“

Kya had heard enough, she stood from the table and walked to the location of Suyin’s bedroom. She knocked lightly until she heard a voice giving her permission to enter. “Hey Su, do you mind if I stay in here for a while?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Kya tried to catch a glance of the workbook Su had shut and was currently covering with her arms at her small desk. “What are you doing?”

Su looked away, a soft red tinge dusting her cheeks. “Drawing.”

“Can I look?”

Su held the sketch pad filled with shade drawings for the waterbender to see. “I’m not very good.”

“Don’t be modest, these are amazing. I knew you doodled but I never knew you could draw.”

“Mum is- was blind, so she didn’t see the point in having a camera to take pictures. I thought if I could draw, then I could have something to remember, you know?”

“I understand. You should ask my father sometime to show you a few photo albums, I’m sure there are photos of you and Lin in there.” She continued to flick through the pages of faces she wasn’t familiar with until she came across one of Lin, asleep over some books. “Spirits, this is brilliant.”

“I drew that after she passed out from studying at the dinner table for her final exams. I even tried to add the drool that she left on her book, but it was hard to get the right shading.”

“She looks so cute.”

“I was going for angry and miserable, but I guess interpretation is in the eye of the beholder.”

“How very insightful of you Su.” Kya turned the page to the drawing that Su was working on before she entered the room. “Oh, wow.”

“I, I tried to capture as much detail from memory as I could.” Suyin wiped at her eyes.

Kya couldn’t help herself as she also welled up at the image of Toph that Su had created. The Chief of police was looking up to the right corner, her hair was in its perfect bun, save for a few loose strands, and her bangs shaped her face softly, giving way to cloudy eyes. Her face was neutral, but there were signs of her trademark smirk in the facial expression, that somehow managed to shine through.

Kya gingerly put the sketch book back on the table and pulled Su in for a tight hug. “That is beautiful Su. Absolutely amazing.”

“Mum was always beautiful,” Su pulled away from the embrace, a slight smile finding its way onto a face filled with sadness, “too bad she never knew how beautiful she was.”

“No, but that never mattered to someone like her. In a way, I envied her for it. It meant she never judged someone on their appearance, she accepted them based on their personality and humanity.”

“I never thought about it like that.”

Kya chuckled. “I remember getting ready to go to my school’s formal, I was so nervous that I didn’t look presentable, Toph came up behind me, beer in hand, and pulled a bit of my hair from its styling, which I had spent hours trying to perfect, then she told me ‘there, now you know you’re slightly imperfect, so it shouldn’t matter anymore.’ I mean, I was pissed at the time, but it made sense and I was able to enjoy myself without worrying.”

Su giggled. “That sounds like mum. This one time she got called into school by my language teacher because I kept failing essays. She told him ‘who cares if she can read or write? I can’t do either and I’m the Chief of Police!’ I have never seen mister Turiq lost for words.”

“Spirits! He’s still there?!”

“Wait, you had him as a teacher?!”

“Yeah, he taught me, Lin _and_ Bumi. Spirits Su, he must hate you.”

Su groaned at realisation. “What did you guys do?”

“Well it all started when Bumi had to write a haiku. Let me try and think ‘your mother is easy, trust that I know why Turiq, because I did her.’ Safe to say, mum and dad were not happy. Then he met me. He originally didn’t want to assign haikus to us, and he shouldn’t have. Mine, I’m going to be honest, it wasn’t that much better. it was. ‘your mother got old, and I’ll tell you how I know, Bumi still taps her.’”

“You two are the reason he hates me!”

“Well, Lin may actually be the reason he hates you. He gave her ninety-five percent on a test that she thought she deserved full marks on. She even got it graded by other teachers and they agreed with her but he refused to change it, so for her final exam essay, she detailed how, and why, Turiq should be fired… it was cross grading and he nearly lost his job.”

“What was the essay topic?”

“’Sacrifice For The Greater Good.’ From what I heard, it was an amazing essay. She got full marks.”

“If I don’t pass, I’m blaming you lot.” Su looked back to her sketch book that was still displaying the portrait of her mother. “Is it really that good?”

“I would never lie to you Su. It is amazing. We should use it for her memorial photo.”

The young earthbender folded her arms over her chest. “I doubt I’d be allowed. Lin and I aren’t getting any input.”

“I can talk to Lin if you’d like? She can be quite forceful when she wants to be and I bet she can get them to agree. You saw how she got everyone to shut up yesterday.”

“How can she do anything if she’s not even here?”

* * *

Lin looked up to the moon from her position on her back, at the edge of the river. _Fuck, raising a kid. Fuckerty fuck fuck fuck. I wonder if this is how you felt when you got knocked up with my sorry ass. ‘Kids are a blessing’ what a load._ Lin let out a puff of air, blowing her black bangs out of her eyes, the act reminded her of Toph. _I never got it. You were blind, what was the point of you blowing your bangs from your face? Guess I’ll never know._

_I wonder how scared you were when you found out you were having me. I never had a reason to ask until now. When you got pregnant with Su, you didn’t acknowledge it until you could no longer hide behind your uniform. I noticed though. I knew right from the start. You never seemed scared. It’s like you accepted it and moved on._

_Nine months later, boom, ball of sass practically rolled out of you and was dumped in my lap. I shouldn’t be surprised, really. You never truly cared about our day to day lives, doubt you cared how we were raised, so why would you care who Suyin was cared by?_

Lin felt a sob try to escape but subdued it before it could make so much as a peep. _I wish you told me what you thought about me joining the academy. When I told you I had joined, do you remember what you said? You said ‘that’s nice, don’t die.’ I guess I should have said the same thing before I went home. ‘Still working Chief? That’s nice, don’t die.’ Doubt you would have listened. You always were a stubborn woman._

 _But for real though, why would you want me looking after Su? I can’t parent and spirits knows she doesn’t listen to me. I could tell her not to touch something because it was hot, and she would still touch it just to spite me._ Lin let out a humourless breath at the thought. _I know you weren’t the best mum, heck you were barely adequate, but you were still there if we truly needed you. You always had a way of making things less scary than what they were._

_I shouldn’t be here. It should be me in that morgue. You should have called me for back up. It could have been you and I against mother nature._

Lin groaned, pressing her palms to her eyes. _Hear that Chief? You have me wishing for death over caring for my sister. Given a choice, apparently I would choose death, I think that’s a good a sign as any that I should get my weak ass home.”_

* * *

“That’s it, I’m going to find her.” Tenzin grabbed his glider and walked towards the door, only to have the door leading to the garage swing open and Lin nearly collide with him.

“Spirits Airhead, watch where you’re going.”

“I- uh, umm, nh.”

“Just keep making nonsensical noises.” Lin looked past her ex to the adults sitting in the loungeroom. “I’m going to shower then go to bed. Night.”

Entering the bathroom, she nearly collided with another member of the Avatar’s family. “Spirits Kya, there _is_ a lock on this door.”

Kya cocked an eyebrow before slipping a shirt over her head. “Generally, people knock, also, I had dibs first so you can either join me, or watch, either way, I don’t mind.”

Lin wasn’t one to take time in making decisions, she was very decisive and came to conclusions quickly, which led to her removing her clothes and jumping in the warm shower after her girlfriend.

“I don’t get it, you won’t sleep with me, but you’ll shower with me, so clearly you aren’t ashamed of your body, and you shouldn’t be either, it’s fantastic.”

Lin turned and grabbed a washcloth which was quickly snatched by the waterbender. “Of course I want to sleep with you, I think my actions this morning drove that home, but now isn’t the time, and I was hoping my first time with you would be romantic, not with our families and my ex outside my bedroom door.” Lin leaned back into Kya’s touch once the lathered cloth made contact with her body, causing a sigh of satisfaction to escape her lips.

“Look, you’re right. I find it difficult to know if you love me because if you won’t show me with actions, all that’s left is words and you’re still afraid to say it back to me. They’re only words.”

Lin hung her head. “If they’re only words, then what prevented Toph from telling me she loved me more than the handful of times she did when she was alive?”

“You’re kidding.” Kya was hoping for Lin to say she was indeed exaggerating, but it never came. “Oh Lin, of course she loved you.”

Lin leaned against she shower wall with one hand as her stoic posture crumpled once more.

“Come on, let’s finish washing and go to your room.”

In short order, they washed, dressed, brushed their teeth, and managed to go back to Lin’s room without anyone noticing due to Lin’s room being at the end of the hall, away from the loungeroom.

Kya was the first to lie down in bed, allowing for Lin to curl up against her side. “Lin, did Toph _ever_ tell you and Su she loved you?”

“I can only remember four times. The first time was when I was three and managed to earthbend, the second was my first time metalbending, the third time was after that shit with Yakone, and the last one was after my grandparents died, but I don’t really count it because she was drunk.”

“What about Su?”

Lin shrugged. “I think once when she was born. I don’t remember any instances after that.”

“That, that’s heartbreaking.”

Again, Lin shrugged. “It’s how it’s always been in our family.”

“Have you told Su you loved her?”

“Why would I?”

“For the same reasons you wished Toph told you she loved you more than once in a blue moon.” Then came the question Kya didn’t know if she should ask, but it managed to spew out of her. “Did you tell Tenzin you lo-“

“I’m going to stop you right there. First off, no, I didn’t, but that shouldn’t matter anyway.” Lin rolled away from Kya, only to have the waterbender spoon her from behind. “I, I’ve never told anyone I love them.”

“That’s okay, you don’t have to say it. Besides, they say actions speak louder than words. Do you want to tell me where you went today?”

Lin debated internally for a split second whether to tell the woman currently kissing her nape soothingly. “I went to the dam.”

“Did it help?”

“Yeah, it was a tad cathartic. How was Su.”

“She spent most of the day in her room. Sokka and mum checked on her every hour. I talked to her about the funeral. She isn’t happy that decisions are being made without yours and her opinions.”

“What does she want done?”

“She drew this amazing portrait of your mother, and I’m telling you Lin, the kid has some amazing skill. She wants to use it as the memorial picture.”

Lin took a deep breath. “I, I want to be alone with Su tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, you two have been surrounded by people, I think it’s important for you two to just, be. If you want me to sneak over later in the evening, you only have to call.”

Lin scooted closer to Kya so there was no space between them. “Thank you… for everything. Your patience is, appreciated.”

“Thank you Sergeant Beifong. It was my pleasure because, I love you.”

Lin felt her heart rate increase at the words. “Um-“

“Hey, you may struggle to say it, but I sure as heck don’t. It’s like my superpower.”

“The power of love?”

“See, a third of the way there. Just need an ‘I’ and a ‘you.’”

“Let me try again.” Lin rolled over so they were face to face once more. “I want to make out with you.”

“Oo, so clos-“ The waterbender was silenced by chapped lips caressing her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Toph a bad mum, and i'm sorry. also, underplaying the past Linzin. oh well
> 
> Someone asked me for ages in a comment.  
> Kya - 25  
> Tenzin - 23  
> Lin - not far behind - 21  
> Suyin - only just turned 13 a month ago  
> Toph - 51 RIP bruh. you live on as a grumpy ass spirit, ready to come back and dominate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to take this nice and slow and not rush. generally that is a horrible habit i have and i need to reign it in. i went over this chapter roughly 4 times and i'm trying to share the amount of time between characters, not have it only be constant Lin. i think that's an important feature to have in a story like this. 
> 
> I'm really giving this my all, and i'm aspiring to create my own work with my own characters and world, so if you have a critique on something that you notice is a persistent trait that i have, that shouldn't exist, let me know, it will only make me better... this is something i, a defensive person, is going to regret asking, but lay it on me, feelings be damned.
> 
> Thanks for those who have followed over from FOADK i have decided to make this M and will change the rating when the time comes.

“Lin, are you sure you don’t want us to stay?” Katara asked, looking at the young officer with pleading eyes.

“I’m sure auntie. Su and I need some time to ourselves so we can process and talk over a few things.”

Katara’s eyes drifted from Lin to Suyin who was staring at the ground, expressionless. Leaning down, Katara placed her hands onto the young earthbender’s shoulders to get her attention. “Su, sweetie, if you need anything, you call me and I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks aunt Katara.”

The waterbender brought both girls into a tight embrace. “I love you both, we all do.” She was expecting to have the words returned, but they never came and she reluctantly let go.

Lin watched the woman climb into Appa’s saddle with Kya and Tenzin, then take off for Air Temple Island. Lin hadn’t realised the tension she was keeping in her shoulders at their presence until she felt her shoulders drop.

“I’ll be in my room.” Su turned on her heel and managed to take two steps before Lin called out for her.

“Su, wait.”

“What Lin?”

“Do you, do you want to have lunch with me?”

Su put a hand on her hip and waved a hand in the air. “Oh yeah, because I love having press follow me as I eat.”

“I can cook.”

Su dropped her hands. For the first time she took in her sister’s appearance. Her shoulders which usually looked like they were carrying the weight of the world on them were slumped. Her trademark scowl was gone, replaced with a slight frown that anyone would mistake for a neutral expression if they didn’t know her. Her voice, confident, robust, and commanding was gone, now soft with no edge. That’s what had Su realising that her big sister was hurting and was trying to connect with her. “Yeah, okay.”

Lin walked past Su and was surprised when her little sister wrapped an arm around her waist to walk with her inside the house. Lin raised a hand to place it around Su’s shoulders but something in her stopped the action from occurring and the limb clamped itself back down to her side. “Umm, I was going to make Chongqing noodles with rhino-pork.”

“Like the one Grandma Poppy used to make?”

“Mhm.”

“Can you teach me?”

“Yeah.” They entered the kitchen and Su let her sister go so she could collect the ingredients. “Get the rhino-pork, noodles and lard from the icebox.” While Su grabbed the items from the icebox, Lin went to the pantry and grabbed various spices, vegetables, and a bottle of wine.

“You use wine to cook?”

“And drink.” Lin reached into the cupboard above her and grabbed a glass.

“… Can I have some?”

The metalbender stared ahead at the cupboard in thought. _It’s illegal to sell wine to minors, not illegal for them to drink it._ Seeing that she wouldn’t be breaking any laws, she grabbed a smaller glass. “Sip it.”

Su took the small glass and swirled the contents in the glass like she had seen people do at galas.

“Kid, this isn’t professional wine tasting.”

Su stuck her tongue out at Lin, then took a small sip. “It’s dry.”

“Mm.” Lin grabbed a chopping board and held a knife out for Su by the blade, only to have her observe it as though it were a foreign object. “We learn by doing.”

Su put down the glass and grasped the knife. The one thing she loved about being in a family of metalbenders was that the knives were always sharp and perfectly balanced in the hand. The meat was placed in front of her, red and raw, but thankfully not bloody. “What do I do with it?”

“You cut it into thin strips.”

“Can you show me?”

Lin pushed off from her spot leaning against the counter and instead of taking the knife that Su held out for her, she stood behind her sister, took her empty hand and placed it on the meat, then grabbed the hand that was holding the knife and slowly directed Su through the movement of how to slice the meat. “Got it?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

The officer pulled away and took her glass of wine once more. _Just talk casually. You’ve done it before at the station. Okay, maybe not casual, but you do converse._ “It’s nice... weather we’re having.”

“Are you really talking to me about weather? I’m your sister Lin, talk to me like a normal person for once. Talk to me like you talk to Kya.”

_Yeah, you wouldn’t like that._

Seeing her sister struggle to find words, Su decided to provide some conversational lubricant. “What did that lawyer mean when he said you and your ‘romantic partner’ would look after me?”

Lin nearly choked on her wine. She reached for the garlic, green onion and coriander then placed them on the chopping board. “Separate the white part from the onion, peel two cloves of garlic and mince it for me.”

“Who are you dating?” Su continued to prod while Lin grabbed the ginger and grated a small amount into a bowl.

“That’s not really any of anyone’s business.”

“So, you _are_ dating someone?”

“Su, please.”

“Why won’t you tell me? Mum knew and she obviously didn’t mind who he is if she thinks he could help look after me.”

 _Because it’s not a he._ “We’re not ready to announce ourselves.”

“We? Or you?”

Lin’s scowl returned. “Concentrate on what you’re doing.”

“We’re sisters Lin, sisters are meant to talk to each other about boys.”

“One day, maybe we will, but right now, I’m hungry.”

Su wanted to press more but knowing she may ruin the rare bonding opportunity, she kept her mouth shut. “What do I do now?”

“Get a small bowl, add what you’ve just minced, and a pinch of salt.” Lin continued to instruct Su step by step until it was time to boil the noodles and cook the meat.

“Aren’t I meant to be learning how to cook?” Su asked as she watched Lin put the pork into a wok and add the wine.

“I think I better do this part.” Lin started to toss the contents of the wok once it began to sizzle, causing fire to rise with every flip, trying to chase the oils and wine splattering into the air.

“Come on, you can’t do something that cool and just have me sit by and watch.”

“Su, it’s not as easy as it looks and I’d rather not burn the house down.”

“Can you just trust me for once!” _Just say yes. It’s not that hard._

Lin remained silent, grip tight on the wooden handle.

Su grabbed her wine and finished it off. _You’ll let me drink, but you can’t trust me to fucking cook? Some sister you are._

Lin took the meet of the flame and added it to two bowls containing the flavourings, followed by the now cooked noodles and noodle broth. “Here.”

Su took her bowl and sat at the head of the table. She was expecting Lin to sit across from her like they usually did, but instead she chose to sit next to her. “Did Kya talk to you last night?”

“She did. You could have asked me yourself.”

 _Could I?_ Su asked herself sarcastically _you always say no, I thought I’d use a middleman, sue me._ “And?”

“Show me.” 

Su went to her bedroom, and returned with her sketch book. Passing it open to the page with the sketch of Toph, Su sat back down to begin eating her lunch.

Lin felt warmth flood her chest at the image. She raised a finger to brush over the image, as if she could physically feel her mother under her touch. “It’s beautiful kid.”

Su slurped the noodle hanging between her lips into her mouth and swallowed before she spoke. “You’re not just saying that?”

“No. This is great work. I’ll make sure it’s used at the funeral. Afterwards, we can hang it in the loungeroom.”

Su watched with interest as her sister traced every line, every shade, every speck of the image she had created with her pale green eyes. “Do you miss her?”

“Of course.” Lin put the image down. “Don’t you?”

“I do. I just wished I knew her better, like you knew her.”

“Like me?”

“You two worked together, she trained you until you were a master, and you spent over eight years with her before I was born.”

Lin turned her attention to her food and began eating.

“I’m jealous of you.” Su continued, playing with the food still in her bowl. “You two always looked so close. The way you two laughed with each other, drank together, it sucks being young.”

“We weren’t close.” Lin sighed, dropping her arms to her lap.

“Well that’s a lie.”

“It’s not. Yeah, she trained me and I mastered earth bending before you even started, but those early years, they were tough.”

“Bull-shit.”

Lin closed her eyes as a memory came crashing into the forefront of her mind.

_“Come on Lin!” Toph squatted down to her daughter who was lying on her stomach in the mud. “You’re my kid! Do fucking better!”_

_“I’m trying.” Lin said through gritted teeth, spitting a small amount of mud from her mouth._

_“Stop saying that and show me.” Toph stood back up and forced the mud to raise Lin onto her feet. “We’ll spend all night out here until you get it right.”_

_Lin took a horse stance and her mother kicked her calf. Her knee twisted slightly inwards but snapped back into a solid horse stance only for Toph to double her efforts and kick harder. “That hurts mum.”_

_“It’s Chief when we train. It’s meant to hurt. How can you call yourself a Beifong if you slip on a bit of mud?!”_

_Lin braced herself as her mother continued to test her horse stance._

_“About fucking time. If you want to master earthbending like I did when I was ten, then you will listen to me instead of making excuses and complaining.”_

_“Yes, Chief.”_

_“Good.” Toph walked across the muddy ground. Rain continued to falll around them, making the earth suck their feet into the mix of clay and dirt. “Now fight me!”_

“Trust me Su, be glad she never trained you the way she trained me and working with her wasn’t that great either. She used me as a constant example.”

“Constant example of what?”

“Don’t worry about it.” _I know I won’t have to anymore._ “Have you started writing your eulogy?”

“I have to write a eulogy?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I have to read it out loud?”

“What would be the point of writing a eulogy if you didn’t share it?”

Su slurped the soup left in her bowl and burped once she finished. “What do I write?”

“Whatever you want. It can be a memory, something she said, maybe what she meant to you.”

“Have you written yours?”

“I’ve started, I haven’t finished.”

“Can you help me with mine?”

“Let’s go to the study.”

* * *

Kya laid on a branch of a tree, enjoying the way the light filtered through the leaves and allowing for her mind to go blank. She was brought out of her meditative state by the sound of two people talking, their voices growing in volume as they got closer.

“Maybe I should bring her something to cheer her up.”

“Lin never seemed like the sentimental type.”

Kya rotated in the tree slightly to give her a better view of her father and brother talking.

“No, but maybe I could bring her something to eat. Avocados are in season. There is a tea house that makes delicious avocado and banana chocolate puddings.”

 _She’s allergic to bananas. Spirits, how did you two date?_ Kya thought to herself as she dropped down from the tree, surprising both men. “You go visit her when she asked us to leave and you’re only going to make her mad.”

“And how would you know?” Tenzin challenged, hand on hip, staff in the other.

“She’s a Beifong. It’s common knowledge they like things done their way.”

“She’s more than just her last name.”

Kya didn’t want to admit he was right, so she scoffed. “You know what, go over there and see if she wants to eat it. Just don’t ask me to help you extricate your glider from your as-“

“Kya.” Aang’s tone of voice warned. “This is a hard time for all involved, we shouldn’t squabble amongst ourselves. Tenzin, go help your mother in the kitchen, Kya, you can help me in the bison stables.”

Kya followed her father, but not before sticking her middle finger up at her little brother.

Aang shook his head. “Why do you feel the need to rile Tenzin up like you’re kids?”

“What? Afraid I might hurt your precious airbaby’s feelings?”

“No, I’m afraid you’re using sarcasm to deflect from what you’re truly feeling. You _can_ talk to me.”

Kya sighed, deciding to drop her guard around her father. “I’ve been seeing someone.”

“Are you going to tell me her name?”

“That’s just it. She doesn’t want me to tell anyone about us.”

“The Air Nation has always been open about loving who you want. Perhaps suggesting that she have dinner with your mother and I may make her feel at ease.”

“She’s not like us. She’s hard and refuses to drop her guard around anyone other than me, and even that’s like pulling teeth.”

Aang opened the door to the bison stables, allowing Kya to step past him before locking the door. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Six months. She’s never dated a woman before and I think that’s what’s holding us back in taking the next step in our relationship.”

“What’s the next step?”

“Making it a physical one.”

“Oh.” It took Aang a moment to fully understand what his daughter had meant. _“Oh._ Well, she may be nervous about having… that.”

“The Avatar, ladies and gentlemen, his weakness is conversations involving sex.”

Aang rolled his eyes. “You sound like Toph.”

Kya walked to a stable containing a female bison and rubbed her forehead. “I miss that old badgermole. How are you holding up dad?”

“I’ve lost so many friends, but losing Toph.” Aang looked up, trying to still the tears. “She was like a sister.”

Kya walked over to her father and embraced him. “You loved her.”

“As much as I loved anyone.” Aang choked out. “She was my master and a dear friend. Not having her strength around me, it feels like I’m no longer connected to the earth.”

“If it makes you feel better, I could call you Twinkle Toes.”

Aang chuckled as he pulled away, wiping his cheeks. “Thanks Princess, I needed that. Distract me, tell me about this girl.”

“She’s an earthbender and when she bends, she makes it look like the easiest thing in the world. She’s beautiful too. She doesn’t wear makeup or dress up, but the natural beauty she has is amazing, even if not everyone can see it, herself included, but when I look into her eyes, spirits, there is so much emotion behind them, I can’t put it into words.”

“What does she do for a living?”

“Dangerous work protecting people.” Kya grabbed a bale of hay and carried it to a bison’s feed trough. “I’ve caught her a few times trying to stitch herself.”

“So you’ve fallen for the strong, silent type.”

“You have no idea. Her mother only told her she loved her four times, and one of those times, she was drunk.”

“That couldn’t have been easy.” Aang put down a bag of grain to meet Kya’s gaze. “You know your mother and I love all three of you _equally_ , right?”

“Of course.” _Even if you outwardly show it more to Tenzin._ “Did you ever know anyone who had problems saying they loved someone?” Kya asked, hoping to uncover information about her girlfriend’s deceased mother and perhaps why Lin struggles to say those simple words.

“Zuko had a tough time saying it when we were in our twenties, but he opened up after Izumi was born.”

“What about Toph?”

“Toph? Well, her parents cared for her, sure, but they never, from what I saw, expressed it in words. Toph took to punching us in the arms when she wanted to be affectionate.” A smirk wiggled its way onto the Avatar’s face. “She punched me so much after Lin was born it left a welt.”

“Why you?”

“I didn’t tell you? I delivered Lin. Now that’s real Avatar work.”

Kya arched an eyebrow. “You delivered Lin Beifong?”

“Yeah. I was taking Toph to Gaoling to visit her parents a month before she was due, but Lin was stubborn and wanted out. I landed Appa and did my best. For an early baby, Lin was one solid little thing. At the time I joked that Toph gave birth to a little rock.”

“So that’s why she called Lin that. I always wondered.”

“I could have sworn I told you this story.”

“Maybe you’re thinking of Tenzin. I just assumed mum delivered Lin. So Toph was genuinely happy to have Lin?”

“Yeah. Toph loves kids and wanted one of her own. She was so happy when Lin was born, they shared a bed for two years. Toph never wanted to leave her side.”

“What about when she went to work?”

“Lin went with her. Toph resigned herself to training recruits and office work for the first year so she didn’t have to leave Lin’s side. She did the same thing for Su, personally I think she also needed the time off to recover from giving birth.”

Kya processed the newfound information. “Can I ask you a favour?”

“Anything for you Princess.”

“Can you tell that story in your eulogy?”

“Umm, okay. Not sure why you’d want me to.”

“Trust me. There are people who are going to want to hear this side of Toph.”

* * *

“Okay, I think I’m done.”

Lin looked up from her writing and took the piece of paper from Su. _Toph was my mother. Thank you._ “Su, this is only six words.”

“I spent two hours on that!”

“It needs to be longer.”

Su snatched the parchment, hastily scrawled something, then passed it back once more.

 _Toph was my mother. I’ve been Suyin Beifong._ “Stop mucking around.” Lin scrunched the paper and through it into the bin. “Try again.”

“I don’t want to write a eulogy.”

“It’s expected of you.”

“We’re Beifongs, since when do we do anything that’s expected of us? Mum was meant to be a blind invalid and she became the world’s greatest earthbender, invented metalbending, trained the Avatar, helped to take down the Fire Nation, and created a city, where she became Chief of police. What about that, is expected of a blind person?”

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose with tired fingers. “Su, you must have _one_ good memory of Toph.”

“I can’t think of anything. What did you write?” Before Lin could respond, Su grabbed the five pieces of paper and began to read. “Are you trying to put people to sleep?”

“It’s a eulogy, not stand-up comedy.” Lin grabbed her glass containing a double shot of fire whiskey and swallowed half. “This is ridiculous, we have to have some fond memories with her.”

Su thought for a moment. “Was there anything human about her?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re trying to find happy go lucky memories of a woman people idealised.”

“Do you mean idolised?”

“Yeah, what did I say?”

“Not that.”

“Anyway, people idolised her, what if we made her human and relatable for once. Did she have any fears?”

“Rain.”

Su cocked her head to the side. “Rain? I know she hated water, but rain?”

“Whenever it rained when I was younger, she made me practise. She never made you?”

“No. She stayed in her room when it rained. But I do have a few memories of waking up with her in my bed on stormy nights. Why did you train in the rain?”

Lin reclined in the chair and used the armrest to prop her chin on her fist. “Earth turns to mud in the rain. Waterbenders become our superiors when it happens because we can both bend the substance, and we’re surrounded by their element. She wanted me to be able to protect myself, or at least that’s what she told me.” Lin thought to the last time she practised out in the rain. “She was intent on having me use seismic sense in the rain too.”

“Why?”

“It was harder. It was like if you were to blink rapidly. Someone moves and by the time you register it, there is fire coming right for you. I think that’s why she didn’t like the rain, she could only watch half of what was happening from all the vibrations the rain caused. I remember she came home late one night, I was twelve and you were three, we were in my room because you had a nightmare and you were adamant that you wanted to wait for mum to come home. She came into my room, picked you up, grabbed my hand and brought us to her room for the night.”

“I remember that! She was laughing because I wouldn’t let go of her neck.”

Lin laughed as an image of the worlds most feared woman, trying to pry a three-year-old’s arms away from her neck and failing, came to the forefront of her mind. “You were so scared. The only way she got you to let go was by tickling you.”

“I know she was busy with work, but she was there when we truly needed her. I think I know what I want to write.”

* * *

Lin was jolted awake by a persistent knocking noise travelling from the loungeroom to the study. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she cast a quick glance to Suyin’s cramped body sleeping in the armchair across from her. Standing on less than sturdy feet, Lin went to the loungeroom where Tenzin was staring through the glass, holding something in his hands. Shaking her head in confusion, Lin opened the door and used her body to prevent him from entering. “I thought I made it clear that I wanted time with my sister alone.”

“I know, but I bought you this to cheer you up.” Tenzin held up a brown paper bag, hoping that Lin would take it from him, or at the very least say thank you.

“What is it?”

“It’s an avocado and banana chocolate pudding.”

“Spirits,” Lin pressed a palm to her forehead, “no wonder people call you Airhead, I’m allergic to Bananas.”

“Oh, oh yeah, I guess I forgot.”

“Goodnight Tenzin.”

“Wait, if you want, I can stay.”

Lin stopped the door from sliding shut. “Want to run that by me again?”

“I, can stay, if you, if you want me to.” He stuttered. “Like old times.”

“Tenzin, the only times I invited you over was when I was frustrated with work and wanted to fuck. If you think the death of my mother makes me want to screw you, then your head may not be empty, it may instead be filled with shit. But in case I didn’t make it clear when we broke up, I don’t want you coming to my home unannounced, I don’t want us to have a physical relationship, I want us to go back to being friends.”

“I’m, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Lin looked off to the side, not wanting to watch the hurt on his face any longer, “me too, I guess.”

“Take it though, if you can’t eat it, I’m sure Su would like it.”

“I suppose so.” Lin took the paper bag from him. “Thanks Tenzin.”

“Not a problem. Lin, I know we’re no longer together, but I still care for you and if you ever want to get away to talk one on one, you only have to ask.”

“I know. Good night. Glide safely.” Lin shut the door and locked it. _Shake it off Beifong._ Dumping the bag on the bench, Lin entered the study and took Su into her arms. She stilled when she felt the young earthbender inhale deep and roll her head into her chest. _Is this how mum felt when she put us to bed?_ Lin’s heart rate increased and she felt genuine love for her sister. Shaking off the sudden wave of warmth, Lin walked Su to her room and tucked her in.

Going to the kitchen Lin picked up the phone and dialled a number.

_“Air Temple Island, Ishka speaking, how may I help you?”_

“Umm, is Kya there?”

_“Who?”_

“Avatar Aang’s daughter.”

_“Oh, right, can I ask who’s calling?”_

“Sergeant Beifong.”

_“Of course, one moment please.”_

A few minutes passed before a tired voice came through the line. _“Hello?”_

“Shit, I didn’t wake you, did I?”

_“No, I was just getting ready to sleep.”_

“Guess who I had a visit from.”

_“I’m gonna guess someone who is in the same gene pool as me.”_

“He wanted to stay the night.” Lin heard soft laughter sing through the receiver. “He also forgot I’m allergic to bananas.”

_“Remind me why you two got together again?”_

“Something about everyone dating and bowing to peer pressure.”

_“Do you want me to come over?”_

“I think I’ll be okay tonight. Can you meet me at the station tomorrow around nine?”

_“You’re not working, are you?”_

“My Captain said I’m on forced ‘grievance leave,’ which isn’t a real thing but he didn’t leave much room for argument, so no, but I need help cleaning out Toph’s things. There shouldn’t be much.”

_“I’ll be there. How was things with Su today?”_

“It was swell.”

_“Swell?”_

“I mean, it was better than I thought, even if I had to get help from alcohol to talk.”

_“Ah, that’s why I’m getting more than a mm, hmph, or mhm.”_

Lin flushed red for a moment. “I’m not that bad at conversing, am I?”

_“No Love, it just takes a bit before you loosen up. What did you two talk about?”_

“I taught her how to cook Chongqing noodles with rhino-pork. She did well for her first attempt. I saw her art. You’re right, she does great work and we worked on her eulogy.”

_“What about yours?”_

“I’m-“ Lin paused, a tear slipping through the cracks. “I’m struggling.”

Kya waited a moment to see if Lin would continue on her own. _“Do you want to talk about it?”_

“Not right now. I’m emotionally tired, something I didn’t know I was capable of, and I want to go to bed. We’ll talk tomorrow. Goodnight.”

_“Night, I love you.”_

“Umm, noted.” Lin growled at herself as she hung up the phone. “You’re a fucking whimp.” Making it to her room, Lin changed into a pair of green shorts and black tank top before climbing under the sheets. She had nearly drifted off to sleep when her door creaked open.

“Lin?” A sniffling voice echoed in her small room.

“I’m here.”

“Can I sleep in your bed?”

Lin raised a corner of the blankets, giving Su silent permission that she was welcome. “Get some rest.” Lin inhaled a sharp breath when Su took her hand in her own and tucked it under her chin. She wasn’t sure if it was the liquid courage she had been drinking all day or if it was her, but she decided to take that leap. “Su?”

“Yeah?”

“I, I love you.”

“I love you too, when you’re not being a party pooper.”

Lin decided not to rebuttal, instead she rested her chin on top of her sister’s head and pulled her close into a comforting embrace, then drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are the happy sprinkles on the comments that are my chocolate sundae.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have reviewed and kudosed thus far. i have decided to make this bitch M. i will change the rating when the time comes. you have all been warned :) again, feel free to critique me work, it is the only way i will grow.

Kya walked into the kitchen to find her mother already awake, leaning against the counter with heavy bags under her eyes, grasping a cup of tea. She didn’t need to read her aura to know she had a terrible night’s sleep. “Yuan for your thoughts?”

“Oh, sweetie, I didn’t see you come in.” Katara looked away from her daughter, trying to shield her from the pain she knew was written all over her face. “I miss her.”

“I know mum, we all do. I take it that’s why you look so tired.”

“That and I can’t stop thinking about Lin and Suyin. I don’t like the idea of them staying in that house alone.”

Kya grabbed herself a cup and silently asked her mother, with a tilt of the pot, if it was okay for her to have some tea. “Lin’s a big girl mum, and an officer too, I don’t think there is anything on this earth she can’t handle.”

“I know, but she was never the most capable person when it came to dealing with her emotions. I worry that she will bottle everything up which can be damaging, and while Su doesn’t bottle up her emotions, she lets them get the best of her and it transitions into actions. They’re complete opposites and now it’s only them in that house and those girls have never been exactly close.”

“You’re right.” Kya agreed after taking a sip of the lukewarm tea. “However, with everything that has happened, perhaps leaving them on their own may allow them to reconnect and learn. Lin was adamant yesterday that she wanted to talk to Su, maybe it’s for the best we do what’s asked of us and let them be. Before we left, Lin’s aura hadn’t changed much from its usual hue, so I’m confident she has things handled and Su’s aura is starting to show signs of recovery.”

Katara put her empty mug into the sink and migrated the conversation to the low table that was large enough to seat twenty people, give or take a few. “Isn’t that worse? If what you say about Lin’s aura is true and it hasn’t changed after a traumatic loss, couldn’t that mean she’s shoving her true feelings down instead of addressing them. Yes, she cried initially, but since then, I haven’t seen her shed a single tear.”

“Lin’s always been private when it comes to her emotions and she’s never really been one to let them linger. This could just be her natural way of grieving.”

“I wish she would just talk to someone. Perhaps I could convince Tenzin to go over there and offer some form of comfort.”

 _Why are you and dad so desperate to have Lin and Tenzin reconnect? It’s like you guys were more invested in the relationship than the actual people living it._ “I’ll talk to her when I see her today.”

“When are you seeing her?”

“She called last night to ask if I could help clear out Toph’s office.”

“I wonder why she asked you and not Tenzin.” Seeing her daughter give her a disapproving look, Katara tried to backtrack her statement. “Not that there is anything wrong with her asking you, I just thought that because she and Tenzin were such good friends, she may have asked him.”

“You do remember they dated and broke up, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good, I wanted to make sure you hadn’t sustained a brain injury since then. Who wants to have their ex around when they’re clearing out their deceased mother’s personal possessions from a place where they both work?”

“I suppose you’re right. Is that why you’re up early?”

“Mhm.” Kya managed to confirm around a mouthful of tea. “She called last night saying she wanted me there at nine.”

“It’s seven-thirty, you’re a tad early aren’t you?”

Kya shrugged her shoulders. “I have this nasty habit of pressing snooze way too many times on my alarm so I thought I better play it safe and give myself some extra time to wake up, that and I feel like the ferry master is against me. I nearly miss the boat every damn time.” The shoji opened, giving way to Tenzin, and eliciting a playful grin to appear on Kya’s face. “It also gives me a chance to tease Ten-Ten.”

The Air Nomad tried to put forth his most peaceful expression as he took a seat across from her. “You can try, however I must warn you, I finished meditation and I am as relaxed as a sleeping bison.”

Kya waited for Katara to leave for the kitchen to grab Tenzin his breakfast, before she got her shots in. “I hope you weren’t planning on using that avocado banana pudding for things other than eating little brother.”

Blood rushed to Tenzin’s head and his eyes grew wide with horror. “She told you?!”

“You bet your tattoos she told me. Honestly, what did you expect to happen? That she would welcome you into her bed in exchange for a dessert that could kill her and only cost you three yuans? You couldn’t afford a cheap corner gal for that price.”

All the colour drained from his face as his peaceful state was once again shattered by his big sister.

“Great talking to you little brother, I’ve got to go see Lin.”

“What?! Why?!”

Deciding to leave Tenzin to his own wondering thoughts, Kya placed a chaste kiss to her mother’s cheek and left for the ferry.

The slight skip in her step didn’t go unnoticed by her father who was walking in the other direction. “You’re unusually happy to be awake before noon.”

“What can I say? I had a good breakfast.”

“Kya!”

The waterbender turned at the sound of her baby brother yelling from the main house.

Aang looked towards his son who had tripped over his own feet in an attempt to run after her. The Avatar shook his head with a sigh. “What did you do this time?”

“Nothing, I swear!” Kya called back, already halfway down the footpath. The ship was already twenty meters out to sea, which caused Kya to use the water to launch herself onto its decking, startling a few acolytes. _Ha! I’m gonna be on time for once._ A puff of air ruffled her hair, much to her disdain. “Spirits Tenzin, you can’t leave well enough alone.”

Tenzin whipped a scrutinising finger at his sister. “What did Lin tell you?”

Kya folded her arms over her chest and took a seat on an empty bench. “Seriously?”

“Come on Kya, I’m your baby brother, don’t you want me to be happy?”

“I want to be an only child.”

Tenzin sat down next to her. “I want Lin back and you two have become good friends, can’t you help me?”

“You want me to help you? Stop smothering her. Every time she wants to be alone, there you are, annoying her.”

“I don’t mean to smother her. I just like being around her.” Tenzin rubbed his shoulder anxiously and stared down at his feet.

 _Great, I’m starting to feel sorry for him._ “Space, little brother, Beifongs like their space.”

* * *

For the first time in many years, Su woke to the feeling of safety all around her in the form of her big sister. She still had a secure arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close to the officer’s solid body, providing an air sensitivity she never knew Lin was capable of displaying, even if she was asleep. Su couldn’t resist, she grasped the blanket tightly in her hand and burrowed deeper into the thin layer of sheets. _She smells like mum. I wonder if it’s because of work. Maybe it’s their uniforms._ The thoughts died when the urge to go to the bathroom, struck.

She attempted to pull away, only to have Lin hold her in place. “Lin, I need to go.”

“Go where?” Lin asked, barely moving her lips.

“No, I need to _go._ ”

Feeling the arm become limp, Su scooted off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. Once she finished, the young earthbender looked at her reflection in the mirror. _If mum had eyes that could see, would we have the same coloured eyes?_ Su bowed her head and sighed. _I look nothing like you. Lin has your skin, your build, your bending intensity. What did I get? Nothing except your name. Half the kids at school don’t believe me when I say you’re my mum._ Su ran her hands through her short hair and pulled it into a mock bun. _I’m Toph Beifong,_ she waved a splayed hand in front of her face, _I can’t see anything so I don’t care._

Su washed her hands and shook them dry. _Did you even want me?_ A soft knock on the door shook the depressing thought from her mind. Stepping out of the bathroom, she chanced a glance back to Lin’s bedroom, expecting her to stomp to the door and yell at whoever it was that it was too early for visitors. Another knock told her that Lin was well and truly dead to the world, so she answered the door. “Sokka.”

“Hello Little One. Where’s Little Rock?”

“Still in bed.” Su stepped out of the way, allowing for Sokka to come inside.

“Too bad,” Sokka held up a brown paper bag, “I guess she’s going to miss out.”

Su excitedly climbed onto a chair and sat on her knees so she could peer inside the bag. “What did you buy?”

“Miantiao, and a zongzi each.” Sokka took out a bowl of the wheat noodles and bamboo wrapped rice dumpling, then placed them in front of Su, followed by a meal for himself. Popping the lid, he inhaled deeply through his nose. “The vendor added meat and I can’t tell you how much better it makes it.”

Su grabbed her utensils and coaxed a serving of noodles into her stomach. “This is amazing Sokka. Thanks.”

“It’s my pleasure. Your mother and I used to love finding little food stalls around the city. This was one of her favourite breakfasts.”

Su finished slurping a spoonful of broth into her mouth. “Really?”

“Oh yeah. If she ever worked nightshifts, she and I would meet up in the morning for a quick bite before I went to work and she went home, majority of the time she went back to work though.”

“Did she ever leave work early to come home?”

“Toph Beifong? Never. The woman was a workaholic.” Sokka dropped his chopsticks and spoon when he heard Su start to sniffle. “Oh spirits, Su, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“No, it’s not you.” Su tried to wave him off but he ignored the gesture and walked around the table to pull her into his arms. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise Little One. I should have thought before I spoke.”

“No, it’s okay. Lin doesn’t talk about what mum was like at work. It’s weird to have someone talk so openly about her.”

“Why don’t we get Lin out here and we can bond over a few stories, hmm?”

“Lin doesn’t like to share.”

“I’ll get her talking.” Sokka released her and went to Lin’s bedroom down the hall, not bothering to knock as he pushed inside. “Lin.”

The earthbender felt a finger poke her in the shoulder. “Go ‘way Su.”

“I will say, I’ve never been mistaken for a little girl before.”

Lin turned her head in the direction of the familiar voice and opened a lone, bleary eye. “Sokka?”

“You have a little drool,” he pointed to his own mouth, “right there.”

Lin groaned and wiped her mouth, while taking in her uncle’s tired from. “I don’t think you’re one to comment on someone’s appearance, you look like shit.”

“Wow, you’re frosty in the morning.”

“Mm.”

“I have breakfast in the kitchen when you’re ready.”

Lin waited for the councilman to close her door before pushing off the bed and getting dressed in a pair of dark green pants and a light green short sleeve tang. Running a quick hand through her tousled hair, she walked into the kitchen where Sokka and Su were halfway through their meals.

“What are you doing here Sokka?” Lin asked, not in the mood for polite conversation, irrespective of the man’s relationship with her family.

“I came to check on you.”

“We don’t _need_ you to check on us.”

A pained expression crossed his strong features. “You, maybe not, but others might.”

Lin rubbed the back of her neck, internally kicking herself for not noticing that her sister had once again been crying and the councilman himself was most likely still reeling from her mother’s death, which is perhaps why he’s sporting creased clothing, dark eyes and a stubble. _And you want to be a detective. Nice one idiot._ “You’re right.” It wasn’t an apology, but to Lin, it was an acknowledgement that she understood him. “Is there still press outside?”

“One or two. They’ve moved onto Police Headquarters. I’m kinda regretting giving the press their own set of rights.”

“Mm.” Lin looked to the clock on the wall. “I need to go.”

“But you haven’t eaten.”

“I have some things I need to handle. I’ll be home later Su.” The door leading to the garage slammed shut, signalling her departure.

“I told you Sokka, Lin doesn’t like to share.”

The tribesman shook his head in confusion. “I don’t understand what happened to her. She used to be so talkative as a kid.”

“Lin? Talkative?”

“I’m telling you, she wouldn’t shut up. I don’t know what happened, one day she shut down on me. I asked Toph but your mother couldn’t explain it either.”

“Can you tell me more about Toph?”

A glint found its way into his eyes. “I’d love to.”

* * *

Lin felt uneasy as soon as she rolled up to the boom gates of the underground garage. The looks the officers on duty gave her made her scowl become more prominent, as though to tell everyone that she didn’t want their pity.

It was made worse when a group of rookies swarmed her to regale her with stories of how Toph was the reason behind their decision to join the force, mainly because Toph was her motivation too. It made her feel pathetic.

A few senior officers stopped her on the way up the stairs to offer their condolences and she was polite about it, saying _thank you_ and _I’m handling it,_ though her patience was wearing thin and she was ready to slap a sign on her chest that read _I’m fine, fuck off._ She was glad when she landed eyes on Kya in the lobby of the station. “Please tell me one of those are for me.” Gesturing with her head to the two takeaway cups in the waterbender’s grasp.

Kya refrained from saying something obscene, instead allowing their fingers to brush as she passed over a cup of tea. “Do you notice anything?”

Lin took in her appearance, but it was a stab in the dark. “New top?”

“Yes, but no. I beat you to one of our meetings for once.”

‘Meetings’ was the word Lin had insisted they used when they had ears around them, instead of the word date. “Well, I wouldn’t call this a meeting. If it is, I don’t want to make it a habit.” With Kya by her side, no one dared to interrupt them, and for this the officer was grateful for her company.

When she reached the floor of her mother’s office, she was met with a sea of flowers outside the door.

“Lin.”

The earthbender snapped around on her heels and stood with hands clasped behind her perfectly straight back. “Captain Zhu.” Captain Zhu was roughly the same age as her mother, sported just as many greys in his topknot and was just as tall, he was a good man and always supported the Chief, which made Lin dislike him for that reason alone.

“The boys downstairs told me you were here.”

“Just clearing out her office.”

“I wanted to say on beha-“ The words died on his lips as the sergeant’s eyes narrowed. “Umm, the flowers are from the public, if you’d like, I can have someone drop them by your house.”

“You can throw them out for all I care, or donate them to a hospital, pick one. I’ll see you at the funeral.” Lin grabbed the spare platinum key her mother had given her in case of emergencies, when in reality it was to be used when Toph left something at work and needed it brought home, generally a bottle of booze she kept stashed in her lower drawer.

“Are you okay?” Kya asked, closing the door behind them.

“Fucking dandy.”

“Lin, it’s me.”

The officer relaxed her shoulders when she felt gentle arms wrap around her waist and her girlfriend’s head rest against her back. “Sorry Kya. I woke up in a foul mood and being here isn’t making things better. I just want people to stay out of my way and let me move on.”

“I know you do, but people aren’t as understanding of you as I am. See it from their point of view for just a few moments. They lost their commander, their leader. They aren’t sure who to report to and seeing you and saying their condolences is the only thing that makes sense to them right now.”

“Sorry.”

“Maybe apologise to Zhu when you get a chance, he was only trying to help.”

Lin sighed as she leaned into Kya’s embrace. “Zhu is the reason I’m on forced leave. It’s a gross overstep of power. Not to mention he was a massive kiss up whenever Toph was around. I despise people who don’t have backbones.”

“I know you do, but he’s still your Captain. Respect in a job like this goes a long way.”

A small growl escaped her as she pulled away from the warm hold. “Let’s get on with it.”

“Lin, just relax for a moment.” Kya passed the bag she was holding to the officer. “Finish your tea, have something to eat, and take a minute with me.”

Lin took the bag without taking her eyes off Kya’s. “What is it?”

“Open it and find out.”

“Buko pie, my favourite.”

Kya flashed her a smile. “I know.”

Lin sat on the edge of the steel desk, leaving enough room for Kya to join her. “How was your morning Kya?”

“I’m glad you asked Love. I shared a pleasant conversation with your ex on the ferry. He wasn’t pleased that I was spending the day with you.”

“Figures.”

“He claims to love you.”

“He never once said it in our relationship, so I have no reason to believe it now.”

Kya reached a thumb out to Lin’s lip to wipe a bit of meringue away, and put it into her own mouth, sucking it clean.

“Also, his sister is really hot.” Lin added, following the action intently.

“I couldn’t agree more. How was your morning?”

Lin looked at the half-eaten pastry before dropping her arms to rest in her lap. “Sokka came over this morning and I may have hurt his feelings. I know he was just wanting to check in, but I bit his head off anyway.“

“Spirits Lin, why?”

“Generally, when I tell people to do something, they do it. I wasn’t expecting to be woken up by Sokka first thing in the morning after I told everyone I wanted to be alone with Su. He caught me off guard I guess.”

Kya hummed in disapproval. “And how was your alone time with Su? You didn’t say much on the phone.”

Lin tilted her head slightly to gaze at her girlfriend, a coy smile tugged at her lips as she thought what Kya’s reaction may be. “I told Su I loved her.” Kya’s reaction was deemed to be overkill by Lin as she watched the waterbender throw both arms into the air and then shove her rather hard that she had just managed to save her pie from being destroyed. “Spirits Kya, relax.”

“I’m sorry, but this is huge for you!”

“I may have been slightly inebriated and sleep deprived.”

“Oh, so all I need to do is to get you drunk to the point of exhaustion and you may say it to me?”

“You’re going to need a lot of alcohol.”

Kya leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Lin’s cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.” _See, if it’s so easy for Kya to say it, why couldn’t you Toph?_ Lin couldn’t keep the thought from intruding her precious moment with her girlfriend.

Noticing that the officer’s expression had dropped once more, Kya brushed gentle fingers over her jawline to get her attention. “How are you feeling?”

“I dunno. None of this seems real. I’m still expecting her to walk into this office, tell me I should try harder at my job, then delegate me some of her own work. Writing her eulogy has been a pain in the ass as well.”

“Why?”

 _Because she was never there for me? Because she used to swear and bend at me if I didn’t bend the way she wanted me to? Because the more and more I think about my childhood, the more I resent her for my existence?_ “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’ll figure something out.”

Kya noticed a slight twitch at the corner of Lin’s lip before she spoke, generally a sign she was hiding something, but the waterbender chose not to press her. As she stood to take stock of the contents of the office, the one thing that made her groan internally was the wall of books. “Please tell me we aren’t taking these.”

“Kya, Toph couldn’t read. Those are just for show.” Lin plopped the rest of the pie in her mouth and swallowed.

Picking up one of the books, Kya read the cover, _bookerty book book book. Fake books emporium._ “You mean to tell me, Toph had someone make her a bunch of fake books just for appearances?”

“It was Sokka’s idea. He said her office needed to feel more official.”

“That sounds like Sokka. What needs to be cleaned out?”

“Her desk mainly, I’ll check the cupboards for anything that may be personal and that’s it.” Lin grabbed her mother’s name plate and threw it in a box she had grabbed from someone’s desk that once held reams of paper.

Kya began to rifle through the drawers to find nothing of value other than a bag of jerky. “Did you really need my help?”

“Probably not, although an excuse to spend some time with you is as good a reason as any.”

“Aw, you really do like me.” Kya failed to pull out the bottom drawer. “Lin, have you got a key for this drawer?”

Lin shut the cupboard after making sure nothing in it belonged to her mother, then walked over to the desk and knelt next to Kya where she brushed a thumb over the lock. “It’s platinum.”

“So, you can’t bend it?”

“I may not be able to bend a platinum lock, but I can bend steel.”

“What a stupid design.”

Lin metalbended the side of the desk away, allowing her to remove the drawer. What she found inside made her blood boil.

Kya reached in and pulled out a piece of round granite with a small handprint pressed into its surface. “Aww, this is so sweet. She even inscribed it. This is Su’s.” She looked to see a similar one made of earth in Lin’s trembling hand. Cracks started to form at the edges causing Kya to quickly snatch it before it broke. “Are you okay?”

Lin slammed the drawer back into place along with the steel panel. “Throw it out.”

“What?!”

Lin moved to a shelf and grabbed a few figurines that were gifts from various dignitaries. “You heard me.”

“Lin, hold up for a few seconds.”

“I just want to get this finished with. If you don’t want to help, then you can leave.”

“Don’t manipulate me.”

Lin stilled her movements. “I don’t want to talk about it. Just throw it out so we can finish and go.”

“Lin, it’s okay to talk about your feelings with me. I know you and Toph didn’t have the best of relationships, but Katara and I were talking this morning and we both think you need to talk to someone. If not me, maybe a therapist.”

“I’m not talking to a stranger about Toph. The last thing I need is a two-page exposé about how shit of a mother she was and I don’t appreciate you talking to your mother about me.”

“You’re not the only one that needs to talk. I need help processing everything and talking to Katara helps. Talking about your problems to someone can be cathartic.”

 _So is yelling out into the open wilderness when no one is around to hear you scream._ “Can we drop this?”

“Fine,” _don’t let this go Kya, otherwise your relationship is dead in the water from lack of trusted communication,_ “but once the funeral is over, you and I need to talk.”

Lin narrowed her eyes at a figurine of Toph. _You ruin everything._


	5. Chapter 5

Toph’s funeral was in two days and preparations were starting to ramp up as various organisers traipsed through the house to secure Lin’s signature and run through how the funeral would be conducted on the day.

Su thought that politicians would have taken over everything, but apparently, they still needed family approval. She looked up from the card game she and Kya were playing on the loungeroom floor, when she heard her sister’s voice roar through the closed study.

_“I told you, no!”_

“Suddenly glad I’m the youngest.”

“Yeah, you couldn’t pay me to switch places with her right now.”

“Right now? Try never.”

Kya grabbed the cards and placed them off to the side. “How are you handling things Su? You didn’t talk much at the dinner table last night.”

“Neither did you,” Su folded her arms over her chest and glared at a stain on the carpet, “or Cranky-pants. She’s been so weird lately. She allowed me to have wine and use knives, but when it came to teaching me to cook, she took over when we _actually_ had to cook. Then she tells me that I should be happy mum never trained me the way she trained her, like that was meant to make me feel better, yet that same night she practically rubs it in my face that mum taught her how to use seismic sense in the rain, something she never did with me. She told me she loved me the other night and she woke up the next day without so much as a ‘hi.’ She’s starting to annoy me, more than usual.”

“Lin can be pretty inconsistent when it comes to situations she has never experienced before,” Kya leaned against the couch and propped her arm up on her hand, “but she _is_ trying and I’m sure she appreciates your patience.”

Su pulled her knees to her chest, holding them tightly as though they were a stuffed animal. “I just want mum back. I want to hear from her what fighting in the Hundred-Year War was like. I want to know what it was like learning from badgermoles. I want her to tell me stories of when I was younger, that only she would have known about. Why couldn’t it have been Lin instead?”

Kya quickly sat on her knees and raised Su’s head with tender hands on either side of her soft, damp cheeks. “Su, you don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do! It should have been Lin, not Toph!”

Kya pulled the young teen into her lap and held her close as she cried into her chest. _She’s angry and she misses her mum, right now, she just needs a shoulder. Kids say the worst things when they’re upset._ “Su, you should be grateful that Lin was home that night instead of out there with Toph, otherwise you may have lost them both.” The thought of Lin perhaps being one of the officers to die that night resulted in a pang of fear and anxiety to afflict her heart, causing her to be on the verge of tears herself. “Su, I know she infuriates you every now and then, but she does love you and that’s what you should remember whenever you think those thoughts.”

Kya looked up when she heard soft footfalls come towards them. Keeping Su’s head buried in her chest, she gestured for Lin to join them on the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Lin asked softly as she reached out a tentative hand to rub small circles into her sister’s back.

“Su misses Toph.” _Half the truth is still the truth, right?_ “How goes the meetings?”

“Long and a pain in my ass. That’s the third person who has tried to get me to change my mind about the memorial photo.”

Su turned her head away from Kya’s chest to observe her sister closely. “You said no, right?”

“Of course. I told you I would get it done and that’s what I’m going to do. I’m sorry this is taking up so much of my time. I know we planned on spending some mor-“ Lin was cut off by a knock to the door. “I swear, if that’s someone with new casket designs, I’m going to bury them.” Using the coffee table to help her stand, she marched to the entrance of the home. Flinging the door open, she was quick to realise that the sun had set and that was probably what led to Katara standing on the porch, holding a bag filled with pre-made meals.

“Evening Lin. Kya called saying that you hadn’t had time to cook, so I thought I’d bring a few ice box fillers for you girls.”

 _Damnit Kya. You could have just asked me to make something when I finished._ “Come in. Where’s Aang?” The metalbender asked once they reached the kitchen.

“He and Tenzin are preparing the island for guests who are coming to the city for Toph’s funeral.”

“Mm.” There was another knock at the door, followed by a groan of annoyance from Lin. “Excuse me.”

Kya came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her mother. “Hey mum.”

“Hello darling.” Katara returned the embrace just as firmly. “Lin seems stressed. More so than usual.”

“She’s over the charade of it all.”

Katara looked to the table when she saw the bag move in the corner of her eye. “’Hi Katara, I’m hungry, can I have some food?’ Sure Su, not a problem and hello to you too.”

Su rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Hi aunt Katara. Can I have something to eat?”

“Of course you can sweetie.” The puffy red eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Katara. _I wish I could do more to ease your pain Su. I really do._ “Kya, you received a call from someone named Kirima. I’m not sure what she wanted but she said you had her number and to call her.” She finished the sentence with a suspicious eyebrow.

“Is she your girlfriend Kya?” Su teased while removing a lid from one of the meals Katara had made.

 _Nice to know teasing me makes you feel better._ “No, she’s the one that organises the trips for volunteer healers to visit villages in the Earth Kingdom. A healer is finishing up in a months’ time and she’s been wanting me to cover until she can find someone a bit more permanent.” Kya went to the stove and put the tea pot on the cook top. “After everything that has happened, I’m not sure I’ll be going.”

“Why not? If you don’t go, you’d just sit at Air Temple Island healing acolytes when they’re attacked by lemurs.”

 _Because I have a girlfriend who needs me?_ “I’ll think about it.” _That and I need to talk to Lin about it too._

“Su is right Kya. Yes, Toph has moved on, but that shouldn’t stop you from living life.” Katara opened a few cupboards in search of tea, not bothering to look at her daughter while she spoke. “I know you’re concerned, but the girls have me and your father if they need anything. You should call your friend and let her know you want to go. You never know, you may find a nice country girl and settle down.”

 _Why settle down with a boring country girl when I have a strong, emotionally constipated, metalbending officer?_ “Like I said mum, I’ll think about it.”

The sound of the front door closing made the three women turn towards Lin as she entered the room. She had in her arms Toph’s old armour, under clothes and a small brown box. Her face looked pale as she set the armour on the table. The person who had removed it from Toph’s body did their best to remove the evidence of what had happened during her final moments, but Lin could tell her mother was thrown like a rag doll under the suffocating mass of water, due to the numerous scratches, the small areas of steel that had been pierced by debris, and shallow dents that they couldn’t completely remove.

Kya wanted to reach out and tell her it was okay to cry. That no one would hold it against her if she relinquished her steely persona for just a moment of weakness. She noticed that the metalbender’s jaw was clenching repeatedly, a tick she had developed over the years when she wanted to say something but didn’t know how to express it. Thankfully, Katara broke the tension.

“Perhaps I should put this in Toph’s room for now.” Seeing that the tense officer wasn’t going to stop her, Katara picked up the heavy armour and clothes then proceeded to Toph’s bedroom.

It hadn’t changed since she last saw it. It was baron of any pieces of art, there was a mattress on the floor with a lone sheet haphazardly thrown off to the side. Toph always claimed to be a hot sleeper, a trait she had passed onto her daughters as no one in the Beifong family slept in winter pyjamas or had more on their beds than a top sheet and a summer doona. The room smelled of steel and earth, entwined. It smelled like her friend.

Katara placed the armour into the armoire that sat under a lone window, then kneeled before it. “I’m so sorry Toph. Aang and I should have been there. I am so sorry.” Thoughts of what Toph may have experienced in her final moments flooded her mind. She brushed a finger over a hole that would have settled over the side of Toph’s left ribs.

The one thing Katara hated about being a healer was all the ways she knew a person could die. Drowning victims were her least favourite. Especially those who died swimming in a natural setting. Generally, they would hit their head on a rock, rendering them unconscious, if they were lucky. Otherwise they would experience the sensation of suffocation until they involuntarily inhaled water into their lungs and it would weigh them down to the bottom of whatever mass of water they fell victim to.

Whenever she caught herself thinking of Toph’s death, she prayed she was rendered unconscious before she drowned. They had talked many times over the years about the blind earthbender’s fear of the water. She didn’t know which way was up, she didn’t know where the shoreline was, she didn’t know if someone could hear her scream for help. To her, it was true blindness for someone who could see so much more than the average person, no matter how much of a contradiction that may seem.

Sighing, Katara removed her hand and shut the wooden doors. “I know you tasked Lin with looking after Su, but I promise you, I will care for them _both_ as though they were my own daughters. I love you Toph.”

Stepping back into the kitchen, she saw that Lin hadn’t moved from her position. Su was silently watching as Kya attempted to get her to say something that signalled she was okay, but was failing miserably.

Seeing the officer in such a state of what could only be described as emotional overload, Katara grabbed her hand, turned her around and pulled her into the tightest hug only a parent could muster. “You don’t have to cry,” Katara whispered into her ear, “but we’re all here for you.”

Lin didn’t cry, but she held onto Katara tightly with both arms wrapped around her body to clutch at the clothing covering shoulder blades, while her face buried into her chest. All she wanted at that moment was to be held by someone who she knew cared about her. She wanted that person to be Kya, but Katara at this moment was just as good.

After a few minutes, Lin relaxed her hold but kept her head in place to whisper her thanks into the older waterbender’s ear.

“Anytime Lin, you know I’ll always be here.”

 _I thought the same thing about Toph too._ She remained standing as she picked up the small brown box that was also given to her and passed it to Su. “I think you should have this.”

Su opened the lid to find her mother’s meteorite armband. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. She didn’t get you anything for your birthday, so think of it as a late present.”

Su gently took the piece of meteorite and slipped it onto her arm, just under her deltoid. Where the ends met, they turned away in opposing directions, forming two little spirals.

“It looks good on you kid.”

Su looked away, ashamed of her earlier comments. “Thanks.”

* * *

Su had gone to bed a couple of hours ago and managed to convince Kya, who put up no resistance, to stay the night in her bed, leaving Lin to go over paperwork and her eulogy while Katara cleaned the kitchen.

 _What do you say about a woman like her, that people don’t already know? The only good memories I have of her are the ones when we got pissed together at a bar and stumbled home drunk at three in the morning. Spirits, I can’t even remember what half of those conversations were about._ A cold beer was placed in front of her, interrupting her thoughts. She looked from the glass bottle to Katara. “Umm, thanks.”

“You looked like you needed it.”

Lin took the bottle and with the practised ease of metalbending, the cap spun off, and under its own power, found its way into the bin.

“You know,” Katara started, taking a seat next to the officer, “if I didn’t know any better, after watching that trick, I would think you an alcoholic.”

“Years opening Toph’s and Sokka’s bottles for them.” Lin took a hearty sip before picking up her pen, yet it didn’t write anything.

“Writer’s block?” Katara queried, trying to get a glimpse of what Lin was currently working on.

Lin sighed and put the pen back down, opting to recline in her chair and enjoy a nice cold one for once. “Every time I write something, it’s dry and boring. I just imagine Toph’s voice over my shoulder telling me it’s not good enough and to start over.”

“If it helps, Toph couldn’t read, so she wouldn’t have said anything.”

Lin allowed herself a rare chuckle at her aunt stating the obvious. “I know, you’re right and it’s stupid of me to think that she could still criticise me.” Lin finished her beer and threw into the bin, then stood to grab something hardier from the back of a cupboard.

Katara watched as Lin filled, what she deemed to be a large glass, with the clear liquid, barely leaving room for a single ice cube. She nearly gagged when the officer swallowed half of it. _You may as well drink straight from the bottle._ “Are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning?”

“I’m trying to forget, or remember, or both.”

“What are you on about?”

Lin reclaimed her seat at the head of the table, but made no further comments.

“Lin, I was your mother’s confidante and I promise I will extend the same courtesy I gave her, to you and not tell anyone anything you may tell me.”

“It’s _because_ you were her confidante, I can’t say anything.” Lin said through gritted teeth.

_You used to tell me everything as a child, what happened?_

“You can go to bed if you want aunt Katara, I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Unfortunately, given the amount of alcohol in your glass, I doubt that very much. You can continue to drink, but I’m staying right here.”

And that’s what the two stubborn women did. Lin continued to drink in silence, while Katara continued to give her a disapproving stare.

* * *

Kya wasn’t impressed when she ventured into the kitchen. Lin was slumped over the kitchen table, clutching one of many empty beer bottles in her hand. Deciding to cut the out of character metalbender some slack, she placed a firm hand on her back, and a soft kiss to her exposed temple. “Lin, get up.”

Getting nothing in response, Kya resorted to the one technique she was taught when treating people under the influence of drugs or alcohol. She moved Lin until she was leaning against the backrest, then rubbed a closed fist against her sternum until she woke up.

“Kya, that hurts.” Lin mumbled.

“It’s meant to hurt.”

Lin pressed her palms to her eyes when she attempted to open them, only to get the blinding light of the sun for her efforts. “Spirits, what time is it?”

“A little after noon. Mum just left with Su to purchase an outfit for the funeral tomorrow. She wasn’t impressed with you last night.”

“Toph is dead Kya, I think I can grieve in whatever way I want.”

“I know you can, doesn’t mean you should. Mum’s worried about you.”

“Because I decided to get drunk?”

Kya sighed as she removed the half empty, given her less than optimistic attitude at the moment, and placed it off to the side, then squeezed both of Lin’s hands in her own. “Lin, when you drink, you rant.”

Lin scowled. “What did I say?”

“Su was getting ready when she and I talked, so she doesn’t know, but you told mum that you wished you died with Toph. She tried to get you to explain but you started to slur. Do you really wish for death?”

Lin stood up and headed for the bathroom, not to avoid the conversation, but because she drank way too many beers and needed to pee, and to also use the time to formulate a response.

Kya leaned against the opposing wall outside the bathroom and waited for Lin to come back out. “Well?”

“No, I don’t want to die. Happy?”

“I’m not satisfied Lin.”

Lin brushed past Kya and into her bedroom to get dressed into fresh clothes. “I don’t know what to tell you Kya. I shouldn’t be held accountable for something I said when I was blackout drunk.” Lin stripped off her shirt and bindings, only to have Kya forcibly grab her by the waist and make her turn around.

Kya eyed Lin’s facial features closely. “Do you want to die?”

Lin narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “No.”

Kya noticed the small twitch at the corner of her lip. “Do you want to kill yourself?”

“No.”

There was no twitch. Kya took a step back from Lin’s personal space, allowing her to proceed in getting dressed. “Lin, I want you to seriously consider talking to someone.”

“I’m talking to you.”

“I’m your girlfriend. I know I can be level-headed, but my opinion would still be biased. If you want things to work between us, you need to talk to someone.”

Lin glared at the waterbender. “Is that a threat?”

Kya stepped forward and began to do the buttons up of Lin’s shirt. “No, It’s not a threat, it’s a request. Lin, I love you, I have for many years and I can feel you hurting. It’s hard to be around you when I know you’re in so much pain. Prior to Toph passing away, you were happy in a way I’ve never seen. You willingly left work on time, we went out every other weekend and enjoyed ourselves, you even asked _me_ to dance once or twice. You were starting to open up in our relationship, but since Toph, you’ve gone backwards in such a way, it’s scary.”

Lin reached up and grasped the dark hands that had come to rest on her shoulders, holding them down at their sides. “I didn’t mean to scare you, or make you hurt. You know that’s the last thing I want to make anyone feel.”

“I know.” Kya leaned forward so their foreheads touched gently. “I’ve been asked to volunteer in the Earth Kingdom next month. I was on the fence about going, but if you need me, say the word and I’ll stay.”

“Go. I know you’ve been itching to get out there and help.”

“I’ll go, but only if you promise to talk to someone… other than a bartender.”

“Damn.” Lin chuckled. “Then what’s the point of going to a bar?”

“The culture?”

Lin raised her head, kissing Kya softly. “You do know, that if you leave, it means no sex until you get back.”

“I’ve waited six months, what’s a few more. At least we can focus on each other instead of everything that’s going on.”

“Mm, I’d enjoy that.”

“I have to go back to Air Temple Island. I’ll see you tomorrow at the funeral.”

“You better be in the front row.”

“I promise.”

“I like you.”

Kya smiled and leaned into the caring embrace. “So close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i am taking this slow, which is important, as i'm sure i've mentioned in the previous chapters. I find the Kya needs to leave in order for Lin to grow emotionally and for hers and Su's relationship to establish itself. I think roughly three more chapters before sex and i can't wait to write it. i think it's gonna be one fucking long chapter for what i have in mind.
> 
> Thank you to those who have reviewed. i know it's boring and emotionally draining, but i promise some Kyalin fluff in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, honestly.


	6. Chapter 6

The day Lin had been dreading was finally here. She had woken alone after a fitful night of unsolicited anticipation. It was a rare occurrence, but seeing as how she wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon, and the morning sun was just beginning to peak out from the horizon, accompanied by grey clouds, Lin willed herself to get on with the day and start with a workout.

In the backyard sat one cubic meter of polished steel, nearly weighing over eight thousand kilos. It always intimidated her as a child. The way her mother used to hurl it up into the air and catch it before it touched the ground, over and over again, only stopping once the front and back of whatever worked as a training shirt was drenched in sweat, then she would proceed to beat it with a series of punches and kicks which made the ground tremble. By the time she had finished her workout, only a heap of tortured metal remained. Full of dents and sharp edges.

The memories spent watching her filled Lin’s mind.

_“Bend it.”_

_Lin looked up at her mother with a confused expression. “What?”_

_“’What? What?’” Toph imitated her with a scoff. “You saw how I tore it apart, put it back together.”_

_Lin had seen her mother put it back together in the past, so she knew it was possible, but now that she was the one who had to reassemble the obliterated training tool, she had no idea where to start. She looked to her mother, who was happily basking in the morning sun from her spot lying on the earth, hoping she may give her some pointers, but that was a long shot._

_“I haven’t got all day. The Pebble is going to wake up soon and you have school. Bend it.”_

_The young bender raised a shaky hand to hover above the refined earth, only to have the ground shift under her feet, which caused Lin to fall forward and brace herself by closing her eyes for the inevitable to occur. When she felt something grab hold of her scruff, she finally opened her eyes to see a sharp, jagged piece of steel staring back at her “I-“_

_“You weren’t fucking stable! I have told you time and time again that if you want to be half the fucking bender I am, you have to be as immoveable as the element you bend!”_

_Lin didn’t breathe, fearful that any movement she made may cause her mother to let go._

_“Imagine for one fucking second that I’m not your mother. I might be a total stranger. I might be a kid from school. Just for shits and gigs, I might be a fucking clown. I want you, whenever you go out, to think that everyone out there wants to get to me through you, through your sister. I’m not going to be there to protect you two forever, so you always need to be alert and that means being solid in your foundation.”_

_Lin swallowed a lump in her throat as her mother pulled her back onto her feet. “I’m sor-“_

_“I don’t want to fucking hear it.” Toph felt Suyin begin to stir in her crib. “I’m going to get your sister, and when I get back, you had better have started.”_

Lin glared at the polished surface. The once intimidating object was now her aid in getting to a level that was as close to Toph as one could get. _Does your death now make me the strongest earthbender in the world? Or does that title go to Aang? You were always ego driven. Whenever I_ knew _that I did something better than you during our training sessions, you still made a point to nit-pick at the tiniest of flaws._ Lin felt the muscles in her shoulders flex as she raised the refined element. _You couldn’t say ‘good job’ just once, could you? Oh no, that would be a weakness._

As though she had an imaginary shovel in hand, she threw the cube into the air, watching as it rose roughly ten meters before gravity took hold and brought it down, only to be caught within an inch of the earth. The movement repeated to the point that Lin started to grunt.

The officer was so engrossed in the bending of her element, she didn’t hear her name being called, the only thing that broke her concentration was a hand on her elbow, which led to Lin flipping the person over her shoulder by their arm, and onto their stomach with a heavy knee pressing into their spine, while the arm she still had, was twisted at an awkward angle against her shoulder blades.

A cry of pain had Lin quickly relinquishing the hold, allowing Su to roll away. “Spirits Su, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Su had tears in her eyes from the shock of being put into a position of vulnerability where she couldn’t do much other than hope Lin didn’t break her arm.

 _That’s not what you say after you unintentionally hurt someone fuckwit,_ Lin admonished herself. “Umm sorry.”

Su shrugged off the tentative hand her sister had placed on her back. “I called your name but you didn’t say anything.”

“I was… thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing.”

“You were thinking about mum, weren’t you?”

Lin stood from her position of kneeling on the earth and grabbed the shirt she had discarded earlier.

“You can talk about her, you know? It’s not like she can do anything about it.” Su tested her arm to make sure it was still intact, then stood to follow Lin.

 _I do that and whatever opinion you have of her may be ruined for good._ Lin took note of the cloud covered sun that had now well and truly risen. “We need to get ready.”

Su rubbed her arm and looked away, not wanting to meet her sister’s intense stare. “I’m, I’m not going.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I don’t want to go.”

Lin resisted the urge to act on impulse and yell at her sister, instead, settling for pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. “This is what’s going to happen, I am going to shower, dress, make my bed and have a quick cup of coffee, and in that time, you will make sure you’re ready to leave before eleven.” She stomped into the house, intent on doing just as she had described.

Su walked back to her room. Her resolve was in place and what she had told Lin wasn’t a request or a question, it was a courtesy. Grabbing her gym bag, Su slung it over her shoulder and exited through her window, not wanting her sister to hear her leave and possibly stop her. _She couldn’t stop me if she tried. She’s not Toph, no matter how much she wants to be._

* * *

_Where is everyone?_ Su asked herself once she made it to the district’s market which was completely vacant except for one or two street kids. She found it depressing. Generally, the streets were filled with the smells of food from across all four nations. She especially loved the smell of sea prunes. Katara made the best but there were one or two food stalls that did a decent job.

Su’s stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn’t had anything to eat this morning. _There should be food at the community hall. They always have food for us. Maybe an egg tart, or pineapple buns. Spirits, Lin makes the best pineapple buns. She should have been a chef instead of a cop._ Su stopped outside of a storefront to look at a dress that had caught her eye. Her gaze floated to her reflection and she put on a mock scowl. _I’m Lin Beifong, spirits forbid we have fun or do anything that might get us in trouble. Protect and serve, protect and serve, work work work,_ she stuck her tongue out, _blah. Pfft. I bet you’re the wet blanket at the office. You’ve always been a bitter loner who only thinks about herself._

Su continued down the street until she reached the community hall, to discover that it was locked. She looked around for an explanation as to why, only to find a flyer with details of her mother’s funeral. _This is not happening! I’ve been looking forward to this for months! Everything’s been taken away from me. I’ve already lost you, I’m not losing this too._

Su walked around the outside of the brick building until she found the emergency exit. Feeling for the bar on the other side of the door, Su managed to use her bending to manipulate it so the deadbolt released. _Ha! And Lin thinks she’s all that._

* * *

Lin finished reading the day’s paper and her last mouthful of black coffee a few minutes before the deadline she had given her sister. Putting her mug in the sink, Lin’s ears pricked up at the sound of familiar footfalls. “Just because the door wasn’t locked, doesn’t mean you can waltz in here. That’s technically breaking and entering.”

“It still freaks me out that you can tell it’s me from how I walk.” Kya appeared around the corner of the kitchen with a hand on her hip. “Just be glad it’s me and not Bumi.”

“I thought I told you I’d see you at the funeral.” Lin turned away from the sink when she finished rinsing the mug, and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an explanation for the waterbender’s presence.

“Zuko thought that someone should see if you needed a ride. The streets are already packed with people and I didn’t think it was a bad idea. He’s outside with Druk, whenever you and Su are ready.”

 _It really isn’t a bad idea, even if riding on a dragon is a bit over the top._ “I’m ready to go. I was only waiting on Su to finish getting ready.”

Kya followed Lin to Su’s room and watched the officer knock twice. “Let’s go Kid.” Receiving no response, Lin pushed open the door to find her window slightly ajar. “You have got to be kidding me!”

“Maybe she just left. Do that seismic thing.”

Slamming her foot on the ground, a growl escaped her throat when she didn’t feel her. _Not today. Not fucking today._ “She’s long gone.”

“She couldn’t have gotten far. I’ll help you look.”

Lin wasn’t listening to her. Her budding detective skills kicked into gear. Trying to supress the anger that was starting to fester, Lin went to the small desk pressed up against the wall. The steel surface was littered with doodles, some of which depicted her with a stick coming out of her ass. _You’re a little shit, Su._

Rifling through the drawers, she found Su’s copy of her eulogy. _My mother, the greatest woman I have ever known._ Rolling her eyes, Lin folded the parchment and placed it in one of her uniform’s belt compartments. Continuing to dig through her sister’s possessions, she stopped when she found a scrunched-up pamphlet in the tiny trashcan.

“Isn’t that for her dance recital?” Kya asked, peering over Lin’s shoulder. “It isn’t until next week.”

Lin flipped over the paper to find times and dates scrawled on the back for rehearsals. “Rehearsals were scheduled for this week.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No, go to the funeral and tell them to stall until we get there.”

Kya watched her girlfriend’s rigid form intently. “Lin, I have no doubts that you’ll find her, but when you do, try to be understanding. She didn’t do this to spite you, she is clearly not handling the ordeal well, and what she needs is an adult who is willing to listen.”

Lin chose to remain silent as she stormed out the front door.

* * *

The auditorium was not large in size compared to that of the ornate theatre halls in the heart of the city. It could comfortably sit five hundred people on the thinly padded red chairs, on a good day. The one highlight majority people enjoyed was the glass ceiling above. On a clear night, the stars and moon could be seen and during the day, depending on where the sun was in the sky, it would reflect off the dust particles floating in the air.

The hall was eerily quiet while Su secured the white wraps around her forearms. She then shook her hands free of the anxiety she felt. She wasn’t sure what caused it, but every time she had to perform in front of classmates, or on a stage, it managed to find its way into her muscles. Her teacher called it anticipation, but Su likened it to the calm before the storm that flowed through her body.

The storm would start off slow, a few tingles in her feet as she glided across the timber flooring to find her starting position in the foreground of the black stage. Her ears pricking when the needle finally dropped to play soft classical strings, and finally, her blood pumping with adrenaline while she waited for the first few bars to play, and then she was off.

The routine was made to make the dancer look as though she ebbed and flowed with ease from the floor to her feet, only to be pulled back down by an invisible force. Her hands appeared to be crawling forward on the floor, yet she was dragged backwards.

She turned onto her back and pushed herself up into a seated split, then raised a delicate hand towards the force and fell onto the floor once again. It was a fight. Every time she got back up, she made it a little further across the stage, then would be pulled back down in a series of twists and turns.

The auditorium was silent, but to Su the music playing in her head was as clear as day. The lights on the night would be shining bright, blinding her from the audience which was currently non-existent, leaving her to focus on each choreographed movement as she rolled onto the floor after completing a triple pirouette. Her heart pounded when she finally entered the finishing movements. She was now on the other side of the stage, her back was arched, chest proud, one hand reached out for something that wasn’t there.

She stopped. Her breathing was heavy, the music in her mind had gone quiet, only to be replaced with soft clapping. That clapping wasn’t created by her. Turning to the wings, she saw Lin standing in her uniform, with the exception of the customary black sash adorned with various medals that the force wore when they were attending a funeral.

Seeing that her little sister wasn’t going to move, Lin crossed the stage.

“I’m not going, you can’t make me.” Su’s voice trembled, fearful that the show of disobedience might have severe consequences.

Lin sat down at the edge of the stage and motioned for Su to join her. “You should have told me where you were going.”

Seeing that she wasn’t going to be dragged away kicking and screaming, Su sat down next to the officer and pulled her knees to her chest. “You never cared before.”

“Before I was just your sister, and I did care, even if you didn’t see it. I’m your guardian now Suyin. If you want me to continue to be your guardian, you need to talk to me about your intentions.”

“I did!”

 _Try to be understanding? Maybe you should tell Su that._ Lin relented. “Okay, let’s say for now, hypothetically, that you didn’t go. Would you be able to live with yourself, knowing you missed the chance to say goodbye to Toph one last time?”

“…Yes.”

“You’re lucky, because I wouldn’t be able to.”

Suyin finally turned her head to look at her sister’s slumped form. “Why?”

“Su, Toph’s last words to me weren’t that great. In fact, they left me speechless.”

“What did she say?”

“It’s not worth repeating. I’m going because I want to prove to Toph that I didn’t let her words stop me from doing my duty. It’s my last chance to prove her wrong.”

Su sighed. “I just want things to go back to normal.” _Dancing is normal._

“Su, I know you don’t want to go, because I don’t want to go either, but this isn’t about us, this is about saying goodbye.”

Su frowned. “I don’t have my dress.”

Lin looked at the outfit Su was wearing. Deep green pants typically reserved for bending and a black tank top. The pants were fine, but the top wasn’t really appropriate for a funeral. Lin removed her armour and slipped out of her green undershirt then passed it to Su who slipped it on.

“It’s a little big.”

Lin finished securing her uniform to her body, then helped Su to tuck the shirt into her pants. They rolled up the sleeves, securing them in place with a few bobby pins Su had in her bag. “That’ll have to do for now until you grow into it Kid.” Grabbing her sister’s bag and slinging it over her shoulder, Lin led them towards the exit.

* * *

Sokka had tried to stall as much as he could during his eulogy. Katara, for her part, resorted to telling the story of when she and Toph got into a mud fight during the Hundred- Year War, which didn’t receive the laugh she thought it would.

He looked to his niece in the front row, unsure of what more he could do. “Umm, I’d like to invite my niece! Kya, daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara, to the stage to deliver her eulogy.”

 _Mother fucker!_ Kya internally screamed. Keeping a straight face, she reluctantly stepped onto the stage, and up to the podium. “Councilman Sokka everyone, always full of surprises.” _I’ll show him my surprise later, mother fucking fucker._ Kya looked out to the sombre audience, the occasional sound of someone coughing was the only thing to be heard as she tried to keep up appearances that this was planned.

“Toph. Oof, where do I begin? She taught me how to smoke, she taught me what to look for in a partner, taught me how to look dignified when taking a shot of alcohol. First time I tried, it ended up all over my shirt. She slapped me on the back and called me a lilly liver.” A few smiles could be seen in the sea of people, even though she was acutely aware of the glares she was receiving from her parents.

“But that’s what you’d expect from someone who was like an aunt to you. And not the aunt you would see once a year during the Mid-Autumn Festival, who would give you hard candy instead of the coveted red envelope you really wanted, no Toph was a cool aunt. She did all the things that have already been mentioned on this stage, yet there is one thing that I had always been impressed by. She raised two strong daughters on her own.”

 _Okay, there’s your ticket out of this, just talk about it without swearing and you’ll be fucking dandy._ “Many thought that Toph raising two daughter’s without a husband was sacrilege against the traditions of the Four Nations but that’s what she and my parents intended Republic City to be. A place where men and women could live the lives they wanted, without anyone telling them what was perceived to be right and what was socially wrong. Toph _wanted_ children, and we should all be thankful that she didn’t allow anyone to stand in her way.

“There is still a Beifong serving this city in the form of her eldest daughter Lin. Lin has taken all the lessons Toph has instilled in her and used them to better your lives, even if you don’t see it. She has Toph’s strength, her tenacity, her skill, and her will power to make sure everyone can live a life free of judgement, just, like, Toph.

“Toph Beifong was a pioneer and we should all be grateful for her existence. I loved her for the role-model she was to me. Seeing her be _her,_ has allowed me to have an existence not obscured by fear of being _executed_ in the Fire Nation.” Kya’s voice began to rise with confidence, “Not obscured by fear of _imprisonment_ in the Earth Kingdom, not obscured by the fear of _exclusion_ in the Water Tribes.

“I don’t have to live in fear for being who I am and I owe Toph Beifong my life for that, literally. Her sacrifice,” Kya pointed to the gold trimmed, black steel casket on a raised platform in front of her, “has gifted me the life so many others have been denied. Everyone here today should be standing on their feet, applauding the woman who has stood for the equal rights of people everywhere! If you think she has done fuck all,” _whoops_ , “look to your children, your parents, your brothers and sisters, your rights may not have been impacted, but theirs may have been, and for that, I say thank you Toph Beifong!”

The sound of applause erupted through the streets.

Kya wiped a tear away, not of sadness, but of pride.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Kya jumped at the voice in her ear, but relaxed when she realised who it belonged to. “You owe me big time Love.”

“Name it.”

“Oh, you’re going to regret saying that.” Kya walked off the stage just as the applause was starting to die down, and back to her seat to receive pats on the back from her brothers and strangers she didn’t know behind her.

Lin stood up to the lectern, her voice boomed out from the speakers strategically lining the main street of Republic City. “For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Sergeant Lin Beifong. As Kya said, I am Toph’s eldest. I am also a member of the Police Force and she’s right, my mother has gifted me with everything I need to live a life without fear of admonishment and I plan to continue to do as she did and protect the rights of all citizens in Republic City.”

Taking a deep breath to steady herself for what she felt needed to be said, she continued without hesitation. “Since Toph past away, I have spent countless hours trying to write a eulogy worthy of her but that would be well over a hundred pages long and she claimed to not want any ‘yippity yap’ at her funeral, so I’m going to do the one thing that Toph has done countless times throughout her life, and that’s wing it.”

Lin looked to Kya who gave her an encouraging nod. “Toph, she was what I wanted to be. I idolised her growing up, but that’s what happened, I grew up. I witnessed the sacrifices she had made trying to raise myself and my sister. These sacrifices were birthdays, school plays, festivals, dance recitals, family vacations, helping us with our homework, answering any questions we may have had about her past.

“I never understood why she wasn’t around for life’s largest events, but seeing everyone here today, it’s clear she saw the big picture. She saw that everyone needs a protector, and she tried to fill that void so no one else needed to. And that’s how she died, a guardian, trying to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. I don’t regret the decision she made, that was Toph, she had no regrets. Once she made up her mind, there’s no changing it and today, a whole village gets to live because of her sacrifice. So to that, I say thank you, Chief Beifong.”

Lin sat down next to Su and gestured with her hand for her sister to go up there and deliver her eulogy.

Su looked at all the eyes that followed her as she crossed the stage. _I can’t do this._ She saw the casket containing her mother’s remains on a platform a few meters in front of the podium. _This is too real. I can’t do this._ Tears sprung to her eyes while the paper Lin had given her began to shake in her frightened hands.

Seeing her young sister pause behind the podium, Lin quickly went to her side. “Su, it’s okay, you can do this.” She knelt to her level and placed her firm hands on either side of Su’s tear stained cheeks.

“I, I can’t. She’s right there!”

Lin looked to the black steel casket, then back to her sister. “She is, and you can bet your ass that she is loving having her ego stroked, but you can’t focus on that now, just focus on your words and you’ll be fine, I’ll stand right next to you.”

Su gave a small nod but once she reached the mic, she soon realised she was a foot too short. Thankfully, Lin metalbended the stage under her, earning a small chuckle from the crowd.

“I’m, I’m Suyin Beifong,” Su kept her eyes down, not wanting to look up for fear of losing her place. “My mum liked to call me The Pebble because she said I was tiny when I was born I don’t have a lot of memories with Toph because she was always working but that was okay because when she was home it was nice.” Su paused when she felt a squeeze on her hip from the arm Lin had around her.

“Slow down Su, and breathe, or else you’re going to pass out. You know what you want to say, you don’t need that piece of paper. If you start to panic, look at Kya and imagine talking to her.”

Su looked up to the crowd and quickly found Kya’s calming presence in the front row. “To many, my mum was a hero and she was. She was my hero too. But the way people talk about her, it’s like they forget she was human. My mum showed me love, and kindness and she had her fears too. Being her daughters, we were privileged to know that something as simple as a storm frightened her.

“When I was little and it rained, Toph would grab me and Lin and we would sleep in her bed together. It was moments like those that reminded us that Toph wasn’t always Chief of Police, she was our mum and a fellow human, capable of fears just like everyone else, and given how she died, I can see why she was afraid of the rain.

“I loved the time I had with her and I regret that I only got thirteen years. It just goes to show that life is short, so we should live it while we can. Umm, that’s it.”

Lin kept her arm in place around Su’s waist once they made it to their chairs between Zuko and Sokka.

“That was very well done you two.” Sokka commended, stretching an arm out to rest around Su’s shoulders.

They watched as the closing speaker, Aang, made it to the podium.

“Toph had many titles in life, The Blind Bandit, The Runaway, The Mother of Metalbending, Sifu Toph, Lady Beifong, that was her least favourite, but you can see where I’m going. In her short fifty-one years, Toph Beifong had experienced more in life than any of us, myself included. There was one title she didn’t have and that was the title of sister. To me, my wife Katara, Sokka and Zuko, that’s what she was. She was the little sister that wanted to do everything we were doing and she did, even succeeding to put us to shame on numerous of occasions. That was part of her charm. She would see a weakness and turn it into a strength.

“She was born blind, so she learned how to use it to her advantage and it allowed her to become the greatest bender the world has seen. She was locked away from her element, so she created metalbending, paving the way for its use in our police force. But with all these strengths, there came a weakness and that was her inability to show emotion.

“Everyone assumed that because of her blindness, that she was weak, so she steeled herself when it came to showing sadness, anxiety, fear, and love. Toph would never admit it if you asked her, but she loved kids. Kids provided her a source of entertainment that couldn’t be rivalled by an adult. The things they would say and do never ceased to put a smile on her face, especially when you have just finished bathing your son and she’s there watching as you chase him around like a farmer chasing an arctic hen.

“Kya was right, she _wanted_ children, so she decided to have them on her own. I was privileged enough to deliver her daughter Lin who crashed the party in true Beifong style, by deciding to come out when no one was expecting her. She was a month early but Toph didn’t care. Her idea of showing affection was punching someone in the arm, and she couldn’t punch her newborn baby, so she resorted to punching me instead. The welt she left took a month to heal.

“Toph, like many of us here today, was flawed but like Suyin said earlier, these flaws are what make Toph human, and as humans, we are all in this together, but now, a pillar of strength has fallen and we must all do as Toph has done for over the years and make small sacrifices for the benefit of the generations to come, so they can experience the freedoms that this city provides. We are indebted to our fallen sister, and it is with great sadness that we must say goodbye for the very last time.”

“Su,” Lin looked to her sister, “this is it. This is the last time we get to say goodbye to her. Do you understand?”

Su gave a small nod and walked over to the casket that had Team Avatar around it. For the first time, the young earthbender was able to take in the steel box that contained her mother’s remains. Silently, she removed a shoe, closed her eyes, and slammed her foot on the ground. She could feel it all. Her mother’s hair in its trademark bun. The outline of her relaxed face. The strong muscles of her body that made it possible to do incredible feats without so much as breaking a sweat. Then the soles of her feet, the reason why she was the best bender in the world.

Su burst out into tears and clutched onto Lin’s body.

“It’s okay Su. It’s okay.” Holding back tears of her own, Lin looked to the people she had regarded as family. “On behalf of Su and I, I would like to thank you all for your attendance and your kind words regarding Chief Toph Beifong.” Lin reached a hand out to the casket and pressed down, leaving an indent of her handprint. “Goodbye, mother.”

One by one, each member of Team Avatar followed Lin’s lead and allowed her to cover their hand with her own to create an imprint over where Toph’s chest would be in the coffin.

Su was the last one to leave her mark. _I, I don’t want this to be goodbye. This can’t be goodbye._

Seeing that her sister’s concentration was broken, Lin placed her hand on top of Su’s.

“Lin, I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

“None of us are ready to say goodbye.”

Su looked to her aunt and uncles to see that they all had tears in their eyes and were nodding in agreement. Letting out a shuddering breath, Su felt Lin press her hand into the steel. The steel was unlike other metals she had manipulated in the past. It didn’t offer any resistance, it was cold to the point she was sure a little bit of skin was left behind, and it smelled rusty, not metallic like the armour Lin wore. It was foreign.

“Su, stay close to me.” Lin went to the front corner of the coffin and was joined by Katara on the other side. Bumi had joined them on stage, wearing his United Forces uniform, to help Sokka at the back, while Zuko and Aang took their positions in the middle. Together, they raised the casket onto their shoulders. A ramp was erected by Assistant Chief Tomo, allowing for them to walk pass rows of people with officers lining either side to form a guard of honour. One by one, they raised their hands to salute their fallen Chief of Police, until she reached a waiting police convoy made of four police motorbikes and one of the original vans that had been converted into a flatbed, allowing for everyone to see her off.

Both Bumi and Lin turned to the casket one last time and stood with perfect salutes as police lights flashed and the convoy headed off past Police Headquarters and on a final lap of the city.

* * *

“This is where you’ve been hiding.”

Lin, who was poised to take a sip of beer, lowered the bottle down to her lap. “There are only so many sex jokes you can listen to. Cop humour, turns out, is not for all cops.”

Kya slumped against the temple wall, sliding down until she was next to her girlfriend. “Team Avatar has been looking for you.”

“Mm.”

“Don’t be like that. Your eulogy was nice by the way.”

Lin reached into the slab of beer, she had managed to lift from the open bar, and passed a bottle to Kya. “Not bad for a lie.”

Kya accepted the beer and took a sip. “What number is that drink?”

“I lost count after twenty, but even when I’m drunk, I don’t lie. What I said up there, it was only half the truth.”

 _Isn’t that contradicting yourself?_ “What was the lie?”

Lin’s head fell to Kya’s shoulder. “The part about sacrifices. She unnecessarily missed birthdays, plays, school events, not because of work, but because she didn’t want to go. Work was her excuse. Found that out after a few fellow cadets invited me out to drink for my birthday. I asked Toph if she wanted to go to a restaurant to celebrate before they invited me. I thought it would be nice. She alleged to be on duty.”

“She was at the bar you went to.”

“Mhm. Claimed to have forgotten it was my birthday, like that somehow made it better. She never protected everyone who needed protecting either. But I guess it’s hard for her to protect someone from herself.”

Kya placed a soft kiss to Lin’s temple. “Have you found someone to talk to yet?”

“I’m talking to you.”

“Because you talk when you drink.”

“I’m still looking into it. I promise I’ll find someone before you leave.”

“I think the sooner the better.”

The sound of thunder followed by the crack of lightning lit up the evening sky, threatening to bring with it a downpour of rain. “I guess I should say goodbye to the guests.” Lin stood on shaky legs and helped Kya to her feet. They walked to the main courtyard where the wake was held. “Thank you, Kya.”

“For what?”

“For everything. I know I can be hard at times so thank you for standing with me.”

“I love you Lin, I’m not going to give up on what we’ve created in these short few months just because you’ve had a lapse in showing me your feelings.”

“I, I only wish I could express to you physically and verbally how much you mean to me.”

“You will one day Love, but for now, focus on what you have to do.”

Lin looked to the people who had filled Air Temple Island’s courtyard. Thankfully, they took the sound of thunder as their cue to leave. Lin shook people’s hands and bid them farewell, thanking them for their condolences, even though she wanted nothing more than to go inside and relax after the stressful week she’s had.

Her saving grace was Sokka wrapping an arm around her shoulders and dragging her inside. “I haven’t finished saying goodbye.”

“Let Aang handle it. I swear it’s his favourite thing about being the Avatar. He spent years mastering handshake bending.”

Lin allowed herself to smirk. Once inside, she was plopped down between Sokka and Zuko. The room was filled with quiet small talk while Katara, Suyin and Iroh brought bowls and food over for everyone. “How are you Uncle Zuko?”

The Fire Lord shrugged. “As well as one can be during moments such as these. And you?”

“I’m looking forward to going back to work tomorrow, after the funeral for the officers who lost their lives alongside Toph.”

“You’re going back to work?” Su asked, placing a large dish of stir-fry in the middle of the table.

“Yeah. Night shift”

“Isn’t it a tad early to go back to work?” Katara joined in on the conversation, taking a seat across from her, between Mai and Bumi.

Lin crossed her arms over her chest, starting to feel herself become defensive. “I have to go back sooner or later and I’d rather it be sooner.”

“But your mum-“

“Is dead.” Lin finished for her, not wanting to hear the end of the sentence.

Kya looked past her uncle to see Lin’s eyes boring into the dinner table. She wished she could grab her arm and hide her away in her bedroom, instead of allowing her to be interrogated by their extended family.

“I only meant that, you’re young, you should be going out and experiencing what life has on offer.”

“Oh yeah,” Mai cut in, waving a hand flippantly, “Because when we were twenty-one, we were popping out kids so our husbands could have heirs.” It was meant as a joke.

“Is that all we kids are to you people? Heirs to fulfill the dreams you couldn’t fucking do yourselves?” Lin felt her anger begin to bubble away under her skin, desperate to be expulsed through words. _Don’t say it. Not with Su here._

“Lin,” Zuko put a warm hand over the cold steel of a vambrace, “you don’t honestly think that we had you kids for such a superficial reason, do you?”

 _Don’t say anything. Remain silent and they’ll stop talking to you._ Lin didn’t register the warm arms coming around her waist to force her to her feet. _Toph is dead, you people don’t have an allegiance to me anymore._ She found herself in Katara’s bedroom. She hadn’t been in the room since she had played hide and seek on a wet day.

“Lin, are you okay sweetie?”

Lin’s head fell forward into her hands. “It’s all fucking lies.”

“What is?”

“Everything you all said up there about Toph wanting kids. Best joke I’ve ever heard.” Lin tried to raise her head but the sudden shift in momentum caused her to fall backwards on the bed.

Katara sat on the edge of the mattress and brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes. “Lin, Toph did want kids. It’s what she always told us.”

“She always found it entertaining to be the only truth-seer in your group. No one could see her lies.”

“I think you should sleep Lin,” Katara began to remove the armour with the help of hidden latches on the inside, “before you say something you regret.”

“Wish someone told Toph the same thing.”

That small admission made Katara stop in her task. “What do you mean Lin?”

_Don’t say it. You’re still in control._

Katara sighed. “Kya told me you forgot about your rant from a few nights ago. I sure haven’t which is why I pulled you away before you revealed something that you wouldn’t have wanted others to hear. Lin, my offer is still on the table. If you want someone to talk to, you only have to ask me.”

“Mm.” Lin, having enough of Katara’s fumbling hands undid the latches of her armour with the flick of her wrist.

Katara positioned the pieces steel off to the side. By the time she had finished, Lin had fallen asleep. _I’m so sorry I didn’t do a better job protecting you. Toph may have been unable to say it, but I can._ “I love you Lin.”

* * *

It was well past midnight when majority of those on Air Temple Island had gone to bed, the few people who were still awake were the members of Team Avatar. They were standing in Aang’s office, the only thing that illuminated the space were a few candles.

“You’re sure she’ll still be up to the task?” Zuko asked his friends, his posture holding a small amount of anxiety.

Aang sighed. “When the time comes, yes. As much as we all hate to admit it, the Beifong family name holds a lot of weight in the world and it can keep people in check. We need Lin in a position of power if we want to maintain balance.”

“Isn’t that your job?” Sokka spat. “Lin never had a father, she just said goodbye to her mother, she now has to look after her sister while maintaining whatever work-life balance she has, and you want to put more onto her shoulders. How is that fair!?”

“It’s not fair but Lin has always been ambitious and throughout the years her choice of career path has never wavered. She _wants_ to be Chief. She’ll be promoted to Captain where she can spend the next couple of years learning until it’s time for Tomo to be retired.”

“Sokka,” Katara put a gentle hand to her brother’s forearm, “we all love Lin and we wouldn’t agree to this if we didn’t think she was the right person. Since she was little, she has shown great leadership skills, an unforgiving amount of morality and fairness, not to mention her bending power and skill. As much as I loathe to admit it, she is a more refined version of Toph who could succeed where she failed.”

Sokka shrugged off his sister’s hold. “Did you all get hit in the head or something? She thinks the only reason you lot had kids was so they could fill the void when we eventually kicked the bucket, and after what’s been talked about, I’m inclined to agree with her.”

“We know how much you care about those girls Sokka, but we need you to look at the bigger picture.” Aang pushed away from his spot leaning against his desk. “We need someone we trust in a position of power. We’ve _all_ seen what happens when one person who is left unchecked gets within an inch of control, that’s why we have a council. The Police Force isn’t under the complete control of the council, that’s how we designed it, in case a politician gains too much influence. I’d feel a lot better departing this world knowing Lin was the one in charge.”

“I just worry that she’s under too much stress. She’s never been one to express emotions and for all we know, this could be the one thing that pushes her over the edge.”

“I’m, I’m trying to get her to talk to me.” Katara looked into her brother’s eyes, resolution in place. “I will get her to talk to me.”

“No offence Katara, but a gossip session between you two isn’t going to make me feel better.”

“Wow, thanks Sokka. Nice to know you can sum up my years of experience in the medical field in one sentence. I have helped _all_ of you when have you hit your lowest points.” All three men looked away from the waterbender’s intense glare. “Give me some time. I can convince Lin to confide in me. I think that will all make us sleep better, knowing she has resources to support her during this difficult transition in life.”

“Okay.” Sokka agreed. “But at the first sight of trouble, I _will_ step in.”

“I can’t see why that would be a problem. The problem I do see, however, is how we get Lin to become Captain. She’s only a Sergeant. She would have to skip being a Lieutenant and jump right into a Captain’s position. I can only see resentment amongst officers.”

“I don’t think this will be the first time Lin has been accused of nepotism.” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “This is going to get messy. We still have to convince Tomo to promote Lin.”

“He’s already onboard.” Aang’s jaw clenched when his comrades gave him an incredulous stare. “Toph, myself and Tomo all agreed that if something were to happen to Toph, the career path would be paved for Lin. She’ll take the Lieutenant’s exam, if she passes, she will take the Captain’s exam. Her academic performances have never been questionable so we have no doubts she’ll pass. And when Tomo retires, he will name her his successor.”

“This sounds too easy.”

“All Lin has to do is continue being an outstanding officer, and everything should go to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. this was a huge chapter, 7.5k huge but i needed to set some shit up and try to organise the reasons 'why'. as much as i'd love to go. 'Lin is Chief now' it wouldn't make sense to make someone who has just been on the job for 2 years, Chief of police. so I'm setting it up.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll give Toph a redemption arc. i want to, cause i love her and i love the idea of her being a caring mum, but i just can't see it on the table, and Lin would still be sour.
> 
> Also, do any people here have a massive aversion to the use of the 'c-word' ? i wanna drop it at some point in the future and i'd hate to get a bunch of lash back, especially given the context it will be used in.
> 
> Su's dance was in the style of modern contemporary. no, it would not have been around during the industrial revolution, but if i had to pick a dance style, it would be my favourite because i can get quite emotion around the right music.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed and will tell me as much in the comments section :D
> 
> side note, i have no idea why it is posting that extra note at the bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your kind comments. I had a bit of writers block trying to get this in the direction i wanted it to go, and i'm satisfied in the direction I'm going.

“Sergeant Beifong, can I talk to you in my office please?”

The Sergeant internally groaned, having just sat down in her leather chair. Lin felt as though everyone she passed on her way to Captain Zhu’s office were talking about her, given the way they were whispering to each other when in the past they had no qualms about shouting requests across the bullpen. The way their eyes didn’t necessarily meet her face, but they lingered on her body didn’t help to make her feel at ease either. _Stop fucking looking at me and get back to work._

“Yes Captain?” She asked once in the office.

“Shut the door.”

Lin gladly fulfilled the request, eager to be shut off from her fellow officers.

“You _can_ have a seat, I don’t bite.”

Lin straightened her stance. “I’ll stand, thank you.” She always hated sitting on the other side of a superior’s desk. Their chairs were made a few inches taller so they would appear more intimidating. Even though Zhu was relatively short compared to the majority of officers, the small increase in height made Lin feel insignificant.

“Suit yourself. Assistant Chief Tomo, wanted me to ask something of you before I left for the night.”

“If it’s to take more time off, I’ll have to decline.”

“The opposite, actually. He’s put your name forth to take the Lieutenant’s exam.”

Lin’s posture wavered slightly at the news. “Why? I’ve only been a Sergeant for a few months.”

“I asked him the same thing but he said that with your mother’s death, promotions were in order which means we need a new Lieutenant.”

“There are other Sergeants who have already passed the Lieutenant’s exam and have a lot more experience.”

Zhu leaned back in his chair. “Lin, you and I both know you’re not an idiot, and while you are still honing your detective skills, you know what’s happening as well as I do.”

Lin glared at a spot in the floor. “Someone’s pushing for this.”

“Mah-jong. I don’t know who and I don’t know why but I can’t see any reason to argue. Lin, I know a good cop when I see one and you’d do well to take the Lieutenant’s exam, irrespective of the why’s and who’s.” Zhu pulled out a thick yellow envelope from his desk. “This is the application. Return it to me as soon as you can.”

“What if I say no?”

“You’d only be bending yourself in the foot. You and I both know you’re more capable than any of the personnel out in that bullpen. Do you really want to spend the next five plus years listening to someone beneath you?”

Lin took the envelope.

“That’s what I thought. Just keep your head down, ignore whatever comments may be levelled at you and you’ll make it far in this shithole.”

Lin observed him carefully. _Is this a ploy? Surely he has something to gain from this. Then why can’t I think of one._ Lin grasped the hand he held out for her. “Thank you, Captain Zhu.”

“Anytime. You better get ready, your patrol heads out soon.”

* * *

Suyin had barely slept all night and it showed when she stared at herself in the mirror to find, what Sokka had affectionately called her ‘prehistoric face,’ reflecting back at her. Short black hair that wouldn’t dare have a single strand out of place, now stood at odd angles, as though she had gotten into a hair pulling fight with some lemurs. Her pistachio coloured eyes had deep bags under them, similar to how Lin looked before she had her first cup of coffee in the morning, not to mention her uncharacteristic frown making a rare show instead of her cocky smirk. All this constituted a prehistoric appearance before time was spent to create her ‘look.’

She had hoped that a warm shower would help her wake up, but the water was wasted as she watched it swirl its way down the drain. _I’m not ready for today. Skipping school for a whole week is bad enough, but I haven’t finished any homework, which means a detention from stupid Turiq. I feel, yuck, heavy even. Anxious? Probably. Depressed? Definitely._

Su stepped out from the shower. _I wonder if I could convince Lin to allow me to stay home for the next few days, then I can finish my homework, preform in my recital, and start next week feeling better about myself. No, Lin would never understand._

The young earthbender patted herself free of water with a white fluffy towel, then let it fall to the floor. She stared at her body in the bathroom mirror, which she soon realised to be a mistake as she was left to compare herself with the women in her life. _So much for puberty bringing the beauty. All the other girls in my year level already have boobs and then there’s me, No Bindings Beifong._ Su reached for the bindings she had stolen from Lin’s drawer, and slowly wrapped it around her flat chest. With the amount of times she had to wrap the white fabric around her chest, it made her appear as though she had a small amount of growth, which in turn, made her feel better about herself.

 _Why do I look so weak? I’ve seen paintings of mum when she was my age, and she never looked this petite, even Lin had a six pack at my age._ The young earthbender attempted to flex her core in the mirror, only to have it appear as though she had a beer belly.

Pulling on her black tights, followed by her navy-blue skirt, she was once again reminded by how much smaller she was than the women in her family. The uniform was Kya’s, passed down to her from Katara, who kept everything of her children, a contradictory to her husband’s nomad culture, and it was big in all the places the earthbender wasn’t.

The skirt reached down to her mid calves, which Suyin had to roll up at the waist until it was above her knees, which in turn made it thick enough so it wouldn’t fall down. The white see-through dress shirt was tucked into her skirt, but due to it being a female fit, it never conformed to her small frame properly. Her blazer was her only saving grace. Passed down to her from Tenzin, which didn’t instil any self-worth into the young teen, even if it did hide the defects of the winter uniform.

Brushing her teeth and hair, she gave herself a final once over to find a pimple between her eyes. _Mother fucker! Seriously?! I don’t have my period, I don’t have tits, I don’t have hair, yet I have the fucking pimples! Fuck you universe! Fuck you!_ Su would have attempted to cover up the blemish if she had any makeup. She could use the small amount their grandmother had gifted Lin, which had never been used, but thanks to her dark complexion, she would only succeed in making herself look like a baby Kyoshi.

Stepping out of the bathroom, now fully dressed, she found Lin asleep on the couch, a book on civil practice laid open on her rising chest. _Where is- there it is._ Spotting her sister’s uniform at the end of the couch, Su quietly tiptoed towards it, opened Lin’s pouch that she kept money in, pulled out twenty yuans, then helped herself to the pouch that contained jerky, which would satisfy her until lunch.

Moving away from the armour, Su conducted a quick once over of the papers Lin had spread out over the coffee table. _Lieutenant’s exam? Sure, if you want a self-absorbed cop in charge. ­_ Grabbing her bag, Su started on the ten-minute walk to her school.

 _Would I even get in trouble for skipping? I haven’t yet and it’s been a week and a half. No. If you don’t go to school now, it will become harder in weeks to come, besides, today you have art, P.E and_ Su shuddered _language. I swear, mister Turiq can eat a dick._

Su rounded the final corner and was greeted with the site of her least favourite place on earth. It was one of the first schools in Republic City to have been built and over the years it had undergone numerous restructuring to accommodate a growing populous.

The building was now five stories high, with concreated grounds in the front where students could have their meals stolen by pigeon-rats and the rear of the school grounds were earth to accommodate sports played by students during lunch breaks and physical education classes, while occasionally playing host to a fight or two.

Su found it to be the most uninspiring building in the city. A plain rectangle made of compacted earth bricks and steel support beams with a sparse number of windows for students to glimpse the world passing by outside. It felt like a prison. 

The echo of steel lockers opening and closing didn’t help in that department either. The sounds felt cold and hollow to someone whose passions lied within the arts.

Opening her locker, she was shocked to find it filled to the brim with news clippings surrounding her mother’s demise. The inside of her locker door read in red ink ‘Not so great.’ _They’re just jealous. Ignore them._ Su could feel the mocking behind her turned back. Thankfully, a teacher came to her rescue.

“All right everyone! Move along before I give you detention.”

A gentle hand pushed her out of the way of her locker and began clearing the images away. “Thanks, miss Akari.”

Akari was new to the school, having only graduated from university last year and already she was Su’s favourite teacher. Su wasn’t sure if it was because she complemented her art in a way no other teacher had, or because of the soft smiles she offered when she knew students were having a hard time, or the simple fact that she was kind. Either way, she had claimed the spot of favourite teacher and Su couldn’t see that changing any time soon.

Porcelain hands with nails painted red clawed themselves at the clippings and scrunched them into a sizeable ball. “Little delinquents. Targeting someone’s loss like that is low.” Akari pulled a bin closer to help with the clean-up. Her long black hair flowed with every movement, irreverent of the tie trying to keep it in place. Sharp golden eyes glared at the red ink on the inside of the locker. “I have some acetone in the arts room. I can clean this for you.”

The bell let out a shrill ring. “I have to get to homeroom.”

“Go. I’ll take care of everything here.”

Su neglected to grab her books, instead heading in the direction she had come.

* * *

“Your father tells me you have a new girlfriend.”

Kya stopped mid-sip of her hot tea to glare daggers at her father, who tried to look cute and innocent with his marble trick. “I’m not five anymore, that won’t distract me.”

Aang pointed to a spot above his daughter’s head. “Look!”

“Again, not five anymore.”

The Avatar shrugged. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t keep it a secret from your mother. This is the longest you’ve had a girlfriend and I’m excited for you.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that’s a back handed complement.”

Katara cleared her throat in an attempt to get the focus back on her. “Aang mentioned you’re looking to take a physical step with this woman.”

Kya was about to cuss her father out of existence, only to discover he had escaped. “Damn airbenders, always cutting and running.” Kya propped her head on her palm, in an attempt to appear disinterested in the conversation that was about to occur. “It’s not a big deal. I _have_ had sex before. Sorry if that’s shocking.”

“I know, Toph told me about your little stunt behind a bar.”

The young waterbender had guilt written all over her face. _Damnit Toph, you were meant to be the cool aunt._ “I swear it only happened once.”

“Mhm. I wanted to make sure you’re not pressuring this girl.”

“Of course not! I would never think to do that to someone. She experienced a lose a few weeks ago and the timing isn’t right, that’s all.”

“I thought you have been dating for over six months. I would have assumed you have been intimate at least once.”

 _So would I._ “I don’t know what to tell you mum, when we’ve spent nights together, things can get pretty hot and heavy, but just when we’re about to cross that final boundary, she pulls away. If I’m being honest, I don’t know what to do. I know she’s had sex before but that was with a boy and I’m worried it may have left a negative impact.”

“Have you asked, or are you guessing?”

“I’m guessing. She says she wants to and I have no reason to doubt her intentions, but I’m finding myself becoming frustrated at the lack of intimacy. It hurts, because I had her out with me nearly every night, when she wasn’t working, enjoying what Republic City has to offer. I had her dancing, meeting new people, showing her what life was really about and then something tragic happens and she shut down on me.”

Katara placed a hand over her daughter’s and gave it a firm squeeze. “I know it can be hard to see someone regress after a negative event, Aang did the same thing to me when he thought he abandoned the world for a second time, the only thing that fixed it was to let him know that he wasn’t alone and that something he perceives to be one way, may not be perceived in the same way by others. What does she do for work?”

“She protects people.”

“Your father said the same thing when I asked him. I was hoping to get a less vague answer.” Katara leaned back against her chair with her arms folded over her chest in thought. “My daughter, the free spirit waterbender who loves to travel and experience everything the world has to offer, has fallen in love for a strong silent earthbender who protects people, and has experienced a resent bout of loss and is frightened to tell anyone about her personal relationships. Spirits, if she were attracted to men, I would guess that you were dating Lin.” Katara’s eyes went wide when she saw Kya look anywhere but at her. “Oh sh-“

“Hey mum,” Tenzin entered the dining room, preventing Katara from finishing her sentence, “have you seen my glider?”

Katara still had her mouth agape, and Kya was looking at her with pleading eyes not to say anything.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Katara still hadn’t taken her sights off her daughter. “No, I haven’t seen your glider, why?”

“I was going to try glider surfing.”

“No, I’m sorry, ask your father if you can borrow his.” Katara waited until she could no longer hear her youngest son’s footsteps before pointing an accusatory finger in her daughter’s face. “You have been watching your brother try to get back with his girlfriend, and you’ve been dating her this whole time!?”

“Not the whole time. There was a grace period.”

“Two months is not a grace period.”

“Mum, please, you can’t say anything!”

“You want me to watch my son have his heart broken?! How can you ask this of me?!”

“Because Lin’s trust means everything to me.” Kya’s heart was beating erratically to the point she thought it might burst from her chest. “Mum, Lin means everything to me and I don’t want to lose her. She’s not ready to tell the world about us and I respect the decision to remain a secret because I still remember what it’s like to be fearful of rejection.”

Katara groaned. “You need to tell her that I know.”

“I can’t do that.” Kya tried to stress. “She needs to come out on her own without me telling people on her behalf. You don’t understand how import this is to her, or to me for that matter. Her coming out on her own, it means she feels comfortable and secure in our relationship, and for Lin to do that, that’s huge. I’ll tell her after she comes out.”

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

“What do you mean?”

“Kya, I’m happy for you and Lin, I am, but the longer this waits, the more it’s going to hurt your relationship with your brother. I know you don’t want me to make this about him, but I have to. Friends and girlfriends are one thing, but family is blood.”

Kya sighed, looking down at the tea in her cup. “I know.”

“So, you telling us you had a meeting with Lin, that was?”

The young waterbender smirked. “Secret codeword for date.”

* * *

The sound of a book landing on the floor jolted Lin awake from her rare nap. Picking up the book from the floor, she placed it next to her practice exam, then stretched her arms above her head until she heard a pop. Her eyes made contact with the image Su had drawn of their mother hanging on the loungeroom wall. A knock stopped the unsavoury thoughts she was having about the fallen hero.

Closing her eyes, she slammed a foot to the floor. “Come in Airhead!”

Tenzin’s bald head poked itself into the room. “Afternoon Lin, you’re looking as ra-“

Lin held a hand to silence him. “If you want to stay, there will be no stupid half assed compliments.”

“Noted. I brought noodles from a vendor if you’re hungry.”

Lin moved over to allow Tenzin a spot to sit down. She accepted the container with a small smile. “Thanks.”

“You said you wanted to be friends, we used to do this all the time, so I thought we could start doing it again.” Tenzin’s face went red when Lin cocked an eyebrow his way, and he realised what he had just said. “I’m, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine Tenzin.” Lin cut him off with a wave of her hand. “How have you been?”

“Now that everyone has left after Toph’s funeral, better. Some of those war heroes were a tad… peculiar, especially those elderly gentlemen from the swamp. One of them lost their… leaf, and it caused an acolyte to walk off a cliff into the bay.”

Lin couldn’t help but chuckle at the imagery in her own head. “Spirits, I wish I could have seen that.”

“Kya on the other hand didn’t want them to leave. I caught her smoking lilly weed with them on the Island’s beach.”

Lin shook her head. “I’m just glad that Air Temple Island is technically an Air Nation territory so I don’t have to arrest her.”

“You have to admit though, it’s annoying when she blows smoke into your face.”

“She only does that if you’re lecturing her. I learned that one the hard way. I didn’t think you could get high from second-hand smoke.”

Tenzin slurped a large portion of noodles into his mouth, while surveying the papers in front of him. “Lieutenant’s exam? Aren’t you a bit inexperienced for that?”

“Mm, I thought the same thing, but my Captain and Assi- Chief Tomo are requesting I take it.”

The airbender leaned against the armrest and crossed his legs underneath him. “How have you been handling things?”

“I have my moments.” Lin missed this. Tenzin and she had been so close growing up, not because of their small age gap, but because they were similar in personalities. They were private, which meant they didn’t share each other’s secrets, and they both understood the pressures of having the weight of their parent’s legacies on their shoulders. Yes, Kya was Aang’s daughter, but not much was expected of her in the same way it was them. “It’s been nearly three weeks since she died and I feel like the city has already moved on.”

“And you?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t given her much thought. If I’m being honest, preparing for this exam has been a welcomed distraction from, everything, really.”

“What about Su?”

“Between work and studying, I’m ashamed to say I haven’t seen much of her, but her dance recital is this weekend and I’ve asked for the day off to attend it. Katara, Sokka and Kya are coming t-“ Their conversation was interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone. Quickly picking up the receiver in the kitchen, Lin answered in her stern voice. “Sergeant Beifong speaking.”

_“Hello, I’m wanting to speak to a Lin Beifong.”_

“This is she.”

_“Oh, Lin, it’s Principal Soji.”_

“Principal Soji, please tell me you’re calling because Su has won an award.”

_“The opposite, actually. We understand she wasn’t at school during the week of your loss, for which I offer my condolences, however, we haven’t seen her last week or all this week until today. Our arts teacher had seen Su at her locker, but after an incident, for which we are investigating, we haven’t seen her since. When you find Su, I’d like to set up a meeting between you and her teachers.”_

“Thank you Principal Soji. Call me tomorrow and we’ll set something up.” Lin slammed the phone down with such force, her fingertips had left a permanent indent.

“Why was Principal Soji calling?” Tenzin asked, now standing in the doorway.

“Suyin hasn’t been at school since Toph died. I’m going to try and find her.” Lin grabbed the belt that secured her steel spools to her uniform and strapped it around her waist.

“Don’t you want to wear your uniform?”

“We’re not allowed to when not on duty.”

“Do you want me to help search?”

“Two sets of eyes are better than one.”

* * *

After buying a kebab for lunch, Su had eleven yuans left over to spend on makeup. The bazaar was crowded with vendors trying to sell their wares, all shouting a bargain price that would have the stingiest of shoppers loosen their hold on their cash. Su was allowing a woman to show her a few concealers she had in stock when a man appeared beside her.

“That one would look good on you.”

Su looked the man up and down. He was rather stocky, balding and had thick glasses that obscured his eyes from anyone who was willing to stare at his acne scarred face. He was holding a bold red lipstick in his hand. “Umm, no thank you.” Su left the stall and moved onto another one, and again he appeared.

“How about some red eyeliner? All the girls in Ba Sing Se wear black, but I like my ladies in red.”

“Thanks for the suggestion, but I don’t want eyeliner.”

“If you can’t afford it, I could pay for it and you could get me back with a favour.”

Su was beginning to feel anxious underneath his unwavering gaze on her body, the fact that he was heavily breathing didn’t help either. Su quickly walked off and glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wasn’t following her. She was so preoccupied with him, she didn’t register another man lingering in an alley. A hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the shadows.

“Shut her up!” The man who grabbed her stressed, trying to keep their voice low.

The man from the market was trying to shove something in her mouth, succeeding when his friend squeezed the young earthbender’s cheeks with his free hand and it became too painful to keep her jaw clamped shut. “This one is going to fetch a nice price.”

The sound of steel echoing off the walls of the alley and the man who had shoved the gag into her mouth was flung into the opposing wall.

Su felt the cool steel of a blade pressed against her neck her saving grace was a steel cable wrapped around her attacker’s arm.

“RCPD! Let go of her!”

Su had never been so relieved to see her sister than at this moment.

The man released her, but not before pulling out another blade to slice through the cable at his arm.

Lin barely registered what had happened as her own means of defence and attack came back at her. She didn’t have a chance to react when she saw the glint of steel raised above her head. Reaching out a hand, she attempted to bend it out of his hand, only to have it plunge into her shoulder.

Lin was pissed. Pissed at herself for not realising the knives were platinum, and pissed at herself for being injured this easily. _Come on Beifong, you’ve trained for this._ She punched the inside of his elbow with her uninjured arm, breaking its strong hold on the hilt so she could step out of his range of attack. From there, it was a series of well placed kicks. One to the back of his knee, crumbling his weak horse stance, then a solid foot to his chest, putting him on his back.

A skilled knifeman, he was not, which made Lin even angrier. She encased his limbs in earth, securing him in place.

Su thought it was all over until she felt a sweaty arm wrap around her throat and haul her further into the alley. She tried to bend rocks at him, only to succeed in hitting herself and any rocks that did make it past her, were redirected at Lin who was closing the gap quickly.

Su felt a rush of air once her sister’s fist flew past her face and into that of the man behind her. Su was dropped to the ground and watched on while Lin continued to punch the man, over and over again, stopping when her fist was covered in his blood.

Satisfied that he wasn’t getting back up again, Lin pulled a bison whistle out of her pocket and blew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had to break the chapter up, otherwise this would most likely go on forever and ever and ever. Katara now knows about Kya and Lin. I was going to keep her completely blindsided when Lin told her, but looking back at the series, Katara, in my eyes, has always been intuitive so this made sense to go down this road, and i think it will help drastically in getting Lin to admit to herself that being in a relationship with Kya is acceptable. 
> 
> Everything in this chapter serves a purpose for development in the future chapters. I have smut penned in for the near future, so bare with me.
> 
> Linzin ain't happenin, in case you were worried. I just want Lin and Tenzin to be friends again.
> 
> This sucker went through 4/5 re-writes, so i hope you like it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of this chapter. it's starting to set the stage for everything. i want to say a massive thank you to all those who have reviewed and kudos'd (?) this chapter, i took 3 cracks at it before settling on this route, and i'm happy :) inner monologue of mine at the end.

“That’s the best I can do.” Katara pulled the water from Lin’s shoulder and began wrapping it in a white bandage. “You require two more healing sessions on your shoulder before you can go back to work.”

Lin didn’t meet the older woman’s gaze, too busy looking at her reflection in Katara’s water bowl.

“Lin?” Katara, seeing what had the officer in a trance, moved the water out of the way and cupped her uninjured cheek sympathetically. “It’s okay.”

Lin scowled, slapping the hand away with her good arm. “It will be when I’m through with her.” Attempting to stand from the medical bed, she was stilled by firm hands on her bare waist and Katara’s body between her legs, preventing her from going anywhere. “Let me go Katara.”

“I haven’t finished yet and I think you need a few minutes to calm yourself.” Katara grabbed a blue tank top she had borrowed from Kya’s bedroom and helped the metalbender put it on. “Su, she made a mistake.”

Lin scoffed. “No shit.”

“But what happened to you, it wasn’t her fault.”

“Of course it’s her faul-!” A grunt of pain escaped her when Katara pressed a finger into her injured shoulder.

“Let me finish. Yes, she should have been at school, and I’m sure you will think of a way to punish her for skipping classes, however, what happened to you is because of those men trying to do something that I don’t even want to think about. What if it wasn’t Su? What if it was another girl who you happened to stumble across when you were searching for your sister? You still would have tried to save them. At least now, there are two criminals off the streets, and Su is safe.”

 _I hate it when she’s right._ Lin felt her arm being placed in a sling. “Really?”

“Until your second session, yes.”

Lin reached up to gently touch the angry skin around the two newly minted scars on her face.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

“What’s a few more scars.” Lin bitterly stated.

The door to Katara’s medical bay slid open to reveal Kya. Signs of worry were written all over her face. Her brow was furrowed, her teal eyes had lost that mischievous glint that kept Lin guessing whenever they were together, and her lips were slightly swollen from where she had been bitting them. The whole scene made Lin want to pull her into a tight, reassuring, embrace and never let go.

Katara’s eyes darted between the women. “I’m going to start dinner. You two can help me cook.”

“We’ll be right there.” Kya shut the door after her mother left and quickly invaded Lin’s personal space to stand between her legs. “Spirits, Tenzin told me you were hurt, I didn’t realise it was this bad.”

Lin leaned into the hand on her uninjured cheek. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“You’re safe, that’s all that matters.” Kya placed her lips to Lin’s forehead and held them there when she felt a shuddering breath against her sternum. “Why are you crying Love?”

“It’s stupid, honestly, but I thought that when you saw what happened to my face, you wouldn’t want me.” Lin pulled back slightly to gesture to her cheek.

“Oh Lin, I couldn’t care less about what you looked like, I’m an ass woman.”

Lin couldn’t hold in the laughter, breaking the tension of what she thought was a genuine concern.

“Lin, I love you because of your personality. Scars or no scars, I find you to be utterly breathtaking. I’ll let you in on a little secret though, I find scars to be a massive turn on.”

The officer blushed slightly. She knew Kya loved to touch the few she had littered on her body, but she never imagined the act was much more than curiosity at how they felt. “You’re serious?”

“It’s one of the reasons I became a healer. That and now you have a bad ass appearance to suit your bad ass personality. Come on, let’s help Katara before she gets suspicious.”

Lin quickly stood up and kissed Kya. She wanted nothing more than to show the taller woman how grateful she was to hear her supportive words, though given her arm and their current location, it wouldn’t be appropriate.

* * *

Aang had finished replenishing the bison stalls with hay and was happily watching a young bison eat. “There you go, now you can grow big and happy.” He continued to watch the young bison munch on its food, when he heard something that didn’t sound like it came from a bison. Jumping over the stable door, he found Suyin in the corner crying. “Su?”

The young earthbender wiped her nose. “Hi Aang.”

The Avatar went over to her and pulled her into his chest where she proceeded to cry. “It’s okay Little One.” Aang felt her clutch at his robes, using them to muffle her sobs.

For the first time since the burial of her mother, Suyin felt protected and loved as the steady beat of her uncle’s heart soothed her, gradually silencing her sobs until they were little more than quiet shudders. “Uncle Aang, I did something horrible.”

“What happened?”

“I’ve been skipping school.”

“That’s okay Su. You’ve been through a lot and sometimes we need an escape from reality.”

“That’s why I did it. I couldn’t be at school with everything that has happened. I wasn’t ready.”

Aang adjusted their position so that Su was sitting in his lap. “Did you explain to Lin that you weren’t ready?”

“No. She’s been busy studying and working, I haven’t had a chance, besides, she wouldn’t understand even if I did.”

“Su, you can’t assume she wouldn’t understand. There is something that Guru Sadhguru said that may help you, ‘when people live together without understanding each other, their survival instinct turns everything into a fight,’ and that is exactly what you two are allowing to happen. You don’t understand each other so you’re jumping to a conclusion, and it’s an aggressive one. I’m not saying what you did is wrong, but perhaps catching Lin when she got home from work, or before she left may have had a better result. Just be glad you’re only in trouble for skipping school.”

Su looked down at her hands, anxiously wringing them together. _He’s going to find out anyway, I may as well tell him now before he hears another version._ “That’s not all that happened.”

“Oh?”

“Two men tried to kidnap me. I don’t know why, but I was so scared.”

Aang held her close once more, running his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine because Lin found me, but she got hurt and it’s all my fault. Aunt Katara is healing her. It wouldn’t have happened if I went to school! It’s all my fault.”

“Su, you’re blaming the wrong person. Guru Dev Sri Sri Ravi Shankar says, ‘the first rule on the spiritual path is to stop blaming yourself, because whom so ever you blame, do you like to be with them? Do you like to be with someone you are unhappy with? No! So, if you blame yourself, you can’t be with yourself.’ You have to forgive yourself for what has happened. It is tragic, however, you are not to blame, you are a victim of the bad in this world, that’s all.”

Su scoffed. “I doubt Lin sees it that way.”

“And I’ll tell you the same thing I said about assuming. You can wallow in self-pity, or you can start repairing your Karama and moving forward with your life.”

“What would you have me do?”

“Have you apologised?”

* * *

Katara felt like an idiot. How could she not know that the two women were together? The way her daughter lightly brushed herself against Lin whenever she needed something from a cupboard Lin was blocking, or how Lin’s eyes would glance over at Kya when she thought she wasn’t watching. These two were in love and she was blind.

“Where’s Tenzin?” The question from Lin interrupted her train of thought.

“He is helping Sokka with something. Are you sure you’re okay with that Lin?” The older waterbender asked, gesturing to the pot she was stirring.

“Fine.”

“Have you called your Captain?”

“He would have been done for the day. I asked the officers who responded to let our shift commander know that I won’t be in tonight. I’ll call my Captain tomorrow morning to tell him what happened.”

“If you need a medical certificate, you let me know.”

“Thank you.”

“Kya, did you find everything you needed for your trip?”

Kya playfully nudged Lin in the hip, making her shuffle so she could gain access to a drawer. “I believe so.”

 _Fuck, I completely forgot about her trip._ “When are you going again?” Lin asked, trying to keep the sadness from her voice, but Kya knew her too well.

“At the end of next week.” Kya looked to her mother who had busied herself with making dessert and had her back turned, before she lowered her voice and ran a hand underneath the blue tank top to caress Lin’s lower back gently. “Just say the word and I’ll stay.”

“No, this will make you happy and that’s all I want right now.”

“I’ll be happy either way.”

“Kya, don’t make this harder on me. I want you to go and enjoy your trip without worrying about my wellbeing.”

Kya, noticing that her mother had slowed her movements to listen in on their conversation, quickly kissed the injured bender’s shoulder, and reluctantly withdrew her hand from the warm skin. _How is she so warm during autumn, and in nothing else but my tank top and her workpants?_

Katara picked up the pace once more, rolling the batter she made into decent sized balls.

“What are you making mum?” Kya asked, lending herself to help Katara roll the stiff mixture.

“Rasberi. They’re cheese balls in cream syrup. It’s an Air Nation desert. I thought it would be nice to have after dinner.”

“Sounds neat.”

“Lin sweetie, can you set the placemats and spoons on the table for me please?”

Lin gave a nod, grabbed what she needed and left for the adjoining dinner table, just as Aang and Su walked in.

Aang took in Lin’s appearance. _I know she was hurt, I didn’t know it was this bad._ The Avatar swiftly took the placemats and spoons from her. “You should be resting.”

“I’m fine uncle. Katara asked me to help, so it can’t be that bad.”

“Well have a seat, I’ll finish this.”

Lin sat down across from Su, who had found an interest in the dents on the table. _Fucking look at me. Look at what you’ve done._

Su could feel Lin’s gaze boring into her soul. It made her want to run away and hide, that was until she was joined by the Avatar’s family and a bowl of soup was put in front of her. Katara was seated next to her, Aang was at the head of the table, and Kya sat next to Lin.

Aang tented his hands and closed his eyes, with everyone following suit. “Thank you, universe, for this food we are about to consume.”

Lin had no qualms about eating her meal. Her sister, however, had her head propped up on her fist and was spooning the liquid up, only to have it fall back into the bowl, over and over. It was starting to grate on Lin’s nerves. “Eat it.” Lin growled out, making everyone around the table tense.

“I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t care. You’re showing disrespect by not eating the food made for you.”

Su begrudgingly brought the spoon to her mouth and glared at Lin as she swallowed it. Her eyes finally saw the damage her actions had caused. The two uncovered, angry, gouges running from a few millimetres below her sister’s right eye, all the way down her once flawless cheek, coming to rest slightly under her jawline. Her chest constricted from guilt and she felt the urge to throw up. Running to the kitchen sink, she did just that.

Katara was at her side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles into her back. “It’s okay Su.” She looked over her shoulder to see Aang and Kya comforting Lin. _Probably not the reaction you want after everything that has happened._ Sensing that Su was done, she washed the vomit down the sink and brought her back to sit at the table. “I think you two need to talk.”

Lin wanted to default to her typical intimidating mechanism of folding her arms over her chest, instead having to settle for resting her competent arm on the table in an aggressive manner. “Her first.”

Su was shaking, even with Katara’s supportive arm around her shoulder, she felt alone. “Lin, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Lin ignored the squeezing hand on her thigh that was telling her to go easy. _I’m fucking disfigured for life! I’m allowed to be fucking angry!_

“For skipping school without telling you. I never thought that this would happen. I swear!”

“What I want to know is why the fuck you skipped school in the first place!” Lin ignored the looks from Aang and Katara at the use of her word choice.

Su bowed her head, her voice barely above a whisper. “I, I’m not over mum dying. You won’t talk about her, the kids at school are _happy_ she’s gone. They stuffed my locker with her photos and wrote on the inside ‘not so great.’ I couldn’t, I just couldn’t handle that. It made me realise how alone I am.” Su looked up with tears in her eyes. “I loved mum and I want to talk to someone who knew what kind of mother she was! I want the closeness you two had!”

“Lin,” Aang cut in, “surely you can understand the need Su has to feel close to Toph.”

The officer didn’t take her hard eyes off the young teen. “I understand it, I won’t be satisfying it.”

“Why are you such a bitch!?!”

Katara put her hands on Su’s shoulders, trying to prevent her from launching herself across the table. “Su, you shouldn’t say things like that.”

“She is! She won’t talk about mum, she won’t train me, she barely acknowledges me, she’s a bitch! It should have been her instead of Toph!”

The room went silent, the only sound being that of Su’s heavy breathing.

Lin stood up from the table, continuing to glare at her sister. “Unfortunately for you, I’m all you’ve got and you’re going to have to learn to accept that. You’re grounded. No dance lessons, and no recital either.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I’m your guardian, yes I can. Katara, Aang, I’m sorry for the disrespect we have shown in your home. Please excuse me.” Lin turned towards the door, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Lin was laid on her back in the dark, staring at the moonlit ceiling of her girlfriend’s bedroom in thought. _No, It’s a fair punishment. What she did, she’d be lucky if I ever forgive her. If she wanted to talk to someone about Toph, she could have easily called Sokka, Aang or Katara. I mean, where does she get off thinking we had a close relationship? I told her we weren’t close damnit!_ Lin was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn’t register her girlfriend sliding into bed until she felt a kiss being pressed to her temple.

“Are you okay Love?”

Lin didn’t answer, for fear of directing her anger at Kya.

“Lin, what happened at dinner, she shouldn’t have said those things.”

_No, she shouldn’t have._

“I know that they cut deeper than you’re willing to admit. Your own sister wanting you-“ Kya stopped herself, not wanting to think about the woman next to her being buried alongside her mother. “It’s not right.”

_No, it’s not fucking right._

Kya wiped away a silent tear gently from Lin’s scarred. “I love you Lin, and I’m so grateful you’re still here with me.”

“She fucking hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you.”

Lin attempted to roll over, the motion failing when her tender cheek grazed the pillow. “Not to mention her reaction to my face.”

Kya slid a little further down the bed so she was resting on Lin’s chest, her fingers ran along the edge of the bandage covering her shoulder. “Yeah, I don’t have anything for that. I still think you’re beautiful, but the only opinion that matters is your own.”

Lin brought her hand up to trail patters on Kya’s shoulder. “What happened after I left?”

“Well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen dad that disappointed, as for mum, she was pissed. I thought she was about to water-smack Su in the mouth. I was going to hand her the water to do it. She got sent to bed and mum is taking her to school tomorrow, after she mucks out the bison stables. She’s picking her up too.”

“Kya.”

“Mm.”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Kya rolled over onto Lin’s body and gave her an encouraging smile from her position just below her sternum. “You can talk to me about anything.”

The metalbender ran a gentle hand through Kya’s damp, thick, brown hair, obviously having bathed before coming to bed. “I just wanted to say,” _I love you. You’re the only thing that makes sense to me and I love you,_ “thank you.” _You’re a pussy._

“You’re a dork.” Kya pushed forward, capturing Lin’s lips in her own. She only intended for the kiss to be a few seconds long, however, Lin had hiked one leg over her hip and it was currently pushing her down so their pelvises ground together, eliciting a moan from them both.

Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Lin trailed steady hands under Kya’s shirt, over her torso. Her thumbs met in the middle of the waterbender’s stomach to feel every single ridge of her strong abdomen on their way to the hem of her pants, however, cool hands grasped her wrists and held them steady while Kya sat back on her calves to take stock of what they were doing. “Lin, I want nothing more than to continue, but only if you’re ready.”

“I want this too. Yes.”

Kya placed Lin’s hands on her hips, then removed her shirt, showing off the fact that she hadn’t bothered to bind her chest after her bath.

Lin had seen Kya’s breasts before, but the way the moonlight danced over the brown peaks made them all the more alluring, especially as the waterbender leaned down, permitting her breasts to rest atop Lin’s bound chest.

Lin could feel their weight and she was sure her own chest wasn’t as endowed. It made her feel sub-par, knowing what waited for her girlfriend who was currently unbinding her chest, made easy by Lin’s arched back. Lin didn’t understand why she was feeling self-conscious, Kya had seen her naked on many occasions, only a few weeks ago they had showered together.

The officer was brought out of her thoughts when she felt one of Kya’s hands teasing the areola of her left breast, while her other hand pressed down on Lin’s hip bone to keep her in place as she lowered her mouth on her dusky nipple.

_Spirits! Tenzin never did that._

Kya, having heard nothing but silence from woman below her stopped her ministrations to check in. “Are you okay Love?”

“Mm, yeah.”

“If it gets too much, you only have to tell me and I’ll stop.”

“I know.”

Kya gave Lin a quick kiss of reassurance, before going back to what she was doing. She bit Lin’s left nipple playfully while her right hand swept the underside of her other breast and gave it a firm squeeze. _Spirits, they fit perfectly in my hand. They’re perfect, she’s perfect._

The quiet room, and the fact that she was right over Lin’s chest, afforded her the luxury of hearing and feeling her girlfriend’s heart rate rise with every new movement of her tongue. She waited for Lin’s heart to stabilise, then ran her tongue down the centre of her stomach, savouring the salty taste of sweat until she reached her goal. _This is finally happening!_ Kya internally celebrated when her fingers reached into the waist band of Lin’s pants, ready to take them off in one fell swoop, when-

“Stop.”

Kya was quick to pull away, not wanting to give Lin a reason not to trust her again. “I’m sorry, I should have as-“

“No, it’s, it’s not you. It’s me.” Lin’s breathing was rugged. _It’s always me._

“It’s okay, breathe, everything is fine, no harm darn.”

 _Except to our non-existent sex life_. Lin bitterly thought.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

 _What? Tell you I’m fucking scared to have sex with my girlfriend? Pass._ “No. I think I just need some sleep. Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologise for. You’ve had a long day, and perhaps having sex when you’re hurt and emotionally drained is not the best idea. Do you still want to cuddle?”

Lin nodded in approval and released a sigh of relief at having her understanding and considerate girlfriend snuggle into her chest. “Night Kya, and thanks.”

“Goodnight Lin, I love you.”

* * *

Sleep eluded Lin. She liked to sleep on her side, and in her current state, that was impossible. She glanced over at Kya, who had rolled away sometime between koala-sheep six-hundred-and-forty-two and Koala-sheep eight-hundred-and-fifty-six. The officer let out a frustrated breath through her nose as she got off the bed. The shirt was a bitch to get on, causing her to bite her lip to muffle a groan of pain.

After securing the sling around her neck, Lin opened the door and could have kicked herself for not checking the coast was clear first. Katara was walking past at that very moment and could clearly see into the room, which showed a sleeping Kya with blankets at her waist, leaving her breasts exposed.

The waterbender dragged her eyes from her daughter’s sleeping form, to the woman standing in front of her. “I think it’s time you and I have a conversation.” She declared, voice low.

Lin’s pulse was racing as she followed Katara into the kitchen, thankfully a great distance away from the sleeping members of their families so they wouldn’t have to whisper. “Have a seat Lin while I make us some tea.”

_Think damn you, think! You were seeing if Kya was awake. Kya’s pyjamas were in the wash… along with all her bindings and other shirts… you’re an idiot. No wonder you struggled in drama and art class, no creative spirit unless it involves coming up with a way to inflict pain._

“Can’t sleep?”

“Sore.” _Oh sure, take that tone._

“Understandable. I myself can never sleep when there’s a full moon. I think it has something to do with me being a waterbender. Kya can be the same way from time to time, but I’m sure you know all about that.”

_Damnit, she’s already insinuating you’re together._

“Relax Lin.” Katara said, coming to sit across from the metalbender with a teapot of water, two cups and two boxes of tea leaves. “You look stressed.”

“I’m tired and sore.”

“And stressed.”

Lin grunted in response.

Katara selected one of the boxes of tea and added it to the boiling water she had heated with her bending. “This one will you to relax and ease some of the pain.” Katara set about making herself a cup of tea using the other leaves, keeping her voice even as she spoke. “Do you want to tell me what I think I saw, or do you want me to tell you what I _know_ I saw.” At the metalbender’s choice to remain silent, Katara continued. “I saw you, walking out of my naked daughter’s bedroom, at a few minutes past one in the morning.”

“ _Half_ naked.” Lin muttered, looking at the empty bottom of her cup.

“Half naked or completely naked, I don’t think it matters at this point. If it puts your mind at ease, I already knew about your secret relationship. I have to admit, you did well to keep it secret for so long.”

“How did you find out?” Lin asked, not expecting this admission from the waterbender.

“Kya was telling me about her girl problems and she revealed a little too much. Don’t blame her for my discovery. She didn’t mean to and it was a complete accident. To be honest, I’m really happy for you both.” Katara picked up the teapot and refilled Lin’s empty cup with the tea she was drinking. “Though why you felt the need to keep it a secret is beyond me.”

Lin felt her defences lower. Whether it was because of the tea having a quick effect on her body, or because she had been caught, she wasn’t sure. This woman deserved to know why she had been sneaking around her back with her only daughter in her own home. “I wasn’t ready for the backlash that would come my way.”

Katara had barely taken a sip of tea before she was putting the cup back down. “Why would you think you would receive backlash for something as simple as being in love?”

“The mentality at work when it comes to same-sex couples, it’s not the best, especially when your Chief joins in on the hazing. Throughout the academy I had people assuming things about me. Apparently, I give off a ‘vibe.’ I thought that if I told Toph, she would tell everyone at work and it would make it harder to do my job. I thought I may have been ostracised for not being the norm. I didn’t mean to keep it from you for so long. I just didn’t want my happiness to end.”

Katara placed her hand over Lin’s to give her a reassuring squeeze. “And it won’t end. I told you that I keep my mouth shut when friends confide in me, and you’re family, so that goes doubly so. I won’t tell anyone about yours and Kya’s relationship, I promise.”

Lin felt the anxiety she didn’t know she was holding leave her body. “Thank you.”

“Have you told Kya the real reason why you don’t want to reveal yourself?”

Lin shook her head. “You heard her eulogy. She thinks Toph is a major supporter. It would hurt her to know what Toph said when she was surrounded by other officers. I’m amazed you haven’t said anything about this revelation.” Then it dawned on her. “You knew.”

“To a certain extent, yes. I know Toph liked to tease. I never knew she did it at your expense.”

“What else do you know?”

“I know that those few scars I saw during your healing session are too old to have occurred ‘on the job.’ I know that you’re hiding a lot of truths that you’re desperate to let out and it’s most likely interfering with your qi. I know that you’re making a sacrifice to preserve your mother’s reputation, at the expense of your relationship with those around you.” Katara took a sip of her tea, giving the metalbender a chance to absorb everything she had just said. “My offer stands. If you want a therapist, someone who can call you out when you’re wrong, who knows your mother before she had you girls, who can offer a different perspective on things, then just say the word and we can start tonight on your healing. It doesn’t look like either of us are ready to go back to bed.”

 _I promised Kya to find help and so far, Katara has hit everything on the head and her knowing everything about me, up to a certain extent, may be a positive._ Lin looked up, her face neutral as jade eyes met formidable blue. “Okay.”

It was that simple word that caused the dam of concern to dissipate within the healer. “Come on then.”

Once again, Lin found herself trailing behind her girlfriend’s mother, this time being ushered into her study. It was rarely used unless she wanted a moment of peace from the acolytes or if she needed to research an ailment. When the children were younger, they would often play ‘business.’ Having found the whole seriousness of the room fun.

“Have a seat.”

Lin sat on the couch, her back sinking into the soft black leather, something she never thought she’d see on Air Temple Island, while Katara took a seat in a matching couch across from her.

“Do I just talk?”

“I can direct the conversation if you’d find that easier.” Katara grabbed a notepad that was situated on a side table next to her, along with a pen.

“What’s that for?”

“When I conduct therapy sessions, I like to write down key pieces of information because it can help me see red flags. Conversation moves so quickly, it can be easy to not see the link between issues.” Katara finished writing the basics such as age, date and time, then placed the pad on her lap, giving Lin her full attention. “Would you like me to ask the questions?”

“I’m curious, before we really begin, how much did Kya tell you?”

“Not much. She was vague in telling me specific details about who her girlfriend was, and I only found out it was you because I made a guess as a joke. She did mention that you two have been together for six months and you haven’t been intimate, but seeing Kya naked twenty minutes ago, I’m assuming this is no longer the case.”

Lin shook her head. “Things were going that way and I asked her to stop.”

“Would you like to talk about your physical relationship with Kya?”

“With her mother? Sure.”

“It’s important that you don’t see me as ‘aunt’ Katara. I’m not your girlfriend’s mother, or your ex’s mother, I’m someone who wants to help, and I require you to be completely open, which I know is hard for you, but I think we’re making great progress just by you agreeing to this.”

“It’s wrong, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“I have a tumultuous relationship with my sister, who would rather I be dead, than help raise her, and you’d rather me talk about my sex life. Isn’t that wrong?”

Katara clicked her pen a few times, trying to articulate the right words in her head before she spoke. “Okay, you have two relationships. Your romantic relationship with Kya, which is currently being affected by a lack of physical intimacy, and your sibling relationship with Su, someone who will forever and always be your sister and will be in your care for at least the next five years. Looking on your relationship with Su, how long do you think it will take to repair and what are the topics surrounding your issues?

“I want to target an issue that can be resolved in a short amount of time. For all you know, it may be a small block and you two could be intimate before she leaves. I think you both would appreciate that.”

 _She has a point._ Lin sighed. “I know Kya wants to have sex and she has been patient. I just, I don’t know why I can’t go all the way. Every time she touches me, I enjoy it, then I start thinking and I get in my head and I find it to be too much.”

“Okay, at least you recognise that you enjoy her touch and that it’s your own head getting in the way, now we need to find out why. She did say that you have had sex with a boy before, I’m assuming Tenzin.”

Lin nodded, not wanting to meet the waterbender’s eyes. “Everyone was pressuring us to be together. I thought that maybe if I did, I might get people to shut up.”

Katara could have kicked herself. She was part of the problem. “I’m sorry you felt pressured by us.”

“It’s okay. Besides, it wasn’t so much you guys, as my work colleagues and Toph. I hadn’t had a boyfriend and they were starting to make tasteless jokes about showing me what a night with a man can do to relax me. Tenzin was always there and he had asked me out a couple of times so I eventually said yes.

“I, when we, when he asked me if I’d like to have sex, I was apprehensive but I finally agreed. It wasn’t great. He didn’t know where to put his hands, we still had our shirts on and it hurt when he,” Lin took a deep breath, not at all feeling ecstatic about sharing the intimate details, “when he entered me. It got slightly better when he started moving, and I thought that after a few more times, of having sex, it might get better. It never did.”

“Did you talk to Tenzin about how having sex made you feel?”

“No, I was too embarrassed. I heard my fellow female officers and even Toph talk about their sexual encounters and they all described amazing orgasms and the things their partners did to them, and because Tenzin and I never did any of those things, I thought something was wrong with me.”

Katara looked up from her notepad after writing a few notes down. “He never engaged in foreplay?”

“No. I think he wanted to but he was too intimidated. His hands were always on my hips. Sex got to the point where I was the initiator and I would be the one on top. I like being in control, especially in such a vulnerable state.”

“Your sex life, is that what made you come to terms with being attracted to the same sex?”

“Well, I didn’t know that the attraction I had to women was anything more than a simple appreciation. I liked Tenzin and I was prepared to resign myself to being with him. It wasn’t until Kya convinced me to go to a club with her when I realised, I wasn’t alone.”

Katara cocked an eyebrow. “You didn’t know Kya was also attracted to women?”

“I had no idea. While she’s proud of who she is, and I commend her for that, she didn’t exactly shout it from the mountainside, that, and after she finished high school, we didn’t see much of each other because I was busy with my own studies and work. She only asked me to go out with her because she ran into me at the market. Imagine my surprise when I walk into the establishment to see women kissing other women, and men kissing other men.”

“I’m amazed she managed to get you to go out in the first place.”

Lin shrugged. “Kya can be very persuasive when she wants to be, and it was the only way I could get her to shut up. Little did I know, after you say yes to Kya once, she has you wrapped around her little finger. She made sure I was taken care of and I drank enough to loosen up. I wasn’t prepared to dance so she went off on her own, leaving me in a corner, which I was fine with, it was my choice.

“I was watching her dance rather provocatively with someone and I’m ashamed to say I felt a tad jealous. Not because she was dancing with someone other than me, but because she was free to be herself. A woman came up to me, Fire Nation, a little shorter than me, long black hair, gold eyes, great body. The alcohol had affected my composure and I was ogling her while we talked, next thing I knew, she had me pressed up against a wall making out with me and I was loving every bit of it.”

“And you were still with Tenzin at the time?”

Lin sighed. “Believe me, I felt guilty over how it ended. Kya told me not to worry about it. That a little bit of kissing never hurt anyone. I was left confused by the incident. I was a woman. Women should love men, and I thought that if Tenzin and I fucked again, I would feel that sentiment ring true.

“He came to pick me up from work late one night. I was in the training grounds alone and wanted to make a show of it prove to myself, and Toph, that I was into men. I took Tenzin into the women’s locker room, knowing Toph could feel us, and I fucked him in the middle of the room, on the ground. I thought having that sense of control over my life would make me feel better. It didn’t and I broke up with Tenzin the next day.

“Kya had left to volunteer as a healer in the Earth Kingdom so I waited for her to come back. When she was back in Republic City two months later, I asked her to take me out again. She didn’t question it. I think she thought I was curious, or I liked the anonymity of the bars and clubs she knew. This time, she managed to convince me to dance. I could feel every inch of her when we moved and I kissed her.”

“And what happened from there?” Katara queried, switching over her crossed legs.

“I invited her back to my place. Toph was at work, Su was staying with you, we had the house to ourselves. I thought it was going to be like what I had experienced with Tenzin, with me in control, however, I had never had sex with a woman, and Kya, well Kya is like her element. She likes to go back and forth with who is in control and that threw me slightly and I began to become a little anxious. I had no idea what to expect. Her hands undid my belt and I thought ‘yeah, this is okay. It’s Kya, she knows what she’s doing.’ Nevertheless, _I_ didn’t know what she was doing.

“I mean, I was the one who kissed her, I was the one who invited her back to mine, I was the one who got her to take me out, it was me initiating everything, so she had no reason to suspect I wasn’t ready. She put her hand down my pants and I kicked her off. It was not my finest moment.”

“What was her reaction?”

“Annoyed, but I think anyone would be when someone kicks them in the chest and onto the floor.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her that I wasn’t ready, and I wasn’t. She’s tried to talk to me about what’s preventing us from going all the way, but again, it’s embarrassment. I’ve never had… fingers inside me.”

“Not even your own?”

“Other than when inserting a tampon, no.”

“So you’ve never… masturbated?”

“Never had the urge.”

“Wow.”

Lin blushed. “I’m sorry if some of us can maintain some level of restraint. I didn’t know it was that shocking.”

“Sorry, I’m just coming to terms. You’ve never orgasmed?”

“I have never even come close which is another thing I’m anxious about. I don’t know what to expect when it happens.”

Katara read over her notes. “Well, the issue is obvious, you have a control problem.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “No shit.”

“Let me finish. Not having control, combined with inexperience, and embarrassment at not knowing what to do on your part or what to expect, it can only be resolved by telling Kya.”

Lin slumped further into the couch. “I was hoping not to have that discussion.”

“Why not? She’s your girlfriend. You two should be communicating, especially when it comes to the bedroom. I know that Kya loves you, however with a lack of intimacy, your relationship will only end in disaster. Kya, not to talk her up, but she has been sexually active since she was seventeen, so she knows what she’s doing and I’m sure she will be happy to take it slow with you. Isn’t that what she’s been doing?”

“She’s been extremely patient. If I were her, I would have broken up with me by now.”

“You’re an earthbender, you need to tap into that hard-headed trait and tell her. She’s not going to laugh at you, if anything, she will offer you a solution of her own. I’m not saying you should tell her about yours and Tenzin’s relationship, that’s enough to kill the hardiest of libidos, just tell her you’re frightened, but you want to have sex and go from there.

“As for the orgasms, if you want one, you have to let go of control. Let your body relax and enjoy the sensations. Sex is not a chore, it’s not a ritual, it’s not an obligation, it’s meant to be a physical expression of love between two people.”

“I know it is, I just worry that I’ll be bad at it.”

“Oh, you’re going to suck at it. I even doubt you’d be able to get Kya to finish during your first time. Nevertheless, knowing this, it can set expectations low, instead of building yourself into something you’re not.”

Lin shook her head in disbelief. “I still can’t believe I’m getting sex advice from my girlfriend’s mother.”

“Better than your girlfriend’s father.” Katara laughed.

 _I want so badly for this to work. You’re already at rock bottom, the only way is up._ “What if I can’t let go of control?”

“Well, try not to look at it as control, look at it as a trust exercise. Half of the reason Kya didn’t want me to tell you that I found out, was because she didn’t want you to think she had abused your trust in her. Perhaps having sex will show her that you still trust her.”

“Of course I trust Kya. She hasn’t given me a reason not to.”

“Then trust her to lead. You’ve trusted her in taking you out and showing you new things, this is just another one of those experiences that you both will enjoy.”

Lin sighed and leaned over to rest her arm on the armrest, only to have it retreat from a sting of pain. Katara stood and went to her desk to pull out a couple of white pills. “They’re painkillers, but they knock you out like something else.

“Aunt Katara, can I ask you something?”

Katara handed her the pills and watched as Lin swallowed them dry. “Anything.”

“When Kya told you and Aang she was attracted to women, were you disappointed?” It was a question that had always nagged her, and one of the reasons she was fearful of telling people about her own attractions, that fear of rejection.

“Spirits, no! Being able to admit something about yourself to those around you is something to admire, especially when it’s seen as a negative in other circles.” Katara sat down next to Lin when she saw the clench of her jaw and her gaze fix itself to the floor. “Oh sweetie.” Katara sat on the couch and pulled Lin into a loving embrace.

“Why couldn’t Toph be like you and Aang?”

“Toph is a whole other can of eel-worms. I am so proud of everything you have done in life. You are so strong and loving it makes me swell with pride knowing you’re out there protecting people and I am so grateful that my daughter has found happiness with you.”

Lin permitted silent tears to fall. She had wanted to hear these reassurances from her own mother, but hearing them from Katara, a woman she considered to be a secondary mother, it brought her relief.

Katara continued to sing sweet words of praise and reassurances into Lin’s ear until she felt her become limp in her arms. Pulling away, she discovered the pills had had their desired effect and earthbender was now asleep. _We love you Lin, so much. This city doesn’t deserve you._ Katara readjusted the officer so she was lying on her back on the couch. She ran a gentle hand through Lin’s black hair and placed a light kiss to her forehead. “I’m so proud of you. It’s all up from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, just over 7k. I'm trying to not get into the habit of writing long chapters, but given the topic, it needed to be long. we're only grazing the surface, but i wanted a different perspective for Lin in regards to her having sex. majority of stories have her being a keen bean, and i think it's good to show that she may have an inner conflict when it comes to having sex. i did use my own mentality when creating Lin's persona to sex as i think my stance on sex is interesting and defs not the norm. whenever i tell people i don't masturbate, i always get a reaction of shock. i've just never been into it, but that's just me. love writing the shit out of it though :P
> 
> I had my first lesbian experience last year, and i had to get her to stop. and it's okay to ask people to stop if you aren't ready, no matter how much you want to. my head got in the way, and i had to go to work. looking back at it, i don't regret it, cause she ended up being rather nasty.
> 
> i can't wait to write Lin's first 'all the way' sexual experience and i'm proud of myself for taking the time to write, and re-write these chapters. you would not believe what i was going to Lin's sexual history be. i was having her partaking in casual sex with guys from the age of 16, fucking her earthbending instructor at 18, and i was like, no, that's not Lin beifong.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know how i'm going, sorry for the sexual tease there :S


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this for what it is :)

Sitting in homeroom, Su felt anxious waiting for the teacher to arrive. Kids were shouting across the room. The older year eleven and twelves were in the back rows discussing this party and that concert, while the year ten and nine boys were competing by seeing who could throw balls made of paper into the trashcan at the front of the room. More often than not, they hit her in the back of the head.

“Why don’t you move?”

Su didn’t look up from the doodle she was drawing on her diary cover, choosing instead to turn her body away and shield her work. “Why don’t you mind your own business?” Su was not in the mood to be questioned by someone she had never interacted with before.

“What are you drawing?”

Su finally relented and looked up to find a scrawny boy with thick round glasses, brown hair down to his shoulders and wearing a perfectly dry-cleaned uniform. “You don’t follow instructions very well, do you?”

The boy flinched when he felt a paper ball hit him in his head. He picked up the paper and attempted to throw it in the bin a few meters away, only to have it land on the floor just as the teacher walked in.

“Baatar, you can pick up _all_ the rubbish and put it in the bin.” The kids who had been throwing the paper balls snickered at Baatar’s misfortune. Their homeroom teacher, mister Tulok, was an older gentleman from the Northern Water Tribe who had seen his fair share of war and used his military background to reign in control of any classroom he stepped into. The muscles of his shoulders and neck flexed with every turn of his head as he took in the class. His pale blue eyes reminded Su of her mother’s. The way they would appear as though they were staring right through you, instead of at you. Strangely, she felt comforted by this trait.

The bell rang shortly after he finished the role. Students were eager to get out of his presence, and Su was no exception, until she heard her name being called. “Yes mister Tulok?”

The teacher waited for the room to clear before leaning against his desk and folding his burley arms over his chest. “I wanted to check in on you.”

Su was surprised by his soft voice, lacking the gruffness it usually held when talking to students. “Oh, I’m okay. I should get to class though.”

“I’ll write a note in your diary to explain why you’re late. The faculty are aware of the incident involving your locker, and I wanted to make sure there wasn’t a repeat.”

Su looked straight into his soothing eyes. “No. Miss Akari cleaned my locker for me yesterday, and it was clean this morning.”

“That was kind of her. Look Su, I lived during the Hundred-Year War. I lost my brother, father, and mother in the same year. All I had was my older sister to look after me so I completely understand where you’re at in life. I’m not telling you this to diminish your loss, I’m telling you so you know you’re not alone, and if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Su was shocked by the admission of loss and way of extension, the offer to converse about it with a man she thought to be Lin’s male counterpart. “Umm, thanks sir.”

Tulok took her diary from her and opened the day’s date. “You’re a smart kid Su, don’t let your loss prevent you from reaching your full potential.”

She took her diary from him, said, “thank you,” and ran off to her next class.

* * *

Katara put the key back in her pocket after entering the Beifong family home. She hadn’t been to the premises since before Toph’s funeral, and the layout hadn’t changed. Katara always knew that from a young age Lin took care of maintaining the residence, even going as far as to mow the lawn, but given the dishes in the sink, the extensive amount of papers on the coffee table along with a few empty tea cups, and the long grass currently being consumed by Appa, the metalbender was succumbing to the mounting stress load.

Her plan was to grab a set of pyjamas for each Beifong along with a change of clothes, but seeing the state of the home, Katara started to tidy.

The sink was half full of water when the telephone rang. Depositing the last of the empty cups from the coffee table into the sink, Katara grabbed the receiver. “Beifong residence, Katara speaking.”

_“Oh, hello Katara, it’s principal Soji, long time no talk.”_

“Yes, it has been a long time. How can I help you today?”

_“I was hoping to talk to Lin.”_

“She’s currently on Air Temple Island. Is Suyin okay?” _I only dropped her off half an hour ago, she better not have skipped again._

_“Yes, she’s currently in class. I checked to make sure before calling. If you could have Lin call me when she’s free, that would be fantastic.”_

“I’ll make sure to pass on the message. Have a good day Soji.”

_“You too Katara.”_

Hanging up the phone, Katara resumed her tidying. She thought she would wash a few dishes, sweep the floor, and take out the trash that was starting to smell, however her innocent tidying turned into full blown cleaning.

She was apprehensive at first about entering the bedrooms, but found herself not caring once she laid eyes on the state of Suyin’s goat-pig-stye of a room. The confined space smelled stale, and the drawn blinds made it feel damp somehow. Quickly remedying the situation, Katara threw open the drapes and cracked a window to let in the fresh air.

 _Spirits, how can teens live like this? I don’t even think Bumi was this bad. Yeah, because you cleaned his room for him until he went to the United Forces._ Katara made quick work to strip the bed and collect Suyin’s dirty clothes off the floor.

Leaving the clothes to soak in the laundry, Katara moved onto Lin’s bedroom, which was a stark contrast to Suyin’s room. The bed was made, the dirty clothes were in her hamper, it smelled of white water, even the socks in her sock drawer were folded. Everything had a place and everything was in its place.

Katara was about to leave the room with the dirty hamper and sheets, when Lin’s gramophone atop the wooden dresser caught her eye. _A little music while I work couldn’t hurt._ Katara thumbed through the records that were in a milk crate next to the dresser, until she found one with no description.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Katara placed it on the turntable and dropped the needle, leaving it to play on its own. There was a bit of static, but once she entered the laundry, she heard it crackle to life.

 _“Hey Little Rock, it’s me mum, Toph, Chief, whatever you’re calling me these days. I uh, sorry, you know I’ve never been good with words. I wanted to start by saying I’m proud of you and I love you_ so _mu-“_ Katara had tears in her eyes as she rushed to remove the needle. _Nope, you will not let curiosity win this round._ Replacing the record with one of jazz, Katara continued with the self-appointed tasks.

* * *

Kya didn’t want to do it. Her girlfriend looked so peaceful with her good arm slung over her eyes, her injured arm resting on her chest still in its sling, lips barely parted for soft, inaudible, breaths to escape. Nevertheless, it was now past midday and she was due for a healing session.

“Lin,” Kya called, gently squeezing the metalbender’s thigh, “time to wake up Love.”

Lin didn’t move as she spoke. “What time is it?” Her voice sounded gruff.

“A little after twelve.” The waterbender helped her girlfriend into a seating position before handing her a glass of water. “I came in earlier to check on you and I yelled after I stubbed my toe on the table, you were dead to the world.”

“Mm, probably the pain killers Katara gave me.” Lin finished the glass of water and sighed as her back reclined into the soft leather of the couch. “Where’s Su?”

“Katara dropped her off at school this morning.” Kya took the glass and put it on the short coffee table in front of them.

Lin didn’t have the energy to fight the experienced hands that were removing the blue tank top she had borrowed from her bare torso underneath. She grimaced slightly when the bandage covering her shoulder was removed, taking the scab that had formed, with it. Water was quickly placed to Lin’s shoulder, stopping any more blood from seeping out. “Where’s Katara?”

“She should have been back by now. She was going to stop by your house to pick up a change of clothes for both you and Su. Tell me when it gets too much.” Kya pushed the water deeper into the damaged tissue until she met resistance. Hearing no objections from the metalbender, she pressed a little more. “This doesn’t hurt?”

“I can take it.” Lin focused on a speck of dirt on the far wall instead of the feeling of muscles being manipulated against their will to the push and pull of the cold water.

“Want to tell me what you’re doing in mum’s study?” Kya hoped that a change of topic may distract the officer from the pain she was trying to hide, that and curiosity was getting the better of her.

“I couldn’t sleep last night.”

“And?”

“I ran into Katara when I opened the door. She saw you… naked.” Lin sighed, head dropping to look at the hands in her lap. “Why didn’t you tell me that Katara knew about us?”

Kya felt a pang of guilt in her chest. “I, I didn’t want you to think that I was forcing you to reveal who you truly are. I wanted you to do it on your own because I know how hard it was to admit it to yourself, let alone someone else. I didn’t want you to hate me or think I wasn’t worthy of your trust. I love you too much to see you upset, which now, you clearly are.”

“I’m not upset Kya. Katara said it was an accident and I have no reason not to believe her. I’m hurt that you kept it from me.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you, I swear I had the best intentions in mind. I wanted you to come out on your own without my help, because if you did, it meant you felt confident and comfortable in us being together. I was going to tell you that Katara already knew _after_ you came out.”

Lin raised her head enough to kiss Kya, causing a gasp of surprise. She pulled back slightly so their breaths were still mingling together. “I could never hate you, you mean far too much to me, more than you will ever know. Even though I’m not ready to show my true self to the world, I will always feel comfortable and secure in our relationship, Kya, never doubt that. As for my trust, you’ve never given me a reason not to trust you and I think that gives you a bit of wiggle room to make mistakes.”

“Thank you for saying that Lin.” Kya resumed her healing, having had her concentration broken. “You still haven’t told me why you’re in here though.”

 _Just tell her. You’re going to have to say something sooner or later._ “I talked to Katara.”

“As in talk talked?”

“Yes, as in talk talked. It gave me a different… perspective, on things.”

“Oh?”

The metalbender’s cheeks tinged red. “I want to have sex, _before_ you leave for the Earth Kingdom.”

“I don’t know Lin. Given your hesitation in the past, perhaps we should wait until I get back.”

 _It’s trust. You just told her you trusted her, now prove it to yourself._ “Kya, I’ve never had an orgasm.”

The glow of the healing water dissipated. Kya observed her girlfriend’s rigid posture closely, looking for signs of a joke. _Okay, she’s being serious, don’t make this harder on her._ “All right.”

“I’ve never had an enjoyable time having sex. I’ve never touched myself, let alone had someone touch me the way you’ve tried to. I like to be in control but with you, I don’t know how to pleasure you and be in control at the same time and that, that scares me.”

Kya pulled away completely, depositing the water she had into the bladder laying against the couch.

Lin was waiting for laughter but it never came.

“Lin, it’s okay to be scared. I was too my first time. Now that I understand the reasons behind your hesitation, I can help you.” Kya took one of Lin’s hands in her own and brushed a thumb over scarred knuckles. “I will never pressure you into anything you’re not comfortable with. If you’re serious about making love, because that’s what it will be, why don’t we make a night of it? We’ll go out for dinner, go dancing, maybe go for a walk in the park and then go back to your place. If you’re up for it, we can go out after your exam at the end of next week.”

Nodding an approval, Lin watched as Kya went back to healing her shoulder. It was a comfortable silence until they could both smell the familiar notes of baked goods coming from the kitchen. “Katara must be back.”

“Give me five more minutes. You won’t need the sling, but you’re going to be stiff for a while. We’ll do a healing session on your face after we raid whatever it is mum is baking.”

Once Kya finished, Lin grabbed the blue shirt and slipped it on without assistance.

Entering the kitchen, they found Katara at the oven pulling out a tray of biscuits. Kya was quick to reach over her mother’s shoulder and grab one, only to drop it onto the floor. “Damn, they’re hot.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “No shit professor.”

Katara shook her head at her daughter’s antics. “You’re cleaning that up.”

Kya grabbed the baked good, tossed it in the air a few times until it cooled enough then shoved it into her mouth.

“That’s disgusting.” Lin deadpanned, not at all impressed by the older woman’s actions.

“You love it.”

“I honestly don’t.”

“Three second rule?”

“Tell that to the germs.”

“Lin sweetie,” Katara interrupted the banter, “there’s a change of clothes for you in Kya’s room, and I thought you may like the chance to study, so your books are on the table.”

“Thank you.”

“Also, I received a call from Principal Soji while I was at your home and he wants you to call him.”

Lin picked up the phone in the kitchen. She was connected by the Island’s switchboard operator to the school in short order. “Sergeant Beifong returning a missed call from Principal Soji.”

_“One minute.”_

Lin couldn’t help the smirk that graced her features at watching her girlfriend’s hand being slapped away when she tried to steal another pastry.

“Kya, stop being a pain in my backside and go clean your room.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my room.” Kya rebuffed.

Lin wouldn’t allow this rare opportunity to be missed. “No, I love walking on your used underwear and having my nose assaulted with the smell of stale lillyweed.”

The young healer looked between her girlfriend and mother. “Really? You two are ganging up on me?”

“Go Kya.” Katara commanded, leaving Lin and herself alone in the kitchen. “I’m hoping that she adopts some of your traits when it comes to keeping a tidy space.”

Lin shrugged. “She’s gotten bet-“

_“Hello, Lin?”_

“Principal Soji, Katara just told me you were trying to get in touch.”

_“Yes, it’s about that meeting I was hoping to set up between you, Su, and her teachers. They’ve all been made aware of the proposed meeting and are ready whenever you are to talk about Suyin’s performance. It is important to get this over with soon so that Su has every chance of progressing to year eight next year.”_

“Is it that bad?”

_“I’ll put it this way, she has failed every test for her core subjects excluding P.E.”_

Lin supressed the urge to swear. “Can we do it tonight?”

_“I can have it set up for four this afternoon. That will give the teachers enough time to prepare themselves.”_

“Can you have Su wait at reception until I arrive?”

_“That should be no problem. Thanks Lin, hopefully we can get everything under control.”_

“Thank you Mister Soji.” Lin hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Who fails year seven? It’s basic knowledge._

“Everything okay?”

“I’m sure everything will be fine, it’s just another headache I have to deal with.”

* * *

It was one thing to drop her sister off at school, it was another to walk the halls after having graduated nearly five years ago. A few students she recognised from her own homeroom were now in their final year and rushing past her to get out of the building they all likened to a prison. To Lin, school was never a prison, it was a distraction from home life and an excuse to lock herself in her room while she did homework.

Lin walked the eerily familiar halls to the school office on the ground floor. She saw Suyin pouting at the floor from her spot on a wooden chair. Tearing her eyes from her little sister, she went up to the reception desk. “Sergeant Beifong, I have a meeting at four.”

The male receptionist looked up from his work, then to the schedule. “Mister Soji is finishing up with another meeting. Have a seat.”

Lin took a seat to Suyin’s left. The cuts on her cheek were a bright pink against the contrast of her white skin. She could feel her sister’s gaze on them, making her feel self-conscious. “Stop staring at me.” Lin growled out.

Su’s head snapped down to the books in her lap. “Do they still hurt?”

“Mm.”

“Do you know what’s going on?”

Lin remained silent.

 _Fine, ignore me._ Su took out a pencil and began to draw on the cover of one of her books she grabbed from her bag.

 _I bet that’s why you’re failing. Too busy drawing instead of learning._ Lin’s jaw continued to clench and unclench at the words she wanted to say.

Every time someone entered the office, they would glance at Lin’s face. She could tell they were trying not to stare, but it did nothing to better her mood, other than tighten the grip she had on her own bicep that was folded over her chest.

“Thanks Baatar, I’ll let you know.”

Su watched as the boy from her homeroom walked past her, not even casting a sideways glance her way. _What a weirdo._

“Lin, it’s good to see you again.”

Lin stood and greeted her old principal. He hadn’t changed since she last saw him. If Aang ever needed a doppelganger, all he needed to do was paint blue arrows on the educator. It was uncanny how much he resembled the Avatar. “I only wish it was under better circumstances.” She noticed him looking at the injury on her face. “On the job accident.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean t-“

Lin waved him off. “Let’s get on with this meeting.”

They followed the principal down the hall to a classroom where six other teachers were sitting in a semi-circle at the front of the classroom, with two empty chairs in front of them, clearly for the two sisters.

Su felt herself become anxious. No one had told her what was happening but seeing her teachers sitting expectantly, made it feel like an intervention.

“Lin, Su, have a seat.”

“What’s going on?” Su asked, occupying one of the chairs.

Soji decided to remain standing, choosing to lean against the desk. “Su, I have talked to your teachers and we’re all concerned for your wellbeing. Most of us understand that with the recent passing of your mother, there was bound to be a lapse in your learning, however, your declining test scores and effort when it comes to your homework has been going on since the start of the year. Your current attendance is at sixty percent when you need at least eighty percent to pass, and the way your going in your subjects, you’re looking at the possibility of being held back.”

Her homeroom teacher leaned forward on his knees. “Su, we all want to see you succeed and we’re willing to help you but you need to show us that you’re deserving of our help. We have all agreed on giving you a second chance to retake your tests and resubmit your work for a passing grade, though, there is a condition, you aren’t allowed to miss a single class, unless for medical reasons, and if that’s the case, Lin needs to be the one to call the school.”

Miss Moiko, an incredibly small woman with long black hair, brown eyes, dimpled cheeks with the affinity for the world of science was the next to speak. “We were hoping, given Lin’s previous academic scores, she may be able to help you. Majority of us here have had her for at least one year during her time here and we couldn’t ask for a better tutor.”

 _No no no no no._ Su chanted in her head. _This cannot be happening!_

Lin looked at each of her past teachers. It had only been a few years, but they had all aged in their own way. “I’ll do what I can but with my current work hours, she may need an alternative tutor from time to time.”

Soji nodded, pulled out a piece of paper and began transferring the details to another slip of paper. “Funny you should say that. I had a fine young man come to me asking if he can put an ad in the school newspaper advertising his tutoring services.” He handed the contact information to the officer. “I think if we all work as a team, we’ll have Su back on track and finishing the school year strongly.”

“What is the time frame you’re giving her?”

“I have asked each of my colleagues to consult each other with their expected schedule. They’ve prepared a packet of what will need to be relearned, when each test will take place, exercises, along with Su’s previous tests and results. New tests will be created, obviously, but the old ones can be used as a reference.”

Teachers held out thick brown envelopes for Lin, each with the subject written on the front. Language, history, math, science, and humanities.

“Thank you.” Lin stood and placed a firm hand on Su’s shoulder.

“Su,” mister Tulok, her homeroom teacher spoke, “remember, we’re all here to help you, one way or another.”

With a final nod of her head, Su allowed Lin to push her out of the room, where once out of view, she shook off the hand hand.

“Put these in your bag.”

Su snatched the envelopes and shoved them in her bag, not caring if they became crumpled. “Are we going home now?”

“No. Air Temple Island.”

Su struggled to keep up with Lin’s long stride, going so far as to grab hold of her green tunic to get her to slow down. “Can you not walk so fast?” The young earthbender nearly collided with her sister who had stopped just outside the school gates. She looked up to find her sister with her palms pressed to her eyes. “Lin?”

“I need a minute. Go put on your helmet.” _This is fucking fantastic. Universe, you’re really testing my fucking patience. How much more do you plan on throwing at me!?_

Su went to Lin’s bike and watched her sister intently as she strapped on her helmet. The sight frightened her. It was one thing to watch Lin beat an inanimate object until her fists were bloody, but it was another feeling altogether when the officer stood still and quiet. She couldn’t guess what she was thinking or what new punishment may be thrown her way. She observed Lin remove her hands from her face, shake them, take a few deep breaths, put her hands on her hips, tilt her head side to side then clench her fists while she stalked towards her. _Welp this is it. She’s snapped and this is how I die._

Lin paused when she saw her sister squeeze her eyes shut and turn her head away as though she was bracing herself for a violent assault. “Do you think that lowly of me, that I would result to taking my frustrations out on you?” _I’m not Toph._

Su relaxed at not having her ass handed to her.

“Though I think it would be justified.” Lin leaned against the seat of her bike with her helmet in hand. “Su, all year you’ve been skipping school and failing classes. Were you really that desperate for Toph’s attention?”

Su shook her head.

“Then what’s going on?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I don’t know!”

“You need to give me something to work with.” Lin said exasperated. “We can’t keep doing this for the next five years.”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

Lin groaned. “What makes you think school isn’t a big deal? How do you expect to get a job with a year seven education? What if you decide you want to do something that requires university?”

Su kicked an innocent pebble.

“Look Su, I’m willing to help you but I need you to meet me halfway. I don’t want to go to work and be constantly worrying about you. As soon as we get back to Air Temple Island, I want you to get dressed out of your uniform and we’re going to start studying.”

Su bowed her head.

“Get on.”

* * *

Lin was sat up in bed with a pen and paper in hand, reading over her sister’s work.

“Lin, turn off the light.”

The metalbender looked down to the woman who currently had her face buried in her stomach in an attempt to block out the light of the nightstand. “Sorry, I only have a couple pages left.”

Kya pushed herself into a seating position then leaned her tired head onto a muscled shoulder. Teal eyes skimmed over chicken scratch writing and the correction of a red pen. “They’re all wrong?”

“Mm. I don’t know where to start with her. I’m trying to see what her thought process is, but it’s like she’s closing her eyes and picking numbers at random. Not to mention the headache her writing gave me earlier.” Lin readjusted herself to wrap the arm holding papers around Kya’s shoulders, bringing her in close to rest against her chest. “Do you have everything organised for your trip?”

“I think so.” Kya trailed the pads of her fingertips across Lin’s muscled torso. “Though, I have this habit of always forgetting something. Last time it was my passport. I have to admit, the prisons in the Earth Kingdom are a lot less comfortable than the ones in RC. You should be very proud.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “If you plan on getting arrested in the future, just make sure it’s not Chin Village. Their justice system is archaic.”

“Not making any promises. Fifteen over five, isn’t that three?”

“It is.”

“See, I’m not just a pretty face.”

“Mhm.” Lin put the corrected work on the side table, turned off the light, then snuggled further under the blanket.

“Lin?”

“Sleep.”

“I know, I just wanted to say I’m proud of you.”

“Why?”

“After everything that happened yesterday with Su, you’re still trying to help her. I find that admirable, especially when you already have so much on your plate. Any normal person would have thrown in the towel by now.”

Lin rolled over so they were facing each other and tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind Kya’s ear. “Thank you for saying that. I don’t think I would have been able to keep a level head without you or Katara. After I finish this exam, things should be easier for us.”

“Spirits, I hope so.” Kya leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly over Lin’s. “I love you.”

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, I'm introducing Baatar. i think he'll be a nice addition.
> 
> This felt slightly rushed doing a read through, but i had to remind myself that Lin isn't someone who beats around the bush, she's very much like her element in doing things head on, and as i wrote in one of my earlier chapters, she isn't someone who spends a lot of time mulling things over, ones she makes a decision, she follows through. so after telling Katara she'll tell Kya, that's what she does, because she's made the decision to do so.
> 
> depending on what i write in the next chapter, Lin's first time will either be chapter 10 or 11.
> 
> Thanks everyone for your kind comments on the last one. it's been awesome getting them as i type, as it spurs me on to aim for a high quality of work rather than the shit i usually pump out. I honestly can't say thank you enough to your lovely people :) if you don't want to comment, that's fine, feel free to his the kudos button :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh boy. so many re-writes i lost count.

“And pens down.”

Lin looked around her at the other two officers who were writing right up until the last second, even though she herself had finished with twenty minutes to spare. She had learned during her time at school that it’s not a big deal if she finished early, it only meant that she wasn’t second guessing herself and after spending the past two weeks juggling her relationships with her sister, her girlfriend, her injuries, the aftermath of her mother’s death and overall work, she was just relieved to get one stress out of the way.

Lin steeled herself when she felt someone approach her from behind and knock into her injured shoulder. She hardly moved from the impact, remaining stable on her feet.

“Out of the way rookie.”

Lin rolled her eyes. Anyone under the age of thirty seeking a promotion was either seen as a rookie, or a suck up, and at this point, she’d rather be compared to a rookie. Lin’s jaw clenched, biting back the challenge she wanted to issue to her fellow officer to come back and face her.

Lin was the last to leave, giving herself a few minutes to feel the relief at having this test over and done with.

“How’d you go Lin?”

The metalbender looked to the entrance to see her Captain leaning against the frame of the classroom. “Well, Captain.”

“Come on, we’re both off the clock and I’ve known you since you were born, call me Zhu.”

“Mm.”

“Can we go get some tea or something? Not here, too many eyes, obviously, but maybe a teahouse.”

Lin eyed him cautiously, trying to see if there was a hidden agenda, but all she saw was kind green eyes being framed by bushy salt and pepper eyebrows. “A quick cup.”

They walked shoulder to shoulder through the corridors of the station, drawing glares from a few senior officers who should have sought a career change when they realised promotions would never happen for them. “How did you think you did on the exam?”

Lin shrugged. “I’ll pass.”

“I have no doubts in your assuredness. I reviewed your entrance exams and I have to say, I’m impressed with your thought process. Your response to the question, ‘what is the role of an officer,’ was insightful and refreshing.”

“I was only being honest.”

Zhu smiled. “That’s why I’m glad you went through with this exam.”

They walked out into the cold evening air. The end of autumn was fast approaching, bringing with it the chill of winter.

“Robberies are going to increase soon.” Zhu stated, trying to make small talk. “We’re going to be stretched thin.”

“Nothing new.” Lin agreed.

They walked past the teahouse that was frequented by many of the city’s officers.

Lin cast a sideways glance in her superior’s direction. “Are you going to tell me what teahouse we’re going to?”

“The walls at the station have ears, the walls at the teahouse have eyes, ears and lips.”

“Then where are we going?”

“Just for a walk.” Zhu cupped his hands together and blew into them. “Those two men that attacked your sister last week, we believe them to be pieces to a bigger puzzle.”

 _Just for a walk my ass. Knew there was something more than tea._ “What have you found out?”

“Sources in the triads say that the bosses want them dead before they say too much. Too bad for them, they spilled everything in exchange for three years in a Fire Nation prison. We’ve been trying to track down their trafficking ring for months and without your detective skills in finding Suyin, we never would have had this breakthrough. They want you to lead a squad to break it up.”

“Who are they?”

“You always ask the right questions. Chief Tomo. He alluded to it not being his idea, so I think we’re safe to say someone is pushing for your success.”

 _Why?! This still makes no sense._ “What are they hoping to gain from me taking on this operation?”

“I’ve been told that they want to see your leadership skills, how you operate as a tactician and if officers are willing to follow your command. It’s one thing to lead a few trainees through their beats, this is something else entirely.”

“What are they hoping comes from all this?”

Zhu smirked. “Glad you never wear your helmet, otherwise I’d be telling you to hold onto it. They’re hoping that if you’re successful, you’ll become a Captain and take over a new squad that has just entered into the academy. It’s through these little tests, that they hope you’ll prove yourself to everyone at the station, that you’re deserving of the title and not just having it handed to you.”

The news would have had Lin stop in her tracks, if it weren’t for Zhu’s persistent nonchalant walking. “You can’t be serious! I don’t even know if I passed the Lieutenants exam yet.”

“Please,” The older bender waved her off, “you and I both know you aced it.”

“Why are you so candid about all this?!”

“Because I want to see you succeed. I’ve known since your mum brought you into the station, that you were destined for greatness, and if I can help you realise it, then I’m on board every step of the way.”

“Why?”

Zhu held up two fingers. “Two reasons. Reason one, your mother made me promise that if anything happened to her, I would make sure you would take over as police Chief someday, reason two, the story my daughter told me about a woman she met in a certain club, who she had recognised in the papers rescuing people from burning buildings, car accidents, and thieves. She was very smitten with you, said that you kissed her with expert skill.”

That last comment had Lin standing still. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck. This can’t be happening. It was one time!_ Lin narrowed her eyes at him. “Was this your intention? Use my sexual orientation to manipulate me?”

“The opposite. With your strong beliefs and your attraction to women, it can bring a new breath of acceptance into the station. You know as well as I do that the attitude at the station towards those who aren’t the norm is despicable. I want my daughter to be able to walk the streets at night without fear of officers badgering her when she’s out on a date. I’m pushing you to the top to make sure everyone is treated equally in this city, regardless of gender, bending abilities, financial status and sexual orientation.

“You’re a woman, you have relations to high profile non-benders which allows you to see their worth, with your inheritance you can’t be bribed with money, and you’re attracted to the same gender. You can see everything with a clear vision.”

 _He has a point, as much as you loathe to admit it, you can’t be corrupted._ They resumed walking once more. “I thought your daughter was Fire Nation.”

“I adopted her with my wife when she was a toddler. After seeing how much your mother fawned over you when you were born, we wanted to start a family of our own but had trouble conceiving.”

“Toph fawning, yeah right.” Lin scoffed.

“Hey, prior to that shit with Yakone, Toph was a free spirit. She would spend majority of training sessions lying in the dirt with you making earth sculptures. Scared the crap out of us to see our tough Chief playing with a baby, let alone her own. We all thought she had a brain snap.”

“Mm.”

“Anyway, are you single? My daughter is _very_ interested.”

Lin cast him a sideways glance. “I’m not single.”

“Kya, right?”

Lin would have been shocked if she weren’t aware of his detective skills. “You’re a lot sharper than you appear.”

“Ouch. That’s one heck of a backhanded compliment.”

“Hm.”

“You never invited anyone up to our office space before, not even Tenzin. When I saw her bring you breakfast, or I guess brunch, and you didn’t tell her to go away, I knew something was up. You saying you were seeing someone was confirmation.”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“Hey, I understand. My daughter is private too. Look, you have a good night, I’ve got a wife who worries when I’m late after my shift finishes, but I’m on your side. You don’t have to guess if I have ulterior motives.”

“Captain Zhu.”

The man turned on his heel and gave her a toothy grin. “It’s Zhu.”

“Zhu, I wanted to say thank you. I used to think you were a kiss ass the way you interacted with Toph back in the day, and I’m sorry for misjudging you.”

“Your mum and I were good friends. She even trusted me look after you from time to time. I only want to see this city safe and I think you’re the same. I’m here to help, use me.”

“Thank you.”

“Night.”

“Night.”

* * *

Lin slid open the door to the kitchen and stepped inside. Su was at the table drawing and Katara was busy in the kitchen baking. She went to Su first. “I hope you finished your homework before drawing.”

Su jumped at the sudden sound of her sister’s voice. “It’s the weekend tomorrow, I can do my homework then.”

“I don’t want you to procrastinate.”

“With you riding my ass, I haven’t had the chance to do _anything_ I want to do.”

Lin wanted to bite back, but let the argument go. “What are you drawing?”

“You have eyes, what does it look like I’m drawing?”

“Cut the attitude.”

Su rolled her eyes. “I’m not drawing anything, just whatever comes to mind.”

“Do you have any test results for me?”

The young earthbender reached into her school bag and pulled out her test papers. “I passed.”

Lin’s eyes went straight to the top where a percentage was written. “Eighty-eight. Good job.”

“Oh, uh, thanks? Does this mean I’ll still need a tutor?”

“I’m not too sure. I’m still thinking on it.” Lin gave the test back to her sister then entered the kitchen.

“How was your exam Lin?” Katara asked, standing up from her bent over position at the oven.

“Fine.”

Katara placed the tray of baked goods on the counter to finally take in the young officer. “Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed and your eyes are red.”

“It’s just the change of going outside to inside and I’m tired because I’ve just had a lot on my plate is all.”

The waterbender placed the back of her hand to Lin’s forehead. “You feel warm.”

“I swear, it’s just from going outside in the cold, to inside where, let’s be honest, it’s as hot as the Fire Nation Capital.”

Katara wasn’t one hundred percent sold but removed her hand from the clammy forehead. “If you say so. Just don’t push yourself too hard. Too much stress can chip away at the immune system and leave you sick for weeks. We should schedule another therapy session, _soon_.”

“I’ll have to look at my diary.”

“I’m not going to nag you on this issue, but don’t avoid it. in the meantime, perhaps you should take a nap in Kya’s room.”

“Kya and I should be going out soon so there’s no point.”

“Lin, you’re not going out for another hour, go lay down. Doctor’s orders.”

Grumbling her disdain, Lin walked out of the kitchen and to her girlfriend’s bedroom, which surprisingly was clean for once. Disposing of her armour to a corner in the room, she laid down on the covers. She felt her back relax into the mattress, and her eyelids finally succumbed to the weight of exhaustion.

* * *

Kya was quiet when she entered her bedroom. A small smile graced her lips when she saw Lin asleep on her stomach, sprawled out on her bed, completely at peace. _At least she’s going to be well rested for what I have planned._ Kya went over to metalbender and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, then placed a kiss to the side of her neck. “Come on Love, we have reservations.”

Lin chased the lips that had migrated to her scared cheek, and kissed them softly, still afflicted by her daze. “Mm, you smell nice.”

“Thanks. It’s called Bliss, which is what we will hopefully achieve tonight, together.”

Lin rolled over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Is this what I have to look forward to tonight? A bunch of corny one liners?”

“Hey, I thought that was pretty good.” Kya settled her body weight atop Lin’s, enjoying the warmth her body provided.

“Mhm.” Lin’s hands trailed under the hem of Kya’s top, coming to rest on her lower back. “You’re cold.”

“It’s freezing out on the bay.” The waterbender’s head fell to her girlfriend’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart. “I’m going to miss this.”

“It’s only for a month or two, and then we’ll be back right where we left off.”

Kya let out a hum of approval. “We should probably get ready.”

“We probably should.”

They spent another five minutes in each other’s embrace before Kya made a move to stand up, only to have Lin’s firm hold keep her in place. “Come on, I brought you a change of clothes.”

“What if we made this a quiet night? Dinner here with Su and Katara, then back to mine after.”

Teal eyes searched tired green. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m just not up for a big night out. I know you wanted to, but after weeks of studying, helping Su with her work, my job and a five-hour exam today, I’m not up for dancing or a loud cramped restaurant. Can we have a quiet night?”

“Of course. I’ll let mum know. You get some more sleep and I’ll get you when dinner is ready.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, it’s fine.” Kya place a kiss to Lin’s scarred shoulder. “Besides, we haven’t had a family meal together in quite some time.”

“We had one two weeks ago.”

“Doesn’t count. It ended in you storming out and Su throwing up.”

“Fair point.”

Kya pressed her lips to Lin’s one last time before removing herself from the officer’s body and leaving the bedroom.

* * *

“That was a good meal.” Kya stated, balancing on a brick fence that lined a street while Lin held her hand.

“Mhm.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can just sleep when we get back to your place.”

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind. I still intend to go through with whatever you have planned.”

“Romantic.” Kya turned towards her girlfriend and jumped, trusting Lin to catch her and lower her back onto the footpath. The streets were dark and baron, allowing the waterbender to wrap an arm around Lin’s waist without being rebuffed. “You were rather quiet at dinner. What’s on your mind?”

Lin shrugged.

“Come on, it must be pretty serious, seeing as how you said nothing when Su theorised that we should get rid of money and instead use favours for currency. I think even Katara was surprised you didn’t call her out. Did something happen at work?”

“You could say that.”

Kya pulled Lin closer into her side as they walked. “What happened?”

Lin finally relented. “They’re wanting me to take on an operation at work. I can’t tell you what for, so don’t ask.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“I can’t say.”

Kya’s brows furrowed in concern. “What can you say?”

“They’re wanting to put me on the fast track at work. Depending on how this operation goes, they want me to become a Captain.”

“That’s great news!” Before Kya could shower her girlfriend with congratulations, she saw the corner of her lip twitch. “You don’t think so?”

“It’s unheard of for someone of my age to be put up for promotions.” She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. “This shouldn’t be happening. I’m not even the one putting myself forward for advancements. Chief Tomo tells Captain Zhu, and then Captain Zhu tells me that it’s expected of me. I don’t think I could get out of it even if I tried.”

“But, you do want to become Captain, right?”

“Of course I do, but I thought I would at least be thirty by the time that happened. I want to bring change into the force but I could be just sewing discord amongst officers instead. Having a twenty-two-year-old in charge of people old enough to be their mother, it’s just asking for revolt.”

“You mean, twenty-one.”

Lin angled her head to the side. “Hm?”

“You’re twenty-one.”

“Pretty sure I’m twenty-two.”

Kya thought back, trying to remember when Lin’s twenty first birthday was, but came up empty. “When was it?” Kya asked in an exasperated tone.

“My birthday?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Lin Beifong.”

Lin sighed. “Same day as Toph’s funeral. It’s not a big deal. I never celebrated my birthday before If I could help it, and I’m not going to start now.”

“What if _I_ wanted to celebrate your birthday?” Kya’s tone was aggravated at her girlfriend’s insistence that the small things worth celebrating in her life were of no value.

“Why are you angry?”

“I’m not angry.”

“You’re squeezing the living daylight out of me.”

Kya relaxed the grip she had on Lin’s waist. “I’m not angry, I’m annoyed.”

“Is there a difference?”

Kya pinched the bridge of her nose. “I want to celebrate when the love of my life entered this world. Is that too much to ask?”

“I don’t see the point of birthdays. I made it past the birth canal, big whoop. Besides, I think it would have been inappropriate this year.”

“You’re lucky that’s a valid excuse, but next year, I’m not holding back in the celebrations.”

Lin raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Good luck finding me.”

“Is there anything else that you want to talk about?”

 _Other than making out with my Captain’s daughter, and Toph apparently taking care of me at the station oh, and my Captain knows about our relationship?_ “No, I’m good.”

“All right. When we make it back to yours, let’s start the fire and I’ll make us a drink… or two.”

* * *

Lin’s heart was racing. They were now back at her house and they both knew what was about to occur.

“I’m going to make us those drinks.” Kya said, turning the lights on in the kitchen. “Can you start a fire?”

Lin took off the jacket Kya had loaned her and draped it over a chair, then went to the fireplace. It didn’t take her long to get the flames roaring, though when she pulled back, the image of her mother hanging on the wall was illuminated. _I don’t care if you’re blind, I’m not having you watch this._ Reaching up, she turned the image around and bent her armour off into the corner. “Are you okay Kya?” Lin grabbed the poker and crouched near the fire.

“Do you want ice in your drink?” Kya’s voice called back.

“Please.” Lin didn’t move from her spot when Kya sat in front of her and passed the full glass of alcohol to her. “Heavy pour, don’t you think?”

“I thought you may want something strong to help you to relax.”

The officer took a good mouthful of her drink and set the poker down. “For a second, I thought you were going to offer me a joint.”

“The night’s not over. I generally like having a smoke after sex.”

Lin felt her palms become sweaty, prompting her to finish the rest of her drink. She watched as Kya did the same and they put their glasses off to the side. “Do you want to move this to my bedroom?”

“Later.” Kya scooted closer to her girlfriend. She could feel the warmth of the granite tiles through her clothing and somehow, they had a softness to them. It wouldn’t surprise her if Toph had a hand in the way they felt. “How do you feel?”

Lin felt herself melt at the huskiness of the waterbender’s voice. “Anxious.” Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

“You have nothing to be anxious about.” Kya pressed a kiss to the corner of Lin’s lips. “Tell me what you want out of tonight.”

“I want to learn how to love you, physically. If I can’t say it, I want to be able to show it.”

“Would you mind if I top you?”

“Is it possible for us to… without you- at least until I know what it’s like to… finish.“

Kya pressed another kiss, this time covering Lin’s lips with her own. “Of course. I’m just wanting to know where the line is. You said you’ve had sex before, but it was never enjoyable. Tell me more about that.”

“I’d rather not.” Lin muttered.

“Okay, let’s discuss control then.”

“It’s not so much control, as trust. I don’t have faith in a lot of people. You and Katara are probably the only two people I trust, and even then, I’m still holding back. Sex, I guess it’s an extension of that.”

“I can work with that. You said you want to learn how to show me you love me. Allowing me to make love to you and eventually each other,” Kya stood up and offered Lin her hand, “it’s the best way to show me you love me.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lin stood with the woman she was about to be physical with. She was sure Kya could see through the stoic façade she was displaying to hide the fear and panic she was feeling.

“Undress me.”

“What?”

“You said you like to be in control, but you have no idea what you’re doing. I’m going to guide you with instructions, but we’re going into this as equals. You can touch me, you can kiss me if you’d like. This is about exploring what the other person enjoys.”

Lin tried to summon the confidence that had run off to the recesses of her mind. Placing her fingers on the inside of Kya’s waistband, she jerked her forward so they were now standing flush against each other. “Thank you for being patient.”

“Don’t thank me yet Love.”

Lin connected their lips while she allowed her hands to pull the light blue blouse free from Kya’s pants, breaking apart for a split second to remove it completely, before lowering her lips to the smooth skin of Kya’s jaw, so unlike her own. Nimble fingers found the end of white bindings and was quick to undo them.

The spectacle of the waterbender, even half naked, frightened the officer slightly. Her hands had only ever ghosted over her breasts, she had never held them, never had a proper chance to appreciate them, never did the things to them that Kya had done to her own. She was at a loss.

Sensing Lin’s uncertainty of what to do, Kya guided a calloused hand to her right breast. “Never feel frightened to touch me.” Their fingers were intertwined and she used her thumb to make the metalbender’s thumb brush over an erect nipple.

Lin’s hands were slightly clammy, but Kya didn’t blame her. It was to be expected of someone who had never been in a position like this before.

Kya wrapped her arms around Lin’s neck, threading a hand through short thick black hair to pull her into a searing kiss. Her tongue slowly worked itself into her girlfriend’s mouth, and ran along the inside of the cheek that was scarred. _I didn’t realise it went that deep._ When she pulled away, she gently tugged Lin’s bottom lip between her teeth.

Her head lolled onto the shorter woman’s shoulder to whisper into her ear. “I don’t mind if you want to be rough with them.” She accentuated the comment with a playful nibble to the earlobe, something that never failed to send a shiver down the metalbender’s spine.

Lin’s eyes were half lidded as she tried to remember the few times where she had given into Kya’s touch. She pinched one nipple timidly, unsure of how much pressure to apply to the brown nub. She received a little moan for her efforts. _They’re so soft._ She gently cupped them in her palms. _They’re somehow heavy, but in a good way._

Lin was so engrossed in her actions, she hadn’t noticed that Kya had pulled her own shirt free of her work pants until she tried to remove it completely. Lin broke away for a second to let the garment fall. _She said to never be frightened to touch her._ White hands went back to the brown breasts, savouring every inch of bare skin underneath her fingertips.

Kya was enjoying herself. Watching Lin play and stare at her chest was like watching a child try to bend for the first time.

Lin felt a warmth from the fireplace flutter over her exposed breasts, which she didn’t mind as it distracted her from the fear that was currently being subdued with the assistance of the alcohol from earlier.

Kya held Lin around her ribs, with thumbs tracing dusky areolas. “Do as I do.” Kya gently applied pressure to a nipple between her thumb and index finger, resulting in a soft whimper from the metalbender. A whimper escaped her own lips when Lin did the same. The rolling of nipples underneath experienced and amateur hands continued. “Can I?” Kya asked.

“Can you what?” Lin’s voice was raspy in her response.

“I want to use my mouth on you.”

The metalbender continued to stare at the flesh under her own control. “Why would you want to do that? Doesn’t it make you feel like a… baby?”

Kya tried hard not to laugh at her girlfriend’s thought process. _Spirits, she and Tenzin were so vanilla._ “Lin, while that is the main purpose of breasts, they’re also an erogenous zone and I know that you enjoyed having my mouth on them the other night. I love doing it, so don’t think about it too much.”

 _Relax. You need to relax and trust her._ “Okay.” Lin and Kya’s eyes remained locked while the waterbender grabbed hold of muscled hips and lowered her hot mouth over one of the peaks. Her eyes shut and she focused on the ministrations of her mouth. She started by running the flat of her tongue over the nub, resulting in a twitch of the pectoral muscle underneath. Smiling to herself, she sunk her teeth into the skin gently then lightly sucked, earning herself another whimper. Closing the top of her jaw, her teeth grazed over the top of the nipple, and an audible gasp could be heard.

Pulling away, she smirked at the wide-eyed bender. “See, I knew you’d enjoy it. Do you want to try?”

Lin shook her head. “I’m not game enough yet.”

“That’s okay. Keep undressing me.”

Lin used her metalbending to undo the top button of the deep blue pants Kya was wearing, sending them to the floor so that Kya could step out of them.

Kya chuckled. “Well now, that’s just cheating.”

Lin couldn’t help herself, as she too laughed. _Spirits, that helps to ease the tension._

“See, this can be fun, it doesn’t have to be serious.”

“I know, I know. Do you want me to take off m-“

”No, no. I’ve got it.” Kya smiled mischievously as she placed her hands on the inside of Lin’s underwear and pulled them down along with the loose green pants she was wearing. On the way up, she licked a trail from Lin’s naval to the other nipple she neglected with her mouth earlier, to give it a quick once over.

Lin tried to look dignified as Kya’s eyes roamed over her body, taking her in completely. She couldn’t be certain if Kya was looking at the numerous scars that littered her porcelain skin, or the way her limbs were slightly trembling.

Taking the initiative, Lin stepped forward and removed Kya’s light blue g-string. When she stood back up, her eyes instantly went to the shaven womanhood of the waterbender. _Fuck! Was I meant to shave?! Is this a thing women like us do?! Why would you want to!? Isn’t that just going to cause friction burn?!_

“You okay Lin?”

“Shaved.” Was the only unintelligent word Lin could muster.

“I did.” Kya smirked at the deep blush that had coated white cheeks. “Is that okay?”

“Mm.”

“It’s okay that you didn’t. It’s not necessary for what I have planned, I just find that it makes me more confidant.”

“Oh, okay.” _Right,_ Lin drawled out in her head.

“Can I touch you?”

The metalbender looked at the long fingers of her girlfriend. “Doesn’t it feel weird?”

“Spirits no! It feels amazingly soft and fulfilling, pun intended.”

“I meant you.”

“You mean, does it feel weird when I touch you? Definitely not. You see, through touch I can tell when someone is enjoying themselves. I can tell what places cause the most pleasure.” Kya’s voice dropped an octave. “I can feel when someone is about to come.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I’m going to go slow, just like we’ve done so far. If you have any questions, you only have to ask like you’ve been doing.”

Taking a deep breath, Lin nodded. “Okay.”

“Put your arms around my neck.” Kya stepped that little bit closer. Her eyes were focused on Lin’s face as she reached forward for the first time ever and cupped the mound, making the metalbender flinch. “I’m going to tell you exactly what I’m doing, just relax, you’re doing great.” Kya used her index and ring finger of her right hand and separated Lin’s outer folds to trail softly over the inner folds. “What I’m touching now, that’s your labia.”

Lin moaned at the touch, eyes becoming half lidded with pleasure.

Kya was loving this. She had one arm around Lin’s lower back supporting her, strong arms around her neck that were pulling her closer instead of rebuffing her for once, and her fingers were moving in deliberate stroking motions, showing the metalbender the tip of the iceberg of what they could do.

Kya continued with the ministrations until she felt her fingers become slick with arousal. “This, is your clitoral hood and this,” Kya concentrated on what she was doing as she reached with her thumb under the clitoral hood and began to rub at a quick pace, “is your clit. It has no purpose, other than to give _you_ pleasure.” Finally, her middle finger pressed forward, just shy of entering her, more than ready, centre. “This is your vagina, obviously.”

Lin was in utter bliss. Never did she think it was possible to feel this way. She was grateful that Kya told her to put her arms around her neck, otherwise, she may not be able to remain standing. And just like that, the hand pleasuring her pulled away. “Fuck.” Lin panted, head bowed while she tried to regain her senses.

Kya reached up with her clean hand to push the sweaty bangs of Lin’s hair away from her forehead. She pressed her lips to Lin’s scarred cheek and kept them there. “If you want to continue, sit on the floor with me.”

“Okay.”

Kya sat down on the earth and held out a hand once more to her girlfriend. “Straddle my lap.”

“Why?”

“I want us to be equals. Not with me on top of you, dominating you and you’re not technically topping me. That’s not what this is.”

A shuddering breath escaped the metalbender as she allowed herself to be guided to hover over the healer’s crossed legs.

“I’m going to do what I just did, however, this time I’m going to enter you and I’m not going to stop until you either climax or tell me to stop.”

“What if I can’t orgasm?”

Lin’s breath was coming out in hot breaths against Kya’s neck, making the little hairs on her nape stand on end. “Don’t think about that too much. You need to relax and have faith that I know what I’m doing.” Feeling a nod against her shoulder, Kya held Lin flush against her with one hand, while the other went between them. “Relax and embrace what I’m doing. _Embrace_ me.”

 _Don’t rush this, make her enjoy it, make her want it._ Her middle finger stroked softly over Lin’s small entrance, while her thumb went back to its job in toying with her clit. She felt the woman above her press down with her hips in search for more. She held her middle finger in place at Lin’s entrance, a silent warning before pushing in carefully.

Lin felt the long finger enter slowly and her body reacted by clenching around it. _Fuck, that’s so good, great._

There was no resistance as Kya’s digit met the slick centre of her girlfriend. Taking her thumb away from her clit, Kya wiggled the finger within Lin, making her aware that she was now inside her. “Not so bad, is it?”

Lin shook her head, _no_.

“I’m going to enter another.”

“Fuck yes.” _Shit, did I say that out loud?_

Kya released a throaty chuckle into Lin’s ear. _Knew I would have her wanting more. I am a queen!_ Kya stroked her inner walls a few times, then her middle finger was joined by her ring finger. _Fuck, she’s so tight. I could stay in her all night long._ “If you want to move with me, you can.” Kya started moving in and out of Lin leisurely, enjoying the moment of finally being intimate with the woman she loved.

She didn’t increase the pace, even as Lin began to roll her hips with every movement, instead, she brushed the sweaty bangs away from the officer’s eyes, and cupped her jaw, making her look at her. “You’re beautiful Lin. So beautiful.”

Lin stilled her movements and took a moment to regain her breath. “You’re everything to me.”

They indulged in a kiss and once again, their movements resumed. “Do you want me to go faster?”

“Please.”

Kya increased her motions and Lin sped up the roll of her hips. _So glad she’s an earthbender, this would kill anyone else’s knees._ Kya curled her fingers along Lin’s inner walls to feel them clench with every stroke. _Fuck, she’s loving this._ “I wouldn’t be impartial if you wanted to be vocal.” _A little bit of encouragement never hurt._

“Fuck me.” Lin growled out.

Kya tightened her grip around Lin’s waist and finally pressed her thumb back to her clit, earning a sweet mix of moans and little gasps in reply. _She’s so close._ “You’re so close.”

“I think I-“

“Relax, let it go.”

Lin’s movements suddenly ceased, her body was a quivering mess as Kya held her close, feeling juices coat her hand. Gently, she removed her hand and wiped it on her discarded shirt, and watched the woman of her dreams come down from her high. Opening up her mouth, she blew out a cold breath to cool the sweat on Lin’s chest a few degrees to help her cool down. _Let her speak first. She doesn’t need your smart-arse mouth ruining this… even if it could have her screaming._

“That was,” Lin wiped the sweat off her brow, “that was amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself Love.” Kya laid Lin down on her back gently and kissed her chest a few times. “I haven’t finished yet though. Can I show you one more thing?” After hearing a hum of approval, Kya grasped Lin’s muscular thighs, and arranged them to be bent at the knee. “You can stop me if you want, but I think you’re going to love this.”

“Love what?” Lin asked, enjoying the ministrations of Kya’s fingers caressing her legs.

The waterbender smirked as she trailed kisses down Lin’s torso, then stopped after she placed a kiss to her pelvis. Deliberately, she positioned each long leg over her shoulders and gave each one a few gentle kisses. Reaching a hand forward, she parted folds that were covered in short hair. Before she went any further, she looked up to her girlfriend who had her eyes clenched shut, almost grimacing. “Are you okay?”

“Mm, fine.”

It was the same tone that Lin used when she wasn’t comfortable, but wanted to be brave. Kya let the legs fall off her shoulders and came back up so she was lying next to her. “It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with oral. We can try it when I get back.”

“No, I want to get it all out of the way.” Lin turned on her side to face her understanding lover. “I don’t want to be thinking about what could have been when you’re gone.”

“Then what’s making you uncomfortable?”

“I don’t know what to expect is all. Is it going to feel weird? Are you going to cough up a hairball later?”

Kya nearly choked on her own saliva.

“It’s not funny.” Lin stressed through gritted teeth.

“No, it’s not, it’s just, you have what I would call a military vulva and far from the hairiest I’ve had the pleasure of going down on. I don’t think you’re going to have a chance to think about how weird it feels either, because what I can do with my tongue, well let’s just say I’ve had people screaming my praises.”

“Yeah, you talking about your past sexual encounters, it’s not doing you any favours in convincing me.”

“You’ve already made a lot of progress. If you don’t like what I’m doing, you can just kick me off.”

“I did that once, remember?”

“And it worked!”

Sighing, Lin rolled onto her back and gestured carelessly with her hand. “Just do the thing.”

“Romantic.”

“Mhm.” Lin focused on controlling her breathing as Kya began pleasuring her chest once more with her mouth. _That feels nice and she’s using her mouth. Why shouldn’t I expect the same thing when sh-_ Lin’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her womanhood. A lack of restraint made her pelvis rise off the ground, then fall back down when the touch disappeared. Her breath hitched once she finally felt the mouth of her lover.

Kya was slow and deliberate, giving Lin every chance to pull away. Once she felt hips rise and fall a few times, she picked up the ministrations of her tongue, and lathed it over Lin’s clit in a continuous figure-eight pattern that had her moaning in pleasure. Kya looked up to see the metalbender’s eyes shut and her mouth slightly parted in what could only be described as pure pleasure.

Lin dug her fingers into the earth above her head, using the grip to press herself firmly to the mouth of the woman making her forget about her troubles and focus on the here and now. _Oh spirits, oh fuck._ “Spirits, Kya.” Lin moaned.

Kya ran both hands up the outside of porcelain legs, coming to rest on the heaving chest of the woman moaning her praises. _She tastes amazing, almost sweet. I could do this all night. I wonder how long I can prolong this for?_ Kya slowed down in an effort to savour the moment, only to have a hand tangle in her brown hair that was slowly working itself free of its hair tie. M _aybe don’t tease her._ Kya felt Lin’s second climax against her chin, accompanied by a guttural groan. She didn’t let up though, not until she heard a second confirmation of an orgasm.

Silently, she pulled away and came up to Lin’s side. Her fingers trailed over abs coated in sweat. _She’s so beautiful. I don’t think I could love her any more than I already do._ “You okay?”

Lin turned her head to the waterbender who had the cockiest smile she had ever seen. “You seem satisfied.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Give me a second and I’ll repay you for what I’m feeling.”

Kya shook her head. “You don’t have to.” She stroked the scarred cheek while staring into bloodshot eyes. “You’re exhausted, we should sleep.”

“No. I don’t want you thinking I’m selfish.”

“I would never think that of you.”

“I want to, please?”

Kya sighed. “What do you want to do to me?”

“I want to top you and do to you what you did to me the first time around.”

“Okay.” Kya nodded, settling on her back while Lin positioned herself on top. Their legs entwined while they shared in deliberate sensual kisses. Kya quickly reached down and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was already at her entrance.

“Sorry, did I do something wrong?”

“You need to engage in foreplay or else you’re going to hurt me.”

“I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine.”

Lin didn’t mind when Kya’s hand directed her own to where she liked to be touched. _She’s so soft, like velvet. I can’t believe I was frightened to do this. She’s amazing. Beautiful. Smart. Funny._ Tentative fingers were quick to gain confidence when she heard a gasp of pleasurable surprise. Her thumb stayed at what she guessed was Kya’s clit, having been directed there earlier, while her index and middle finger ran persistently over the waterbender’s entrance. “Can you handle two at once?”

Kya had her eyes closed in pleasure. “Agni, yes.”

Gently, Lin pushed forward, embracing the new feeling of warmth around her fingers. Her face was mere millimetres above the healer's, their hot breaths mingling together in sync with every thrust of her fingers.

“Curl, them.” Kya breathed out.

“What?”

“Your fingers, curl them.”

Lin did what was instructed of her. “There?”

“Harder, more to the, oh, left.”

Lin tried again. But wasn’t one hundred percent sure if she was stroking the right spot, but that didn’t stop of from moving, especially when a soft leg hitched itself over her hip bone. _I don’t know how long I can do this for._ “Kya, are you close?”

“No.” Came her soft reply. “Are you okay?”

 _Even when she’s the one being fucked, she’s still concerned about me. How did I get so lucky?_ “My shoulder is starting to hurt.”

“Then stop.”

The metalbender tried to persist through the pain until it got the better of her and she had to quickly withdraw her herself from the waterbender’s body and roll off to the side, clutching her shoulder. “Fuck!”

Kya was quick to roll over and manipulate the water in their glasses from earlier, that was once ice, and pressed it to Lin’s shoulder. “Have you been doing your exercises?”

“I have to admit that I neglected them.”

“Lin,” Kya said in an exasperated tone, “you know better than to lapse in your rehab. You only have to do it for a few weeks and it will save you a lot of pain in the long run.”

“Was I at least doing okay before I had to stop?”

“You were doing good for your first time. You were in the right area at least.”

“Hmm.”

“You’re not going to be the best your first time. It takes practise and when I get back, we will have ample time to improve your skills.” Kya placed a kiss to Lin’s shoulder as she disposed of the water into an empty glass. “Do you want to go to your bedroom?”

“Yeah.” The officer accepted her girlfriend’s assistance in standing and they migrated to the bedroom then slipped under the blankets together. Lin let out a sigh of content when Kya curled into her side to trace the scar on her shoulder. “Kya, thank you.”

“And thank you for trusting me.”

“I’ll always trust you.”

“Get some sleep. You’re going to need it in the morning. I love you.”

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think it's the best smut i've ever written, however, i read it 10 times and that probs has something to do with it.
> 
> yeah, took nearly 10 days to write but i'm satisfied with it, and having accidentally written chapter 11 may have had something to do with the delay
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for the kind reviews thus far :) feel free to drop a comment, always up for a chat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooof. this one is a good chapter, not to toot my own horn, but i liked it. read, review. notes at the bottom

“Here.”

Su looked to the hot mug her sister had put on the coffee table. “Is that hot chocolate?”

“It is.” Lin grabbed the exercise book Su had been writing in and looked over the work. “You need to start showing your working out.”

“I wrote the equation, isn’t that good enough?”

“No. If you’re wrong but the formula you used is correct, that at least gets you partial marks, and you can see where you went wrong later.” Lin went over to the fireplace to add the last log to the fire. “This is all the wood we have left. I placed an order last week so it should be here tomorrow or the day after. In the meantime, try to keep everything closed up.”

A gust of wind could be heard smacking into the side of the home, making it sound like the wailing of a ghost. “Do you _have_ to go to work?”

Lin looked to the clock. “I have five minutes before I leave, show me how you solve,” she pointed to a random equation in a maths textbook, “this one.”

Suyin slid off the couch where she had been reading and scrawled something down, then turned it back towards Lin. “Is that it?”

“It is. Good job Kid.” Lin stood up straight and rolled her shoulder a few times in its socket.

“Does it still hurt?”

“I think it’s only because it’s cold outside.” Lin looked out the window to find that it was now raining. “Great.”

“You don’t have to go to work, you could call in sick.”

“That’s lying.” Lin went to the ice box and pulled out a container of food. “When you’re hungry, put this in the oven at one-eighty for twenty minutes. Afterwards, you can have some fire-flakes but I want this all eaten first.”

“Mhm.”

“Okay, I’ve got to get going. If anything goes wrong, contact the station and ask for me. I’m on desk duty so I should be easy to reach.”

“What time will you be home?”

“Ten. That’s ten hours for you to prove to me that you won’t burn the house down.”

Su stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Rolling her eyes, the officer slipped on her trench coat and exited their home, locking the door behind her.

* * *

“There you go honey.” Kya helped the little girl off her examination bed and onto the ground.

The little girl ran out the door. “Thanks Master Kya!”

“And stay away from Oleander plants!”

“I will!”

 _I give that little one five minutes before she’s back in my medical room._ Kya ran a hand through her loose hair and sighed. The town only had five hundred people yet when people heard that Master Katara’s daughter was the one to relieve the interim doctor, patients in neighbouring towns had come to see her. Today alone she had checked over two pregnant women, amputated a toe and a finger, both from the same man who experienced an unfortunate mishap, removed a coin from a child’s nose, extracted an object from someone’s backside, who claimed to have fallen on it, had to put down someone’s cat when she couldn’t help it, and it was only four in the afternoon.

_Spirits, it’s been two weeks and I still can’t adjust to the time change. If I were in Republic City, I would only now be getting out of bed, with Lin next to me, maybe a shower together. Mm, yes please._

“Excuse me, Master Kya?”

Kya swivelled around in the rusty chair that had been provided. _I bet Lin could fix it. She’s always been good with her hands._ “Mister Huang, what can I do for you today?”

“My wife and I were wondering if you’d like to have dinner with us tomorrow tonight.” Huang stroked the stubble on his wrinkled chin. “Our daughter is in town and she has ambitions of becoming a doctor. Perhaps meeting you may reignite the fire to help her cross that finish line.”

“How old is your daughter?”

“Twenty-three. She’s been learning in the Fire Nation and has one more year left. I worry that the drive may be fading.”

Kya gave him a kind smile. “I’d love to come over for dinner. My husband usually cooks for me and while I’ve been here, I’ve missed the comfort of a well-cooked meal.”

“I’ll let the missus know. Thanks doc.”

_Okay Universe, I’ll cut you a deal, you give me five minute to grab a few winks of shut eye and I’ll treat the next guy who comes into my office with a candle stick up his ass, without making an inappropriate comment._

The waterbender laid down on her examination bed and shut her eyes. _I wonder what my sexy metalbender is doing. Most likely sitting at her desk answering rookie questions._

* * *

Lin landed heavily in shin high water and looked up, taking in the sight of two children shivering in soaked clothing. “Officer Song!”

A flash of lightning lit up the sky, freezing the officer in place.

_"Chief! We can't hold this back forever!"_

_"You will stay here Officer!"_

_Her firm voice kept him in place with his fingers pressed firmly into the crumbling concrete._ Please, I just want to go home. Let me go home. I don’t want to die. _The officer pleaded with whatever spirit that was willing to listen to his internal prayer._

_"Officer Song, you first, release your hold slowly, everyone else, pick up the slack."_

Just me?! What about everyone else?! _"Chi-"_

_"No arguments! You're a new parent, kids are a blessing on this earth, but that's only if good people are around to raise them! Now go!"_

_Officer Song looked to the men and women at the base of the dam. Their heads were bowed, either from strain, or to prevent their peers from seeing the fear on their faces. The thunder was loud enough to make him think he might burst an eardrum. Slowly, he released his hold on the concrete and ran across the once dry riverbed. He could hear the voices of officers around him._

_“Setka, off you go too."_

_"Chief, this is suicide!"_

_"That is an order!"_

_"We're not going anywhere! We're with you 'til the end."_

_Song’s throat constricted as he ran past the last of the officers in the line._ Why am I such a coward? Why can’t I stand my ground like the earthbender I am?

_Making it to higher grounds, the sound of his fellow officers could be heard._

_"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home, brave soldier boy, comes marching home."_

_Turning, a bolt of lightning came down and struck the dam wall, taking with it his fellow officers._

“It should have been me. It should have been me.” A harsh smack across his cheek stopped his mantra.

“Snap _the fuck_ out of it! We have a job to do!”

Song looked to Lin Beifong who was scowling at him. “I’m, I’m sorry.”

“Apologise later. You take her and I’ll take him. Do you _think_ you can manage that?” Her tone was condescending, but given the situation, she didn’t have time to coddle.

“Yeah. I mean, yes Sarge!”

Lin went to the two small children, catching the boy against her chest when a burst of wind blew into his small body from behind. “All right kids, we’re going to go for a fun ride.” She pointed to the girl who couldn’t have been more than seven years old, and would put up the least amount of difficulty. “You are going to go with officer Song and you,” she pointed to the little boy, guessing him to be roughly four or five, “you’re coming with me.”

The officers secured the children around their torsos using one of their cables, and with the other, they swung off in the direction of the Probending Arena, while battling strong winds, sleet, and low visibility.

* * *

Su felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the sound of thunder ringing in her ears. _It’s okay. The house is solid. Mum would have made sure it’s solid. It’s just a bit of thunder and water._ She glanced to the clock. _Four hours left and then she’ll be home. Four more, that’s all._ A flash of blinding white light lit up the loungeroom, and then everything went black.

The sounds of mother nature filled her senses, making her pulse race. _It’s just like before. It’s just like before._ She chanted these words over and over again from her spot on the couch. She brought her knees to her chest and held them tightly in an effort to comfort herself. _Does this count as an emergency?_ A loud bang sounded against an outside wall, making the young teen jump. _It wouldn’t hurt to call. She’s only at her desk._

Throwing off the blanket she stole from Lin’s bedroom, she padded to the kitchen, using muscle memory to navigate around furniture, and dialled the station.

_“RCPD. If this isn’t an emergency, please keep the line clear.”_

“Umm, is Lin Beifong there?”

_“Is this an emergency?”_

“Well, no-“ There was a click, followed by a dial tone. _Oh come on!_ White light lit up her vision once more, making her yelp. Dialling again, she was met with the same voice as before.

_“RCPD. If this isn’t an emergency, please keep the line clear.”_

“This is Suyin Beifong, I _need_ to talk to Lin Beifong.”

_“Unless this is an emergency, I can’t do that.”_

“She told me to call her if anything went wrong. Our power is out.”

_“Look, even if it was an emergency, she’s out in the field. I couldn’t contact her if I tried.”_

“She was meant to be on desk!” Su stressed, hoping that what was being said was wrong.

 _“Things change.”_ Again, a dial tone was heard.

Su paced in the kitchen, the sounds from outside were drowning out any thoughts she was having. A shadow caught her eye and had her heart pulsing. She stopped pacing and quickly hid under the table. There was banging on the window and Su saw a few more shadows move in the darkness of outside. Using her bending, the handset of the phone made it into her hand, and the rotary slowly turned until she finished dialling.

_“Air Temple Island.”_

“Is Katara there?” Suyin’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

_“She is, can I ask who’s calling?”_

“It’s Su, tell her someone is outside our house and I’m alone.”

_“Hold on sweetie, just stay on the phone with me.”_

Su heard mumbling on the other end of the line.

_“Su, she’s going to be there in five minutes. Are they trying to break in?”_

“I don’t know, I heard banging on the window and saw something move outside.”

_“That’s okay. Think positive. It might be nothing.”_

“I tried calling Lin, but the station kept hanging up on me.”

_“If you’d like, I can try on your behalf.”_

“Please.” A few agonising minutes passed and there was a deafening bang against the front door. Su closed her eyes and tried to use her seismic sense to see what was happening outside, but due to the rain, there was too much feedback for her to feel anything of substance.

_“Are you still there sweetie?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Unfortunately, they couldn’t give me an update. Perhaps when Katara gets there she could try.”_

“Do you know how much longer she’ll be?”

_“It shouldn’t be much longer.”_

There was a loud sound of a window breaking from somewhere in the house. “I think they’re inside.”

_“Stay quiet and stay hidden.”_

Su pulled her knees to her chest. _Everything is going to be okay, everything is going to be okay. If they come in, you attack first._ Su ran through contingencies in her head on what she would do if the intruders entered.

A click from the front door, followed by footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. There was a beam of light from a torch lighting up the room bit by bit. _Okay, this is it._ Summoning all the strength she had in her lithe body, Su bolted from under the table, and fired an earth pillar out of the hallway, hoping to strike whoever was coming.

“Your aim needs work.”

Hearing the soft voice of her saviour, Su ran forward and wrapped her arms around the older woman, burying her face into her stomach. “It’s okay, I’m here now, stay behind me.” Katara stepped cautiously into the home. The torch swept from corner to corner, making sure everywhere was clear. Doing a sweep of Suyin’s room, Katara frowned. “Oh no, your window is broken.”

Suyin peered past her aunt’s body to find a tree branch protruding into her room, bringing with it water that was coating her mattress, floor, and any clothes that were unlucky enough to be scattered on the ground.

With a few swift movements, Katara used her bending on the rain outside to drag the greenery out of the room and seal the opening with ice. “I think the house is clear. Are you okay Su?”

“I want Lin.”

The simple request made Katara’s heart break. It reminded her of her children’s first day of school, when each of them called for her, begging her not to leave. “Let me call the station.”

Su wiped her nose on her sleeve and gave a nod of approval.

Giving her thanks to the acolyte who was still on the other end of the line, Katara dialled and the phone rang.

_“RCPD. If this isn’t an emergency, please keep the line clear.”_

“This is Katara, I need to be put in contact with Lin Beifong.”

_“Listen lady, you are the third person calling for her, unless someone is dying, you’re asking for trouble in the form of fines for badgering the police.’_

Katara’s eyebrow twitched as anger bubbled to the surface. “Listen here, child, I am Katara, Avatar Aang’s wife, and the reason you’re not currently bending at the knee to Fire Lord Ozai, so when I tell you to get me Lin Beifong, I _expect_ you to get me Lin Beifong.”

_“She’s in the field! I told that to Su, and I told that to the other woman. I can’t contact her even if I wanted to!”_

“Well then put me in contact with someone who can.”

_“The best I can do is contact her Captain. Other than that, I suggest you sit tight until she finishes.”_

Katara slammed the phone down on its cradle. “Useless.”

She went to the loungeroom where Su was once again curled under the doona from Lin’s bed. “You couldn’t get in touch, could you?”

“No, she’s busy at the moment, but they’re going to contact her Captain and he will hopefully get her to call us.” The seasoned bender put an arm around Su’s shoulders and pulled her in close. “Are you okay sweetie? You must have been so frightened, here on your own.”

“It’s like the night mum died.” Su admitted quietly. “And Lin is out there, and I said I wished it was her instead. What if the universe is punishing me and they take her too?”

Katara held the young girl tighter. “No. The universe wouldn’t be so cruel and you shouldn’t think those thoughts. You need to keep hope in your heart, instead of fear. Come on, help me light a few candles.”

“Okay.”

Katara looked to the fireplace where the smallest amount of embers glowed. “Is there any more wood?”

“No. Lin said the delivery would be here soon.”

“That’s okay, tea will warm us up.”

* * *

Lin plopped down next to officer Song and handed him a cup of ramen. “Any calls for us?”

Song gratefully took the warm meal. “My wife called to check in. Our power has gone out but that’s not surprising. I asked If anyone called for you but they hadn’t received any missed calls.”

 _Figures Su wouldn’t call._ Lin watched as the orphans she and Song rescued found a spot on the large expanse of ground where the bleachers were once set up and curled underneath a donated blanket. “What was that out there?”

“I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Don’t bullshit me Song. You know as well as I do that you froze up. I’ve never seen you freeze in the two years we’ve worked together.”

“Well this is the last time you need to worry, I gave my two week’s notice last week.”

“What? Why?”

Song took his helmet off and ran a hand through his short black hair. His eyes were red and tired. “I was there with your mother, Lin. I was the only one to follow her order to get to safety. Do you have any idea how shitty that makes me feel? I could have been the difference in the Chief and five of my fellow officers being alive, instead, they died and I’m still here, all because I was young and had a newborn at home.

“You want to know what your mother’s last words to me were? ‘You're a new parent, kids are a blessing on this earth, but that's only if good people are around to raise them.’ Staying in this line of work, I feel like I’d be wasting the second chance she gave me.”

“Look Song, Toph is, _was_ , great at manipulating people, you shouldn’t take those words to heart.”

“No Lin, you weren’t there. The Chief’s voice, in all the time I’ve known her, it never wavered. That night, there was so much truth behind those words. I can’t do it anymore. I know I’m only twenty-two, but I can’t keep going.”

_Fuck Toph, you’ve ruined another one._

“ _Unit three, you’re needed at Fourth and Hei Bai._ ”

Lin grabbed the receiver of the portable radio, one of the many stationed sporadically throughout the arena. “Unit three, what’s the call?”

_“Woman trapped in an elevator. Reports that she’s in labour have been coming through. Healers are on route but got into an accident. Orders are to assist until medical arrives.”_

“Unit three, responding. Let’s go Song, eat and walk.”

* * *

The hall was filled with residents who were trying to get into the elevator to no avail. Lin’s voice broke through the chaos and she flashed her torch a few times to get everyone’s attention. “Please go back to your rooms and sit tight until power is restored. This many people will hinder the healers when they eventually arrive.”

There was a series of grumbles but everyone left the officers to do their job. “Song, go find me some towels.”

“On it.”

Using her bending, she pried apart the elevator doors and shined her torch down the shaft. The size of the elevator was small, not big enough for an average adult to lay down in. She dropped herself onto its roof as gently as she could and opened the service hatch. “This is Sergeant Lin Beifong, are you okay?”

A strained voice bounced off the steel and into Lin’s ears. “It hurts.”

“Everything is going to be okay.” Lin lowered herself into the lift’s car, and set her torch facing up in a corner, instantly illuminating the confined space. She ignored the blood and other fluids on the floor as she crouched down. “How long have you been in labour for?”

“I don’t know. Five hours?” The woman looked completely drained. Her short brown hair was plastered to her face, obscuring any facial features from the officer’s view.

“What’s your name?”

“Jin.”

“My name is Lin. I’m going to be with you every step of the way. I’m going to lift up your skirt and have a look.”

“Mm.”

Lin could see the head of a newborn poking out of what she would describe as a narrow opening. “All right Jin, your baby is coming. When you feel a contraction, you’re going to push.”

“I’m too tired. I can’t anymore.” Jin cried, body trembling.

“Yes you can. You’ve done so well to get this far. Come on, I’m right here with you.”

A scream escaped the woman, and Lin commanded her to push. “You are doing so well. Take a breath, we’re going to try again soon.”

“Heads up Lin.”

Lin looked up just in time to catch a towel. “Thanks Song.”

“I don’t want to die.” The woman cried, burying her face into her hands.

Lin reached forward and brushed the hair away from the woman’s eyes, something Katara and Kya had done to her whenever she was sick. The action always brought her comfort and hopefully it would have an effect on Jin. “You’re not going to die.”

“My baby is dead.” She cried. Her face was red and body damp.

Lin knew she was most likely right but she wasn’t sure how long the baby had been trapped in the birth canal for, so she wasn’t wanting to assume anything. “Don’t give up hope. Healers are on their way. Focus on your contracti-“ Another scream erupted from the woman. “That’s it, nearly there.”

Lin reached for the blood covered baby, twisted its shoulders, and pulled it free of its mother. Lin tipped the baby on an angle until its airways were cleared. She prayed desperately for cries of life. Anything to signal to her that the little body in her hands would live. The child’s face was blue. Quickly doing what Kya and Katara had taught her, she put the baby down on a neutral surface and with two fingers pressed into its chest. On every thirtieth compression, she placed her mouth over the baby’s bloodied nose and mouth, breathed twice and began compressions all over again.

“Please stop.” Jin begged after watching the officer try to revive the newborn for over ten minutes.

Lin looked to the baby in her hands who was now pale, then to the hatch where she expected her partner to be, only to see a black void. Lin placed the dead baby on Jin’s chest. “You had a girl.”

Jin covered her mouth with her hand and cried. “She’s beautiful.”

They sat in silence for five minutes until Jin let out another cry of pain. Furrowing her brows, Lin went to Jin’s legs once more. “Jin, did you know you were having twins?”

Jin shook her head. “I couldn’t afford to go to the doctors.”

Lin’s heart was racing once more with hope. _Come on, you’ve got this one._ “All right Jin, we can do this. I’m right here with you.”

Jin looked to her daughter in her arms. “What if they’re also dead.”

“Let’s not give them that chance.” Lin took the baby girl from Jin and put her on the towel Song had given her earlier. Going through the same motions as earlier, Lin tried her best to coach the new mother through the contractions until she was able to free the newborn from its confines. Her heart was a flutter of joy as she cleared its lungs and a cry was heard. “You have a boy.”

“Nnh.”

Lin looked down to see the placenta hitting her foot. “Oh no.”

“You okay Lin?” Song called from above, keeping himself hidden.

“I’m going to die.” There were no cries, it was a proclamation.

“Song, I need more towels.”

“I tried.” His voice called back. “We’re in the commissions.”

Lin held the baby out in one hand then immediately removed her armour and the shirt that was underneath. With one hand, she pressed the semi-dry material to the tear of the woman’s vagina. “Jin, you did so well, I need you to stay with me.”

“Is he beautiful?”

Lin didn’t take her eyes from the pressing issue at hand. “He’s gorgeous.”

“I want to hold him.”

Lin gently put the newborn into Jin’s arms. “How old are you Jin?”

“Seventeen.”

“Do you have parents?”

“No, they kicked me out when they discovered I was pregnant.”

“The baby’s father?”

“His dad killed him.” She sobbed. “He, he died protecting me.”

Lin could see that any amount of first aid she performed wasn’t going to stop the inevitable. She moved so she was seated next to the young mother, picked up the deceased baby to put her on her mother’s chest, then wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. “Have you got a name for them?”

“Mhm. Shaw, after his dad. Would it be okay if I named her Lin? After the woman that saved her brother?”

Lin nodded her head, stroking the woman’s arm comfortingly. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“What’s going to happen to my baby?”

“You leave that to me. I’ll make sure Shaw is well taken care of.”

“I don’t even know him and I love him so much. I love them both so much. They both would have had an amazing time growing up together.”

Lin felt the weight of Jin’s head loll onto her chest.

“Thank you officer Beifong. At least I won’t die alone.”

Lin took Shaw once she saw Jin’s arms begin to drop. _I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise, but I promise I’ll make sure Shaw has the best life imaginable._

* * *

Lin felt like a wreck when she finally made it home at one in the morning. She was soaked to the bone, and it didn’t help that she storm brought with it sub zero temperatures. Her skin felt like it was burning when she walked into the warm home, compared to outside.

She was trying to be quiet, however it didn’t matter when two arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. Lin felt the emotions of the day finally hit her as she held her sister tightly.

“I was scared you died.”

“I’m fine Kid, you know I’ll always come back. Come on, you should be in bed.” Lin sighed when she saw Katara poking her head around the corner. _This isn’t going to be a happy conversation._ Pulling away from the embrace, Lin lead her sister through the candle lit home, down the hall at the back of their house and to the young earthbender’s bedroom door.

“My room has a broken window.” Su commented. “Can I stay in yours?”

Lin didn’t try to put up a fight, secretly grateful to have someone next to her after the night she’s had. “Yeah. Go on in, I’ll be there later. I need a shower and a drink.”

“Are you okay?” Su’s voice was soft, her pistachio coloured eyes roamed Lin’s armour for new scratches, dents and punctures but with the limited light, she couldn’t make out much of anything.

“I’m fine. It was all rescues tonight. Go to bed.”

Silently, Su entered her sister’s tidy room. She whipped around when she heard the creak of the door shutting. “Don’t!”

Lin cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“Can you leave the door open? Please? It’s dark.”

“Umm, okay.” Too drained to question it, Lin let go of the handle and went to the kitchen where Katara was seated at the kitchen table, illuminated with candles, and a towel in hand.

A chill ran down Lin’s spine when a gust of wind collided with the house, bringing with it what sounded like a howl.

“Are you hurt?” Katara asked, voice cautious.

Lin nodded as she grabbed the towel to wipe off the water that was dripping from her hair onto her face.

“What happened and where?”

 _Where do I begin? My shoulders from swinging through the city all night, my back from bending down to pick up orphans and homeless people, my legs from all the heavy landings._ “My left foot. I was using seismic sense and there was glass.”

“It’s up to you on what you want to do first, shower, tea or healing session?”

“I could do with a shower. I’m freezing and filthy.” _And covered in blood stained clothes._

“Go on then. I’ll prep a basin.”

“There’s a medical kit in Toph’s, _my_ office desk. Kya gave it to me so it might have something you can use.”

“Noted.”

Katara watched as Lin hung the towel over the back of a kitchen chair and retreated in the direction of the bathroom. The healer went to the study first, hoping that her daughter had put some Helichrysum or Marjoram oils in whatever kit she had made, knowing either one would help in soothing muscle soreness and inflammation.

Katara started rummaging through the drawers of the desk, stopping when she came across a familiar mould.

_“Check it out Katara!”_

_The waterbender paused her sweeping to squint at the earth disk her friend was holding. “It’s dirt?”_

_“No, look what’s pressed into the dirt.”_

_“Toph, I can’t see anything. Is this some sort of blind joke?”_

_“What?! No. Hold on.” Toph, while maintaining the grip on the infant attached to her hip, flipped the earth over. “Okay, now look.”_

_“Oh, it’s a handprint.”_

_“That’s right! My baby Lin is an earthbender just like her mother!” Toph blew a raspberry to Lin’s chubby cheek, resulting in a delighted giggle and soft fists smacking into her face. “I love you so much Little Rock. You’re going to be amazing when you grow up. I just know it!”_

Katara put the earth back into the drawer and sighed. “She _is_ amazing Toph, in every single way. You’d be proud.”

* * *

Lin hadn’t realised until she stripped off her armour how much she was using it to hold herself together. Once the security of steel fell away, her muscles screamed in pain. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as agony coursed through her glute, up to her lower back. She thought back to what would have caused it. _Most likely that drunk who was passed out in an alley. Who passes out in a storm like that?!_ Her white tank top was caked in blood, and had seeped through to her bindings. She was glad that the power had gone out, obscuring the blood on her half hakama and pants, otherwise she may have had both Katara and Su concerned for her wellbeing.

Shedding off the remainder of her clothing, she dumped the garments into the hamper and ducked under the shower head. The small candle that sat on the counter did little to light up the room so Lin closed her eyes, focusing on the heat the water provided her body with.

Her mind went to her girlfriend. She loved the comfort her own element brought her, but whenever she was in contact with the soothing element of water, she was reminded of the waterbender she had fallen in love with and how much she was like her element. Soothing, relaxing, deliberate, and healing. Kya only had to touch her for her to feel ten times better, however for the better part of two weeks, Lin has had to forego the touch.

Lin wasn’t sure how long she had been in the shower for, but she was grateful Katara hadn’t intruded on the moment of solitude she allowed herself to have. Having warmed up, Lin turned off the taps, squeezed the excess water from her hair and gingerly stepped out of the shower. She dressed in baggy pyjama pants and a clean long-sleeved blue shirt that belonged to Kya.

Lin poked her head into her bedroom to make sure Su was asleep before she used her bending to pick up her armour and bring it with her into the loungeroom, knowing it was in need of a good clean from blood and water before it stained and rust.

Katara was sitting at one end of the couch with two cups of tea on the coffee table and a basin of scented water next to her. Lin put the armour down next to the side table then took a seat to quickly claim a cup of tea.

Katara stood from the couch and grabbed the towel Lin had discarded earlier from the table. Standing behind the metalbender, she began to towel dry the black locks. “You never did learn how to dry your hair properly. You’ll catch a cold that way.”

“That’s not how you catch colds.”

“It’s not how you prevent them either.”

“Can’t you just waterbender it?”

“I did that once to my own hair. It leaves it dry and stripped of its natural oils.”

 _So that’s why Kya doesn’t use waterbending on her own hair._ Lin permitted her girlfriend’s mother to do this kind act for her, having been on the receiving end for many years when it came to Katara mothering her.

When she finished, the healer draped the towel on the back of a kitchen chair then resumed her place next to Lin. “How painful is your foot?”

“It isn’t. I managed to get the glass out, I’m now worried about infection more or less.” She put down her cup and laid down so she could prop her right foot up on Katara’s lap for inspection.

A soft glow emanated throughout the room, bringing about a sense of ease to both women. Katara concentrated on where to direct the water, allowing it to dig and prod into the complexity of muscles. “You have no idea how many times your mother stood on glass.”

“Hmm.”

“At least your feet aren’t as filthy as hers were.” Katara relaxed her back into the couch cushions, using muscle memory to repair the damage. “Coming to the mainland, it looked like you officers had your hands full out on the bay securing ships.”

_You have no idea._

“Judging by the way your hakama was covered in blood and why you weren’t wearing your undershirt, I would say you didn’t have an easy night either.” Katara felt the officer tense up under her touch. “I’m more observant than people give me credit for.”

“Do you want a job on the force?”

The waterbender rolled her eyes and dug a little deeper into the torn tissue, forcing the metalbender to relax. “No, however, it has been nearly a month since our last session.”

It was only when Lin looked to the coffee table did she notice the notepad.

“I’m not sure how exhausted you are, it is rather late. We can wait until morning.”

Lin shrugged. “I woke up at eleven thirty today, and I still have a bit of adrenaline pumping so I’m not tired yet. You?”

“I could never sleep through stormy nights like these when Aang isn’t home.” Katara put the red tinged water into the basin then reached into her pocket for one of the oils she had taken from the medical kit and began to massage it into the newly healed sole of Lin’s foot.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“Suyin called the island. She thought someone was breaking in.”

Lin was quick to sit up.

“Relax, she _thought_ someone was breaking in. It’s frightening for someone as young as she is, and who has gone through as much as she has, to be left alone during a storm with no power, no fire, no way of getting in contact with you.”

Lin’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean she couldn’t get in contact with me?”

“We called the front desk at the station and they refused to patch us through to you. He was meant to get your Captain to contact you but it would appear that he didn’t.”

Lin was furious. All night her fellow officers had taken calls from concerned parents, wives and husbands, even young children. “I’ll have it sorted out. I promise.” The officer planted her feet on the ground and closed her eyes, testing out her seismic sense. She felt three heartbeats, Katara’s, her own and Su’s. “Do you mind if I clean my armour while we talk?”

“That should be no problem.” Katara grabbed the notebook she had borrowed from Lin’s office, and took a seat in an armchair with her own cup of tea. “Have you heard anything from Kya?”

Lin pulled open the bottom drawer in the kitchen that contained rags, lubricants and a protective coating designed especially for armour. “No.” She placed the products down on the coffee table. “Have you?”

“No. I’m sure she’s fine. The town may not have a postal service and I certainly doubt it has a phone line.”

The metalbender swallowed a mouthful of tea before splitting her chest plate in half. “Do you ever worry about her?”

“I’m her mother, of course I do. Not as much since I found out she was dating you, but when she goes on trips into the Earth Kingdom, and definitely the Fire Nation, I can’t not worry.”

“What does dating me have to do with anything?”

Katara shrugged. “I know you won’t hurt her. She wouldn’t ever admit it, but I know she’s had a few questionable women in her life but knowing she’s with someone who is as honourable as you are, it makes me feel relaxed. She’s safe with you. That and I know who you are.”

Lin felt good knowing that Katara trusted her with her only daughter, even if she was a twenty-five-year-old waterbending master who was more than capable of taking care of herself. “Thank you.”

“That’s not to say I won’t kill you if you hurt her.”

Lin couldn’t help the smile that etched its way onto her lips. It had been such a long time since she had smiled, not since Kya had left two weeks ago.

Katara crossed her legs and began writing her standard introductory into a patient. Her age, occupation, living situation, reason for the appointment. “Last time we spoke, it was about your insecurities around sex. Am I safe in assuming you and Kya were intimate before she left?”

“She didn’t talk to you about it?”

“No, and I didn’t ask. She knows you value your privacy and it wouldn’t do you any good if she told every Lee, Ling and Lu about the intimacies of your relationship.”

“Yeah, we slept together.” Lin smirked at the memory.

“And?”

“You were right. She knew what she was doing and she made sure I was comfortable throughout the experience. I don’t think I could have asked for a better person to spend the night with.”

“Were there any instances of insecurity?”

“Of course but I asked questions and she answered them the best she could. It helped me to relax.”

“That’s fantastic news.” Katara clicked her pen a few times, trying to think where the conversation should be directed. _Suyin could wait until tomorrow, next week even. They look like they’re on good terms at the moment so it’s not a pressing issue. Kya is in the Earth Kingdom and they left on good terms so that doesn’t need work. That’s something we haven’t talked about, work. That blood clearly isn’t hers._ “Does tonight need to be talked about?”

Lin’s jaw flexed a few times and the small smile she had turned into a frown.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Whose blood was it?”

Lin sighed, looking at the blood-stained rag in her hands. “A pregnant woman. I can’t tell you her name, that’s against protocol.”

“I understand. I take it, it wasn’t a happy ending?”

“Yes and no. She was trapped in an elevator while in labour. The paramedics who were meant to attend got into an accident so me and my partner were her only chance. It was too tight of a confine so I elected myself to help her. She was in bad shape. Her baby got trapped in the birth canal and was blue when I managed to free her. I did everything you and Kya taught me but I couldn’t revive her.” Lin grabbed a clean cloth to do a once over with the protection coat on her chest plate.

“I know it couldn’t have been easy Lin. I myself have experienced being in a room and delivering stillborns. It doesn’t get any easier and I remember every one of them, more so than the successful births. Is the mother okay?”

Lin shook her head.

“Oh Lin. Was there any one with you?”

Lin placed the chest plate down on the ground and reached for the back plate. “My partner, he was with Toph on the night she died and he hasn’t been the same since. He stayed out of sight. She was pregnant with twins.”

Katara felt hope rise within her, praying that the metalbender’s efforts weren’t for naught.

“It was a boy and he was breathing but,”

_Why must there always be a ‘but’?_

“She was bleeding out. I tried to stem the blood with my shirt, nevertheless, without a healer’s hand, I knew she was a goner. I held her hand, tried to comfort her. She was only seventeen, her boyfriend was dead and her parents kicked her out. My partner and I asked other residents questions so we could locate her home to collect personal belongings, and we were told she was living on the roof.

“She had this little house made of cardboard boxes, a little stove for herself, a picture of her and what we assumed was her boyfriend, and she had knitted a scarf. We brought the items to the hospital where the baby was taken to. I look back on her and I can’t stop myself from thinking that she should never have been put into that position. You guys have tried to make this a safe place for everyone, yet someone who is as vulnerable as that girl fell through the cracks and the amount of orphans we had to transport to the Probending Arena-“ Lin couldn’t finish the sentence.

Katara shifted the notepad to the arm rest as she rearranged her legs. “I’m well aware of the homeless population and it’s not the founders who get a say in where public funds are spent. We made this city a democracy and have trusted the council to make the right decisions.”

“Sokka is on the council.”

“Yes, but there are four other members he needs to convince. They only get so much in funds to spend within the city and they’re trying.”

“It’s not good enough.” Lin growled.

“Lin, I know tonight has been tough on you but not even I can begin to comprehend how the council decides to spend money.”

“Why should it be up to the council? Why can’t you secure funds from a private investor?”

“Do you know anyone with enough money and kindness in their hearts to spend money on the poor?”

“Me.” The word slipped from Lin’s mouth without a second thought, making Katara raise an eyebrow, as though to ask ‘seriously?’ “I mean, I can now, can’t I?”

“I’m not going to tell you what to do with your money. This session isn’t to discuss that, it’s to discuss your feelings and work through thoughts that may be having a negative impact on you physically and mentally. Losing a baby and a teen in the manner that occurred tonight, it has to have had some negative impact.”

Lin put down the now clean back plate and grabbed a vambrace. “Of course it was a negative impact. I only had one parent growing up and that left a bad taste in my mouth, but that little baby boy has no one. I promised his mother that I would make sure to keep him safe, after I promised _her_ that she would survive. I can’t break two promises to her.”

“Your upbringing was a lot different to what his will be. You had grandparents along with a mother and a sister and came from an affluent family, surrounded by royalty and powerful figures in societ-“

“And I still turned out fucked up.” Lin bit out, eyes clenched shut as her muscles tensed.

Katara watched on as the metalbender tried to regain control of her emotions. “Breathe, don’t tense.”

Lin tried to breathe at a more subdued rate, yet she still felt anger get the better of her and the vambrace of her armour collapsed in on itself. “Fuck!”

Katara was quick to go to the metalbender’s side and attempt to comfort her with a hug, only to have her arms battered away. “Lin, calm down.”

“Your little ‘Team Avatar’ was made up of the most powerful and wealthy benders in the world, who created this fucked up city without any safeguards in place to help the most vulnerable! Toph, who was a single mother and Chief of Police, knew exactly what was happening and did nothing! Aang goes off galivanting around the world with Tenzin or stays on the island unless the world is about to be destroyed and yet the city spends millions of Yuans building stupid statues in his honour and you say you trust the council to spend city funds wisely?! Sokka voted in favour for majority of those fucking statues. The Southern Water Tribe Cultural Centre was dedicated to him! We have money to spend on shit like that, but not to protect a single teenage mother?!”

Katara was taken aback by the outburst, not realising how strongly the officer felt about the subject. How passionate she was about protecting the less fortunate. She let the metalbender pace in the room, half expecting Suyin to poke her head around the corner and inquire as to what was happening, but she and Lin were left to their own devices. “I understand the frustration, I argued against a lot of those instalments, which is why there are no statues of me.”

Lin collapsed back into the couch and buried her face into her hands. “I just, I don’t ever want to attend a situation like that again. It’s, it’s too hard.”

Katara cautiously put a comforting hand on Lin’s shoulder. “Lin, tell me why this one was so difficult.”

“Have you not been listening?”

“Lin, you have attended homicides, car accidents, turf wars, domestics, suicides and you walk around like they don’t affect you, why was this one so different?”

Lin sat back up and Katara’s hand moved from its spot on her back to her knee. “I know what that boy is going to feel. He’s going to feel alone, unloved… a burden.”

Katara grabbed the notebook and began writing once more but didn’t leave Lin’s side. “Tell me about the times you felt alone.”

Lin shook her head. “I’m not ready to talk about that, or any of what I’ve just said.”

“Don’t shut down on me now.”

“I’m not ‘shutting down.’” She crossed her arms. “I’m just not ready to broach that subject of my life.”

“Is this about your mother?”

“No, it’s not about Toph.”

“Don’t lie to me. I’m trying to help.”

“Oh yeah, you’ve been real helpful.”

Katara moved to the other end of the couch. “Sergeant Beifong, you entrusted me with being your medical professional in every sense of the word, and I ask that you listen to me when I say you’re closing off and trying to pick a fight so you don’t have to discuss your mother. I can already see it in the way you walked just moments earlier, you’re under a dangerous amount of stress and it will be your undoing unless you talk.”

Lin remained silent with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the last of her bloodied vambrace and boots.

“Fine then, you’re going to give me the silent treatment like a child? Then go to bed.”

 _This isn’t your house. Don’t, as much as you want to, don’t. You’re angry and you never make good arguments when you’re angry._ Grunting, Lin stood, ignoring the pain flowing through her body, and stumbled into her bedroom.

She closed the bedroom door quietly. The only sound in the room was the sound of her sister’s breathing and the only light was a tiny candle on her dresser. Silently, she crept over to the vacant side of her bed, pulled back the covers just enough so she could slip in and hopefully not wake the teen, which did not go at all to plan. Their legs accidently touched and Su woke with a jolt, looking around in the darkness of the room for something that wasn’t there.

Lin was quick to wrap her arms around her sister’s arms and bring them into her body to prevent her from bending. “It’s just me, it’s just me.”

Su’s breathing was erratic against her sister’s chest until it became a sob.

Lin laid down on her pillow as the young earthbender continued to cry against her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you Su.”

Su remained silent, clutching onto the officer for dear life.

“Shh,” Lin’s voice was uncharacteristically low and soft, “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“I don’t want you to die.” Su’s voice broke when she said the final word.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right where I’m needed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m okay.”

Su kept her face buried in Lin’s shoulder as she raised a hand to gently trace the scars on her face for the first time. “I’m sorry.”

Lin prevented herself from flinching. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she rolled them over gently so they were face to face. She didn’t attempt to remove the hand that hadn’t moved from her cheek, instead she placed her warm hand over it to keep it in place. “Never apologise for this Su. Never.”

Su lightly trailed a soft finger over the raised skin, making Lin’s jaw clench a few times. “I’m sorry I said I wished it was you, instead o-“

“Don’t Su. Not tonight, please.”

Su pulled her hand from Lin’s grip slowly. “You said you were on desk.”

“I know I did. Next time I’ll call to let you know if my role changes. I’m going to find out who was on desk tonight and who took your call. That was unprofessional behaviour on their part.” _Especially if it really was an emergency._

“I was so scared.”

Lin pressed her lips to the crown of Su’s forehead. _I’m going to make sure you’re never scared again._ “I love you Su.”

“I love you too Lin.” Su rolled over onto her side, sighing in relief when Lin wrapped a secure arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

_I’ve got you and I’m never going to let anything happen to you, ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE WE HAVE IT! so, everything that has happened so far is coming together. you have the loose end in Song, who was there when Toph died and had to deliver the news to Lin. Su has her own demons. Kya saying 'husband' was deliberate. Lin showing anger, this is more or less a defence mechanism, which will be looked at in the next chapter.
> 
> Lin said 'i love you' once before to Su in an earlier chapter, this will be discussed more.
> 
> Kudos' comment. i have come to the deduction that people are too awkward to comment on chapters containing sex. it happened in my other story FOADK, happened in this one too. i admit, it's a little bit dejecting, as it makes me think that i'm really shit at writing sex scenes, but i just remind myself that people feel awkward reviewing that kind of stuff. anyway, have an awesome night. imma sleep.
> 
> I hope you all got something out of this chapter, at the very least basic new-born cpr 30 compressions to 2 breaths, mouth covering nose and mouth, the breaths are 2 tiny puffs like you're about to clean your glasses and a baby under the age of 1 is always to be placed on their back in a neutral position, never tilt their head. recovering position is in your arm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bitch was 10+ rewirtes so i expect a kind comment, or two :P thank you to the patient readers who reviewed with words of encouragement. i appreciate that soooo much. i will add, if you wanna see some intimate Kyalin artwork, check out slowdissolves deviantart page, they have some amazing work and it will make you pine over the OTP. enjoy, read, review, don't hate me if the next chapter takes another 3 weeks, just wanting to get it where it needs to be. Imma play my ps5 for a day or two cause i deserve it damnit.

“Follow my finger.” Kya moved her finger, up down, left right, yet the eyes of the man who was sitting on the medical bed, stayed locked on her face. “I said follow my finger.”

“Sorry, but has anyone told you how beautiful your eyes are?” His gaze drifted down to her chest. “Not just your eyes.”

Kya folded her arms over her torso, making the patient look back up to her eyes. “Teo, did you genuinely hit your head or are you only here to hit on me?”

The man, who couldn’t be older than twenty shrugged his muscular shoulders. “Both?”

“Well unfortunately for you, I’m married.”

“And I have a girlfriend in Ba Sing Se. What’s a bit of fun between two consenting adults?” He flexed his arms, making the muscle underneath the tight tanned skin ripple. “Besides, I doubt your husband has a superior figure.”

Kya rolled her eyes. “My husband’s body would make most people envious, not to mention the personality to match.” Kya turned around and went to the small wooden desk that had been built from old crates. “Teo, if we’re done here, you can leave.”

“C’mon doc. Let me show you what this town has to offer.” Teo hopped off the bed to stand next to Kya, while simultaneously using a large hand to prevent her from doing the paperwork on the desk. “I can make it worth your while.”

Kya was tall, but Teo still managed to have a few inches over her and she was now understanding what people meant when they said they were made to feel diminished by people’s physical traits. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she chose to use her words instead of the actions her body was screaming at her to utilise. “Thank you Teo, but I’ve seen the two rocks this town has to offer, and the broken windmill doesn’t really do it for me.”

Teo brought his face closer to hers. “You haven’t seen my bedroom.”

He was so close, Kya could see the stubble on his jawline, the flecks of various greens in his eyes, the little hairs between his eyebrows and unfortunately, the horrid breath coming from his mouth, making her nose scrunch in disgust. “Spirits, when was the last time you brushed? Or chewed on a mint leaf for that matter?”

Teo recoiled from her out of shock and embarrassment. As he breathed into a cupped hand then inhaled through his nose, a knock reverberated throughout the room.

 _Thank you Yue,_ Kya thought. “Come in!”

“Hi Kya, are you ready?”

“Yes mister Huang, Teo here was just leaving.”

Teo looked to the elderly gentleman up and down. “I’ll catch you later Kya.” He gave her a wink then disappeared into the evening.

Huang didn’t miss the sigh of relief that left the healer’s lips. “He isn’t giving you any trouble, is he?”

“No, he just wants something he can’t have. He’ll learn soon enough that I’m unattainable, if not, I always have my bending to beat it into him.”

Huang gave a small chuckle as he stepped out of the doorway so that Kya could lock up the medical centre. “You remind me of my daughter.”

“Oh? Is she a bender?”

“No, but she has a fighter’s spirit and pulls it out when necessary. I feel sorry for any boy that wants to date her.”

Depositing the key into her pocket, Kya allowed Huang to help her up onto his cart that was waiting patiently in the middle of the dirt road, with two ostrich-horses pecking at the grain that had fallen off the back of the odd transport cart during the day. “Tell me about your daughter, you said she was wanting to become a doctor?”

Huang gave a small flick of the reigns to get the creatures moving. “Yeah. She started her studies in the Earth Kingdom, I wanna say, six years ago? Then she decided to take a few years off and is now finishing up in the Fire Nation of all places.”

“Is it a bad thing that she’s studying in the Fire Nation?”

“Not at all, it’s just that, if she was thinking about changing schools, the United Republic, from what I’ve heard, is leading the world in medical advances, especially with Master Katara at the helm. I thought she would have wanted the best education.”

Kya shrugged. “The Fire Nation is trying to introduce the Republic’s knowledge, these things take time. They’re getting there though.”

“I hope so, I’d hate to learn that Niu has wasted her youth studying useless practices.”

“Niu?”

“Yep, named her after my ma. Looks just like her too.”

_No, it can’t be. It’s just a coincidence._

* * *

Su woke to blue skies, singing birds, and stillness. She took a deep breath, bringing the blankets tighter around her slim form while she attempted to scoot back into the solid body that provided her with warmth throughout the night, only to find the space baron. Quickly rolling over, as though that would make her sister appear, she was left disappointed that once again, she was alone.

Flinging the sheets off, Suyin jumped from the bed and ran out of the bedroom to the kitchen where she found Katara staring intently at the radio, looking like a wreck with her hair in a mess instead of its usual ponytail and loopies, the short sleeved robe she had borrowed from Lin was partially open, unveiling the clothes she had been wearing yesterday.

_“We’ll provide updates as they come in. For our listeners who have just tuned in, Lieutenant Lin Bei-“_

Katara turned off the broadcasting device with a sigh and ran her hands through her hair before bringing them to cover her face.

“Katara?”

The waterbender looked up in surprise. “Su, sorry, I didn’t see you there. Lin left money on the counter for you to have breakfast and lun-“

“The radio,” Su cut in, “was it about Lin?”

Katara tried to put on a brave face. “It was. She’s fine, before you think the worst. Her Captain called to say she’ll be home in a few hours, but she’s fine.”

“When did she leave?”

“I’m not sure. I was reading in the guest room when she left. I’m sure she’ll fill us in when she gets home, so go get ready for school. It looks like it’s going to be a good day today.”

Su eyed the older woman cautiously, not entirely convinced. She ran into her room to discover that the ice block Katara had created when her window had broken the previous night, was now partially melted, and the wind had blown water into her room, covering her bed, and causing the clothes she had discarded on her floor to become sopping wet. _Great. I guess I should start learning how to do laundry now that mum’s gone._

Dressing in a fresh uniform, she packed her bag and did a once over in the bathroom to make sure her appearance was at least passable at the school where most of the time their presentation was more important than their education. Fighting with the tie they were all made to wear, she gave up and stuffed it into her backpack, vowing to deal with it when she got to school.

Snatching the money off the counter, Su practically bolted for the front door, only to be stopped by Katara’s motherly voice.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Su looked back with an arched a brow. “No?”

“How about a hug?”

“Oh.” Su went back to the healer and they embraced each other. _Sprits, does she always hug this hard?_ “Umm, Katara, you can let go of me now.”

“Right.” Clearing her throat, the waterbender gave Su one last smile. “Go and have an amazing day. I’ll be here when you get home.” Once the door shut, Katara rushed back to the kitchen and switched on the radio once more.

_“Our top story this morning, last night during the storms, police conducted a raid on a Triad holdout in the mountains, led by newly appointed Lieutenant, twenty-two-year-old, Lin Beifong. Varying reports are still coming in, but we can confirm Triad boss Moo Chee was killed at the scene, and Lieutenant Beifong has been put on administrative leave pending an investigation. Chief Tomo and Captain Zhu will be holding a conference at ten this morning, so we will update you in a few hours. Coming up, Gu-Long and the Brass.”_

Katara turned off the broadcast once more.

* * *

“And then my lecturer attempts to shoot sterilising alcohol up the guy’s arm, thinking that would clear the virus!”

No one at the tiny square table laughed except for Kya who raised her cup of baiju to her lips. “Spirits Niu, I hope that lecturer was replaced.”

“He was eventually, but a lot of us learned what _not_ to do.”

Kya finished what was in her glass only to notice Niu’s brown eyes on her chest, thankfully she was quick to bring her gaze back up to her face before their hosts noticed. “Thank you for inviting me mister Huang, and Genji, this meal was delectable.”

Genji, a woman who Kya guessed to be in her early sixties, with grey hair in a plait down to her lower back waved her off. “Nonsense Kya, it was the least we could do after everything you’ve done for us.”

Kya made a move to take her empty plate to the sink, only to have Huang quickly gather the empty dishes. “Is there any desert dear?”

“I did bake a cake this afternoon. Why don’t you serve it and I’ll quickly clean up.” The couple left the room, leaving the two young medical professionals alone.

“So Kya, have you seen the sights?” Niu winked in Kya’s direction.

Kya ran a hand over her necklace, silently trying to convey that she was spoken for, which earned her a shrug from slim shoulders. “I have, they’re nowhere near as good as the sights I have at home.”

Niu’s deep red lips turned upwards into a smirk. “I’m inclined to agree with you. I find the Earth Kingdom to be stifling and behind the freedoms that a place like Republic City has. I read the recent eulogy you gave at Toph Beifong’s funeral in the paper when I was in the Fire Nation, the United Republic would appear to be very progressive.”

Kya jumped slightly when she felt a foot run up the inside of her leg. _Fuck me._

“I should have taken you up on the offer to visit back when we were classmates.”

Kya attempted to close her legs, but Niu chose to run her foot on the outside of one of her calves. “You had your chance, but I think you were wise to stay and study. You’re nearly finished.”

“I might come for a visit afterwards.”

A plate was placed down in front of Kya. She expected the leg that apparently went on forever to remove itself from her person. “I don’t recommend it. The Republic is home to aggressive benders who are more than happy to use their skills to dispose of those who try to stake claim to their territory.” Kya let go of the breath she didn’t realise she was holding when the leg was removed.

“Spirits almighty,” Huang exclaimed, “I knew you doctors were protective of your clients, I didn’t realise you would kill over them.”

Kya popped a small mouthful of the dessert into her mouth, completely aware of the eyes that were being made at her by the woman sitting opposite.

By the time they had finished a wide array of conversations, the sun had well and truly set, though with no moon, it was complete darkness outside. “I better head back to the medical centre.”

“Nonsense,” Genji stated, “It would take you well over an hour to walk back there, and we have rattle-mice that like to come out at night. You can sleep in the spare bedroom, we don’t mind.” Genji spoke before Kya even had a chance to turn down the offer. “Niu, why don’t you show Kya to her room.”

“Gladly mother.” The smirk on Niu’s lips reminded Kya of the images she had seen of Azula. It didn’t help that her fellow medical practitioner wore her brown hair in a stereotypical Fire Nation topknot.

“I have an appointment at dawn, I can’t afford to miss it.” Kya lied, right through her teeth.

“Well if that’s the case, I’ll walk you back. I’m sure two young women such as we can manage a simple walk back into town.”

“You don’t ha-“

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’ll give us a chance to… catch up.”

Kya supressed the urge to scream. “Fine then. Mister Huang, Genji, thank you again for your hospitality, it was lovely.”

Reluctantly Kya followed Niu outside, down splintered steps of the family’s porch until they walked down the earthen path leading to what was considered the ‘main road’. ”Fuck Niu, I’m trying not to get myself thrown in prison. Do you think you can hold back for once in your life?”

Niu bumped Kya lightly with her shoulder. “You used to like it when I was forward. I miss the free-spirited Kya who used to smuggle lillyweed into my dorm and _play_ with me under tables.”

“I’ve changed.” _Now I only smuggle lillyweed in private… same goes for groping._

“Clearly.” Niu cast a sideways glance, grateful for the height difference that lined her eyes up directly with the waterbender’s chest. “Love the necklace, though I remember you once shouting that you will ‘never be tied down!’” Niu threw her arms up in a dramatic display

“I like being able to reference my girlfriend in conversation, even if I have to change pronouns.”

“She must be pretty special to win you over.”

Kya decided to steer the conversation away from her relationship. “What happened to you Niu? You and I were going to travel the world together and the next minute, you’ve dropped out and people had no idea where you went.”

Niu shrugged. “I had another calling. Don’t worry about it though because I eventually realised that I was better off as a doctor and now I only have one year after this and I’m good to go.”

“You could have finished two years ago if you had chosen to stay.”

“Weren’t you the one who told me not to look back on the decisions we make?”

“Yeah, and where did that get you?”

“Wow, you really have changed. Did your daddy change too or does he still treat you like a second-rate child?” Niu smiled to herself at the fallen expression that had crossed Kya’s features. “Looks like _you_ made the wrong decision. You should have gone through with your plans to travel the world instead of being around a man that pays you little attention.”

Kya’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t know me anymore. You don’t get to say these things.”

“I don’t know you anymore? From the stories you told at dinner, you’re with a woman who cares more about her job than you and you volunteer in tiny towns like this to get away from the city. You’re still that woman who puts everyone else’s needs above your own and is looking for any excuse to run away.”

“That’s not what this is. I came out here to help and my girlfriend is more than just her job.” Kya sighed as she looked up to the moon that was trying desperately to hide behind clouds. “She’s my whole world Niu. I can’t explain it.”

“Well allow me to provide some assistance.” Niu procured a small white product, that both women were all too familiar with, from her pocket, along with a lighter. “Old times?”

Kya smiled. “Old times.”

Niu lit the object, inhaled deep, held in the smoke and passed the lillyweed to Kya who did the same. “Oh how I missed this.” She exhaled. “The Fire Nation has eyes everywhere. I swear, that country is trying way too hard not to put a foot wrong. It’s like they still haven’t moved on from the Hundred Year War.”

Kya exhaled, feeling the benefits of the illegal substance wash over her senses. “How would you know? You weren’t even born yet.”

“I have patients who like to talk.”

“You mean to tell me they haven’t all died yet?”

Niu shoved Kya with a laugh. “You’re a piece of shit.”

“If I was, I wouldn’t have a girlfriend.”

“So you have a girl who lasted longer than a month? You know, it’s not a relationship if you’ve been away from her longer than you’ve been together.”

Kya feigned offence. “I’ll have you know, she and I have been together for,” She stuck up her fingers, using them to help her count, “six, five, eight, seven, eight to nine months now.”

“And let me guess, she hasn’t told anyone about you two, or her preference for us ladies?”

Kya rubbed her neck. “Not yet.”

Niu exhaled after another drag of the flora. “She’s ashamed of you.”

“Hardly. I’ve visited her at work a few times and she always asks me to stay. She never did that with the guy she dated before me.” Kya snatched the lillyweed and inhaled deep.

“ _Oh_ , so you’re her tester girlfriend.”

“I am not.”

“Well, you either are, or you’re a Cabbage Corp moped.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“They’re fun to ride but no one wants to be seen out in public riding one.” Niu took the chance in Kya’s falter to walk up to a tree and extinguish the butt of the lillyweed against the bark. “Am I wrong?”

Kya shook her head to clear some of the haze. “What? No, that’s not it.”

“Then what is it? You used to talk about everything surrounding your feelings, your wants. Are you not doing that with this girl?”

“I told you, she’s different and I’m still learning how to navigate. Being the way we are and coming to terms with that, it takes time. Besides, you haven’t told your parents yet.”

“Because in my country, it’s illegal and I don’t feel like spending the rest of my life behind bars… even if I would be surrounded by ladies.”

Kya rolled her eyes. “She loves me.” _Even if she hasn’t said it, she has shown it._ “I love her too and I’m happy for her to take the time she needs.” Kya soon realised that Niu was no longer walking beside her and had in fact decided to fall onto the green grass of an open field lining the road back into town. “What are you doin’?”

Niu laughed. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Enjoying yourself.”

“Join me.”

Kya laid down, happy to be off rocky road. “You could never hold it together for long.”

Niu only giggled.

“So much for my early appointment.”

“That was an obvious lie and you know it.” Niu rolled over, burying her face into the waterbender’s neck. “I love you Kya.”

“No, you don’t.” Kya rolled over, away from Niu. _Only Lin loves me._

* * *

_“To conclude today’s press conference, Chief Tomo and I will support the full investigation into Lieutenant Lin Beifong’s actions pertaining to the death of Moo Chee Goo Chee La Poo Chee the Third and we know the truth will be revealed. We ask the members of the press to please be patient until we present our findings and grant privacy to the Beifong family. Thank you.”_

Katara jumped in her seat when she heard a door within the Beifong household slam shut. “Lin?!” standing up from the couch, she went to Lin’s door and knocked gently. “Lin?”

 _“Go ‘way.”_ Came the child like reply.

Katara pushed open the door. Lin had drawn the blinds, encasing the room in darkness, and was beginning to undress out of the underclothes of the RCPD. There was no armour in sight, no cables, _no badge_. “Lin, Zhu called me to tell me what happened. It wasn’t your fault.”

Lin looked at the emblem on the shirt she held in her hands. “I want to be alone.”

“Li-“

“Leave Katara. I’m serious.”

Katara sighed. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready.”

Lin’s head snapped around and her eyes narrowed at the waterbender. “I want you to leave my home. I don’t need to be babysat, all I need is five minutes to think without someone believing they know what’s best for me! So get, out.” Lin doesn’t feel guilty at causing the evident pain on the healer’s face, too engrossed in her own emotions to care.

“Okay, I’ll, I’ll leave.”

Lin turned away from Katara once more, but not before she felt the wraps on the waterbender’s forearms graze the bare skin of her torso in a tight hug. “There are people who love you and know that what you did was justified. Please don’t blame yourself.” And with that, she left, leaving the metalbender to her thoughts.

 _She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. I could have choked him out._ Lin slipped on some casual wear that Kya had bought for her after a few months into their relationship. _No, you couldn’t have. He would have killed them within that time, you should have encased him in earth._ She threw the dirty clothes into the basin of the laundry. _He’s a master metalbender, an earth prison never would have been able to hold him. I would have needed a platinum chamber to contain his bending. No, you do not get to justify this. You killed someone and you shouldn’t have. If Aang could find another way with the likes of Yakone and Ozai, then you could have found an alternative way to subdue Moo Chee._

Lin hadn’t realised she was holding onto the edge of the basin so hard until she heard the metal begin to groan. _Get a grip Beifong! There’s nothing you can do, so why waste your thoughts on this?_ Lin shook her head, _because his victims won’t ever forget what he did, what he made others do,_ a shudder than through her spine, _what he was about to do_.

Lin reached up, feeling dampness on her cheeks. There was a knock on the door, bringing her away from the darkening thoughts. Praying to the highest of all spirits that it wasn’t a press member, Lin opened the door to a man in a light blue uniform, holding a plane of glass. “You work fast.” Lin commented dryly.

The man smiled. “Anything for the Beifong family.”

Resisting the urge to scoff, the officer stepped back inside to lead the way into her sister’s room which unsurprisingly was as much of a chaotic mess as the teen herself. “Sorry about the mess, teenagers.”

“You don’t have to tell me, I have two teenage boys and I sometimes get them confused with the hippo-pigs I had growing up. It’s so hard to tell them apart.”

Lin let out a huff of amusement as she took up a position to lean against the door frame.

The man took out a diamond tipped tool after he had made a few measurements and began to cut the glass to size. “Between you and me, puberty is probably the universe’s cruel way of getting a laugh from watching us suffer, not to mention the stupid things that come out of their mouths. My eldest has this stupid get rich quick scheme where he will critique people’s clothes for money. This morning he told me that ‘a red uniform would make me seem more trustworthy and make my eyes pop.’ I love that kid, but I sometimes wish he was five again.”

The man continued to talk, not even caring that it was a one-sided conversation. “He used to love spending time with me and coming to my jobs. Now, the only time I get to spend with him is when I need to buy something and bribe him with the promise of a new shirt or somethin’. I’m tellin’ ya, teenage years for us parents are lonely.”

Lin looked around the room. She wondered how long it would be until Su decided plush animals were too childish, when drawing little characters at her desk was no longer ‘cool’, when wearing clothes with embroidered sunflowers was ‘done’. Then she saw it, the sign that things had begun to change. The familiar white of her own bindings poking out from under her sister’s bed.

“Any tips so they aren’t lonely?” Lin finally spoke.

“Yeah, find something they enjoy and bond over it and don’t let them eat in their rooms either, it keeps communication open and stops dishes from going missing.”

“Noted.”

“Miss Beifong, if you don’t mind me saying, I mean, I just wanted to say thank you.”

Lin raised a brow. “Excuse me?”

“Moo Chee. My business had to pay him money for ‘protection’. We were late a few weeks ago and he took my brother’s daughter until we paid up. We couldn’t go to the cops otherwise he would have killed her. I got the call from my brother before I left to say they have her back, so thank you.”

Lin looked away, unsure of what to say.

“I hope you get reinstated soon, Republic City hasn’t been the same without a Beifong Chief in charge.”

Lin couldn’t help the scoff that wiggled itself past her lips. “You want me to be Chief huh?”

“Of course! Chief Tomo doesn’t nearly have as nice a ring to it as what Chief Beifong has and to me, that’s reason enough.” The man stepped away from the window and brushed his hands against each other as he marvelled at his work. “And she’s good to go. Give it twenty-four hours before you open it. Do you want a number for a tree removalist?”

“No thank you, I have it sorted.” Lin handed him some cash after he had picked up the glass off cuts and shook his hand before showing him out.

Going back into Su’s bedroom, she got down on her knees to pull out the bindings from underneath the bed, when the sight of other discarded clothes came into view. A couple of her own shirts that she hadn’t realised were missing were now found, a few makeup tools were also discovered and she could have sworn they were the ones that Kya complained had gone missing from her bedroom. _Su you little kleptomaniac._

She continued to dig, pulling out half eaten bags of fire flakes and jerky, a school uniform shirt here and there, some more of Kya’s toiletries, artwork, then she came across a record. It was blank and had the beginnings of a few scratches. _I swear, if this is mine, I’m going to string her up by her toes._ She placed the vinyl on the phonograph Sokka had gifted Su earlier in the year and dropped the needle.

Stripping the bed free of the wet sheets, she upturned her nose at the smell that was beginning to emit from the mattress. _Great, she needs a new mattress too._

_“Well hello hello my little troublemaker, it’s me! Melon Lord!”_

Lin went rigid as the familiar voice filled the room.

 _“Today’s mission is highly important! It would appear that someone has done the impossible and it’s up to you to not be a little shit to your sister. In return, you will have an awesome bending master, a great chef to cook you ‘healthy’ meals,”_ Lin could visualise their mother eyerolling as she said the word healthy, _“And if she doesn’t fuck it up, you’ll get to have Sugar Princess live with you both and she can show you how to do your hair all fancy like with hair loopies, ‘cause we both know that Lin and I have our signature styles and why mess with success?”_

Lin sat down on the edge of the bed, not caring that it was still wet. She heard her mother’s laugh, causing a lump to form in her throat and tears to form, then that laugh turned into a sigh.

_“Honestly though Pebble, ease up on your sister. I know you two have never exactly seen eye to eye and that’s all on me. I wasn’t the best mother in the world and Lin is testament to that, I mean, even now I see her being more of a mother to you than I ever was. You two, it’s gonna be hard, but you’re gonna have to learn how to get along. Lin, she had a tough childhood. I’m not gonna tell you why, that’s up to Lin, if she ever decides to remove that giant stick from her ass-“_

* * *

Su marched back and forth outside her home, trying to figure out a game plan for when she finally saw her sister. Taking a deep breath, the young teen entered the home to the sounds of one of Lin’s blues records blaring, but no sign of Lin.

Kicking her shoes off, Su stomped her foot on the ground and just made out the silhouette of her sister sitting outside under the lone tree in the far corner of their backyard. “Lin!” Su called.

The older bender didn’t move from her spot, making Su even angrier as she rushed forward across the barren earth of the makeshift training grounds, onto the soft grass and to the tree where her sister sat still, with eyes closed and a near empty bottle of whisky in one hand.

“Lin?” Gone was the anger Su was feeling, replaced now with worry. She shook her shoulder, hoping for some sort of indication that she was alive, thankfully, an incomprehensive word escaped the passed-out woman. “I’m going to call aunt Katara.”

“Mo, Kya.”

Ignoring her sister’s request, Suyin ran back to the house, leaving Lin on her own.

Lin’s vision was blurry, her head swam with thoughts of _where, when, why, how and what._ She felt the coolness of a glass being put to her lips, causing her to raise a hand feebly to bat it away.

“Come on Lin, Katara told me you have to drink water until she gets here.”

“No, Kya.” Lin mumbled.

“Kya isn’t here.”

“I wan’ Kya.” Lin tried again.

“And I keep telling you, Kya isn’t here.”

“I ‘ave to tell ‘er.”

“No, you have to drink water.” Su tried again, managing to get majority of the glass’s contents into Lin’s mouth, while the rest ran down her face onto her shirt. “Why’d you do it Lin?”

“I, tell ‘er.” Lin’s eyes began to close once more and her head lulled to the side, bringing her body with it until she was resting comfortable in her sister’s lap.

“Damnit Lin, you’re meant to be the responsible one!”

“Tell ‘er.” Lin mumbled in her sleep.

“Tell her what?!”

“Lo’ ‘er.”

Su rolled her eyes. “You make no sense.”

Su wasn’t sure when she started, but she soon found herself combing her fingers through her sister’s hair, finding it surprisingly soothing and comforting at the same time. Her hand tentatively drifted down to the scars she had caused. The skin around the raised skin was soft and smooth to the touch, yet the pink flesh of the damaged tissue was inconsistent and felt angry to her. _I wonder if mum ever had scars like these. Would she be disappointed in me for doing what I did? You’re the one who got hurt, and even then, it’s like you haven’t given them a second thought since it happened. It’s like you own them. Like they’ve always been a part of you._

Su continued to trace them, all the way down to Lin’s defined jawline, flinching slightly when she felt the muscle twitch. _You always do that you know? Whenever you’re angry, or upset, your jaw clenches and we can literally see it move. I always found it funny. Mum hit me over the head once when you stormed out after I pointed it out and laughed. I never knew why, and even now I can only guess._

 _Do you think about her as much as I do? I can’t go one day without looking in the mirror and thinking about her. You made it seem so easy to get over her dying. Did you really hate her that much? Did you not love her the way she loved us?_ _Or are you just incapable of showing emotion?_

_You tell me you love me, but I find it hard to believe you. When you say it, it sounds forced, like it’s some kind of achievement. Sometimes I wonder if I love you, or if it’s just something people are meant to say without meaning it, like ‘sorry,’ or ‘thank you.’ I honestly don’t know. I worry that there will come a time where we’ll drift apart and I’ll have my family and you’ll have yours, but the only thing connecting us is our mother’s name. I don’t know if I love you, and that hurts me most of all, because if I can’t love you, my own sister, how can I love anyone else?_

Su wiped a tear from her cheek. From the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar shade of blue drop down next to her and strong arms wrap around her shoulders, a hand place itself to the back of her head to bring her in close to familiar warmth.

“It’s okay Little One.”

“Sokka, can you help me get Lin to bed.”

Sokka placed a kiss to the top of Suyin’s head. “Better help Little Rock, she’s had a tough few weeks, hmm?” Sokka placed a hand under Lin’s shoulders, the other under her knees and in one fluid movement stood. “Spirits, I’m getting way too old for this. Su, can you do us a favour and stop the music?”

The councilman followed Katara into the house and to Lin’s room, while Suyin did as was requested of her. After he placed the metalbender down on the bed, he closed the door. “I thought you said you were counselling her!”

“I am!” Katara bit back while undressing Lin. “These last few weeks, they’ve been hard, okay? She’s been swamped at work with the added bonus of studying that you lot thought was a great idea to saddle her with.”

“Me?! I was against this from the beginning. If I remember correctly, you agreed with Aang and Zuko. I was the only one who saw the real possibility of this being too much and now look, she’s drunken herself into a coma!”

“Sokka, she is not in a coma.” As though right on cue, Lin opened her eyes. “See?”

“Kya?” Lin asked quietly.

“No sweetie, it’s Katara and Sokka.”

“Ky’ I’m sorry.” Lin began to sob, as hands reached out to grasp at the healer’s clothing.

Katara’s heart felt like it was being crushed at the sight of the desperation. “It’s okay, I’m sure Kya forgives you.” _For whatever it is you think you did._ The waterbender pushed Lin back down into the sheets. “Sleep, we’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Kya, I need Kya.” Lin sobbed once more.

Katara popped the cork of the water bladder she had strapped to her back and pressed its contents to Lin’s head until it glowed. “Sleep sweetie, everything will be okay.” The glowing continued for a moment longer until Katara was satisfied that Lin wouldn’t wake up.

“Why would she want Kya? Last I checked, they weren’t exactly the best of friends.”

Katara shook her head. “What are we doing Sokka? She’s in pain and we just keep fanning the flames.”

“There’s no ‘we’ in this. I wanted nothing to do with this scheme of yours, this is all on you lot.”

“I didn’t think she would ever, you know.”

“What? Drink until she passes out? Kill a man? Collapse under the pressure you forced on her? I told you at the first sign of trouble I’ll step in.”

“And what do you plan on doing, mighty councilman?”

“I’ll tell her it’s been us pulling the strings.”

Katara moved to plant herself in front of Sokka so that she could point a finger in his face. “You do that and she will want nothing to do with any of us, you included. That happens, and you can guarantee she’ll look for a way to sacrifice herself.”

Sokka didn’t want to admit it, but knew the woman was right. “I can’t stay here and watch her fall on our sword. I can’t Katara.” Sokka turned, hand gripping the doorknob. “When you three decide to stop playing puppeteers, let me know, until then, I want _nothing_ to do with any of you.”

“Sokka!” Katara tried to get his attention, only to have him slam the front door in her face. _I can fix this. I ca-_

“Katara?”

The waterbender tried her best to put on a fake smile, but at this point it resembled a grimace more than anything else. “Yes Su?”

“Kids at school are calling Lin a murderer.”

Katara dropped her façade. “Come on, you and I need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> night, you wannt talk about life and shit, comment :P


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long couple weeks. comments at the bottom about it :S. i took 7ish attempts at this and decided my initial attempt was the best, read and you can tell me if I'm right or not.

Katara pressed a cool hand to Lin’s forehead as the sleeping woman neared her seventeenth hour of sleep and still showed no signs of waking. _I’m so sorry Lin. I feel like I failed you. I thought I knew what was happening but it’s clear that you aren’t that little girl I once knew. I promised to help you if you felt overwhelmed and I could see it happening, instead I allowed you to push me away against my better judgement and that’s on me. I’m so, so sorry Lin._

There was a light knock at the door followed by Suyin popping her head into the room. “Is she awake yet?”

“Not yet.”

“But it’s nearly twelve and she never sleeps in, even if it _is_ the weekend.”

“Time doesn’t matter to our minds when it has experienced trauma.” Katara dropped her hand to her lap. “Clearly she needs a bit more time. Is there something _I_ can help you with Su?”

“I dunno, maybe?” Su rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Dance is starting back up and I know I’m grounded, and I know Lin is, I guess, sick? I don’t really know what to call it. But I’ve been getting good grades, and I haven’t gotten in trouble and I was wo-“

“You can go.” Katara breathed out, not taking her eyes off Lin’s body as she monitored it closely for any signs of change. “Please though Su, don’t make me regret this. You have worked so hard in your schoolwork, and home life, I don’t want you to slide backwards.”

Su waved a hand as she turned to get ready, too elated to give any weight to the healer’s words.

“She’s grounded.” Lin croaked, body remaining unchanged.

“It’s been over a month now and because she had to look after you in your drunken state until I arrived, I think she deserves a bit of freedom.” Katara could see Lin’s mouth moving in an attempt to ease the dryness. Grabbing a glass of water off the nightstand, the waterbender raised Lin’s head just enough to help her drink the contents in its entirety then lowered her back down onto the pillow.

“There may be triad members looking to get revenge.” Lin tried to argue.

“Well maybe if you trained her to be a competent bender, you wouldn’t have to worry.” Katara challenged. “Lin, you can’t keep going through life thinking you can protect and help everyone. If you keep going the way you’re going, I-“ Katara paused to take a deep breath, “I’ll see to it that Suyin is placed in my custody.” She placed a firm hand on Lin’s chest, pushing her back down into the bed when she tried to sit up. “I don’t want to, but if it means saving you evident pain, and Su from finding you in that state again, I’ll do it. Don’t test me.”

Lin wanted to scream, to curse, to tell the woman to get the fuck out, but the rational part of her brain that had been subdued by intense emotion and heavy amounts of alcohol was beginning to find its voice once more. _She’s right. You remember what seeing Toph in those states did to you, do you really want the same for Suyin?_

Seeing the earthbender come to terms with her words, Katara continued. “You need to clear some things off your plate and put focus back onto you. I want you to hire a tutor for Suyin to help her with her studies. You’ve just become a Lieutenant, and if you’re reinstated, your time at the station is only going to increase and if you’re still intent on taking the Captain’s exam, which I’m against you doing, it’s only going to get worse.

“Also, until we work through whatever is keeping you from training Suyin on how to bend, I want you to find someone to teach her. We made sure all you kids, including Bumi, could take care of yourselves and the same needs to be done for her. It’s clear that you think she may be a target for revenge, so we need to make sure she has every tool to help her.”

Lin didn’t want to admit it but she knew the woman was right.

“And your sessions with me, they will be weekly from here on out.” Katara narrowed her eyes in an effort to convey the seriousness with which she spoke. “I don’t care if I have to come to the station, I will not allow for you to slip into this hole of self-pity, not while I’m still here.”

“Aunt Katara, I’m going now!” Su called from somewhere in the house, her voice growing louder as she neared.

The healer plastered on a large smile just as she appeared in the doorway. “You have an amazing time sweetie.”

Lin kept her eyes closed, choosing to feign sleep as she listened to the jovial conversation between the two until she heard the front door slam shut. “I’m not giving into a ‘hole of self-pity,’ I had one bad night and you using Su against me to manipulate the situation is low.” Lin pushed herself from bed, not at all surprised that there was no reminder of her previous drinking, surmising that Katara had rid her system of any alcohol.

“I beg to differ. There needs to be consequences in life and for someone of your stature, Su and Kya are my only weapons.”

Lin glared at Katara as she pulled on her pants.

“Keep glaring Lin, you know what I’m saying is the truth.”

Lin pinched her brow. “I’m not glaring, I’m, _frustrated_. I know everything you’re saying is valid, but I dunno,” Lin’s shoulders slumped, “I feel lost. Like I’m just going through the motions at this point. Bad things keep happening to me and I don’t know what I’m doing to deserve it.”

“Well, let’s talk about the bad and figure out if there is a correlation. I highly doubt it, but if this is how you truly feel, I think it’s important to show you that the bad things that are happening, is nothing personal. Moo Chee for instance. You may have felt like that was a bad thing to have happen, but have you ever thought that Moo Chee continued to make bad decisions until the universe had enough and put him up against a stronger force? You?”

Lin folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the waterbender standing on the other side of the bedroom. “Are you trying to justify what I did?”

“Of course not. I’m just saying, I knew Moo Chee when he was one of Toph’s first metalbending students and I had to watch him make mistake after mistake until his choices began to hurt those around him. He hurt Penga, he hurt Ho Tun, and he hurt Toph most of all. She trusted Moo Chee with the power of metalbending and he abused it. His actions had consequences. He alone is the reason why we only train metalbending at the police academy.”

“I bet if Toph were still here, she would have found a way to make sure no one died.”

Katara shook her head. “You can’t know that Lin. For all you know, she could have hesitated and there would have been more deaths. We simply don’t know and you shouldn’t waste your time thinking what may have happened. Is that what caused you to drink last night?”

“I don’t have a drinking problem.” Lin bit out defensively.

“That’s not what I was insinuating. Sometimes we think so much that the only way we can get it to stop is by self-medicating. I’ve done it a few times, Aang likes to get high when things go wrong, Sokka likes to drink cactus juice, even Toph would spend the night at the Island if it meant she could drink and smoke without press lurking around. We all have our coping mechanisms, and every now and then we slip and choose the wrong ones. We’re not perfect, and until you kids realise that, you’re all going to try to live up to an expectation that is non-existent.”

Katara sat on the edge of the bed and pat the space next to her, silently requesting that Lin join her. “Tell me what caused you to drink and we’ll work from there.”

“Toph, she left records for both Su and I if she died.”

“And you listened to yours?”

“No,” Lin looked at her feet, unable to bring herself to look at the healer, “I listened to Su’s. I know I shouldn’t have but I was cleaning up her room and I found it under her bed along with other, _borrowed,_ items and I thought it was one of my vinyls I had bought. I heard Toph’s voice, and it was all I could do to sit there and listen. She sounded, happy, motherly even. I felt this sudden shame come over me of what she would think about my actions. I know I made the right call with Moo Chee. Deep down I know I shouldn’t and I keep replaying it over and over in my head looking for what I could have done differently, and hearing Toph, I don’t know, it reminded me that she never lost control, she never allowed herself to slip the way I did the other night and you’re right, at the end of the day, I’m still that kid looking for her approval.”

“Lin,” Katara’s voice was low, “Toph, she has killed before in the line of duty.”

“What?”

“It was a long time ago but I still remember it as clear as day-

_“Toph!” Katara called into the dark home, her hand sliding along the wall in search of a light switch. “Damnit Toph, how can you see when it’s this dark?”_

_From somewhere in the room, a light switch was heard, filling the room with light. Toph was standing in her bindings, workpants, hakama and boots, with a baby in her arms. “You guys really suck at remembering the one thing that makes me so awesome.” Toph held Lin up into the air, giving her daughter a large smile. “Isn’t that right Little Rock? Being, blind is awesome, isn’t it?” Lin slammed a chubby hand onto her mother’s lips, resulting in the earthbender to nibble on her fingers playfully._

_Katara groaned. “You called saying you were hurt.”_

_“’Cause I am?”_

_“I don’t see any blood.” Katara challenged, folding her arms over her chest. “You do know I have my own baby at home that needs me, right?”_

_“Umm, Katara?”_

_The waterbender followed her friend’s finger to where it was pointing, at a mangled toe that was sticking straight up. “Spirits, what happened?!”_

_“Does it look as bad as it feels?” Toph grimaced as she allowed Katara to help her over to the couch._

_“Honestly, I know it’s just a toe, but I thought you would be screaming and cussing, given the sentiment you have towards your feet.”_

_Toph shrugged. “You should see the other guy.”_

_“I’m assuming you taught him a lesson?”_

_“You_ could _say that…_ she’s _dead.”_

_It took a moment for Katara to register what The Chief of Police was telling her. “How can you be so candid?”_

_“The way I see it, it was either her or her kid. Psycho was threatening to throw him off the bridge.”_

_“You couldn’t trap her in earth?”_

_“Nope, I wouldn’t be fast enough to stop the reflex from the surprise.”_

_“You couldn’t have used your cables?”_

_“Again, reflex.”_

_“What about a squad?”_

_“I was on my own. I was on my way home to rescue this little one from Zhu’s stupid celery ‘treats.’” Toph blew a raspberry into Lin’s stomach, eliciting a flurry of sweet giggles. “My girl likes melon.”_

_“What abo-“_

_“Katara, Katara, Katara, you really have to get back out in the field. Sure, if I had time to think, I may have found an alternative, but I didn’t have time on my side. Things like this happen, it’s best not to question it.”_

_“Then how else do we hold our force, especially our Chief, to accountability?”_

_“There will be an inquest, I’ll take leave during that time, and they’ll see that I had no other option.”_

_Katara resigned herself to the fact that there was no more arguing about the matter as she contorted the water in her pouch to wrap around the mangled toe. “Can I ask how you did it?”_

_“Someone running away from the scene stepped on it. You seeing people need to get better at_ seeing. _”_

_Katara rolled her eyes. “I meant how you killed her.”_

_“You can, but I’m not gonna tell you. That secret dies with the police report and whatever members are tasked to investigate the matter. Not even Aang or Sokka will know the details.” Toph placed the infant on her lap, the glow of the water captivating her curiosity. “Besides, if it means I get to spend another day with my daughter, then it’s worth it.”_

_“I just don’t understand how you can accept killing with such ease.”_

_“I’m surrounded by others who have been put in the same predicament. I’ve witnessed it time and time again. I knew my number was coming up, so I was prepared, I guess tonight was my night.”_

“-That’s how Toph saw things Lin. She would have known you would have had no other option. Quite frankly, if she were here, she would probably be happy that it was you who killed Moo Chee and not her. It’s hard to go up against someone who you were once so close with.”

“What happened between Toph and Moo Chee exactly?”

Katara stared at her hands. “He was so desperate to prove himself to Toph, to show that he was a higher calibre than the metalbenders on the force after she wouldn’t give him a high-ranking position. It was just after cables had been introduced, they were still in their prototype stage and only Toph, Penga and Ho tun had been allowed to use them, he wasn’t happy and tried to show he was capable to use the same equipment. Penga lost an eye, and Ho Tun lost two of his fingers. Toph wanted nothing to do with him after that, especially because you had just been born and she was highly protective at the time.”

Lin raised her head enough to reveal a cringe. “He wasn’t, you know, my dad?”

“Oh, spirits no! Toph’s standards were a lot higher than him, and I’m fairly sure you were conceived during our boat ride to Gaoling.”

“You have no idea who my dad is then?”

“I can narrow it down to six people, but no, there’s no way of being sure given how strong the Beifong gene is within you.”

“Mm.” Lin grunted.

Katara placed a firm hand on Lin’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. “I know Toph wasn’t the most conventional person in the world, but both Sokka and Aang see themselves as father figures to both you and Suyin. If there is anything you want to talk about that you don’t feel comfortable sharing with me, they’re there for you.”

Lin let out a small huff of amusement. “What do I need to talk to them about?”

“Girls?” Katara supplied.

“I think I’m good in that department.”

Katara smiled. “I couldn’t agree more. What are your feelings of Moo Chee now that you know about Toph’s past?”

Lin shrugged. “I still would have preferred if he was alive, instead of dead.”

“I know you would but thanks to your quick thinking, your fellow officers are still alive and I know they would be grateful that they got to go home to their families, not to mention all those girls you found safe and sound.”

Lin couldn’t contain the feeling of pride as the memory of numerous girls emerging from an underground bunker replayed itself in her mind. “One hundred and seventy-six, that’s how many there were.”

“All because Su didn’t want to go to school.” Katara laughed. “Have you told her what the outcome of her actions were?”

“I wasn’t allowed to but I suppose I can now. It would probably help to alleviate the guilt she still has towards,” Lin gestured to her scars, “this.”

“Well, whenever you think back to Moo Chee, I want you to think about all those faces, they’re the reason that you do what you do.” Katara placed a kiss to the top of Lin’s head. “Now Aang and Tenzin should be back soon which means I should get home, but if you want me to st-“

“No, you go home. Su and I will be fine. If I need something, I’ll let you know.”

“You’d better.”

* * *

“Who taught you how to stitch?”

Niu shot Kya a glare. “You. You taught me how to stitch.”

“Was I high?” Kya snatched the stitch cushion from the woman to scrutinise it closely. “Or drunk?”

“I think a combination of both.” Niu chuckled, sliding off the medical bed. “Thanks for helping me with little things like this. The Fire Nation isn’t big into ‘bed side manner’ as other countries.”

“I’m suddenly imagining a waiting room filled with traumatised patients.”

“You have no idea. So, what have you been doing to entertain yourself in this tiny town?”

Kya sat down in her rusty chair, relaxing into the worn leather that offered little in the way of back support. “The people are entertaining enough. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had the same man come in with heart burn, but he continues to insist on eating spicy foods. I think you may be the best thing that has happened to me since I’ve gotten here.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“I am capable of them every now and then, yes.”

Niu sat down on the makeshift desk cautiously, hoping that the splintered surface refrained from imbedding itself in her clothes. “Have you met Teo yet?”

“Are you talking about that handsome man child who walks around with an ego the size of the whole Earth Kingdom?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Niu crossed her legs, poking the waterbender in the thigh with one of her toes. “He was my first.”

“But he’s like, twenty!”

“He’s actually older than he appears.”

“How old?”

“Would you believe, thirty-five?”

“Get out of town! He still looks like he’s going through puberty. I swear I heard his voice crack the other day.”

“How old is your girlfriend?”

Kya looked at the ground sheepishly. “Twenty-two.”

“And how long ago did she turn twenty-two?”

“A month ago.”

“And you’re turning twenty-six, when?”

Kya rolled her eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

“Nearly four years difference, scandalous.”

“More like four. Besides, when she’s fifty, I’ll be fifty-four, so it’s not a big deal.”

“No, but she’s barely out of her teens and you’re nearing thirty. Won’t be long before that beautiful brown hair of yours is silver.”

“And I’ll still look better than you.” Kya laughed when Niu threw a playful punch in her direction, batting it away with ease. “Hey, you brought up the topic of age, serves you right.”

_“Paper!”_

“The paper?” Niu asked as Kya stood up. “We don’t get the paper this far out.”

“No, but I asked Hari to go to the telegram office a few towns over when he’s doing his routes and ask them to request the main headlines from The United Republic. You can get the gist of what’s happening in the city surprisingly well, besides, it’s the only way I know what’s happening at home.”

“No letters?”

“I told them not to. I should only be out here for another month max, so there’s no real point for the sake of one or two letters.” Kya opened the door to a boy no older than fifteen. “Hiya Hari, how’s the shoulder?”

“So much better. Nala hasn’t bucked me off since you fixed it which is an added bonus. Here’s your paper.”

“And here’s a few coins for your trouble. Thanks Hon, I appreciate it.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sending him on his way to the other residents living in the small town.

“Wow, he’s going to have some fun telling the boys at the tool shop that you kissed him.”

“Least I can do. He’s a great kid and he tried so hard not to cry when I was called to pop his shoulder back into its socket. Everyone around here was making fun of him so since then, I make a show of kissing him on the cheek. It’s a great confidence boost.”

“I think I’m a little low on confidence.”

“Nice try Loser.”

“You wound me.” Niu slid off the desk and snatched the paper from the master healer. “Some newspaper. Thing isn’t even double sided.”

Kya shook her head and snatched it back. “It’s better than nothing. Let’s see, major storm, mass electrical outage, resources stretched thin. Shocker. I keep telling my uncle they need to invest more money into those new generator thingies.” Kya kept reading, stopping when she came to an unclear headline. “If I were to say, ‘Beifong downs crime boss’ what would you think this meant?”

Niu was midway through stretching her hands above her head while yawning. “Means they offed him. Killed him. Eighty sixed the bastard.”

“Niu, I need to go.”

“What?”

Kya pulled out her rucksack from under the medical bed that had been doubling as her bed. “Do me a favour and cover until we can get another healer out here.”

“Woah, hold up. What’s going on?”

“Lin Beifong, she’s a friend of mine. This, she needs me, okay?”

“I can’t heal people! I’m only on my third year!”

“Look, just slap some disinfectant on the wounds until a qualified healer arrives. It was only meant to be a one-month post, two months max. I’ll be back in the city in a few days and I’ll call Kirima to get someone out here as soon as possible.”

Niu didn’t even have time to blink as she watched Kya rush out the door, knocking Teo over in the process while somehow managing to call him a ‘sleeze’, all in the same breath. _Spirits, I should have travelled with her. What, a, woman._

* * *

Su missed this. She missed the burn in her chest from leaping across the stage while preforming a series of perfect mid-air splits and twirls. She missed the leotards that everyone was made to wear, making her feel part of a team which was reinforced when one of the boys raised her up into the air by secure hands on her hips, even the teacher’s rhythmic counting of ‘one and two and three and four,’ brought warmth to her chest.

She missed the adulation from her fellow classmates, the pats on the back as she landed a perfect pirouette, the warm smiles from her teachers that encouraged her to push harder. Even as she stepped out onto the cool street, waving goodbye to her friends, the warmth from the happiness she felt swarmed her body.

_It’s true what they say about muscle memory. I haven’t danced in nearly two months and I don’t think I put a foot wrong._

Streetlights began to turn on. _Is it that late already? Agni, Lin’s going to kill me._ The young teen picked up the pace in her stride. _I mean, she’s already killed once, what’s stopping her from doing it again? No, don’t think like that, Aunt Katara said it was necessary. I doubt Uncle Aang would agree._

The light dusting of white snow on the footpath didn’t go unnoticed by Suyin, nor the biting cold at her skin where her leotard failed to cover her tanned skin. _I should have taken a jacket. Good thinking dunderhead._ She rushed past the vendors who were in a chaotic mess of their own to pack up.

Cars could be heard zipping through the streets as Su kept her head down against the cold breeze blowing into her face, powering through the rest of her walk until she finally arrived home and into the warmth it provided with the slam of the door. _Wood must have finally arrived._ Storming through the house to her bedroom, she rounded the corner only to collide with the solid form of her sister who held her upright when she began to fall down. “You okay Kid?”

Su shrugged off her sister’s steadying hands to eye her curiously. “What are you doing in my room?”

Lin stepped to the side, allowing the image of a new, larger bed, with fresh sheets and new bedspread to speak for itself. “You needed a new one. Is it okay?”

Suyin stepped into the room. Gone were her dirty clothes on the floor. The numerous papers and pencils that adorned her desk had been sorted, the few posters that were crooked and about to fall off had been fixed. The new bedspread was a pastel green, brightening up the room with a simple wooden frame. Her eyes landed on a ribbon wrapped box sitting preciously on her bed. “What’s that?”

Lin leaned against the door frame, casting her eyes downward to the swept tiled floor.

Pulling on the red ribbon until it had come undone, Su lift the lid to find ten bindings in various shades of greens, reds, blues, and purples.

“I found mine in here when I was having your window replaced and thought th-“

“Thank you.” Suyin sniffled. “They’re really pretty.”

“They’re just bindings Kid.”

“I know.” Su ran a fingertip over the soft material.

“Umm, Su, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“You don’t have to. Aunt Katara and I talked last night and I’m okay with it.”

Lin cocked an eyebrow. “What did she tell you?”

“That you killed Moo Chee to save your officers. That you rescued girls who had been missing for weeks, months. That you’re under growing stress-“

Lin could see Su’s cheeks begin to dampen.

“That you probably won’t be able to help me study anymore, that you will be at work a lot more, that you probably will never talk to me the way Kya, Bumi and Tenzin talk to each other, that you will most likely continue to get hurt because you’re insufferably stubborn, that you do care about me but something happened that stops you from showing it. That I shouldn’t blame myself for what happened to your face.” Su would have continued to list more if Lin hadn’t pulled her into a firm hug.

“Katara’s right Su, as much as I hate to admit it, she’s right.”

The young earthbender pulled away to wipe her face with her palm. “Why does she have to be right? Can’t you see how much I’m hurting?! You’re practically admitting that I’m going to grow up alone.”

 _That’s something we have in common._ “I’m not abandoning you Su. I’m still going to be here to help you if I can but it’s most likely going to be at a reduced capacity when I eventually go back to work. I’ve already made arrangements to get you a tutor and a bending te-“

“Stop! I don’t want any of that! I want you to be my fucking sister! What happens when I move out and have a family of my own? Will you even want anything to do with me?”

“Of course, I will Su! Right now it’s an adjustment period and we’re planning for the worst case scenario. For all I know, my hours might be unchanged and I’ll still be here to help with your homework from time to time.”

“What about this guy you’re seeing?!” Su pressed, trying to get the metalbender crouched down at eyelevel to see all the variables. “What if he wants more of your time? Are you going to really choose me over him?”

Lin clenched her eyes shut. “Who I’m dating has nothing to do with this.”

“Yes they do!”

“No, they don’t.”

“What a load of ostrich-horse shit! They have as much to do with this as I do!”

“All they’ve done is help us.”

Su ran her hands over her face and through greasy hair. “They haven’t even been around!”

“Yes, they have.” _Come on, rip off the bandage. She’s going to find out anyway and this could stop everything from spiralling._

“Pfft, the only people who have been around us are Katara and… _Kya_.”

Lin’s face remained stoic, trying to silently convey to Su that she had hit the nail on the head. She could see her sister’s face twitch as she struggled to finally put together the last piece of the puzzle.

“Oh, shit.” Su fell to her knees when she saw Lin’s head cast itself down to stare at the ground and clasp her hands. “You’re dating Kya.”

“I didn’t, I didn’t want you to think less of me.” Lin muttered

Su felt oddly strange at comforting an adult when she was barely a teen herself. “I wouldn’t, I don’t, I could never think less of you because of who you love.”

“You can’t tell anyone, Su. I’m serious, you can’t tell anyone.”

“Who else knows?”

“Just Katara. Please don’t tell anyone, I’m begging you.”

“I won’t, I won’t, I swear. It’s just, how the heck did you land Kya?! She’s way out of your league!” Su laughed through fading tears.

Lin couldn’t help herself from joining in on the laughter. “I have no idea. That’s something you’ll have to ask her when she gets back.” Lin felt her body become significantly lighter at having told someone about her relationship with Kya. Sighing, Lin reclined slightly to lean against Su’s new bed. “You’re really okay with me being, the way I am?”

Su sat down against her desk, opposite her sister. “Of course I am! I don’t have a problem with Kya and the way she is, why would I have a problem with you?”

Lin shrugged, unable to provide a reasonable response. “I promise you Su, I’m not abandoning you, I couldn’t think of anything worse to do to a person and I will make an effort to be there for you when I have the time.”

Su sighed. “I know. I don’t know why I even said it. Kya?!”

Lin grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in 1 week, i managed to let my car run out of fuel and given it's age took a lot of effort to get her going again but she's back to her glorious beast of a ute. (thing pickup truck for you US peeps). I came of my motorbike. I'm fine, just a crap load of bruising and a currently %90 capacity arm and ankle. I found out i have a tumour on my humerus, which i got the results back for and it's benign but gotta see a surgeon to have it quadruple checked. my bike will be back up and running in a couple weeks and i do plan to get back on the horse.
> 
> I had to do my tax return which made me wanna kill myself fml, tax agents need to tell you if it's good or bad. i do owe $$ but a lot less than it could have been so i'm remaining optimistic and the Australian government is cool when it comes to debt owed so i won't be having to pay interest or have the tax man come after me anytime soon.
> 
> I've also been working a shit tonne to get $$ and that's why updates have taken so long.
> 
> Read, comment and enjoy. I'm still remaining optimistic, i'm not dead yet! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter in a long time where i didn't have to spend DAYS re writing and re working. there were a few passages i swapped out, but i think everyone will be satisfied with the end result.

Lin’s palms struck the doors of the council chambers forcefully, startling the reporters that were waiting outside the room, scrambling to get a picture of the officer while other members of the force kept them at bay.

Lin managed to push pass the crowd without throwing a punch at a member of the press who got well within her personal space to ask her if she had a hit list.

“Lin!”

“Leave me alone Sokka!”

Lin continued to weave between politicians, security, lawyers, and numerous citizens all waiting to have their grievances resolved in various court rooms. She was nearly at the doors that led to the foyer when she heard her uncle’s voice right behind her.

“Please, let me explain.”

Lin turned on her heel, causing the councilman to come within an inch of her. “Two weeks!” She seethed, voice low. “For two weeks you people have made me jump through hoops to prove myself, and then you go ahead and punish me anyway!”

Sokka grabbed her elbow and pulled her into his private chambers a few doors down. “Will you shut up and listen?!” Sokka exclaimed.

Lin folded her arms over her chest to glower at him. “Out with it.”

“First off, you aren’t being punished.”

“Oh? What would you call it? What would _you_ call a six-month probation period where I’m taken off the career path, and have to have someone following me around when I’m at work?”

“Okay, yeah, it’s a punishment.” Sokka conceded, his voice cracking slightly. “But it could be a lot worse.”

 _Always the fucking optimist._ Lin thought sarcastically.

“For starters, you could have been fired. Every single council member in there is eager to have their own man fill your shoes and unless you wanted to be accused of receiving favouritism from myself, and your Captain, we had to do something that would seem like a punishment. At least this way you only have to serve one more week of forced leave and then you’re back at work. Doesn’t that sound like a good trade off?”

“I did what I did to prevent deaths.”

“I know that, Zhu knows that, everyone, except the triads, are aware of the reasons for your actions, this is just the price you have to pay for a job well done. It sucks, but you’ll be better off for it.”

Lin leaned against Sokka’s desk, her facial features slowly relaxed to appear less threatening. “Job well done.” Lin echoed his words with a scoff. “I killed a man, and those are the words you choose to console me with.”

Sokka approached her to lean against the empty desk space next to Lin and copied her stance, folding his arms over his chest. “Sorry, I’m not usually the best at consoling people and I didn’t mean to make it sound like what you did was an easy decision. From my own experience, I know taking a life is never easy.”

“I had no idea you’ve killed before.”

“I did, but,” Sokka took a deep breath, “it was a total brain snap. I did it out of revenge, not necessity like you. It’s one of the most shameful things I’ve ever done but without doing it, I don’t think I would ever have closure.” Sokka reached for one of the three small photo frames that adorned his desk. “She and I looked good together, huh?”

Lin looked at the image of her uncle, dressed in his Southern warrior uniform, and her late aunt Suki in her Kyoshi uniform. They had both swapped headdresses, and wore matching grins. “She’s beautiful.”

“She really was.”

“Can I ask, what happened? I remember aunt Suki being around when I was a kid, but one day, everyone just stopped talking about her.”

“Suki, she was head of Zuko’s security whenever he would come to the Earth Kingdom and to the Republic. She was also on his team when he was initially crowned Fire Lord, but after Zuko cemented himself as a reputable leader, she wasn’t needed in the Fire Nation.

“With everything settling down after the war, and technology progressing, we stupidly relaxed our guard. People wanted to get to Zuko and the only way they could do that was get rid of Suki. I had gone to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and when I came back to the bedroom, Suki was,” Sokka swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to bring himself to say the words, “and the assassin was throwing herself out the window, I grabbed my sword and threw it.”

Lin allowed her own imagination to figure out what happened next. “I sometimes forget the unwanted attention that the high-profile nature of our umm...”

“Family?” Sokka supplied when Lin couldn’t think of the word. “I know you only think of Suyin as your family, but we are all family. Toph, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Suki, even Mai, we all see ourselves as stand ins for each other, now more than ever.”

“I know you all are there if Su and I need anything, but it’s hard to see you as anything more than Toph’s friends. I _know_ you’re more than that, but I can’t stop the way I feel.”

“I know that,” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, “but I always kinda saw myself as sorta like a father figure to you and Suyin.”

“Well now that Toph is dead, you’re probably as close as we’ll get to ever having a dad. Any hope of knowing who our dads were went to the grave along with Toph.”

Sokka slowly outstretched an arm towards Lin, giving her a chance to step away if she wanted to.

The hugs that the earthbender had received from the men in her life, she could only imagine that these were the coveted ‘dad hugs’ that everyone spoke so highly of. A firm, warm embrace that would envelope your small frame and make you feel safe. “I’m sure your mother had her reasons.”

Lin righted herself once more to take in the council member’s attire. The salt and pepper stubble had become a common feature since her mother had died, and he had reclaimed his ‘warrior’s wolf tail.’ For a man nearing sixty, he still looked good, however, there was an air about him that Lin couldn’t quite place. _I bet Kya could figure him out._

“Look, I have a meeting.” Sokka punched her in the arm. “You take care of yourself Lin and tell Suyin I said hi.”

Lin returned the punch with one of her own. “Thanks Sokka, I will.”

* * *

Lin entered the empty home and brushed the snow from her shoulders in the entry way. The house was quiet and to Lin, it was oddly comforting after the noise from the past few weeks.

Taking off her trench, she hung it on the coat rack beside the door, along with her shoes, then padded into the loungeroom to start the fire. She pulled at the tie of her blouse until it was loose enough that she could slip the garment over her head, leaving her in a black thermal t-shirt. 

Sinking into the couch, she leaned forward with elbows on her knees, and began to read over paperwork that Mister Shen had left for her earlier in the week. Various words such as benefactor, recipient, fund management, good faith negotiations, flooded her vision yet she couldn’t focus.

 _Probation. I can’t believe I’m on probation._ The metalbender ran a hand through her hair as the memory of reporters screaming at her for a comment filled her senses, along with the sound of Sokka’s gavel indicating that the trial was over, leaving no room to argue her case, her Captain’s voice telling her it could have been worse and at least she’ll be back on the force at the end of next week.

All she wanted was her girlfriend to hold her and tell her ‘everything will be okay.’ Reclining to lay down on the couch, Lin closed her eyes, hoping to rid herself of the memories that plagued her mind.

* * *

_“Sokka, you’ve got her, right?”_

_“I’ve got her Toph, will you relax?”_

_Toph reluctantly let go of her young daughter, only to have a sudden wave of trepidation wash over her once she could no longer feel the infant’s heartbeat, it was made worse when she heard her squeal. “What’s wrong?!”_

_“She’s fine Chief, she’s just enjoying the water.”_

_Sighing, Toph sat on the edge of the rock pool and let her feet dip into the cool substance. “What’s she doing now?”_

_“Slapping the water. Still can’t understand how you of all people would have a water loving baby.”_

_Toph blew the bangs from her forehead. “I wouldn’t believe it either if, you know, she hadn’t come out of me. Thanks for doing this, with the rest of team Avatar in the South, it’s way too hot to spend the day inside with her.”_

_“Not a problem. I needed to get out of the house anyway.” Sokka raised Lin above his head, grinning when she laughed then brought her down until the water came up to her bare arms._

_“How have you been Sokka?”_

_“I don’t really want to talk about it right now Toph, I just want to enjoy this moment.”_

_Toph’s smirk faltered._

_“Spirits, she is amazing and so solid. Aang wasn’t wrong when he named her Little Rock.” Sokka nibbled on the tips of Lin’s fingers when they came up to slap his face playfully. “Are you ready to join us?”_

_“Yeah, I think so.” Toph, holding onto the side of the earth edge, slowly lowered herself into the body of water until she felt Sokka’s arm around her waist, securing the metalbender to his side._

_“Someone wants their mum.”_

_Toph felt hands graze her shoulder and she carefully took her daughter back into her arms while Sokka kept his hold on them. “You could just raise the bottom of the rock pool.”_

_“Nah. I could feel the crabs and starfish, don’t wanna ruin their home.”_

_“So considerate of you.”_

_Toph felt Sokka’s arm brush past her, followed by a soft splash. “What was wrong?”_

_“Nothing’s wrong Toph, relax. Your baby was just a bit snotty is all.”_

_“Sorry, you know I hate being around water without Aang or Katara, especially since having a kid.”_

_“Hey, I grew up in the South too! I can totally rescue you if I have to.”_

_Toph smirked. “I have no doubts in your water abilities Snoozles. If you want, you can come over to my place later tonight, I have a couple spare rooms,” Toph placed a few kisses to her daughter’s cheek, “if you don’t mind a crying baby.”_

_“I can’t picture Lin crying, you’re surprisingly perceptive to her needs.”_

_Toph shrugged. “Another side effect of being blind I guess.” The metalbender gently traced every feature of her daughter’s face. “Spirits I love her so much.”_

_“Toph Beifong, admitting verbally that she loves someone other than herself, never thought I’d live to see the day.”_

_“Shut up Cap.”_

* * *

A chill ran down Kya’s spine as a winter breeze blew into her back. Digging into her pocket, she removed the key that had been gifted to her so she wouldn’t have to resort to climbing through a window and pushed her way inside. The overwhelming feeling of peace flooded her senses as she breathed in the familiar scent of earth that she had come to associate with home.

She had come to the conclusion when she was debating to go to Air Temple Island or her girlfriend’s house, that all she really wanted to do was go home and her feet had led her here.

Warmth wrapped around her cold body and she instantly forgot about how much she had kicked herself for only packing for desert living, and not the possibility of returning to a winter wonderland that had enveloped Republic City.

Tiptoeing further into the home, Kya prayed that it was Lin who was home and not Su, and that she had her feet off the floor so she wouldn’t sense her presence. Her prayers were answered when she entered the sparse living room to find her girlfriend asleep on the couch. A soft smile graced her features as she deposited her rucksack on the armchair before making her way over to the officer.

Her eyes swept over the metalbender’s body, from the black socks on her feet, to the black dress pants that she knew hugged her backside when she stood with perfect posture, then to the tight thermal t-shirt that had ridden up just enough to reveal the bottom portion of her taught stomach.

Her breasts were rising and falling with every single relaxed breath that she took. Kya’s eyes would have lingered there if it weren’t for the uncharacteristic dopey grin on Lin’s face, accompanied by damp cheeks. _Okay, that’s new._ Kya braced her hands on either side of the officer’s head, as she swung one leg over muscled hips and lowered her weight gently so her backside was resting on the metalbender’s thighs.

Flipping her greasy hair to one side, Kya slowly leaned down to press soft kisses to porcelain skin. There was a deep inhale of breath from Lin as she finally roused from slumber, to a vision filled with brown hair.

“Wakey wakey Love.” Kya said in a sultry voice, fingertips running over the hem of Lin’s pants, grinning when she felt a shudder. “What were you dreaming about, hmm?”

Lin didn’t answer her, deciding instead to grab hold of a thigh and flip their position so she could kiss the waterbender with all the pent-up love she had been stowing away since she left.

When Lin eventually pulled away, soft hands were cupping either side of her face and thumbs were brushing the tops of her cheeks to wipe away the moisture. “What were you dreaming about Love?” Kya asked again in a soft voice.

“I don’t even remember.” Lin murmured, moving her face to Kya’s neck to breathe in the scent that had lingered in her bedroom.

“I smell really bad.”

“Don’t care.” Lin settled her whole weight atop Kya’s, inhaling deeply when she felt arms hold her tightly. “You have no idea how much I needed this, needed you.”

”Hey, everything will be okay. I’m home, and I’m here in any way you need me, however, I smell like shit, and I know you can smell it too.”

Lin raised her head and felt her stomach flutter when she saw Kya’s soft gaze of love stare directly into her eyes. “Shower?”

“Bath.” Kya slid out from under her girlfriend and offered a delicate hand for her to take.

Wordlessly, Lin took her hand and allowed herself to be led to the bathroom where Kya proceeded to start the water.

Lin took the opportunity while Kya’s back was turned to grab a few candles that had been stored under the sink since the last blackout and placed them around the room.

Kya was alerted to Lin’s actions when the striking of a match was heard. “Candles?”

“Mhm. I’ve had enough bright lights on me today to last a lifetime.” Lin closed her eyes when she felt a hand on her waist from behind and another come up to sweep her hair away from her neck to give way to a hot breath ghosting the flushed skin.

“I want to hear everything.” Kya leaned down to nibble on an earlobe. “But first, I need to clean up, and you need to relax, your aura is sluggish, and frustrated Love.”

Lin turned around in Kya’s caring embrace to reveal tear filled eyes. “I have missed you so much. Too much.”

Kya closed her eyes and leaned forward to rest her brow against the crown of Lin’s head. “I’ve missed you too. Don’t cry, I’m here now.” With her eyes closed, Kya was able to feel the quiver of the strong metalbender’s lips being pressed to hers.

Both women’s lips were chapped from the winter air, but neither cared as they savoured each other’s presence.

Kya felt Lin pull away just a hair’s breadth and murmur something. “Hmm?”

“Never mind.”

The benders undressed and slipped into the bath on opposing sides. Lin used her bending to turn off the taps while Kya used hers to get the temperature of the water just right.

“When did you get back?” Lin asked while taking one of Kya’s feet into her own to kneed the intricate muscles.

“Literally ten minutes ago.”

“And how did you get back?”

“A lot of walking for days on end, though I did meet a few fellow travellers along the way and I managed to hitch a ride on the back of a lama-cow, which is probably why I smell so bad.”

“You smell great.” Lin argued, moving her fingers up the waterbender’s calves, eliciting a soft sigh of relief when a knot was worked free. “You really have been on your feet for days.”

“Only stopped to sleep and eat, otherwise, I was marching onwards.”

“You must be tired.”

“Judging by the bags under your eyes, I could say the same about you.” Kya scooted forward until she was sitting in Lin’s lap then reached over the metalbender’s shoulder for a soft loofa and a body wash. She proceeded to lather the suds over the exposed chest and shoulders in front of her. “What’s happened since I’ve been gone Lin?”

“Guessing from your persistent walking to get home,” Lin’s head dropped, “I think you already know.”

Kya hooked a finger under Lin’s chin, bringing her broken gaze back up to meet her understanding teal eyes. “I’ve heard snippets, I want your version.”

“Ky-”

“Please, I need to know. I swear that nothing you can say will make me stop loving you.”

Lin bowed her head to Kya’s shoulder after the woman above her released her hold. She felt the loofa rub soothing circles over her back, making her relax slightly. “It was a last-minute operation. I had been planning an official one for when we were ready to act, but the triad decided to act first. It happened on a night where we were stretched thin and I was saddled with rookies and entry level cops with a few experienced metalbenders mixed in.

“I knew he was there. It was the reason we were sent in but I wasn’t aware of his bending power. The dossier said he used coins as his weapon of choice to intimidate people into doing what he wanted.” Lin swallowed hard. “As soon as we saw each other we engaged and I managed to put him on the back foot which was my mistake. I pushed him into a corner and he reacted by crushing the uniforms of my officers. I wasn’t using seismic, but I could still feel it, I can still remember hearing them scream.”

Kya stilled her movements to hold Lin close, encouraging her to go on.

“He still had his eyes on me and he was telling me if I moved, he would kill everyone. We had well over one hundred girls in an underground bunker that his people were trying to move, I couldn’t let them get away otherwise we may never be able to locate them once they were sold. I, I used a coin that was on the ground and it killed him instantly.

“It was raining and I needed to do something that wasn’t obvious. Bending a coin, Toph’s been having me bend coins using my toes, fingertips, face, ever since she found out I could. He never even saw me move.”

“How did it feel?” Kya asked, easing herself slowly back to her side of the bath while gesturing for the metalbender to turn around so she could wash her hair for her.

“Numbing.” Lin grabbed the shampoo bottle from the edge of the bath and passed it over her shoulder. “In that moment, I had so much adrenaline going, it was like I was in a state of hyper vigilance, and then to have it all stop so suddenly, it was numbing.”

Using her bending, Kya ran water through the thick jet-black hair until it plastered itself to Lin’s neck, then proceeded to work the shampoo in with her fingertips and nails. “What happened afterwards?”

“I got drunk.” Lin shrugged. “Seemed like the logical thing to do at the time.”

“I bet, but I meant in regard to work. I was surprised to see you in business pants, and I’m pretty sure I caught sight of your green blouse on the coffee table.”

“There was an official investigation given the high-profile nature of the case. I was hearing the outcome today. Six months of probation and my chance at taking the Captain’s exam has been put on hold until it’s finished.”

“I take it you’re not happy about the decision.”

“I wasn’t at first but with the way everything has been moving so quickly, I’m actually finding myself to be relieved that things are forced to slow down. It’s out of my control now so the pressure is off slightly and I can breathe and focus back on us.”

Kya pressed her lips to Lin’s scarred shoulder. “Us?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Lin moved back to the other side of the tub so that Kya could finish cleaning herself. Her blinking became sluggish and she kept telling herself it was only for a few seconds, but judging by how hard she was poked in the stomach by one of Kya’s feet, it was long enough for her to fall asleep. “I’m still awake.”

“Your snoring tells me otherwise.”

“I don’t snore.” Lin said indignantly with a yawn.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Kya stood from the bath and helped the metalbender out too. “I’m going to comb my hair,” with a flick of her wrist, the water from their bodies was swept away, “can you get us something to wear?”

“Sure.”

Kya looked herself in the mirror for the first time in days. She had a pimple or two that was most likely caused from all the dirt on her skin, which she knew she could rid with her healing abilities. Her skin was a little paler, she had her own bags under her eyes which were a little dull and not their usual bright teal selves. _The trip back took more of a toll than I thought._

“So much for combing your hair.”

Kya looked to Lin’s naked reflection. “You didn’t want to get dressed in your room?”

“Sorry, I’m too tired to even think that through.”

“I think you and I need some sleep, then we can talk more and have a half decent conversation.” Kya took the green t-shirt from the top of the pile.

“That’s mine.”

“Mine now.” Kya then grabbed the pair of blue shorts. “You can keep your shorts, your butt looks great in them.”

“Too tired to comb your hair, not too tired to flirt. Want to sleep on the couch in front of the fire?”

“What about Su?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“What do you mean?” Kya asked, following the metalbender into the living room.

Lin flopped down on the couch and parted her legs so that Kya could slot herself between them. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Katara told her, didn’t she?” Kya insinuated, hand on her hip while the other pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I’ll talk to her. This time she’s gone too fa-“

Lin reached out with her metalbending to the steel aglets of her girlfriend’s shorts, bringing her within arm’s reach so she could pull her down to lie with her. “Kya, _I_ told Suyin, and she took it surprisingly well.”

“ _You_ told her?”

“I did. It was my only option.”

“Your only option?” Kya watched as the metalbender below her yawned. “You know what, no, let’s table this for a couple hours, at least until we’re awake enough that we can remember the conversation.” Kya saw Lin’s eyes remained closed after she finished yawning and consistent breathing could be heard. _Rest easy Love._

* * *

Lin woke to the feeling of something poking her arm, which led her to being vaguely aware of her name being called. “Huh?”

“I said, you were meant to pick me up, but _clearly,_ you got sidetracked.”

Lin, bleary eyed with a small amount of dried drool on the corner of her mouth just gazed at her sister, dressed in a lime green tank top, bending leggings, and arm wraps. _Fuck, earthbending lessons._

“Song was nice enough to give me a ride home, in case you’re worried I hitched a lift with a stranger. I was hoping there would be a cooked meal waiting for me, but.” Suyin waved a hand at the officer’s current situation as she sat down in an armchair in front of the dwindling fire.

Lin looked from the young teen, to her girlfriend using her bosom as a makeshift pillow. As delicately as she could, she extricated herself and tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind the waterbender’s ear. “Sorry. Today was a busy one.”

“I can see that.”

Lin went to the fireplace to add another log to the embers, stoking it back into a roaring fire. “How was bending with Song?”

“He’s a really good teacher. He was patient and when he noticed I was getting bored, he would change up the exercises to make them more challenging.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“So, what’s Kya doing here? I thought she was in the middle of nowheresville helping simpletons or something.”

“I believe they prefer something along the lines of remote village people.” Kya interjected, sleep still in her voice. “And I’m here because my undying love for your sister couldn’t keep me away.”

“Oogis.” Suyin blanched, scrunching her face up in disgust. “Are you going to say stuff like that often? If so, I’m going to need money for ear plugs, and maybe for a blindfold if you two are going to be... canoodling, on the couch.”

“We weren’t _canoodling_ Su.” Lin defended herself while sitting to lean against the couch, sighing when she felt Kya’s fingers running themselves lazily through her hair.

“No, that’s later.”

Rolling her eyes, Lin pushed herself off the ground. “Is everyone fine with Flameo Noodles? I can’t be stuffed cooking from scratch.”

Kya and Su voiced their approvals at the idea, both wanting something to fill their empty stomachs after an event filled day.

Kya stared at Lin’s backside as the metalbender left the room.

“Oogis.”

Kya smirked, stretched her arms off the side of the couch, then propped her head up on a fist to look at the young earhtbender. “Get used to it Kid, now that you know, Lin and I can be as affectionate with each other as we want.”

“I can’t see Lin going along with that.”

“Only time will tell. Su?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you _really_ okay with Lin and I being together?”

“Of course I am. I mean, why wouldn’t I be?”

Kya sat up properly and placed an arm on the armrest. “You know that I don’t hide this side of myself if someone asks, but there have been times where I thought the people I told were okay with it but they weren’t. If you need a bit of time to adjust, that’s okay.”

“Look, I admit it’s weird, but so was Lin dating Tenzin. If I’m being honest, you two make a lot more sense than Tenzin ever did.”

“Makes me really happy to hear you say that.”

Suyin watched Kya stand up to go help Lin plate dinner. The interaction was an odd one to say the least when Kya draped her arms over her sister’s shoulders and whispered something in her ear, which earned a rare laugh, then they kissed, something she never thought was a possibility.

Su took her bowl from Kya, her persistent staring caused both women to pause in their attempt to eat. 

Lin put her dish down on the coffee table then folded her arms. “Out with it.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too.”

“Well you did.” Lin flinched when Kya pinched the bare skin of her thigh.

Kya matched Lin’s glare with one of her own. “This is new to her, she’s going to have questions, just like you had when we got together.” Kya turned back to Suyin. “What is it sweetie?”

“I’ve been wondering, how did you two get together?”

“Lin didn’t tell you?”

“She told me to ask you when you got back.”

“Of course she did.”

Lin grabbed her bowl to shovel food into her mouth, not at all pleased with the prospect of having two women angry with her.

“Well, the way I remember it, I took Lin to a club with people just like me when she was with Tenzin. I thought I was just being a good friend, bringing her to a place that no one would care who she was and she could drink or dance without being judged. Little did I know until later in our relationship was that Lin had met a pretty Fire Nation number and had made out with her while my back was turned.”

Su nearly choked on a noodle from the shock of discovering that her sister who was all about doing what was right had kissed someone while still with her boyfriend.

“I’m glad that she did though, because after I got back from a volunteer trip two months later, she had broken up with Tenzin and asked _me_ to take her out again. We laughed over a few drinks, then we moved to the dance floor. People wanted to dance with us but I think it became pretty clear to each other that we didn’t want to dance with anyone else.” Kya smiled when the memory played itself in her head. “We got closer and closer and before long, Big Bad Beifong over here kissed me.”

“Woah woah woah, Lin kissed _you_.”

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Lin asked while spooning a small amount of broth into her mouth.

“I couldn’t believe that Lin had chosen a public setting on a dance floor if I’m being honest myself.” Kya winked at Lin good naturedly. “No, it was really sweet and I wouldn’t change how we got together for all the lilly-weed in Republic City.”

“So is Kya moving in?” Su asked, not realising the weight of the subject matter.

“I mean, I haven’t, we haven’t had the chance to talk.” Lin stammered.

“I could, if Lin wanted me too, but that might raise a few brows.” Kya added, trying to help her girlfriend out of the rock and the hard place.

“I mean, you definitely could. But only if you wanted too.”

“I could say I’m a roommate?”

“You moved in for an easier commute to the hospital and to help with Su.”

“She _is_ a handful.”

“I’m right here!” Suyin yelled indignantly.

Lin smiled at Kya. “Do you want to move in?”

“Well, I have already taken over half your wardrobe, and I do have a key, so I think I already, unknowingly, have.” Kya turned to Suyin. “To answer your question, yes. But don’t expect me to take your side in arguments, I’m neutral.”

Su would be lying if she said she wasn’t happy at the prospect of having the waterbender move in, at the very least it meant she would rarely be home alone, and she would have someone to be able to talk about feminine things with.

“And I guess we should ask you first.” Lin added.

“Who? Me?” Su asked in surprise.

“This is your home as much as it is mine. It wouldn’t be fair to make the decision without your input.”

“I’m not going to say no. It’s Kya. She’s fun.”

Kya brought her face closer to Lin’s. “Hear that, I’m fun.”

* * *

Kya was already in bed, moisturising her hands with a leftover tube of hand cream she had forgotten in one of Lin’s side tables which was now her side table, when Lin finally came in. “You put the Kid to bed?”

“She’s getting way too old to be carried,” Lin rolled her shoulders in their sockets a few times, “and heavy.” 

“Have you been doing your shoulder exercises while I’ve been gone?”

“I have been.” Lin smirked. Joining her girlfriend on the bed, she crawled on her knees between Kya’s parted legs until she was able to toy with the hem of Kya’s pants. “I think it’s ready for a trial run.”

“Not yet.”

Lin removed her hands and sat down on her backside. “Everything okay?”

“I just wanted to touch base with you before we slide into what will be a new routine.”

“Okay?”

“You were going to tell me how Su found out about you and I. You told me you didn’t have a choice. What did you mean be that?”

Lin groaned. “Why does it matter, she knows, she’s okay with it, let’s move on.”

“No Lin, that’s not good enough for me. Getting information from you is like pulling teeth and things must have gone horribly wrong while I was gone for you to cave and tell her.”

“You’re right, things haven’t been going great lately.” Lin conceded. “For me or Su. She and I, I thought we were getting better but there was one night where the shit hit the fan at work and Su was left at home during a severe thundersto-“

“Wait, back up. What happened at work?”

“It was essentially a monsoon and it was callout after callout. The last call of the night was to a pregnant woman trapped in a broken-down elevator. I was on my own because unbeknownst to me, my partner was suffering from PTSD, so I had to help deliver. The mother died, along with her newborn daughter, but I had managed to save the twin, a boy.”

Kya reached a hand out to Lin, coaxing her to lay down next to her. “I’m so sorry Lin. I’ve been in those situations myself and I know they’re never easy.”

Lin cuddled into Kya’s chest, and trailed a finger up and down the inside of a brown arm as a means to relax herself. “It was shit. I had to put her body and her daughter’s into a black sack and then carry her out. It felt so inconsiderate. Then I went home and apparently Su, after Toph died, had developed a fear of storms.

“She had been trying all night to get a hold of me but some stupid rookie on desk decided to be smart and throw his weight around. He got fired but not before Su got frightened enough to start thinking the worst. That I had ended up in the same predicament that ended Toph. I honestly thought she was fine but since Toph died, she’s had all these little fears about losing me festering in her mind.

“She had a small breakdown after she came home from school. I have no idea what triggered it, she just started to list all these fears that she had discussed with Katara but I don’t think that was enough to relieve them, so I made the decision to tell her about us, in the hopes to make her realise that she wasn’t losing me, that she was still a part of my life.”

“That was very selfless of you.” Kya murmured into the top of Lin’s head.

“I can’t stand to see her hurting. It’s heart breaking. She’s seemed happier since I told her, especially now that she’s been able to go back to dance and she’s started bending lessons with Song. Parent, teacher, student interviews are next week so that should give me an overview of how she’s doing at school.”

“Sounds like you’ve both been busy.”

“It’s been hectic, yeah.”

“Have you been too busy to do the one thing I’ve asked of you while I was gone?”

“Umm?”

Kya raised a brow. “Talk to someone? I know you settled on Katara, has that still been happening?”

“Well I no longer have a choice in the matter.”

“Why?”

Lin rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “Su came home to find me drunk and I apparently wasn’t in great shape so she called Katara. When I woke up, Katara threatened to take Su away from me if I fucked up again.”

“She what?!”

“Look, Katara is coming from a go-“

“Don’t defend her! We all fuck up Lin and it is unfair of her to use Su against you, especially given how obvious you both need each other. She is your only blood relation, and threatening to take that away, it’s disgusting. I’m fucking pissed.”

“Kya, I know you’re angry but I needed a reality check and things have been getting better between Su and I because of it.”

“I can see that, but I don’t care what the reasons were, people are not to be used as Pai Sho pieces on a fucked-up board of life!” Feeling Lin’s hold on her tense up, Kya wanted to instantly kick herself. “Oh Lin, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I know you didn’t, but you weren’t here. You weren’t here to see how badly things were slipping away from me.” Lin moved to lay down and used the waterbender’s stomach as a pillow. “I was losing control and Katara’s threat helped me to refocus. The interaction you saw between Su and I tonight, that’s a product of that threat.”

Kya cupped Lin’s scarred face gently to encourage her to look at her. “I know that you’re happy you and Su are getting along, but fear should not be a motivator for your relationship with each other, love should be your motivator, like the love I had for you to pack everything up and come home. I knew I shouldn’t have gone.”

Lin dropped her chin to rest just below the waterbender’s sternum. “No. Never regret leaving. I’m more angry in myself that word got to you about Moo Chee.”

“Don’t be. I had the displeasure of running into an ex-girlfriend while I was there so I was more than happy to have a good excuse to leave.”

Lin’s face dropped. “Is this the girlfriend who tried to sell you for three beans, or the one who thought you were the Moon Spirit because she believed waterbending was a myth?”

“No, Niu.”

“Ah, the emotional manipulator.”

“Yep, even tried to manipulate me into throwing everything I had with you away.” Kya ran a hand underneath the top of Lin’s shirt, embracing the natural warmth her back provided. “But she doesn’t know how good I have it here, in _our_ home.”

“ _Our home.”_ Lin echoed. “I like the sound of that.”

“You’re sure you’re okay with me moving in?”

“I told you yes. I love the idea of coming home to you, and never thought I would have the opportunity in this lifetime.”

“Oh? Were you hoping I would just be your dirty little secret?”

“You still are.” Lin sat back on her calves, grabbed the hem of her own shirt and pulled it off. “Are we doing this or are you too tired?”

Kya pulled her shirt off with a chuckle. “Don’t challenge me Beifong. You and I both know that experience will triumph over enthusiasm any day of the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cock tease, right here. next chapter, i plan to include sex because it is such a big part of Lin's and Kya's relationship. I'll give you one guess what Lin said to Kya in the bathroom that resulted in the 'never mind'
> 
> This is soft, and i loved writing every word of it. I do wanna shine the spotlight on Su a bit, which hopefully will happen soon, with school interviews and all that jazz.
> 
> Thanks to all the well wishes. my ankle is so close to %100 and my arm i think just needs a really good massage.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo Amigoes! Happy reading, and commenting :D soz for any feels that may happen and happy holidays!

_“Don’t cry, don’t cry. Shh, Little Rock, everything is going to be okay.” Toph bounced on the balls of her feet, trying with the desperation of a new mother to get her infant daughter to stop crying._

_Lin’s face was red, her cheeks stained with tears that she had been crying since they had left the station an hour ago, one of her fists were clenched around Toph’s undershirt, hoping to gain comfort from the one woman who had been providing her with the necessities of life for the past six months._

_Since Toph had birthed Lin, she had managed to navigate when she needed to be changed, to be fed, when she needed stimulation, when she was over tired, when she was colicky, Toph had it all covered and now, she was at a loss._

_A knock at the front door had Toph bending it open from the loungeroom, not bothering to greet her potential saviour._

_“Toph?”_

_“In here Suki.”_

_Suki was met with the sounds of a crying baby, and by the looks of it, Toph wasn’t too far behind. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I don’t know.” Toph sniffled, trying desperately to keep her tough guy persona propped up with whatever remaining shred of strength she had left._

_Suki held her hands out tentatively. “Can I?”_

_There was a moment of inner conflict before Toph reluctantly handed Lin to the warrior. “I tried everything. I don’t know what’s wrong.”_

_Suki moved to the loungeroom and placed Lin on her back on the couch then knelt beside her. “Why is she only in a nappy?”_

_“She was really warm, I thought she may have been too hot.”_

_Suki was overly aware of Toph hovering above her, and bare toes digging into the earth to feel everything that was happening. Suki put a hand to Lin’s forehead. “She is a bit warm, but I wouldn’t say she’s feverish.” Suki’s hands went over each one of Lin’s extremities until she pressed gently on Lin’s stomach, which turned her wailing into a scream._

_Toph was quick to snatch her daughter back. “What did you do?!”_

_“She has abdominal pain. What did you feed her?”_

_“Breast milk, bread, and mushed bananas.”_

_“Are you sure that’s everything?”_

_Toph’s eyes narrowed in Suki’s general direction. “I actually thought it would be fun to take her drinking with me.”_

_“Toph, I’m only trying to make sure. Babies are known to put random things in their mouths when parents aren’t looking.”_

_“I’m me. I’m always looking.”_

_“If you’re sure, then I think it may be an allergic reaction. Banana allergies are actually quite common, and it’s just unfortunate Lin may have one.”_

_“What do we do?! Is she going to die?!”_

_“Toph, relax. The poor thing is going to have to ride it out, that’s all.”_

_Toph held her daughter close to her chest, trying her best to comfort the infant. “This is all my fault.”_

_“It’s not. You couldn’t have known and I’m not one hundred percent sure it_ is _an allergy. You’re going to have to take her to a healer sometime during the week, or wait for Katara when she gets back from the South to make sure.” Suki sat down next to the earthbender and put her arms around her shoulders comfortingly. “You’re doing really well Toph, these things happen and you shouldn’t let them deter you._

_“Sokka and I talk often about you and Lin and while we were both worried in the beginning, we’re impressed by how well you’re doing. There are going to be hurdles along the way, especially when she grows to become a teenager, but you can only do your best, and your best is better than most.”_

_Toph pressed a kiss to Lin’s red cheeks, before adjusting herself to recline slightly so she could put Lin’s ear above her heart, knowing it comforted her daughter. “I just don’t want to feel her in pain. I’m meant to protect her from things that have the potential to kill her, not be the cause of it.”_

_“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s not your fault that she_ may _have had a bad reaction.” Suki reached over and ran a hand through the soft black hair on Lin’s head. “She’s beautiful Toph, you’re doing a good job.”_

_“Is she really beautiful?”_

_“She really is. She looks a lot like you, actually.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah. I mean, when she’s not crying, her eyes are a bright green.”_

_Toph scoffed against Lin’s forehead. “Yeah, ‘cause I know what green looks like.”_

_Suki rolled her eyes. “Green, it’s the leaves, the soft grass… watermelon.”_

_Toph chuckled. “Watermelon?”_

_“Shut up, Melon Lord. She has beautiful jet-black hair, just like yours and it is so soft.”_

_“It is pretty soft.” Toph agreed._

_“And her skin is like yours too. It reminds me of Kyoshi’s face paint if I’m being honest.”_

_“If she’s anything like me, the world is going to have another badass on its hands.”_

_“Yes, because the universe needs more badass Beifongs.”_

_Toph moved to kiss Lin’s cheek again, causing Lin’s lips to go towards them._

_“I think she has your smirk too.”_

_That was one feature Toph could identify with. She ran a soft finger over Lin’s lips, causing the infant to open her mouth. “She’s hungry. Do you mind if I-“_

_“Island of warrior women, remember? I’ve seen it all.”_

_Toph undid the few buttons of her shirt and guided Lin until she felt her latch. “Suki?”_

_“Yes Toph?”_

_“Thanks for helping me.”_

_“It’s not a problem. Me, Sokka, Aang, Katara, even Zuko and Mai, we would drop anything and everything to help you and Lin. We love you both so much and after losing so much during the war, we’re our own family.” Suki ran a hand over the back of Lin’s head gently. “We love you Lin.”_

* * *

_We love you Lin._

Lin’s eyes snapped open. Blood pounded in her ears. Her chest felt tight like a great weight had been placed around it.

Blinking through bleary eyes, Lin began to become aware of her surroundings. The bedroom window was frosted over, obscuring the moon that was still in the sky. Cricket-frogs could still be heard chirping outside in the snow, and a cold chill had managed to creep its way inside.

Taking a deep breath, Lin focused on the sensations of her body. The warm skin on skin contact she shared with the taller woman behind her, the hot breaths against her bare shoulder blade, the slight twitch of Kya’s fingers that had wrapped themselves around her waist, yet it wasn’t enough to ease the pressure she was feeling in her chest.

As gently as she could, Lin took hold of Kya’s hand to remove it from her body, which backfired when the waterbender tightened her grasp. “Mm?”

“Bathroom.” Lin said simply, which earned her a kiss on her shoulder and the removal of hands that had kept her anchored in place.

Once free, Lin wiped her eyes and damp cheeks, then pulled on her pyjamas before exiting the bedroom. Closing her eyes, she slammed a foot on the ground, sending waves of vibrations through the earth tiles, something she did to ground herself in times of distress.

Feeling her sister happily curled in a ball sleeping, and her girlfriend sprawled out in the spot she had just occupied, Lin continued to move down the hall to the loungeroom and knelt by the extinguished fireplace.

 _It was just a dream, right?_ She piled logs into the fireplace. _Babies, they can’t remember that far back._ She struck a match. _Then why did it feel so, real?_ Lin closed her eyes, remembering the sound of Toph’s heartbeat thumping strongly within her very being. She placed a hand over her own heart, trying to focus on it instead of the memory of her mother’s. Her jaw flexed with the realisation that it felt just as strong and steady as the woman she had been trying to forget about.

Lin, looked up to the portrait of Toph hanging above the lit fire. She fixated intently on the smirk that Su had managed to capture to perfection. _Do we really share that trait?_

Lin jumped slightly when she felt arms drape themselves over her shoulders and legs placed on either side of her waist. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I did call your name.”

The earthbender ran a firm hand over a toned thigh. “It’s okay, I was lost in thought.”

“What about?” Kya asked, voice barely above a whisper as she pressed her lips to the nape of her girlfriend’s neck.

“I, I had a dream. At least I think it was a dream.”

“What about?” When she didn’t hear a response, Kya looked to where Lin’s gaze was focused. “Toph?”

“Mm.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m seeing Katara next week.”

“Well, in that case.” Kya sucked on Lin’s earlobe gently. “Come back to bed.”

“After our first attempt?”

“Lin, you’re still learning and practise makes perfect, besides, I didn’t say we were going to have sex.”

The earthbender bowed her head. “I think I want to stay here.”

“Do you want me to stay here with you?”

“I was going to do some paperwork.”

“That doesn’t answer the question, Love.”

Lin sighed. “Yes.”

“Okay, but we’re going to sit on the couch. “

Lin picked up some papers and a pen while Kya laid down to rest her head in the metalbender’s lap. “I love you Lin.”

“I know.”

* * *

“Why are you walking me to school?” Su asked while keeping an eye out for any of her classmates that may see her being treated like a child who couldn’t be trusted to cross the road on their own.

Lin shrugged, eyes darting over the small groups of people as though she were on duty.

Su tried to hide behind her hand when a couple of girls across the road, dressed in an identical uniform to her own, pointed and whispered to each other. “If you wanted to go for a walk, couldn’t you have gone in another direction?” Su punched Lin in her arm to gain her attention. “Earth to Lin.”

“What?”

“You okay? You’ve been staring into space and you’ve been quiet, even for you.”

“I’m just keeping an eye out, that’s all.”

Su looked around in search for anything that may have captivated her sister. “An eye out for what?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lin stopped just short of the road containing the school’s location. “Su, I know I’ve asked plenty of times, but you are fine with Kya and I, right? Because you only have to say the word, and Kya won’t move in and I can go back to pretending my rela-“

“Will you shut up.” Su groaned. “I like Kya! And I think you two are good for each other. Those old ‘friends’ she used to bring to Air Temple Island were all nuts. I’m, like, ninety-nine percent sure she can’t do any better than you, and you, well you _definitely_ can’t do any better.”

“Wow, thanks Kid.” Lin deadpanned. “Just, do me a favour and keep Kya and I to yourself. I’m not ready for the whole world to know yet.”

“I can keep a secret! Stop worrying!”

“I know, I know, and make sure you’re home right after school.”

“Why?”

“You have a tutoring session.”

Su groaned, her head rolling to the side. “You don’t go back to work until next week, can’t you still teach me, or Kya?”

“I want to see how they teach and if they’ll be a good fit for you and I don’t know how effective Kya would be as a teacher.” _She spent most of her schooling high, I don’t even want to think about how she got through her medical training._

“She teaches people in the medical field, I’m sure she can handle year seven language and math.”

“She’s my girlfriend Su, I’m not going to put that responsibility on her.” Lin, with apprehension still evident on her face, rubbed the back of her neck nervously, waiting for Su to say or do something.

Su, with a quick glance to her surroundings, rolled her eyes, quickly embraced her sister around the waist and walked the rest of the way to school on her own. _Spirits, she’s so weird. What’s the big deal that everyone knows? Mum knew and she didn’t have a problem with it, so what gives?_

Su jogged up the school steps and into the warm building. Removing her scarf once she made it to her locker, she grabbed her books and hurried to her homeroom, just as her teacher was closing the door.

“Cutting it close Su.”

“Sorry mister Tulok.” Su took her place at an empty seat and was soon joined by Baatar. “You can’t sit anywhere else?”

“I like sitting here.” The young teen replied.

“And I like sitting alone.” Opening her exercise book and her math book, Su was about to finish the last few questions she was meant to do the previous night if it weren’t for the intrusion that was Kya and Lin’s relationship, but Baatar’s persistent gaze on her work was beginning to annoy her. “Do you mind?”

“You’re wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

Baatar took her pencil from her and grabbed her exercise book. “You used the wrong formula, you need to use this one.”

Su pursed her lips, not wanting to admit he was right. “You smell like steamed buns.”

“I-“ Baatar was interrupted by their homeroom teacher clearing his throat.

“Listen up.” Tulok’s gruff voice boomed. “Parent, Teacher, Student interviews are next week, which yes, it means it’s a student free day and no, you don’t have to wear your uniforms, but if you fail to show up to your interview, your parents will be called and there will be detention on offer too.“ Tulok sat down, choosing to mark the roll silently, while students were able to talk freely.

“Do I really smell like steamed buns?” Baatar asked, suddenly self-conscious, something that was rare for the fifteen-year-old to feel.

“I’m trying to do my homework.” Su managed to finish the last of the questions, just as the bell rang for class.

* * *

“Hey Ten-Ten!” Kya called out to her brother who had his arms wide open, waiting to catch a bag from his father atop Appa, only to have it hit him in the head from his lapse in concentration. “Watch out.” Kya smirked.

“You did that on purpose!” Tenzin shouted, his face turning red and a gust of wind exploding outward from his person, tussling Kya’s hair.

“Prove it.”

“Dad!”

Aang jumped off Appa’s saddle to land gently in front of Kya. “Aren’t you meant to be in the Earth Kingdom?”

“Something required my attention here.”

Aang pulled his daughter into a hug, savouring the moment, knowing that the opportunity wasn’t a common one. “Well I’m glad you’re home, you can help Tenzin and I unload Appa.”

“Gee dad, I’d love to” Kya began as she took a few small steps backwards, “but I actually have to talk to mum,” she jutted her fingers in the general direction of the family home, “I mean, you know how much I love to help you and Tenzin unpack from your vacations, but, yeah, _kinda_ important.”

“Maybe next time Princess.”

Turning on her heel, the waterbender gave a lazy wave of her hand. “Yep, maybe next time.”

* * *

Katara dropped the newspaper down on the table to run a hand through her hair. _Unanimous decision my foot._ Katara looked up when the door to her office opened. “Kya?!” Katara stood up to rush over and embrace her daughter, stopping short when she noticed the arms folded crossly over the younger waterbender’s chest and eyes being narrowed at her. “Is everything okay? What’s wrong?”

“Did you tell Lin that if she stuffs up, you will take Su away?”

Katara went back to stand behind her desk. “I did what I did to make sure that Su is cared for.”

“What a load of bison shit! You did it so you can control her. Toph only died a few months ago, Lin is going to make mistakes and threatening to take the only family she has left is disgusting.”

“This isn’t about Lin, this is about Su and what’s best for her.”

“What’s best for her is to be with her sister, not on an Island where she wouldn’t be able to embrace her earthbending culture, and to be ignored by dad’s fan club.”

“You can continue to argue with me but Lin agreed that I have good intentions when it comes to Su.” Katara looked to the glass of water on her desk that was beginning to ripple. “Kya,” Katara’s voice dropped an octave, “you and I both agreed that the Beifong’s needed help.”

“Not this kind of help. Not the help where you manipulate someone into talking by using their love for family members against them. Lin needs to ask for help because she wants it, not because you want to play therapist. If I ever hear from Lin _or_ Su that you are using them against each other, things won’t end well between you and I.”

“Kya, everything I’m doing has everyone’s best interests at heart. I love Lin and Su as though they were my own daughters, I said what I said to get her mind to refocus on what’s truly important in the world.”

“I don’t belie-“ A knock on Katara’s office door prevented Kya from speaking further.

Straightening her posture, Katara cleared her throat. “Come in.”

 _Speak of Koh and he shall appear._ “Lin, what are you doing here?” Katara asked the officer. “Our session isn’t until next week.”

Lin looked from mother to daughter. “I thought you were going to tell her before I got here.”

“Tell me what?” Katara asked, watching as Kya placed a quick kiss to Lin’s scarred cheek, causing the metalbender to blush from embarrassment.

“I’m moving in with Lin and Su.” Kya stated simply, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

Katara’s brows furrowed. “Are you sure that’s a good idea Lin?”

Lin was about to reply when Aang came into the room carrying a custard egg tart. “I’m home Sweetie!” The Avatar was oblivious to the tension in the room as he crossed the small distance to kiss his wife hello. “Look what I found! It was at a stall in the middle of nowhere! What luck, am I right?!”

“Aang, Dear, this isn’t a good time.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Our _daughter_ is apparently moving out.”

“Two down, one to go.” Aang joked, earning him an elbow to his ribs from the woman standing next to him. “Sorry. Are you moving in with your girlfriend Princess?”

“Oh, uh, we broke up.” Kya rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “I’m actually moving in with Lin.”

“Neat! Two single ladies in Republic City, you’re going to have a lot of fun together.”

A blush threatened to turn Lin’s porcelain skin red, while Kya struggled to keep the laughter at bay along with an inuendo that was on the tip of her tongue.

“Well, it’s been great to see you again, come on Kya, I’ll help you pack.”

Once the two younger women left, Katara collapsed into her chair, waving a hand of dismissal at her husband’s look of concern directed towards her. “It’s nothing.”

“I’ve known you for a long time Sweetie, long enough to know it’s not _nothing_.” Aang placed the dessert down on the desk, but not before picking up the newspaper that was on its surface. “What’s this?”

“You’ve been away for too long this time.” Katara waited for Aang to finish the article, watching as his face went through waves of emotion as he read the entirety of the expose.

“She, she killed someone. She’s only twenty-two and alrea-”

“You read the whole thing, you know the reasons behind it. There are testimonies on the back from the girls she saved, all expressing their gratitude.”

“It said that the council came to a unanimous decision.”

“Sokka. Like I said, you’ve been gone too long this time.”

* * *

“A letter from Izumi?” Kya asked as she grabbed another shirt to hang up in the allocated space of Lin’s wardrobe.

“Looks like.” Lin broke the wax seal that belonged to the crowned princess. “She and Iroh are coming into town for the Winter Solstice celebrations.”

Kya walked to stand behind her girlfriend so she could read over her shoulder. “No husband, again.”

“If I didn’t go to their wedding, I wouldn’t believe that she was married. Uncle Zuko and Aunt Mai are also coming into town.”

“Do you think it’s a show of unity after To-“

“If it is, I want no part of it.” Lin handed the letter to Kya so she could finish reading, then laid down on the bed.

“She wants to stay here.”

“Yep.”

“Are you going to let her?”

“Not much I can do to stop her. You know how she is when she sets her mind to something.”

“I was a bridesmaid, so yes, yes I do.” Kya laid down on the bed to rest her head on Lin’s outstretched arm. “Bumi will be in town for the celebrations too. Maybe we could all spend the night together, like when we were kids.”

“I hated the celebrations.” Lin scowled.

“No, you didn’t.” Kya put the letter down on the side table and rolled on top of her girlfriend. “You can pretend that you hated it, but I remember the smile on your face when my dad would put you on his shoulders so you could see the parade. Sokka would buy us all the food we wanted. Mum would tell us stories from her tribe before tucking us in our sleeping bags in the family room, and don’t forget Toph and the coveted blue envelopes. You, Lin Beifong, love the Winter Solstice.”

“That was a long time ago.” Lin muttered.

“Doesn’t mean it can’t happen again. We can create our own traditions.”

“I’ll probably be working.”

“The whole day?”

“I could.”

“Do that and you’ll be sleeping on the couch for the better part of a month.” Kya leaned down and brushed her nose against the metalbender’s. “Stop trying so hard to be negative.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Kya closed the distance between their lips, smiling when she felt hands cup her backside. “Someone’s being forward.”

Lin quickly withdrew her hands. “I-“

“Put them back,” Kya growled into the metalbender’s ear, “I like it.”

Lin’s breath shuddered after hearing her girlfriend’s husky voice. “Okay.”

The waterbender placed open mouthed kisses to the white skin of Lin’s neck, exhaling a laugh when she felt her hips jerk. “I love it when that happens.”

“I hate it.” Lin’s fingers worked under the older woman’s shirt and pulled it off. “I like those though.”

“Well then, allow me to present them to you.” Kya reached back and undid her bindings, while enjoying the twinkle of Lin’s unbroken gaze as the last layer fell away.

Lin surged forward to place a kiss between the breasts as one hand went to Kya’s lower back to steady her, while the other tweaked a nipple, rolling it harshly in a way that made Kya moan. Hesitantly, her mouth drifted across tanned skin until it hovered over the neglected peak.

“Lin, you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Lin felt her girlfriend arch into her mouth and thread her fingers through her black hair, tugging gently when her teeth sunk into the tip of the flesh.

“Spirits.” Kya gasped.

“Mm.”

The vibrations of Lin’s mouth caused Kya to grind against her lap. “Spirits.”

“You said that already.” Lin chuckled.

“Well fuck me and I might say something else.”

Lin pushed forward, putting Kya onto her back. “I plan on it.”

Kya reached down to help Lin pull off her pants and underwear, leaving her only in black socks that she had ‘borrowed’.

Lin, with newfound confidence, used her middle finger to part slick folds, ghosting softly over the older woman’s entrance a few times before adding the slightest amount of pressure that made brown hips roll with every stroke.

“Clit.” Kya reminded the woman above her, pressing her head down into the mattress.

“I know.” Lin mumbled, while using her thumb to reach under Kya’s hood in search of the bundle of nerves that made her girlfriend’s back arch. “There?”

“Nearly. Keep that pace.”

Lin, feeling Kya’s arousal on her fingers, gently slipped her middle finger inside, earning a groan of pleasure for her efforts. While continuing the ministrations of her thumb, Lin tried to curl her finger against the spot inside Kya that was apparently ‘her spot’. “Are you close?”

“Patience.”

“I’m doing the same thing you did to me.”

“But I’m not you, also it’s only been a minute or two, give it some time.”

Lin continued to thrust her finger in time with the movement of Kya’s hips a few times before attempting to penetrate her with a second finger, only to be met with resistance.

“Just use one.” Kya instructed, eyes trying to convey to Lin that it was okay.

Lin removed her hand from Kya’s womanhood and wiped it on the empty space next to her. “Why can’t I do it?!”

“I told you it takes patience, also, it doesn’t do you any favours that I know you’re treating it more like a competition, and less like making love to your girlfriend.” Kya rolled on top of Lin, a playful smirk tugging on the corner of her lips, making the skin at her eyes crinkle slightly. “It’s like a dance. It starts off with a look between partners.”

Lin raised a brow. “A look?”

“Yes, a look. Communication doesn’t have to be verbal. Being in sync with each other is no different than being in sync with your officers out in the field. They know that with a simple nod of your head, you are either dismissing them, greeting them, or telling them that you approve. When you see me looking at you like the way I am right now, what does it tell you?”

“You’re smiling, so, happy.”

Kya frowned. “If you aren’t going to take this seriously then you can fuck yourself to learn.”

“Well now you’re angry.”

“And you’re being a smart ass.” Kya tapped Lin on the nose with an index finger. “Honestly though, me laying here, having to watch your face go through your confused expressions, it’s a massive turn off.”

“Maybe because I _am_ confused. You told me to listen for _moans_ and _sighs_ of pleasure, but you’re silent, so I have no idea if I’m in the right area or not.”

Kya slid off to the side so they could better face each other. “It’s going to take time, you can’t rush things like this Love.”

“I know, but I feel like a failure. You can make me feel so incredible with such ease and I’m unable to reciprocate.”

“You will be able to eventually. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will.” Kya brushed her nose against Lin’s. “I think you’re too much in your head. We just need to find our groove.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” A knock could be heard coming from the front door. “That’ll be Su’s tutor.”

“And Su?”

“Shouldn’t be too far behind.” Lin, still fully clothed, hopped up from the bed. “Finish unpacking, then come help me get dinner started.”

* * *

Su scowled down at the detention slip in her hand as she went to the teacher in charge of after school detention, sitting prominently behind the desk at the front of the room.

“Suyin Beifong, it’s been a few months since we’ve had you in our presence.”

“Hello miss Chu.” Su muttered.

Miss Chu held out a manicured hand to receive the slip from the year seven student. “Swearing in mister Turiq’s class. Is it Haiku writing already?”

Su folded her arms over her chest. “He was being a di- dunderhead.”

“Uh-huh. Take a seat.”

The young earthbender looked to the rest of the class. There were eleven other students in total. Majority were year twelve students, but she recognised three girls from her language class, one of which were waving her over. Swallowing the lump of nerves in her throat, she took a seat amongst them. “Umm, hi?”

The girl who had beckoned her, gave her a friendly smile. “Hiya Suyin, that Haiku you told was really cool.”

Su blushed slightly. “Umm, thanks.”

“The way you called Turiq out for what he said about your mum, it was awe inspiring.” She pointed to the other girls with her. “That’s why we’re here too.”

Su’s brows furrowed together. “What?”

“Turiq was a total douche, so after you got kicked out of class, we all repeated your Haiku.”

Su shook her head. “You guys shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not?! Your family has done so much for us! I mean, we all read in the paper what your sister did and we think that was awesome!”

“I’m sorry.” Su was still in a state of disbelief and had to resist shaking her head again. “What were your names again? With different classes, it’s hard to keep track.”

“Well, I’m, Yoru.” Yoru was roughly the same height as Suyin, with short black hair, green eyes, and barely there brows. “That’s Mim,” Mim was short and stocky, with long, flowing brown hair that stopped at her lower back, and blue eyes, “and that’s Ringi.” Ringi had tanned skin, light-brown hair cut into a bob, and golden eyes that reminded Suyin of Izumi. “After detention, we were going to go to that new food cart on the corner of third and Cabbage street, want to come?”

Su smiled. “Sure.”

* * *

Lin’s pen tapped rapidly on the equation filled paper in front of her, only to be steadied by Kya’s firm hand. “Huh?”

“Lin, I’m sure Su is fine, she probably just got caught up or missed the tram.” Kya gestured with her head to the boy siting anxiously on a seat across from them. “Baatar, I think you’ve proved your teaching abilities rather well, why don’t you tell us about yourself?”

“Well,” Baatar’s voice cracked, causing his cheeks to become red under the two bender’s watchful gaze. He couldn’t look at Lin, feeling like every inch of his person was being scrutinised, looking for any reason not to hire him, while Kya was yet to break eye contact, nor lessen the wide smile on her face, making her appear slightly unhinged. “Well,” He tried again, “I’ve been in Republic City since the beginning of the year with my Grandmother. I work part time at a bakery but thought I could make better money as a tutor.”

“If only your student showed up.” Lin growled under her breath.

“Only you and your grandmother?” Kya asked, not wanting to give any life to her girlfriend’s mutterings.

“Uh, yeah. My Grandfather died in the Hundred Year War, and my parents succumbed to the plague that swept through the Earth Kingdom five years ago, so we decided to move here, for a second chance.”

Lin’s gaze became soft at hearing his short backstory. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay, honestly. I still have my health, so that’s all that matters.”

“Hmm.” Lin looked to the clock on the wall. “Well, that’s been an hour, I guess we shouldn’t keep you from getting ho-“ She was interrupted by the door slamming shut and the shuffle of hurried feet rushing down the hall growing louder.

“I know! I know! I’m so-“ Su’s eyes widened when she realised who was sitting with Kya and Lin. “Nope.” Turning on her heel, Su ran off to her bedroom, slamming her door behind her.

“Lin, why don’t you check on Su? Baatar, you can help me set the table.” Kya declared, leaving no room for argument.

Grumbling, Lin went to Su’s bedroom and barged in without knocking. “You’re being rude.”

“I’m not having that loser as my teacher!”

“You may have had a say if you were here on time. I _told you_ to be home right after school, but judging by the sauce on your lapel, you had better ideas.”

Su looked down to her stained uniform. _Stupid detective skills._ “It was one time!”

“You made a commitment to me. You’re still behind in your classes and you need to accept help when it’s offered to you.”

“I don’t need to do anything!”

“Stop being difficult!”

“Lin.” Kya’s voice was enough to cause both earthbender’s to snap their heads towards her, both wearing identical scowls. “So _there’s_ the resemblance.”

Lin folded her arms over her chest.

“Lin, why don’t you go and eat and I’ll sort things out here?”

“I-“ The metalbender’s scowl dropped at the sight of her girlfriend’s soft facial expression. “Okay.”

Kya closed the door once she had left and took a seat on the bed, while Su took a seat at the desk.

“Never thought someone would have Sergeant Serious wrapped around their finger.” Su muttered.

“It’s Lieutenant now. Su, what’s going on? Why were you late home?”

“Promise not to tell Lin?”

“Depends on the severity.”

“I got detention.”

“Yeah, she’ll find out when she signs the detention slip.”

“I was hoping you would sign it.”

Kya shook her head. “I told you, I’m neutral and I can’t betray Lin’s trust like that. What was the detention for?”

Su groaned. “Mister Turiq was being an ass hole. We had to present Haiku’s and after I read mine, he made a snide comment about mum, so I _may have_ recited one that I had made about him when I was killing time at my desk.”

“And the tradition continues. What was your Haiku?”

“Bumi fucked your mum, loved him more than she loved you, because you’re a cunt.”

“Woah.”

Su flinched. “That bad?”

“Well, it has the right number of syllables so it’s technically a Haiku, your choice in words though, I’m amazed Lin wasn’t called to the office.”

“He said there was no point because interviews are next week. How angry do you think she’s going to be?”

“Well, she hated Turiq as much as the rest of us, so you may be able to get off light _if_ you go into the kitchen and apologise to Baatar.”

Su groaned. “But he’s weird.”

“That’s not a good enough reason not to like someone. A lot of people thought I was weird because of the way I am.”

“Really? Playing the ‘I love the same gender’ card?”

“Yep. Kitchen, now.”

Dragging her feet, Suyin went to the kitchen and stood next to her new tutor, who was mid bite of his meal. “Umm, I’m sorry for being rude.”

Baatar gave her a small smile. “That’s okay.”

Kya felt a hand squeeze her thigh under the table in thanks. “You’re welcome Lin.” She whispered, casting the metalbender a sideways grin.

* * *

“Dinner was nice.” Kya remarked as she slipped a bookmark to save her place in the medical text she was reading. “And Baatar seems like a good kid.”

“Mhm.” Lin pulled on a pair of shorts then slipped off her shirt, leaving her in black bindings.

“Please tell me that’s not what you’re wearing to bed?”

“I get hot, especially now that I’m sharing a bed with you.” Lin sat down on the edge of the bed to stare at her feet. “Is Su okay?”

“Neutral.”

“I know that, I just need to know that she’s not in any… danger.”

“You should ask her yourself. I’m not here to play messenger hawk for yo-”

The door opened with a creak, causing Lin to raise her head. “We’re decent.”

“Sorry,” Su came into the room, “I should have knocked.”

“What’s wrong Kid?”

“I need you to sign this.”

Lin took the slip of paper and pen that was being held out for her. “Detention? That’s why you were late?”

Su rubbed her arm nervously. “I also made some friends and they asked me to hang out with them.”

“Uh-huh.” Lin read over the slip, signed it, then gave it back to Su.

“I’m not in trouble?” Su asked, surprise lacing her voice.

“You’ve already had detention, what’s the sense in punishing you twice? Besides, it’s Turiq, the man has it out for any student that shows an ounce of individuality. Whatever it was you said to him, he probably deserved it.”

“Trust me,” Kya piped up, wrapping her arms playfully over Lin’s shoulders and kissing her on the cheek, “he deserved it.” Kya smiled at Su, who was trying to look anywhere else, other than at the couple. “I told you Lin hates him just as much as us.”

“I don’t _hate_ him… I just think he has no business teaching.” Lin shook her head, sitting up a little straighter in Kya’s tight hold. “Good night Su.”

“Night. And Lin?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks, and sorry, again.”

“It’s fine.”

Once the young teen was gone, Lin was pulled back down onto the mattress, and had Kya straddling her waist. “Now it’s time for your tutoring session, Lieutenant.”

Lin’s breath caught in her throat. “Oh, uh, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. this was another 5 attempt write, and TBH, feels like a filler chapter, but things needed to be set up in order to progress the story and i am satisfied with how this chapter turned out. I'm hoping to drop some awesome plot bombs in the next chapter but we'll see what happens... I plan nothing. thanks for reading, and thank you to all the kind reviews :) keeps me writing and happy.
> 
> I swear, the notes are becoming my own little blog. okay, so i finally lost my V-plates to a very kind gentleman, and imma be honest, every 'first time fic' involving hetero couples, of the guy coming quickly, and struggling to find their way around a vulva... totally true! haha, but it was an experience i will always cherish and he was very consensual and caring and as i made clear in this chpt, only practise will make perfect.
> 
> I do recommend, from my own experience, to wait until you feel ready to have sex. i was 24, and felt like covid gave me a chance to come to terms with what i wanted in a sexual partner, and as i said, i have no regrets. i know that won't be the same for a lot of people, and you shouldn't let a negative experience turn you off from having a positive sex life, but i think that can only be learned over time, and growing as a person. there is never a rush to have sex, as honestly, it doesn't change your perspective on who you are as a person. just remember to stay safe by using safe sex methods, even if you are gay, condoms and dental dams (for the ladies) can stop the spread of Sti's and STD's and unwanted pregnancies.
> 
> End blog. hope you enjoyed the chapter, next up, parent teacher interviews, Lin is back on the force, and we get to have another THERAPY SESSION.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 takes. just read it. you've waited long enough.

“Good to have you back Lieutenant, and to see you in uniform is even better.”

Lin looked to her Captain who was sitting happily at his desk, then to the officer that was across from him. Their helmet was in their lap, giving way to the brown hair that was short at the back, but declined towards the front. Lin would have compared it to a bob if it weren’t split on one side, which was more in line with the blunt cuts that were growing in popularity in the city. The officer turned slightly towards Lin, revealing a beauty mark that reminded her so much of Kya, if it weren’t for the white skin underneath, or the common brown eyes that accompanied it, so unlike the caring teal of her girlfriend’s. “Akane.”

“ _Lieutenant_ Beifong.”

Lin sat in the empty chair next to her fellow officer and across from her Captain.

Zhu’s lips twitched slightly before he spoke. “Well, we’re not here to fuck spider-ants. Lin, Akane has been assigned as your probation officer.” Zhu was expecting one of the women to say something, but nothing transpired. “So, this is how it works, Akane will be adhering to your schedule. You work back late, so will she. You get called to a crime scene, you aren’t to approach until Akane is there. Akane will be listening in on all meetings, but unless whatever is being discussed is against the law, Akane isn’t allowed to say anything, it’s entirely confidential, including what’s being said now.”

Both women shared a sideways glance with each other.

Zhu slid a file across the table towards Lin. “Your assignment for the next week, watching the rookies.”

Lin picked up the file. “You mean babysitting. We all know how well that worked last time. It’s the reason I’m on probation.”

“And I’m sure now more than ever, they have a reason to prove themselves to you. Some of those officers may be on the new squad.” Zhu didn’t miss the second glance Lin had shot towards Akane. “She’s been brought up to speed. She’s aware of the expansion and hopefully your promotion in six months provided you pass the exam once your probation is over.”

Lin’s jaw twitched, wanting to say something but holding her tongue in case she said the wrong thing.

Zhu gestured to the file. “There’s thirty names in those files, you’re to pick ten to be on your future squad, the other positions will be filled by seasoned officers. That’s all, officers.”

The two women silently stood from the desk and marched out of the office into the bustling bullpen.

Lin marched straight into the empty women’s bathroom, a perk when working in a male dominated workforce, and rounded on Akane. “Why you?” She all but growled.

Akane smirked, dropping her hard façade. “Because I’m not afraid of Lieutenant Lame.”

 _Great, a new nickname._ Lin pinched her brow with her empty hand.

Akane placed a firm hand on her superior’s shoulder. “And because Zhu knows that out of everyone here in this shit hole, I know you best.”

Lin knew this to be true. They were the only women to have graduated in their year, so they were able to bond on that alone, but they were also each other’s drive, each other’s benchmark to not be the lesser woman. It’s what pushed them both to finish in the top three, respectfully, with Lin on top, and Akane just below.

Akane may not know diddly squat about Lin’s personal life, but she knew the type of officer she was and what drove her to succeed and, in this moment, that’s all she needed. “What are you getting out of this?” Lin questioned, eyes narrowing.

“Better pay for six months? A chance to finally have some power over you, maybe even get a few bribes if I let your killer instinct show.” Akane broke out in laughter. “Relax Beifong. While the better pay is true, I need a break from all the men. All they talk about is sex, probending and alcohol. If I don’t get some space now, I might grow a moustache and call myself one of the guys. You can’t tell me you’re not happy to be working together again.”

Lin didn’t have to think twice that having a woman as her probation officer was better than a male counterpart. At least in this situation, she didn’t have to be hit on every five minutes.

Straightening up, they left the bathroom and headed down to the training grounds where cadets were running around a track. The heavy bang of the door closing behind them caused a few heads to turn, and suddenly the cadets were all but sprinting.

“Boys never learn,” Akane smirked, taking a seat next to Lin on one of the steal benches, “it’s not a race to see who finishes first, sometimes it’s all about the journey.”

 _She really does need to get away from those men._ “Uh-huh.” Lin flicked open the file and skimmed each profile. There was nothing substantial, or noteworthy that would tell her who would make a good officer, so she set the papers down and decided to watch intently.

“Brings you back, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, except Toph isn’t here to yell at us.” Lin commented dryly, she didn’t miss the cress fallen expression that replaced Akane’s usual smirk. “It’s fine.”

“You gotta admit though, her insults really kicked our butts into gear.” Akane gestured with her head to one of the instructors who was screaming at a cadet who had stopped running. “Calling an officer an idiot doesn’t have the same ring to it as dunderhead.”

“Or cunt.”

“Bitch.”

“Lillyliver.”

“Waste of oxygen.”

“Faggot.”

Akane would have laughed at the last one if it weren’t for Lin’s scowl. “You know, if Toph hadn’t called us all those things, I don’t think we would have handled being an officer.”

“What are you on about?”

“Hearing a woman you’ve looked up to your entire life call you every name under the sun is heart breaking. I can’t tell you how many times I took those insults personally and went home crying at the end of the day. I thought she hated me. It wasn’t until my first day out that some thief was laying into me after I caught him, that I realised that what he said didn’t shock me, and I could take it. I mean, that’s why they say all that stuff to us. Don’t tell me you never realised.”

Lin’s jaw twitched, causing Akane to shake her head. “Oh Lin, don’t tell me you took everything Toph said personally. I know she was your mum, but I doubt she called you any of that at home.”

Lin wanted to snap back, to tell the officer that she didn’t know what she was talking about, but apparently, neither did she.

“I actually credit Toph’s harsh treatment of us for giving me the confidence to ask my girlfriend out.”

Lin’s eyes went from preventing tears, to shock in the matter of milliseconds. “Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, Zhu’s daughter brought him lunch one day when he forgot it and I asked him if she was single, next thing I know, he’s leaving her number on my desk and now I’ve got one great woman in my life.”

Lin bit her lip for a few seconds before braving her next question. “Aren’t you worried about what people here will think?”

“At first I was. It’s mainly the old codgers and group mentality. I bet you five yuans that if you pulled any one of these cadets away to ask their opinion, none of them would have a problem with it. Heck, I can guarantee at least one in five of them have a similar view on love to me.”

Lin looked to one of the few women in the class who had a few of her male colleagues around her, elbowing her playfully. A few of the insults made it to Lin’s ears, but so did the comebacks. “What’s your opinion on hazing?”

“Admittedly, I hate it, you probably got it more than anyone, but that was only because you’re Toph’s kid. You have to admit though, it prepares you for the crude comments from half the douchebags in this place. I mean, how many of the old guys upstairs have claimed you’re only where you are because of narcissism? They say I’m only here because I have a vagina and there’s a quota to fill. Our test scores mean nothing once we graduate, so we have to hold our own. I think there’s a reason for everything in this place.”

 _Maybe that’s why they’re pushing me, to change the mentality around here._ Lin watched as the woman who was being teased earlier walked up to them while the others went to the drinking fountains. “Excuse me, Lieutenant Beifong.”

“Officer Niko.” Lin didn’t miss the glint in the younger woman’s cyan eyes when she said her name without having been introduced, when truth be told, she had seen her name and photo in the files she had been given, and being an officer taught her to remember names and faces.

“I uh, I just wanted to thank you. That night with Moo Chee-”

Lin waved her off. “Don’t mention it.”

“Oh, uh, well maybe you could show us a few moves with the cables. I saw how you used them to launch yourself into the air off the ground, I’ve never seen them used that way before.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Niko!” One of her officers called out. “We’re picking teams!”

Niko bowed before running back to the group.

“She looks nothing like her photo.” Akane noted, looking through the folder. “In here, she’s a total babe, out there, she’s a sweat covered rookie who would be mistaken for one of the guys.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “When does training finish?”

“Three today. What time do you plan on knocking off?”

“Three thirty. My sister has interviews at her school I need to attend.”

“How is Su going?”

“Better.”

* * *

Suyin’s eyes tracked a rat-bird’s flight path past the window, curious to where it was going, where it may have already been. _I wish I had wings. I could fly to wherever I want. Wouldn’t have to worry about homework or damn school. Wouldn’t have to be_ here _of all places._ Just as she finished the thought, a cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of her along with a savoury desert.

“You didn’t even attempt the last question I wrote for you.” Baatar noted with an air of dismay. He sat down in the seat across from Su and with a slightly damp hand turned the exercise book towards himself. “Everything else is correct though. Even down to the name of Sokka’s messenger hawk.”

Su added a spoonful of sugar to her drink and stirred languidly. “I’ve listened to my uncle talk about that damn bird twenty times. Wanna know how it died?”

“I u-“

“One of my grandparent’s guards saw it flying into the courtyard and one well thrown rock later, it wasn’t. They should have removed the Fire Nation insignia before they sent the poor bird to the Earth Kingdom. Lesson learned I suppose.”

Baatar picked up a red pen and was about to write more questions for Su to answer while he worked, only to have a small, tanned hand cover his own. “Baatar,” Su quickly removed her hand when she felt him jump, causing a blush to dust her cheeks, “I already know everything about the Hundred Year War, clearly, can’t we do something else?”

“Your previous test scores say otherwise.”

Su looked down to her beverage and the delicious foam on top that had a light coating of chocolate on top with two marshmallows instead of the usual one.

“You’re a smart girl Su. Even without my intervention, it’s clear you can learn all this on your own.”

“Don’t tell my sister that, or you’ll be out of a job.” Su muttered, picking up the pineapple bun and taking a bite. “This is really good.” Her brows lifted in surprise by the sweetness of the treat.

“Thanks, I’ve been trying to get better.”

Su looked to the fifteen-year-old sitting across from her. He was wearing a blue apron, covered in a light layer of flour, his glasses were low on his nose and his hair was a complete mess, most likely from the hot air the baking ovens pumped out, which is probably why his face looked slightly greasy. “You made this?”

“Yeah. My boss has been trying to get me more involved in the baking. I don’t mind it, but I’m not the best. My boss had to help me a lot.”

“You should ask my sister to teach you her baking techniques.”

“Your sister? The cop?” Baatar asked, as though Su were playing a practical joke on her.

“Don’t let the scars and the scowl fool you. She secretly loves to bake.”

The bell hanging above the entrance to the shop alerted Baatar to a customer. “I’ll be back. At least try to attempt the final question. It’s an essay type and I need to know how well you can write essays.”

Su looked down to the red ink on the page. _In your own words, what was the best invention to come from the Hundred Year War?_ Su supressed the urge to scoff. _Metalbending, clearly._

“Metalbending isn’t an invention.”

The voice had caused her to jump. “Spirits Lin, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Lin shrugged. “Ready to go?”

“I have to pay first.”

“I’ll pay, you pack your things.” Lin went to the counter where an old man was talking to Baatar. He waved her forward and she awkwardly shuffled to stand next to the man. “What does the Kid owe?”

“Twenty two yuans, thank you Lieutenant Beifong.”

“It’s just Lin.” She pulled out the yuans to pay for Su’s food, and an envelope with Baatar’s name on it for the tutoring session. She saw him take off his apron, causing an eyebrow to rise. “Finished for the day?”

“Yeah. My grandma and I have my own interviews to go to.”

“Do you want a ride?” Lin clasped her hands on Su’s shoulders just as she was walking towards the exit. “Seeing as how we’re going to the same place.”

“No, thank you. I have to go home first.”

Lin gave him a curt nod, then she and Su left to a patrol car outside.

* * *

“He’s going to give me detention tomorrow.” Su lamented while trying to keep up with her sister’s frustrated marching.

“I don’t care! That man is an idiot!”

“Yeah, but did you have to say it to his face?”

“Says the one who said a lot worse in that damn Haiku.” Lin stopped walking, causing Su to do the same. “You could have told me the complete truth about why you got detention last week instead of letting me go in there blind. I know Turiq is an ass and he has it out for our _group,_ so perhaps filling me in on all the details would be smart next time.”

“Hopefully, there won’t be a next time.” Su’s cocky smirked disappeared when she saw Lin’s scowl deepen. “But noted.”

“Who else is left?”

Su pulled out her interview slip. “Just art with miss Akari. Room three-ten.”

Lin led the way, up two flights of stairs, migrating through parents and their children. A few people stared at her, clearly not looking the part of a parent in her metalbending uniform and her youthful appearance didn’t help either. They made it to the room just as a disgruntled parent with a frightened teen in tow was leaving, and heard ‘next’ being shouted from inside.

Wasting no time, Lin entered the classroom but stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on the woman seated at the desk. Memories of unforgettable red nails digging themselves into her muscled hips, while plump lips provided her with the spark that set her on the path to Kya played itself back in her mind, only to be broken by Su’s voice.

“Miss Akari, this is my sister Lin.”

Lin took the last few steps to the desk and took a seat. The shock that was on her face completely disappeared when she noticed the gold eyes lingering on her cheek. “Field accident.” She grunted.

“Sorry. My dad told me what happened.”

Su looked back and forth between the two. “Do you know each other?”

Akari kept her lips shut, allowing Lin to answer the question.

“She’s my Captain’s daughter.” Lin raised a brow slightly. “I see you’re not using his name.”

“Akari Zhu sounds too formal.”

Silence overcame the women. Both with their own questions that they wanted answered. Akari gave Su a sweet smile. “Su, can you please wait outside for a few minutes. We’ll call you back in soon.”

“Why?” Su asked, feeling completely lost.

“Your sister can tell you later if she wants.”

They waited until they were alone before Akari asked her first question. “Does she know?”

“Know what exactly?”

Akari rolled her eyes. “You officers are all the same. You can never answer a question, you always have to ask your own. Does she know about your attraction to women?”

“She does.” Lin relented. “I had an interesting talk with Akane today.”

“So, you know about her and I? Well it’s only fair I suppose. I know about you and Kya.”

“Zhu told you?”

“He didn’t have to. Word in our community travels quickly.” Akari didn’t miss the panicked expression that crossed Lin’s features. “Relax. Our community respects anonymity and no one is going to out you to the world, not when you’re a cop that has the potential to have a positive impact on our personal lives.”

Lin bit her lip. “Does Akane know?”

“She does. If she didn’t tell you that she knows, she was probably waiting until you felt ready to tell her yourself.”

“Did you tell her what happened between you and I?”

“I’m honest with my girlfriend.”

Lin nodded in understanding. “About that night, I’m sorry to have kissed you like that. I mean, I’m not sorry we kissed, but I’m sorry I just left.”

Akari gave Lin a soft smile. “I’m not sorry you kissed me. I had a lot of fun that night and now I have an entertaining story to tell, you know, when you’re eventually out. Also, knowing I made out with my dad’s favourite officer is pretty funny. You should have seen his face when I told him about a pretty young officer that made my knees buckle.”

Lin blushed, trying to look anywhere but at the woman sitting across from her. “I -uh.”

“Relax, Lin, I’m only teasing. But I’m glad you found someone, and Kya is a pretty special someone, from what I’ve heard. She deserves someone that will make her happy and put her needs first for once, unlike those trollops that would leech onto her. Seriously, those of us who know you both in our little circle, we are so happy for you both.”

Lin cast her gaze to the wooden table. “I, thank you.”

“I know where you’re at in life Lin, I was there a couple of years ago and if I could give you a bit of advice to make telling people easier, it would be this, learn to accept yourself and who you are, after that, it’s a cakewalk. It helps that you have a beautiful woman by your side that already accepts you for who you are. After all, that’s what life truly is about, finding someone to go through life with, regardless of the turmoil.”

Lin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “You and Kya would get along well.”

“Perhaps, and this is only a suggestion, you and Kya would like to double date with Akane and myself. I’d love to get to know my girlfriend’s work wife, and people would just think we’re having a girl’s night.” Before Lin could verbalise her disdain at the proposal, Akari continued. “Go home and talk to Kya before you make a decision.”

“Thanks, Akari.”

“It’s no problem. I guess we’d better grab Su before she thinks the worst.”

* * *

“And who do we have here?” Kya asked as she flipped through a few papers on the clipboard she was holding.

A woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties beamed up at Kya with brown eyes from her spot on the medical bed, while she gently rocked a newborn baby in her arms. “This is Shaw and I’m Darna.”

“And according to my notes he’s just hit the one month mark.” Kya put down her clipboard and held out her hands, silently asking permission to take the infant. “Is he your first?”

“Sure is.” Darna answered while she watched as Shaw sucked on one of Kya’s fingers. “I was a little frightened at first, doing this on my own, but I already feel like I have a bond with him and I’m loving every day I’m spending with him.” Noticing the healer’s perplexed expression, Darna chuckled. “I adopted him.”

“That makes sense.” Kya smiled while she shined a small torch into the infant’s bright green eyes. “Did you go through an agency?”

“It’s the da`rnest thing, actually. I work for a firm that handles the affairs of high profile and wealthy people, when my boss comes up to me one day and says that one of our clients is wanting us to search for a good family that would be willing to adopt a newborn. I always wanted a family of my own but I kept putting my career first until last year when I reached the position I wanted and realised that I was too old to try to start a family the natural way, that and I’m horrible with relationships.” Darna watched as her son’s eyes followed Kya’s finger. “So, when the opportunity presented itself, I put my hand up. I fell in love with him as soon as I picked him up from the hospital.”

Kya clicked her fingers a few times on either side of Shaw’s ears. “I have to ask though, if you can afford to go to a private practice, why come to this dingy place?”

“Well, the person who hired us made it a requirement that I bring him here. I’m not sure of the reasons why. All I know is that they donate to this place regularly, and I assume that means they have faith in the healers here.”

Kya felt a warmth in her chest when Shaw began to nuzzle into her, causing her to bounce on her toes gently. “How is he eating?”

“He doesn’t mind the formula. He keeps growing so I would say he’s eating well.”

“And sleep?”

“Sleeps through most of the night unless he needs a feed or change.”

“Well Darna, I would say you’re both doing well.” Kya gently passed Shaw back to Darna and finished compiling her notes. “Keep up the great work and we’ll see you in two months.”

Kya kept smiling until the door closed. She was about to rest her forehead against the solid piece of timber, when it suddenly burst open, causing her to stumble backwards. “Wha-“

“Go home Kya!”

Kya’s eyes were wide as she stared at the woman who had just burst into her medical suite. “Kirima I-“

“Oh no, don’t Kirima me. You’ve been working for the past seventeen hours, go home Kya.”

Kya took in the opposing woman’s features. She was just as tall as herself, and had a similar complexion, but while Kya’s hair reached to mid back, Kirmia’s reached to her lower back, and she had the palest blue eyes, they were verging on white, not to mention she was well built, similar to most of the earthbenders that defended the Earth Kingdom. “I’m not done yet. I still have to check on Mrs Chu’s foot fungus.”

“That woman’s foot fungus can wait. Go home Kya.”

Kya visibly flinched at the woman’s harsh tone, so unlike the bubbly nature she was used to. “I, I can’t.”

Kirima pinched the bridge of her nose. “ _Kya._ ”

“It’s too… uninviting.” The waterbender admitted.

Kirima walked over to the medical bed and sat down, motioning to Kya to do the same. “I thought you came back for this girl.”

“I did. But her house, it’s so sterile. There’s no plants, no art, no life. I feel like an intruder when I’m there on my own. Maybe I shouldn’t have moved in.”

“Nope!”

Kya cocked a brow. “What do you mean, ‘nope’?”

“You do this every time when you’re in a relationship. You always look for a reason to run. Generally you come to me for an assignment, hoping that whatever girl you’re with gets the hint but I’m not letting you do that with this relationship.”

Kya folded her arms over her chest and scoffed. “Since when did you get so involved in my personal life?”

“Since you came to me with an infected tongue piercing after, oh what was her name? I wanna say Darkness? When Darkness, stupid name by the way, made you pierce your tongue and you went along with it because the cactus juice she convinced you to drink made it seem like a good idea at the time.”

Kya subtly ran her top teeth over the faint indent on her tongue. “Well, I can’t help the way I feel.”

“ _Please_ , yes you can. Buy a few furnishings to make it feel like your home too.”

“It’s not just about the decorating, Kirima.” Kya sighed. “I feel alone when I’m home on my own. Like I’m disconnected from who I am. I feel like I’m closing myself off from the world. I used to go out every other day with friends for lunches, dinners, tea breaks, but lately, I’m lucky to do that once a month.” Kya fiddled with her fingers. “I’m forced to hide a part of myself for her and I don’t know how much longer I can do it for.”

“She still hasn’t told people?” Kirima asked, her tone softer than when they originally started talking.

Kya shook her head. “I was hoping that when I came back, she would be in a place where she would be ready to tell people. She’s told her sister, and while that’s a huge step and I’m proud of her, that’s not enough for me. I need her to tell friends and family. I need to be able to talk to people who know us best. It’s so hard to not be able to talk freely about our relationship.

“At least when I’m here, I don’t have to think about it. I can focus on work. I can mention my relationship discreetly without using her name. I feel as close to my true self as I used to when I’m here. That’s why I don’t want to go home.”

“You can’t live like this Kya. You deserve to be happy and it’s clear you’re not. You need to talk to her about this.”

“She’s got so much on her plate. I can’t add this to it. That would be too much.”

“So, what? You stay in this relationship until you get to a stage in your life where you resent her? From what you’ve told me, this woman is a keeper, she just needs to get over her own insecurities and perhaps you telling her your grievances may help.” Kirima placed her hand on Kya’s back. “Go home Kya and talk to your girlfriend.”

Kya’s shoulders slumped. “Okay, I’m going, but if this blows up in my face, don’t be surprised if I hunt you down.”

“You’re more than welcome to try.”

The two healers shared the briefest of hugs before Kya grabbed her coat to begin the journey home.

* * *

Kya sighed as she looked up to the full moon that lit up the night sky. _Yue help me._ She thought to herself as she heard the veranda door slide open then closed.

“I have Assam tea for you and Jasmine for me.” Lin commented as she sat down on one of the steps Kya had cleared the snow from.

Kya took the warm cup and held it tightly, savouring the warmth it provided her with. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Lin stared out to the snow-covered backyard. While she appreciated the white blanket that covered the expanse, she was more than keen to have spring back so she could walk barefoot through the grass that usually covered the area. “It’s a nice night.”

“It is.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. Kya’s gaze on the moon was unwavering, while Lin’s eyes on her girlfriend were trying to take in the way the moonlight somehow caused the waterbender to look ethereal. “You’re beautiful.”

Kya smiled as she brought her tea to her lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lin scooted closer until she was able to position a muscled thigh on either side of Kya’s and wrap an arm around her waist.

“Someone’s in an affectionate mood tonight.” Kya’s voice was barely above a whisper. The husky tone sent warmth through the earthbender. “I remember holding you like this when we were just kids.” Kya settled her back against Lin’s chest. “You would always tell people you were too tough to be held, but you never put up a fight when I wanted to hold you.”

Lin subtly called the earth to conform around her back so they could stare at the night sky comfortably. “I remember those nights. Everything seemed so simple back then. Su wasn’t even born.”

“Mm. You were so excited when your mum told you, you were going to have a sibling.”

“That’s because I didn’t know how much trouble she was going to cause me. That kid, all her teachers said the same thing tonight. She has so much potential for greatness, she’s just lazy.”

“Personally, I think she’s bored. She’s a creative type, and to be told ‘no’ all the time, or that the world has rules and regulations, it’s constricting for someone like her.”

“Are you trying to suggest that I just give her free reign to do whatever she wants?”

“I would pay good money to see you do that, but no. I think you two have finally found your balance with each other, it just sucks about the circumstances that caused it to happen.”

“What do you mean?”

Kya sighed. “I loved Toph, you know that, but you and Toph, after Su was born, became like a married couple.”

Lin’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What?!”

“And Su was your child. You two argued all the time about what was best for Su, and the kid wound up caught in the middle between Toph, the happy go lucky, fun parent, and you, the over protective, don’t put a toe outside the box, parent. There was never any balance. Now that Toph is unfortunately gone, she only has you to listen to, so there isn’t as much conflict anymore and it has caused you to grow and realise that Su needs a little freedom in the way of dance, bending practise with Song, and her new friends. Parenting suits you.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Lin took a sip of her tea. “You really think I’m doing a good job?”

“Yeah, I do. I’d even go as far as to say you’re happy.”

Lin’s brows furrowed as she heard her girlfriend’s voice break slightly over the word ‘happy’. “Are you okay?” She heard Kya put down the cup she was holding and turn in her arms so that she was now face to face with the tear stricken waterbender.

Kya buried her face into Lin’s chest. “Lin, I’m not happy.” She admitted, shoulders shaking as she openly shed the tears she had been holding back for what felt like weeks.

Lin wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman, holding her steady. She didn’t dare say a word, fearful that anything she may say would make the situation worse, so they stayed in their position until Kya’s tears had subsided and she felt calm enough to speak.

“Lin, I need you to stay quiet, and just listen, please?” Kya murmured, hands clutching onto the earthbender for dear life. She felt lips press themselves to the top of her head in confirmation. “I’m not used to hiding myself like this. I told people I was interested in women when I was sixteen, so to be sneaking around, unable to talk to people I trust about the insecurities I have, I feel isolated and alone.

“Lin, I love you and I never want to leave you. But we need a compromise. I need to be able to tell, at the very least, family. You and I don’t have a lot of it, and I don’t want to alienate them from our lives. I don’t want to get to a point in life and discover that we only see them during the holidays or for birthdays. I can’t do it.” The hand that was on Lin’s side gave a firm squeeze. “Please tell me you understand where I’m coming from.”

“Kya, I’m hearing you.” Lin felt Kya’s tense body relax at her words. “I’m ready to tell people.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

 _This is too easy._ Kya raised her head to take in Lin’s resolute expression. “Something happened, didn’t it?”

Lin brought a hand to Kya’s cheek and swept away the residual moisture not soaked up by her coat. “I accepted who I am today.”

“Okay,” Kya sat up and crossed her legs, with Lin quickly following suit, “I’m seriously confused.”

“My probation officer is Akane. You met her at my graduation. She was also the one with Song when they came to tell me about Toph. She is also dating Zhu’s daughter Akari, who just happens to be Su’s hippie dippie art teacher, and apparently the woman I made out with that first time you and I went out together.”

“Talk about small world.” Kya muttered.

Lin didn’t give any weight to the comment as she continued her story. “Akari gave me some advice and it helped me a lot. She told me to accept who I am and that it helps that I have you, who already accepts me, and I don’t know, it just clicked. I was going to tell you in a few days, I just wanted to stay in our bubble a little while longer. If I knew how much this was truly affecting you, I would have said something earlier.”

Kya leaned forward, and cemented her lips to the earthbender’s.

Lin was surprised by the sudden physical display of affection, having expected Kya to ask a few more questions, though she didn’t protest when she teeth bite her bottom lip gently, causing her to moan in delight. “Kya.” Lin breathed when they parted for air.

“Sorry. Full moon and I’m really, really, happy and relieved,” Kya moved her lips to hover above Lin’s neck, “I just wanted to express what I’m feeling, physically.”

“Bedroom?”

“Or we could stay out here.”

“It’s cold, and you hate the cold.”

“Lin, stop trying to be rational. Su’s gone to bed, the night is still, we’re two young benders surrounded by our elements, and we have something to celebrate.”

Lin cast her eyes to the moon in the sky, then back to the waterbender who had placed a firm hand on her chest, in preparation to push her onto her back when she voiced her approval at the idea. “You’re a bad influence.”

Kya smiled, pushing Lin onto her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm trying to show that there are always 2 perspectives when it comes to people's perceptions. I.e, Lin's view on Toph's name calling and Akane's. I think this helps as we will start to look into Lin and Toph's relationship in a few chapters time.
> 
> I also wanted to show that Lin is growing in her relationship with Kya, where she isn't self centred, and takes Kya's concerns to heart and does say 'yes' every now and then, which is why they are having sex so openly. she's starting to grow comfortable with who she is and i hope that shows.
> 
> I can't wait to write the next chapter. It's gonna be huge! might be 2 chapters worth. Team Avatar will be coming to town, and their spawn, so chaos will ensue. 
> 
> Personal update- I was too good at my xmas casual role, so I now have a new job which may become full time, the hours of which i'm already working. I feel like I'm in an NRL draft with managers pointing to me and saying they want me to work in their team :S
> 
> Hope everyone is having an awesome start to the year. stick to those goals and lets make this a year to remember!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know, i know, long wait. notes at the bottom on why.

Her lungs burned with every inhale of the cold winter air as she pushed herself to keep going. To ignore the pain in her legs that was starting to build, and the stabbing sensation she had in her side. _Pain is just an annoyance._ She reminded herself, even as the frozen water that was falling from the sky tried to embed itself into her eyes. _Keep your head down, Idiot._

Rounding a corner, the officer had the feeling she was losing traction and after a small reduction in speed to prevent herself from slipping, increased her pace once more, using the burn, the pain, the unpleasant bite of the cold, to keep herself running.

Nearing an intersection that was one way, she raised her head enough to look right and just as she neared the crossing, she went careening to the ground.

Reflexes kicked in so that whatever it was she collided with was quickly pinned under her weight and she had an arm raised to land a blow if necessary. “Akane?”

“Lieutenant Lame.” Akane replied coolly. “You wanna, get off me?”

Lin still had her mouth open, hoping to refill her chest with oxygen. Standing up, she proffered her hand to her fellow bender.

“Generally, when someone hits someone else, they say sorry.” Akane quipped as she brushed off the snow from her thick black koala-sheep wool coat.

“Sorry.” Lin mumbled, with hands on hips, still trying to regain her breath.

An awkward silence came over the two women. Lin’s eyes darted to the road that would take her home in ten minutes if she ran at top speed. _Say goodbye, and start running, Idiot._

“Seeing as how we’re off duty, do you wanna get a cup of tea? The Republic Tea is open around the corner, unless you have somewhere else to be on what’s supposed to be your day off.” Akane looked at the pocket watch she pulled from her coat. “And at six in the morning.”

Lin was unable to give her response as Akane began to walk in the opposite direction, leaving her to play catch up. “What are you doing up so early?” Lin asked as she hurried to walk next to her parole officer.

“I spent the night at Akari’s. She lives around the corner, but I needed to go home and feed my dog. I was going to get her some tea on my way back and some assorted cakes. You know, enjoy Winter Solstice Eve cuddling before I have to watch your ass handle drunks at tomorrow night’s festival. Thanks for that by the way.”

Lin was about to apologise but caught the slight hint of a smirk on the taller woman’s lips. “Hopefully I can delegate that to the rookies. That’s all we did in our first year. Taking care of the intoxicated, the indecent and the imbeciles.”

Akane laughed softly at Lin’s remark. “It wasn’t all bad. I miss getting away with filling out incomplete reports.” Akane looked to the apparel Lin was wearing. Traditional black bending pants, a tight blue tunic, green mittens and a matching beanie. “You look cute.”

Lin raised a brow.

“Not like that. It’s not often I get to see you in anything other than RCPD gear.”

Lin sighed. _Get used to it, you’re about to tell everyone anyway, they’re going to ask questions._ “Kya got angry with me last time I came home from a run in a tank top and pants.”

“I don’t blame her. You’re an idiot to be running in so little. Even now I feel as though you should be wearing more.”

 _Maybe I should keep her and Kya away from each other_ , _they would only conspire against me._

“Akari told me she floated the idea of a double date to you. Have you given it much thought?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Hello? You’re talking to your parole officer. All we’ve done is move furniture around the new office space.”

Lin chose to remain silent.

“Fine, don’t talk. I’ll take your silence as your offer to pay for breakfast.”

“I thought it was just tea.” Lin muttered while walking through the door Akane held open for them both.

“It was, but then you decided to be a sour salmon-squid.”

Lin was going to argue but a few yuans wasn’t going to break the bank. “I don’t see a menu, or order board.” Lin looked around the tea shop. There was a fireplace that was providing enough light and warmth for the small space that only held three tables with enough chairs for groups of four. The counter resembled a podium, with no till in sight, leaving Lin to wonder if this really was a shop.

“Yeah, they’ve only just opened so they haven’t finished setting up.” A man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, with bags under his glacier blue eyes, dough stuck in his shoulder length brown hair and a stained apron appeared out of the back room. “Sit down, I’ll order.”

“You don’t know what I want.”

“Tea, strong and bitter, just like you.”

Rolling her eyes, Lin went to a table and pulled off her mittens, followed by her beanie, allowing her to run a hand through her flattened hair. _Quick cup of tea then you sprint home before Kya and Su notice you’ve gone._

“Shouldn’t be too long of a wait.” Akane stated, sitting down across from her superior officer where silence consumed them both.

 _Come on, start a conversation for once._ “Family for the Solstice?”

Akane smirked. “Are you asking if I’m seeing family?”

“Yes.”

“All my family are in the Earth Kingdom. I came to the city to be who I am and when I sent a letter detailing why I left with an address, I received nothing back, so I believe they didn’t take it well. Zhu said I could join his family for lunch though, so I’ll be doing that before work.”

Lin’s jaw flexed a few times as she decided how to proceed. “Do you regret telling people?”

“Ha! No way! Why should I hide in shame for the benefit of others? How is that fair?”

Tea was placed down in front of them along with breakfast.

“Pancakes?” Lin deadpanned while looking around for the condiments.

“Just eat it.”

Grabbing her chopsticks, Lin was surprised to find one of the cakes loaded with chocolate. “Huh.”

“They’re called Hotteok. I thought you may like something different than the usual plain congee you have every morning.”

_It’s simple and it fills a hole._

“So, what’s your plans for the Solstice, other than working?”

Lin shrugged. “A couple of childhood friends are coming to visit and stay a few nights with Kya and I, and they’ll take Suyin to the festival.”

“Sounds pretty relaxed. What did you get Kya?”

The metalbender stopped mid sip of her tea. “A blue envelope.”

“Cash, really?”

“Kya always likes getting money for the holidays, she uses it to buy stuff for her travels.”

“I have no idea how she puts up with you.”

Lin, who was usually so sure of herself and the decisions she made in life, began to feel panic at the edge of her mind. “What are you getting Akari?”

“ _I_ am getting her a simple bracelet with a few sapphires on it. She loves sapphires. And a dinner to an upscale restaurant, topped off with a walk through the park.” Akane sighed. “Look, Lin, I know I’m only an outsider looking in, and I don’t know Kya all that well to begin with, but perhaps rethink your idea of giving her cash. If I were her, I would think you were buying my affections and that my love has a price on it. Putting thought into an actual gift, or night out, it shows that you think your relationship is worth the effort, especially if it has her in mind.”

Lin cast her eyes downward to what was left of her food. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Maybe?” Akane chuckled, breaking the sombre mood. “My last relationship lasted three years, and _I_ broke up with _her_ because she was unwilling to change what was making her miserable, and I had enough.”

“I’m willing to change.” Lin muttered.

“Oh?”

“I’m telling our friends and family that Kya and I are together.”

“Wow, that is a big step. I guess it helps that her dad is the Avatar. Anyone who has a problem with it will have to go through him. Does he know about you two?”

Lin shook her head. “Only Katara and Su know. And Zhu. I guess you and Akane too.”

“Looks like it isn’t much of a secret these days. I’m happy for you Lin.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

“Lin,” Kya’s soft voice called, “I’m cold, can you hold me for a bit?” She attempted to scoot back in the hopes of finding Lin’s warm body to add to the blankets she had pulled to her chin, but soon found the edge of the bed. Sighing, she opened her eyes to discover she was alone.

A low rumble of thunder made it known to all that the day was to be a miserable one, which only made Kya want to burrow into the covers more, but the urge to find her partner outweighed that desire. Throwing off the blankets, knowing it was the only way to force herself to get up, Kya slipped on the fluffy sabretooth-moose-lion slippers Suyin forced her to buy, and left the bedroom.

A soft glow coming from the crack at the bottom of Su’s door caused Kya to pause.

Quietly, she poked her head inside to see Suyin slumped over her desk, with a coloured pencil hanging loosely in her grasp. Kya toggled the switch to the desk lamp, then removed the pencil from Su’s grip. In one swift motion, she picked up the teen and placed her in bed.

Kya pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then covered her with a blanket before making a silent retreat and closing the door behind her.

“Lin?” Kya called once she was in the loungeroom. Teal eyes scanned the space, silently hoping that perhaps her girlfriend couldn’t sleep and had decided to get a head start on the day.

Going to the glass doors that led to outside, Kya wrapped her arms around herself and stared up at the sky where dark and heavy clouds blocked out the sun, bringing with it what she suspected to be sleet.

To banish the thoughts that were starting to plague her mind, she turned her attention to the lone green plant that sat next to the back door and ran a finger over the small amount of fuzz that adorned a leaf. She smiled softly as she was reminded of Lin’s reasoning behind choosing the plant. The idea that it requires little care in the way of water, the fact it does its best when indoors, the way the leaves look like little hearts, which had both Kya and Suyin teasing her for being ‘soft’, and the overall way the leaves felt like velvet.

Using her bending, Kya directed a small amount of water out of the tap and into the steel pot Su had crudely created from the offcuts of metal from Lin’s work bench in the garage, claiming it was art, and not her lack of refinement in metalbending.

Kya’s heart rate spiked slightly at the feeling of arms circling around her waist, and warm lips pressing themselves to her shoulder. “You weren’t there when I woke up.” She whispered as she closed her eyes to savour the rare quiet morning without Suyin interrupting.

“I’m sorry.” Her tone matched her girlfriends, with a hint of sincerity. “I couldn’t sleep.” Lin’s hands loosened themselves enough for Kya to turn.

“You’re all wet.” The waterbender stepped away entirely. “Go strip in the laundry and I’ll get you fresh clothing.”

Biting back the urge to argue that she was simply damp, and not wet, Lin did as she was told and went to the laundry to rid herself of the clothing.

Kya shook her head, annoyed that Lin had gotten caught out in the middle of winter in little more than what she was wearing. _Yue, give me strength._ Grabbing a hand knitted jumper, underwear and a pair of old pants she hadn’t worn since her last trip to the South Pole two years ago, Kya went to the laundry, just in time to see Lin shiver as she dumped her wet clothes into the hamper. “Feeling a little cold Beifong?”

“Beifong? Am I in trouble?”

Kya reached out with her bending to remove the excess water from Lin’s body and sent it into the sink. “You are.”

Lin flinched. “How angry will you be if I ask, why?”

“I never said I was angry, I only said you were in trouble.” Kya placed the clothes on the bench and threw the earthbender a pair of knickers to put on while she grabbed the bindings. “Turn around.”

Lin shivered once more at the feeling of Kya’s fingers brushing against her cold skin.

“You should have left a note.”

“Oh.” Lin’s head fell forward. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I thought a run would clear my head, then I ran, literally ran, into Akane and she invited me to get tea with her. We got stuck talking a little long and I got caught in the, rain? I don’t even know.”

Kya’s hand came to rest one a small scar, one of many that marred Lin’s body. “I just worry about you when you disappear like that. I was hoping we could cuddle.”

Lin turned once Kya had finished and was about to embrace the waterbender, but she found her arms occupied with something warm and fuzzy. “What’s this?”

“Your Winter Solstice present, and punishment, all rolled in one.”

Lin held the item up, allowing it to unfurl. “It’s only Solstice Eve.”

“I don’t care. Put it on.”

Grumbling under her breath, Lin slipped on her tank top, and the jumper was soon to follow. “I will admit, it’s not as awful as the previous years.”

Kya stood back to admire the simple green garment, with the collar being a basic blue. The material was tight against Lin’s frame, knowing that the earthbender hated baggy clothing. “I should return it then and get the fluffy pink one that was in the window.”

“No, no, no, it’s horrible. I mean it, really, just, ew.”

Kya draped her arms over Lin’s shoulders and smirked. “I’m really glad you think so, because I got Suyin one to match.” The waterbender’s fingers touched the tops of Lin’s thighs, sending a third shiver down her spine. “I thought you don’t feel the cold.” Kya whispered, warm breath ghosting over her girlfriend’s lips.

“That wasn’t from the cold.” Lin leaned in, capturing Kya’s lips in hers.

Kya wanted to take the soft kiss to the next level, but knew they had things that needed to be done which resulted in her placing firm hands on Lin’s chest and reluctantly pulling away so that their foreheads and noses were the only things that remained touching. “As much as I want to, we shouldn’t. Izumi will be here tomorrow and there’s things that need to be done.”

“Mmm.” With a final kiss, Lin grabbed the worn pair of pants and slipped them on, refusing to admit how comfortable they were in favour of complaining about the odd tear.

“You have no winter pants and I’m not going to have you walk around in leggings and a tank top, even now the image of it makes me feel cold.” Kya went to the loungeroom and began to fold the laundry that had been drying in front of the fire.

“Where’s Su?” Lin asked while pulling out mixing bowls and utensils.

“She stayed up all night drawing. I’m amazed you didn’t see her light on, you must have been really distracted to have missed it.” She placed the tank top she had finished folding on the coffee table. “Want to talk about it?”

“I’m just anxious about lunch tomorrow, that’s all.”

“You’re telling them tomorrow?”

“Sooner the better. I’d like to spend the holidays with you as my girlfriend,” she relinquished a soft sigh, “not my roommate.”

“You and me both. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. When I told Izumi about me, she said ‘that’s nice.’ And then asked me if she’s attractive and if she were like me, would I date her. She has the biggest ego, I swear.” Kya had hoped to make Lin laugh but it was clear the officer was caught up in her own head.

Kya sauntered into the kitchen and placed her hand gently on Lin’s scarred cheek. “They’re our family Lin, they love you and me, and they’re going to love that we found each other.”

Lin’s head fell to the crook of the taller woman’s neck, prompting Kya to wrap her arms around the metalbender’s waist. “The last time they were here, I was a drunken asshole. I didn’t even see them to say goodbye.”

“You had just lost your mother.”

“That’s not an excuse to be a dick.”

“No, it’s not, but we do stupid things when we’re overloaded with emotions. Cut yourself some slack, Love, I’m sure they have.”

* * *

Su stared out her window with tired eyes, watching as sleet threw itself into the glass with a satisfying _clink_. She scowled when she heard the low rumblings of thunder, causing a pang of sadness to settle itself in her chest. _Today of all days, really?_

_I wonder what it would be like if you were still here. Would you have taken the day off work to be with us? Would I have come out of my room to Lin making breakfast, and you trying to find a radio station we all could enjoy? You would feel me coming into the room, you would wish me a happy Solstice Eve, then punch me in the arm, just like all the other Solstices._

Su rolled onto her back and flung an arm over her eyes, hoping it would stop the tears starting to form. _All I want is for you to be back with us. I would give anything to have you back._ “Can you hear me, mum? Can you hear me from wherever you are? If you can, I miss you.”

A soft knock on her door caused her to quickly wipe away the tears before calling out to whoever it was to come in.

“Hey Kid,” Lin came into the bedroom wearing an apron coated in flour, “I thought you wanted to help me.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Are you okay?” Lin queried after hearing Su sniffle.

“I’ll be fine. Just thinking of the last Solstice Eve with mum. We spent the day just the three of us. It was nice.” Su pulled her blanket covered knees to her chest. “It was like she wasn’t the Chief of police, she was our mum. It felt normal.”

Lin came to sit on the edge of the bed and held her hands in her lap. “I know what you mean. Having worked with her, I never saw her without her ‘Chief’ persona in place, but when it came to the holidays, she acted like a child. It caught me off guard every time.”

Su’s was mildly surprised that Lin was talking freely about their mother without putting up barriers, and it was positive. “What was the Solstice like before I was born?”

Lin shrugged. “Toph liked to sleep in on her days off, so we wouldn’t get up until midday. She would start the fire while I cooked us breakfast and she would tell me stories about funny arrests. Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki would come over for dinner and we danced in the loungeroom and sang old ballads, which, looking back on it now, I’m sure they’re traditionally sung in dive bars. When they left, Toph and I would stay up listening to a radio program until we fell asleep on the couch.”

“She never did that with me.”

Noticing her little sister begin to well up, Lin readjusted herself to lean against the headboard and pulled Su into her chest. “Things change Su. Aunt Suki passed away before you were born, and it was never the same after that. Toph did try to give us some traditions after Suki died, but triads started popping up, she was working more, Grandma and Grandpa offered to take us for a few of the Solstices, nothing worked until Katara, Aang and Sokka stepped in and we were probably better off for it. You can’t tell me that you haven’t enjoyed the previous year’s celebrations.”

Su buried her face deeper into Lin’s chest. “I know, but now we’ll never get a chance to try again with mum.”

Lin looked up when she saw a flash of blue in her peripheral.

Noticing her girlfriend’s a pleading expression, Kya soon joined the sisters on the bed and rubbed a soothing hand on Su’s arm, while the other snaked itself to settle around Lin’s shoulders. “Su, while Toph is gone, it doesn’t mean that you can’t still do the things you want to do. I want you to do me a favour and close your eyes.”

Taking a breath, Su did as she was asked.

“Now, imagine yourself twenty years from now. It’s Winter Solstice, you’re thirty-three, you’ve moved out a long time ago into a place of your own, but Lin and I are there to celebrate with you, like we have done in the past, but it’s not just us, you have a husband, a child or two, and you’re showing them how to spin metal tops with your bending because Lin did the same thing with you when you were their age. Lin’s made fried custard buns, and your husband has gotten it all over his new jumper I bought him. But that’s okay because we all laugh. Your husband used to sing songs with his family before dinner so that’s what we do.

“You see, your family will be forever changing, and new traditions will be introduced to you, and you’ll keep some of the old ones, but we’re all still there for each other and that’s something that won’t change. For now though, you’ll have to put up with Bumi’s stories and Uncle Sokka sneaking meat onto Air Temple Island.”

Su allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips and sniffled. “Thanks Kya.” Su was appreciative that Lin waited for her to pull away in her own time. She looked down at her sister and her sister’s girlfriend, who now both had an arm around each other. “I want all that, Kya. I want the house, the kids, the husband, I just wish mum could be around to see it and it sucks that she won’t be.”

“No, but Lin and I will be there to see it all and we will be _so_ _proud_ of you. That I can guarantee, but until then if there is something you want to do, you only have to ask.”

“Making fried custard buns sounds nice. Could we listen to the storytelling hour on the radio tonight?”

Kya smiled. “I’m sure that will be no problem. Why don’t you go to the bathroom and wash up and we’ll meet you in the kitchen?”

Lin slumped against the woman next to her after her sister left the room. “So, you still see us together in twenty years?”

“Don’t you?”

“If you see Su with a family of her own in the future, where do you see us eventually?”

Kya smirked. “We’re married. You’re Chief of Police here in Republic City. I travel from time to time to help in remote villages to teach practical first aid. I offer for you to join me but unless it’s less than a week, you opt to stay behind, but that’s okay because it works for us. We spend the evenings before I leave preparing meals for you to heat up, because even after twenty years, you somehow manage to neglect feeding yourself. You help me pack my bag and make sure I pack my parka because I keep forgetting that I’m going somewhere warm, and coming back to the cold. We spend the night making love in a house we bought together. You hold me close when we finish, and you tell me how much you love me, and you make me promise to come back in one piece and I make you promise to take care of yourself.

“When I do leave, you see more of Suyin because she knows you get in a funk when I leave and need your mind taken off it. You take our nieces and nephews to the park. The youngest one loves to be held by their aunt Lin, while the others compete for your attention. You maintain that children aren’t the blessing Toph claims them to be, but your jaw twitches, giving you away instantly. Su laughs, tells you they’re having dinner at their place in a couple of nights to celebrate her husband’s birthday, and you begrudgingly agree because even though he’s the one who took your little sister away from you, you know she’s happy and that he treats her well, because that’s all you want for people, to be happy and safe.”

Lin gently tucked Kya’s fringe behind her ear then leaned in to seal their lips together.

Kya felt Lin’s body press into her own and savoured every point of contact, until she eventually pulled away. “Wow, that was, unexpected.”

“Kya, you’re amazing and I l-“

Lin was cut off by Su coming back into the bedroom, with her hair and teeth brushed, and not a hint of sadness in sight. “I’m ready! I wanna lick the bowl!”

Lin shook her head and looked at Kya once more. “Did you mention how long it would be until she moves out?”

“Enjoy it while it lasts Love, she won’t be a kid forever.”

Su stuck her tongue out at Lin then smiled. “Can we make extra to eat while we cook?”

“We can make extra custard but not the dough. It could make you sick.” Lin stood up from the bed and followed Su into the kitchen where everything had already been set out. “Grab and apron.”

After getting herself ready, Su stood next to Lin at the stove. “Shouldn’t we be making the dough first?”

“I’ve already done it.” The metalbender admitted. “I was going to wake you, but Kya thought it was too early. It’s okay though, we can make other things and you can make the custard. I’ll guide you.”

There was a crack of thunder, causing Su to jump slightly as she was adding the milk to the saucepan. “You don’t have to go to work today, right?”

Lin was about to answer when tanned arms draped themselves over her shoulders. “I hope not. I was promised a work free day. It’s bad enough you have to work the Solstice.”

“Su, add two tablespoons of sugar and start whisking.” Lin reached up to remove the hands from around her shoulders, but they settled themselves on her hips instead. “I told you both, I’ll be here in the morning to exchange gifts, then lunch on Air Temple Island with everyone until one and then I’ll be working the festival until ten.”

“At least you’re finishing at a reasonable hour. I figured with Izumi staying here, we could invite Bumi and Tenzin too, and have a proper catch up without our parents around. As much as I love them, even at twenty five-“

“About to be twenty-six.” Lin reminded the waterbender, earning herself a pinch to a muscled hip.

“- even at twenty _-five,_ we can’t say anything inappropriate without Katara throwing a shoe at us. At least we can have an actual drink.”

“Mm, remember when Toph spiked Katara’s drink one year?”

“I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life. Spirits, the baby stories.”

“The baby stories? You got lucky. She pulled me aside to tell me birthing stories.”

Kya placed a final kiss to Lin’s scarred cheek then pulled away. “I’m going to get the spare room ready for the princess.”

Lin’s eyes followed every step, only looking away when she heard Su snicker. “What?”

“You’re in love.” The teen cooed, while still whisking the custard.

Lin folded her arms, hoping the blush wasn’t as bad as it felt. “Just, focus on what you’re doing.”

* * *

Lin was sprawled on the couch, with her head lolling off the arm rest. It was the first time all day she had allowed her mind to go blank. She couldn’t hear the soft jazz playing, the wood cracking in the fireplace, even the ticking clock had gone silent.

“Is there enough room for me on that couch?”

Lin groggily sat up, but maintained her place in the corner of the couch.

Kya sat down with two glasses of wine in one hand, and a plate of almond cookies in the other. “I thought wine might stop whatever idiotic thoughts are running through your head right now.”

“Actually, those thoughts stopped once I finally laid down.”

“Oh, well I guess I’ll keep both glasses then.”

Lin rolled her eyes and claimed one of the glasses. “A bit late for wine, isn’t it?”

“You had to put up with two incompetent bakers in your kitchen today, I think you’ve earned this.”

Tired green eyes flittered to the almond cookies Kya had put down on the coffee table. She had argued that they hadn’t finished baking and needed five more minutes, but her little sister claimed they were better when they were soft. “I didn’t burst a blood vessel at least and it took my mind off tomorrow.”

“Are you still feeling anxious?”

“A little. I don’t know.” She sighed. “I just can’t shake this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.”

“Drink the wine, it’ll help to take off the edge.” Kya smiled when she heard Su’s soft snores coming from the armchair. “Today was a great day.”

“It’s still miserable outside.” Lin muttered after taking a sip of the red liquid, as though to prove her point, the sound of thunder echoed in their ears, causing Su to stir slightly. Lin grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and walked over to her sister to cover her with it. “Hopefully it’s clear skies tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow.”

Lin’s eyes darted to the clock that read four past twelve. “Happy Solstice.” She scoffed while reclaiming her position on the couch.

“Mmm, so happy.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I knew you were grumpy when we got together. Perhaps I can make you feel better.” Kya grabbed one of the cookies that were still warm and held it level with her girlfriend’s pouting lips. “I swear they’re going to be half decent.”

While maintaining eye contact, Lin parted her chapped lips and accepted the biscuit. She chewed slowly, taking in the taste, the texture, even the aroma. Begrudgingly, she nodded. “Okay, soft isn’t too bad. But I maintain that that’s not how they’re meant to be made.”

“Hey, as long as you tried something new, I’m happy, and it just goes to show that different isn’t all bad.”

“Are you trying to hint at something?”

Kya looked over the rim of her glass. “Maybe. I know we usually give gifts on the island, but I wanted to give you my gift now.”

“You mean this ridiculous jumper isn’t it?”

Kya ran a finger over the material and plucked off a ball of wool. “You love it, don’t lie.” The waterbender set her glass down then reached into her pocket. “Hold out your hand.”

“Last time you told me to do that, you put my hand on your breast.”

“I swear, nothing sexual will happen. Promise. Please?”

Sighing, Lin did as she was told.

“Okay, open them.”

Lin pursed her lips. “It’s a rock.”

“A stone, actually.”

The metalbender squinted at the piece of earth in her hands. It was roughly the size of a coin, and slightly rounded. “I’m missing something.”

“You are. One day it will become clear, but for now, enjoy your present.”

“Fine, I’ll hold onto it, but only as a reminder not to put too much effort into gift giving ever again.” Lin reached into a side table and pulled out a piece of steel.

“I gave you a rock, you upped me with a piece of steel.”

“I haven’t finished. Akane said that I shouldn’t give you yuans, so I thought I could make you something. I was hoping to make it into an armband.”

“That’s really sweet of you Love. It’s not often you get to show off your metalbending in a creative way.” Kya leaned into Lin’s side and placed a kiss into her pulse point. “I can wait until you've finished.”

“You’ll love it, I promise.”

“I’ll love anything you make for me, Lin… Do I still get a blue envelope though?”

Lin chuckled softly. “Never change.”

"I don't plan on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it just took me a while to write something i was happy with, that plain and simple. in saying that, this was a bit of a fluff piece, the next few chapters will focus more on the progression of the actual storyline and i have more of an idea than i did on this 'filler' chapter. sorry for the long wait, there's just so many themes, and i don't want to forget one. comments and kudos are highly appreciated and spurs me on :D

**Author's Note:**

> there we have it. not sure how long this story is going to be. i did make a large age gap between Lin and Su, but it's to serve a purpose.
> 
> comment if you feel inclined.


End file.
